Luke's First Love
by DixieDavenport
Summary: This is a story about young love in Hazzard. This story will take you through several years in the lives of the Dukes and their friends. This story is quiet long so I will break it up into parts for easier reading. Please review! THIS STORY CONTAINS MATUR
1. Chapter 1

Luke's First Love!

Disclaimer: Likeness to anyone living or dead are totally coincidental. The McCormick family characters are my fictional characters. If you wish to use them please e-mail me. Thanks! Dixie

Characters

Duke Family:

Jesse Duke  
Luke Duke (15 -- soon to be 16)  
Bo Duke (14 -- going on 15)  
Daisy Duke (Just turned 14)  
Coy Duke (14)  
Vance Duke (13)  
Jeb Duke (12)

McCormick Family

Bill McCormick (Robin's Father)  
Brenda McCormick (Robin's Mother)  
Robin McCormick (15 -- soon to be 16)  
Mark McCormick (16) -- (IF you remember Hardcastle & McCormick this is Mark before he meets Judge Hardcastle)  
David McCormick (11)

Davenport Family

Cooter Davenport (16)

Luke's First Day of High School

Walking down the lane, is Luke, to catch the bus for the first time without Bo. Today is Luke's first day a Hazzard High School. He stands in the early morning dawn waiting for the bus. He is still a little upset because Jesse didn't let him drive to school. Sure he doesn't have his license yet, but he can drive a ridge runner almost as good as any other driver in the county. This is due to Jesse letting him ride with him for several years now and the last couple of years he has even let Luke deliver a few loads on his own. Luke hears the familiar sound of the bus approaching. He steps onto the bus. There are a few people already on the bus. He spots his buddy, Cooter Davenport in the back seat. He takes the seat beside Cooter. "Hey Cooter", says Luke.

"Hey there Buddy-row". Replies Cooter.

"I hoped I'd not be riding the bus this morning." Luke states.

"Hey, I told you Jesse wasn't going to let you drive to school." laughs Cooter.

"Well, I really don't see why, after all he did have me take that "trip" the other night." Insists Luke.

Cooter knows Luke is referring to hauling a load of shine. "Yeah, Luke, but that was in the middle of the night not in daylight, right in town."

"Yeah, I know." sighs Luke.

The bus makes another stop to pick up. Getting on the bus is Luke and Cooter's good friend, Mark McCormick. Followed by his younger sister, Robin. Mark heads for the guys in the back of the bus. He sets down with Luke. "Are you all ready for today? I'll be glad when I don't have to go to school." Grumbles Mark.  
Barely hearing Mark, Luke is watching Robin who is wearing boots, a short leather looking shirt with a low cut blouse, her long light brown hair is falling over her shoulders. She had stopped towards the front of bus taking a seat with her friends. "Yeah, me too Mark. I didn't know Robin was in High School."

Mark fusses, "Yeah, ain't it a bummer! I won't be able to do anything now. Miss Goody Two Shoes surely tell on me at every turn!"

"Yeah, I know what you mean." Agrees Luke.

After several more stops they finally arrive at the High School. Everyone gets off the bus and goes in search of their class schedules and their first classes. Luke is happy to see his first class is something he likes – Gym. He heads for the gym having been to many games there he knows where it is.

Robin and her best friend Jill are not happy seeing that their first class is gym. "Why would they schedule gym as a first class." , says Robin.  
"Yeah, we'll have to fix our hair twice!" grumbles Jill  
"And make up." Adds Robin. Walking into the Gym she checks out the guys standing on the other side of the room. She spots Luke Duke, her brothers' good friend. He is wearing tight jeans and a blue shirt that fits snuggly to his muscular chest and arms. "Jill this may not be so bad!"  
"Have you lost your mind?" questions Jill.  
"No." she says flatly. "I have not lost my mind at all." She says as she elbows Jill and nodding towards Luke.

The bell rings sounding the end of the first day of school. The day was over for most, but for a selected few it was time to head off behind the parking lot to the practice field for football, cheerleader, or band practice. Luke soon met up with Mark and Cooter on his way. Though Luke was a 10 th grader his ability in Jr. High and previous practices had earned him a starting position on the Hazzard Team. Also, due to many cheerleaders graduating last year Robin and Jill also had a good chance at making the first string as cheerleaders. Walking over to the field Luke asks, "So Mark how are you getting home?"

Mark replies, "About like you I guess, being picked up by Dad."

"What do you say Jesse drops you off today and tomorrow I can hitch a ride with you." Suggests Luke.

"Hey, that's good with me, but Robin is also going to need a ride." Mark sighs.

Luke replies, "That shouldn't be a problem. Go call your Dad and tell him you all have a ride."

"OK, Cool. Tell Coach I'll be right back." says Mark as he heads for the main office and the phone.

Cheerleaders practice ended with the announcement that the final tryouts would be held tomorrow. Jill and Robin are walking toward the parking lot where Robin's Dad should be waiting but his truck is not there. At this point the football team races by them with Luke, Cooter and Mark in the lead. They surround Jesse's pick up using it for a base. Luke approaches Jesse's window. "Uncle Jesse, you wouldn't mind dropping off Mark and his sister today and his Dad bring me home tomorrow? And I asked Cooter to stay over tonight?"

Jesse laughs, "Why that there sounds like a plan. No need us both quitting choirs early every day. I'm sure Cooter will help you get caught up too." Jesse supported all 'his' kids in athletics but the farm work came first.

Robin walks up to the pickup where Mark has already climbed into the back. "Mark? What are you doing and where's Dad?"

Jill has waited by Robin to make sure she had a ride before going to the old van the orphanage used to transport the kids.

Mark sighs a "Kids!" sigh then replies, "Mr. Duke is taking us home today and Dad will drop Luke off tomorrow."

Robin and Jill look at each other with a surprised look. Jill manages to say, "Call me later!" as she head for the old van thinking that Robin was very lucky. The girls had grown up around these guys yet even in junior high these guys seemed more interested in fast cars and sports than they were girls.

Jesse noticed Robin was in a skirt and said, "Robin, you can ride up here with me. This old work truck is pretty dirty back there."

Robin smiled a weak smile of thanks. She would have loved to have ridden in back to get to know Luke better, but the thought of climbing over the tailgate in a dress in front of these guys didn't seem like a good idea. She thanked Jesse as she climbed in up front. "Thank you, Mr. Duke for the ride home."

"Well, now little lady, it ain't no problem. How was your first day in High School?" Jesse asked with a kind face.

Robin replied, "I can see how different it is going to be from Jr. High that's for sure."

In the back of the truck:

After the old truck starts out towards home, Mark asks, "Luke, the first game is Friday. I know a few guys who'd like to start the season out right IF you get my drift."

Luke smiles, "Yeah, I get your drift. After the regular choirs I've got to help Jesse some and that old still has been known to leak a little from time to time."

"Cooter how full is your Dad's garage this week? I'm trying to talk Jesse into letting us put a dummy tank on that runner."

Cooter smiles a devilish grin, "You just talk him into it we'll get Tilly in there. As a matter of fact, Dad has those parts that Mr. Jesse wanted put on her."

"That is great. Maybe we can get her in late one night and fix her up." Luke replies.

Cooter reminds him, "When? With school all week and the game Friday?"

"Well, OK, then how about Saturday? Mark what are you doing Saturday?" questions Luke.

They both say together, "Saturday. That's good for me."

"Great it's set. Jesse can drop Tilly off Friday night sometime and we can camp out at the garage Friday night after the game and get an early start Saturday morning." suggests Luke.

Cooter says, "Yeah, there is plenty of room over the garage for us."

"Party time after the game!" says Mark.

Cooter and Luke just grin.

The rest of the week followed the busy scheduled of morning choirs, school, practice, evening choirs. For Luke this was followed by added choirs at one of several of Jesse's stills. Jesse Duke was known by many as the best moonshiner in several states and Luke had the ambition to learn the trade. The most important ingredient to Jesse's whole operation was secrecy. Though many knew he made and ran shine, only family knew where the stills were located and where and when the shine would be delivered. There were a few close friends such as the Davenports who helped keep the runners one step in front of the law. Then there were the McCormick's -- Bill nor his elders had every made or ran shine. Though on occasion they had been known to "break down" or be at a convenient location to slow down the revenuers or local law. Bill hoped he had been able to convince Mark not to participate in the shine business but he had to wonder how much this lesson had sunk in to his oldest son.

Thursday night Duke farm:

The telephone rings shortly before 9pm. Uncle Jesse answers it, "Duke Farm." followed by, "Luke, phones for you."

Luke comes in from the front porch, "Hello."

A male voice Luke knows to be Mark McCormick says, "Luke, you don't have to ride the bus in the morning. I just got finished doing double choirs to get to take Dad's truck to school tomorrow!"

"No way! How do you plan to do that without a license?" replies Luke disbelieving that Bill would give his truck, his pride and joy, to Mark without a license.

"Easy came the reply. I made my license today!" came the reply.

Luke tries not to sound real eager hoping that Jesse will think they are responsible enough so that he can ride with Mark in the morning. So he says lowly, "Oh, that is great! Hang on a second and I'll ask." He turns toward where Jesse is pouring himself a cup of coffee. "Uncle Jesse can I ride to school in the morning with Mark?"  
Jesse looks up, "You, ah, do mean Bill is taking Mark to school?"

"No, Mark is driving Bill's truck to school." replies Luke hopefully.

Jesse is now facing one of his worst fears. He knows these boys and their love for cars. He has seen each of them go from steering, not only on their Dad's laps, but also his lap, to driving tractors on the farms, to driving clunkers around the fields. They were all good and had the potential to be good drivers. They had more experience than most kids there age behind the wheel of a moving vehicle but they had always been supervised.

Luke sees the concern in Jesse's eyes, "Come on Uncle Jesse, you've seen Mark drive and would Bill let him drive his truck if he weren't a good driver? Besides I have to take all my stuff for the game to school in the morning." He reminded hopefully.

Jesse realizes that the kids are growing up and he has to start letting them spread their wings a bit. "Well, OK, but it's not going to be an everyday thing."

"Yee Ha! I mean, OK, you're right it won't be. Thanks Uncle Jesse!" exclaims Luke. To the phone, "OK, Mark I can ride in the morning but not everyday."

"OK! There's only one draw back." Mark pauses not wanting to tell Luke the rest.

Luke says, "What's the problem?"

Mark half embarrassed, "Well, Robin. I have to take her too. Seems she has almost as much stuff as we do to get to school in the morning."

Luke laughs, "Well, that's the hazard of being an older brother. Believe me the others can't wait until January when I get my license. They have things all planned. Just ask any of them! Besides shouldn't Robin get her license herself soon?"

Mark growls as Robin walked by, "Not soon enough! If they get the insurance on my Firebird I maybe able to switch it out and take it to the garage so we can work on it some Sat."

Luke replies, "Yeah, that would be 'nice'."

Mark not catching on, says, " 'Nice?' "

"Yeah, its nice that your Mom is bringing snacks to the locker room after the game. We'll have to talk about that in the morning." replies Luke.

Trying to hide his amusement at his friend, Mark replies, "So I take it you can't talk. Guess we will have a lot to talk about in the morning! Sh---! We can't talk in the morning, Robin will be there!"

Luke replied, "Your right about that. Look I got to go help Jesse." Catching himself and knowing Hazzard's phone system. "Help Jesse, ah, string beans."

Mark replied as coolly to Luke, "Just remember I 'like' green beans too! See you about 6:30 in the morning."

Laughing at his friends innocent reply, "OK, you got it. See ya then!" Luke hangs up the phone as Jesse rises his coffee cup.

Jesse checks on Bo, Daisy, Jeb, Coy and Vance who are in various places finishing their homework. To Bo he says, "Bo, me and Luke are going to easy out of here for a spell. If you need anything I'm on channel 17 and we'll be at site 4. I want you all in bed when I get back."

Bo replies, "Yes, sir, but why can't I go too. I went all summer."

Jesse says, "Because you are the oldest here. I need you to make sure that the others are done with homework and in bed when I get back. If you remember that was Luke's duty last year. And I will be needing you more and more with me especially when Luke here gets his license and starts driving more."

McCormick's house just before 9pm:

"Mark please stay off the phone a few minutes. I'm expecting a call and you know we can't use the phone after 9pm and you can." Begs Robin.

"Oh, OK, I think I'll go wash the truck." says Mark.

Robin looks at him like he's lost his mind, "Washing the truck at 9pm. It will be dark soon."

Mark replies over his shoulder, "Never heard of drop lights? Besides, I'm not taking a dirty truck to school!"

The phone rings. Robin answers it on the second ring. "Hello."

"Man, I thought I'd NEVER get through before 9pm!" exclaims Jill.

Robin replies, "Yeah, I know, Mark has been on the phone since he got in. He got his license today and had to brag to all of Hazzard!"

Jill exclaims, "Wow! This can be good. At least one of the bunch has a license now! But what I want to know is how has it been riding home EVERY day with Luke?" Jill asks enviously.

"Well, if you've noticed after that first day I've not worn a dress so I can ride the back of the trucks with the guys. Yet, with Mark there, and him treating me like I'm a baby, mostly they talk among themselves about cars and I just listen." says Robin.

Jill suggests, "Well, what if you dressed up 'for the game' tomorrow?"

Thinking Robin replied, "You may have something there. Tomorrow Mark is driving Dads truck to school then we'll all go to the field directly after school so I could do something. Will you wear a dress too? Please?"

Jill agreed, "Well, OK, I guess I can throw something together on short notice."

"Great!" Robin's Dad comes through the living room pointing at his watch. She gives him a thumbs up. "Look, I got to get off here now, see you in the morning."

Jill replies, "OK, night."

Still sight #4.

Luke is bottling the shine in nothing but one gallon glass jugs as Jesse is getting another batch of mash ready to cook. Luke says, "Uncle Jesse thanks for letting me ride with Mark in the morning."

"Well, Luke, I like Mark and his family but I have this feeling that Mark is a bit wild and I can't help but worry about you with him." states Jesse honestly.

"I guess I can see where you're coming from with him but he's OK. I'd say it won't be too long before he gets his ride on the road, then I half expect him to come see you about driving for you some at least until I get my license." replies Luke.

Looking Luke in the eye, "What do you think Bill and Brenda would say about that?"

Luke reflects on this question. He has spent time with Mark at his house over the years and knows both Mark's Dad and Mother well. He meets Jesse's eyes with his, "I think Mark would hope they knew nothing about it."

"I see." replies Jesse. "He would want me to hire him at a ripe old age of 16, against his parents wishes to do a job that could get him put in jail or dead and not tell his parents about it. Getting his license does not make him grown. He still drives their vehicles and lives under their roof and I would still have to look them in the eye. This is a family tradition and yes, it does help support us when the crops don't do well or when prices are low but I'm not out to be like J.D. Hogg. This is not my main income nor will it every be. I'm interested in making some quality corn whiskey for some friends and their friends to share an art that has been passed down in this family from generation to generation, long before their were laws to say we couldn't make it. You can also keep in mind I do still pay taxes on everything from the corn and sugar to that there jug in your hand! Further more, I don't ask you or Bo or any of you kids to get involved in this. You all have begged from the time you could talk to ride in the runners and sometimes I think you all forget there are real dangers in this. Do you all think I carry that there shot gun up here for looks? I'm all that stands between you all and leaving this county if I were to get caught at this." Jesse goes silent. Realizing that he has went on and on and Luke had merely stated he 'thought' Mark may ask for a job.

Luke looks down, "Uncle Jesse I didn't mean to get you upset. I just wanted you not to be surprised if Mark asked to talk to you. I do realize the dangers, but you'd not really kill someone with that shot gun would you?" Before Jesse can answer Luke finishes his statement to let Jesse know he has been paying attention all these years. "Especially, with it loaded with only rock salt."

The surprise showed in Jesse's eyes. "Well, you got me there. But it could really sting someone for a spell if they got too close. Nope it is not loaded to kill, it is only to buy me sometime to get out of here."

Luke smiles, knowing that under Jesse's gruff exterior he has a heart of gold. He caps the last full jug of shine. "Uncle Jesse tomorrow after the game and you get this load delivered why don't you bring Tilly to the garage and Cooter, Mark and I will stay there and Saturday will put all those parts Luther (Cooter's Dad) ordered for you on old Tilly. "Well, that sounds like a winner to me. So you all are staying at the garage Friday night?" Since school had been out all summer this had been something that the boys had started doing every so often.

Luke looked at Jesse hopefully, "Well, yes, with no school Saturday I hoped you wouldn't mind. I have talked with Jeb and he will do mine and Bo's Sat. morning choirs so that Bo can go too and I'll get his choirs Sat. night and Sunday."

Jesse shakes his head, "OK, I don't mind. I'm glad to see you thought of the farm first. So what do you all have planned?"

"Well, we figured on hanging out after the game until you get there with Tilly and then work on her a bit. We should be home by afternoon.", replies Luke.

Jesse nods, "Well, I think we can call her a night. Looks like we have everything ready except for loading up tomorrow night. No one should expect me out after the game tomorrow night." Laughs Jesse.

Luke asks, "Are you sure you won't need any help loading?"

"What do I look like some kind of old geezer to you? I've been totting this here stuff since before you where a thought!" exclaims Jesse. "Besides Old Tilly can slide right in here to be loaded. That's why I chose this sight for this run. You'll see you got to consider a lot when you plan these things out."

Luke smiles, "No, Sir, you'll never be an old geezer to me! Just let me box the rest of this before we go. Are you sure you don't want me to go with you or anything tomorrow night; not that you need me or anything."

Jesse replies, "No, you all go have a good time after the game. This is your first year in High School. These next three years will fly by, but they can be the best years of your life if you let them. I want you to learn responsibility but I also want you to enjoy this time in your life." states Jesse.

"Yes, Sir, I will." says Luke as he watches Jesse finish cleaning up as he is boxing the gallons of shine. He carefully reaches for his blue jean jacket laying on a stump and slips two quart Mason jars filled with Jesse's finest in the pockets of the jacket. He had fully intended to ask Jesse for them but since Jesse got so upset when he told him Mark "may" want to drive for him he had reconsidered the asking part. Of course for Luke and the others, shine had always been around and it was nothing for them to take sips from Jesse's own glass at the house. They had even done it as small children when their own Dad's had been sipping on a taste of shine to show off in front of company and on special occasions. The Duke family had always felt that by not hiding the shine and the fact that it was a family business that it would be no big deal to the young ones. Thus, when they became young adults it would be no big deal to be able to drink some of the "fruits" of their labor and would be less likely to over indulge.

Friday morning Duke Farm:

Mark and Robin pull up to the kitchen door of the Duke farm house. Mark is careful not to do anything to seem reckless. Luke hears the truck and grabs all his football gear from the back porch and heads for the truck. He tosses the gear into the back of the truck and opens the door. Robin slides over closer to Mark to let Luke in. She has on a white off the shoulders type blouse on with a denim floor length skirt and high heeled sandals. Mark complains, "Robin why don't ya just get in the king cab?"

"No way Mark, not in a dress and heels, am I climbing into the back seat!" Exclaims Robin.

Luke checks her out from head to toe as he agrees with her, "Mark, it's no big deal. There is plenty of room for us three up here." He says as he climb in beside Robin.

With sweaty hands and a lump in her throat she manages to say, "Thanks Luke."

"It's nothing. I'm just glad to not have to ride the bus with all that stuff. Mark you couldn't have planned this better."

Mark replies, "Yes, I could have! They are getting the Firebird legal today! Dad will drive it to the game and we'll switch then. Is everything set for tonight with Cooter?"

"Well, if you stop and pick him up we'll ask him." Luke says as they approach the Davenport farm where Cooter is waiting on the bus.

Mark pulls to the side of the road where Cooter is standing. "Toss your stuff in back." Mark says as he exits the truck to let Cooter into the king cab behind him."Sorry about you having to ride back there."

Cooter replies, "Well anything beats riding that slow bus! Hi all!"

Friday evening Hazzard County High School locker room -- Home of the Cougars:

The football players are arriving from their long walk or short drive from the school. Luke looks at Mark. "I hope your Dad gets here soon with the Firebird I have something I NEED to put in it before the game starts."

"Oh?" asks Mark.

"Yes, its something for later." replies Luke.

Mark just smiles.

Luke grins in return. "I'm going to get a head start and fill our water bottles so they can get cold in the frig."

"OK.", says Mark. "Sounds like a good idea."

Luke finds the water bottles and labels the twelve starters bottles with a permanent marker. He then takes them to the counter where the jug of water is setting. As everyone is busy no one really pays him any attention. He pours the contents of one mason jar into the water bottles of fellow player he knows he can trust then tops them off with clear pop. He then fills the other players bottles with water and places all them in the refrigerator to chill. As the coach walks in Luke has just finished getting suited up for his first High School game.

Game Announcer 1:" That's the end of the first quarter. Leading with a score of 18 to 12 Hazzard Cougars take an early lead over the Placid Beavers. The surprise of the evening has been Luke Duke, the quarterback for the Hazzard Cougars. Luke has scored two of the three touchdowns thus far and get this, is a Sophomore! This is his first High School game. The other touchdown for the Cougars was made by Wide Receiver Mark McCormick a Junior this year. Both touchdowns for the Beavers were made by Mike Miller a Senior."

As the teams switch ends of the field the players take advantage of the chance to grab a sip on their "Water" bottles. They line back up. Its the Cougars ball. The Beavers Defensive End, Ralph Green, is trying his best to intimidate Luke who is not being intimidated in the least. The ball snaps, Luke, the ball carrier fakes out the Beavers, then manages to get out in front for another Hazzard touchdown! As the game continues, the Hazzard Cougars are becoming more and more confident due to the increasing score and also to Jesse's finest. The Beavers on the other hand are becoming more and more agitated. They had been the favorite to win. They had seasoned players and Hazzard had beginners. The Beavers were becoming careless and begin racking up penalties. A large part of the penalties were being earned by Ralph Green, who was hearing about it, after every play from the coach.

At halftime all eyes were on the Hazzard Band and Cheerleaders as they put on a well rehearsed show. In the the Cougar locker room the Hazzard Coach was extremely proud of his team. He was so excited that he didn't notice that several of his players had a bit of a glow to them that was not game induced. The guys were careful to refill their own water bottles with water so that no one caught on. Luke had managed to get to a position where he could catch some of the halftime show, namely Robin's part. Mark walked up behind Luke, "So which one of the cheerleaders are you sizing up?"  
"Me? No one in particular. Just kinda studying the whole field." Luke lied since it was Mark's sister he was checking out.  
"Well, you better get over there and listen to Coach and get your mind back on the game. I think that Defensive End has it out for you." suggests Mark.  
Luke laughs, "You know I think your right on both counts

Game Announcer 1: "Wow! Can you believe this? We are about to start the 4th quarter here at the home field of the Hazzard Cougars and what a game this has been. The Cougars are leading the Beavers with a score of 42 - 18. As you know the Placid Beavers were favored to win tonight largely due to the fact that the Cougars only have three Seniors on their whole team."

Game Announcer 2: "Well, from my seat here I'd never known that! This Hazzard team is just that a "team"! On the other hand the Beavers who should be a seasoned team seem to be coming unglued! They are racking up unheard of penalties! Ralph Green, Defensive End, for the Beavers has received four of the penalties for Ruffing the Passer and several more.

Game Announcer 1: "Yes, it is beginning to look like Ralph Green and Luke Duke for the Cougars are taking this game personally."

Game Announcer 2: "Well, it appears the Green is trying to intimidate Duke from Hazzard. But folks we are seeing no signs of 'backing up' from the Cougars' Sophomore Quarterback. It looks like we are ready to begin the final quarter of this surprising start to the High School football season."

Its Hazzard's ball as the 4th quarter begins. The Offensive team lines up with Cooter Davenport a Junior as Center. Cooter snaps the ball to Luke, who calmly passes the ball to Wide Receiver, Mark McCormick just as the Beaver's Defensive line swamps Luke again. The whistle blows as flags fly on the play. The penalty is once again called on the Beaver Defensive End, Ralph Green. A time out is called by the Beaver Coach who motions for Green to come off the field. Ralph expecting to get taken out of the game begins shouting threats and obscenities to Luke. Luke walks toward the much bigger Receiver and stands his ground, followed by the entire Cougar line. Referees and Coaches scurry to get in between the two whole teams. It takes several minutes to get the two teams back to their respective positions. The Beaver Coach benches Ralph Green for the rest of the game, while Hazzard's Coach replaces Luke for a few plays to let him calm down some.

From Robin McCormick's place with the cheerleaders, she had a close up view of the events between Luke and Ralph. She was definitely impressed by Luke who had stood up to the larger player but then again Robin was impressed by Luke period. "Robin?" Jill questioned, "Earth to Robin. Hey, we need to get back at it. Which cheer is next?"  
Robin smiles, "Huh?"  
Jill is getting hipper, "Huh? What do you mean Huh? You didn't hear a word I said did you?"  
Admittedly, Robin blushes, "No, guess I didn't."  
"Cheer? Which one? Remember that's why we are so 'lucky' to have this kinda view. Think we'd better earn our keep after that out there."  
Robin who was acting as the head cheerleader until one could be voted on the next week, knew it was important to get the crowds attention off the mess on the field and side lines before they became upset and fights started in the crowds. However, she was so interested in what was going on with Luke she was having a hard time concentrating. "Your right. OK, let's do number 5." They lined to begin the cheer.

Game Announcer 1: "Touchdown Beavers! The Beavers are still trailing the Cougars with a score of 42-24 with 8 minutes on the clock in the 4th quarter."

Game Announcer 2: "It seems the Cougars were not able to gain as much ground on that last series of plays which made it easier for the Beavers to score."

Game Announcer 1: "I think you're right there. Since the Hazzard Coach took Luke Duke out the team has struggled to advance up the field. I for see that young man being a valuable player for the Cougars."

On the Hazzard side line the Coach searches his players. "Duke. Get back in there!"

Luke runs past putting his helmet back on, "Yes, sir!"

Game Announcer 2 "It seems the Hazzard Coach agrees with you. Look there goes #68. Yes, folks, Luke Duke is going back into the game!"

Cooter and Mark see Luke approach. "Alright! Luke's coming back in!" shouts Cooter. "Let's move this ball. We got Luke back and that gorilla is still out!"

Luke hears Cooter. "You got that right. They expect me to run it, I'm handing off to Mark."

The ball snaps, Luke hands off to Mark and breaks to the left side of the field as Mark heads back and down the right side of the field. The Beavers are certain Luke has the ball. Luke lets them follow him all the way to the in field as Mark scored another touchdown for the Cougars unopposed!

Game Announcer 1: "Touchdown Cougars! 48 - 24 is now the score!" shouts the announcer who is obviously enjoying the game.

When the Cougars offense lines back up Luke says, "Same play. This time I'm carrying the ball but Mark make it look like you have the ball."

Cooter snaps the ball and charges the oncoming players to buy Luke and Mark some time. Luke acts like he has handed the ball to Mark and they separate. The Beavers all head towards Mark who is tackled at the 10 yard line as Luke crosses into the infield!

Game Announcer 1: "Touchdown Cougars! With only 3 minutes left on the clock the score is now 54 - 24!"

Game Announcer 2: "Man, the Cougars have scored twice in 5 minutes!"

The Beavers are only able to gain 5 yards on there next four carries. The Cougar offensive team quickly lines up.

Game Announcer 1: "As the Cougars line up at their 45 yard line the score remains 54 - 24 with the Beavers trailing. The time is 58 seconds on a running clock. Do you think the Cougars will just let the time run out?"

Game Announcer 2: "Not from what I've seen tonight. I think they will try another touchdown. Let's see!"

The ball snaps, Luke runs toward the left side of the field and is tackled on the Beaver's 45. They line back up. The ball snaps, Luke hands the ball to Mark and they both head down the right side of the field. The timer sounds just before Mark crosses into the infield.

Game Announcer 1: "Mark McCormick, the ball carrier, was able to complete the play after the buzzed sounded! Final score Hazzard Cougars 60, Placid Beavers 24!"

Game Announcer 2: "This is going to be an interesting season as these same two teams play each other again on Nov. 1st in Placid County."

After changing Luke, Mark and Cooter exit the Hazzard locker room. Luke asks, "Mark you are OK now to drive?"  
Mark replies, "Yeah, sure that was several hours ago." As the trio heads for Marks' FireBird they hear someone call to them.  
"Hey, guys!", called Robin. "Wait up a sec."  
Mark sighs, "What now?"  
Robin starts breathlessly, "Can Jill and I ride into town with you? Mom and Dad said they'd kill some time and let us go eat before going home."  
"Oh, alright, but we have some important stuff to do at the garage. So don't come over bothering us.", Mark fusses.  
Knowing the Firebird will be crowded Cooter calls, "Shotgun!"  
Luke just smiled. "Mark you know that it is nothing that can't wait at the garage. In fact I was going to suggest we stop off at the diner for a pizza before getting to work. My treat."  
Cooter says, "Well, you sure talked me into it! What do you say Mark?"  
"Alright. Alright. I know when I'm beat." Sighs Mark as they finish putting all their gear into the trunk.  
Getting her courage up Robin suggests, "Luke, I have coupons for 'Buy 1 get 1 Free'. Jill and I could go in half with you and use a coupon and we'd both come out better."  
"Tell you what just let me use the coupon and I'll still treat." insists Luke. Since Cooter has called 'shotgun' and Mark is driving, Luke heads towards Mark's side of the car to get into the back seat.  
On Cooter's side, Jill stands back to let Robin in first, who has to scoot over really close to Luke so that Jill can get in.

Narrator: "Kinda makes you wonder who's setting who up there don't it?"

Outside the Hazzard Diner, Mark parks the Firebird. He and Cooter jump out and are heading for the dinner. Luke releases the drivers seat so he can get out and hold the door and seat for Robin to get out as Jill is fighting with the seat on her side. Going into the dinner Luke holds the door for the girls. They head for a large table where Luke holds Robin's chair for her. There is much commotion as the diner is rapidly filling up with high school students so Luke's suddle flirting goes unnoticed by everyone but Robin. Several more friends of theirs show up and they end up rearranging the whole dining room of the diner by scooting another larger table together with theirs. After stuffing on pizza and pop the crew was still talking about the game when an air horn could be heard outside the dinner.  
"Jill that's our ride." says Robin as she gets up. "Here is that coupon, Luke."  
"Thanks," replies Luke as he also gets up. "I'll go take care of the ticket now." He says to the others. As they round the corner, Luke asks, "Care to wait a second and I'll walk you all out to the truck."  
"Sure. " says Robin.  
Luke hands the cashier the ticket, coupon, and money. "I'll be back in a minute." Not wanting to keep Robin's father waiting. He reaches for Robin's hand before exiting the diner and says for only her to hear, "Can I call you tomorrow?"  
Robin tries to keep her composure but is obviously happy, "I'd like that." she smiles and blushes.  
Reaching the truck, Luke says, "Hey, Bill. Brenda."  
Robin's father responds, "That was some game tonight. Luke you did really well."  
"Thanks. Figured I'd walk these two out and keep them out of trouble." Laughs Luke.  
"Well, I appreciate you keeping an eye on them. I think." laughs Bill as the girls get into the truck.

A little later at the Hazzard Garage  
Cooter unlocks the door, then he and Luke swing open the large doors so that Mark can put the Firebird inside. Once in they shut the doors back. No need in all of Hazzard knowing where they were. "So what time do you expect Jesse?" asks Cooter.  
"Oh, I didn't tell you. He's not bringing Tilly until in the morning." replies Luke.  
Mark suggests as he pops his trunk open, "Let's get our stuff upstairs then we can give this thing a once over to see where we need to start."  
After taking the sleeping bags upstairs they begin to look over Marks' car. Cooter gets his tools out and covers the front fenders so they won't be scratched. Luke has gotten several of his and Cooters' car magazine's out. After a couple hours of checking the Firebird, Luke suggests, "If you all are about done here, I have a surprise upstairs. What do ya think we leave this until daylight and take some magazines up and I'll show you what I brought?"  
Having an idea what Luke may be talking about, both said, "Sounds good!" together.  
Upstairs Luke pulls out the other quart of Moonshine from his things. "I was going to ask Jesse for this but it just didn't' seem like the right time, so don't mention it. OK?"  
"You got it", responds Mark.  
"No, Problem here." Replies Cooter. "Luke did you notice that that Defensive End was out to get you tonight?"  
Luke laughs, "Well, Cooter it was kinda hard not to notice there Buddy!"

NARRATOR:The evening went by with the guys talking cars and sipping on Jesse's finest. In the wee hours of the morning the topic changed to more important things -- WOMEN!

It was Mark who changed the subject, "So you have both had time to check out field. Have either of you found a target yet?"

Cooter was at the point of feeling no pain and his wits were dimmer than normal, "Field? What kind of target?"

Mark smiles, "Girls?"

Cooter laughs at himself, "Oh. OK! Well, there is that Kathy Roberts. Man, would I ever... " Cooter lets the thought go unsaid.

They all have a good laugh. Mark asks, "What about you there Luke?"

"Well, I think I'll just keep my options open for now." says Luke. Hoping that Mark hadn't seen or thought anything about the exchange with his sister.

The conversation and shine dwindled -- soon it was past time for bed. Knowing that Jesse would be there just after chores with Tilly, the boys decided it was time to head off to bed. They each drifted off into slumber as dreams of the game, cars and girls crossed their minds.


	2. Chapter 2

**6:30 am Hazzard Garage:**

New Character : Luther Davenport ---Cooter's father, also a good friend of Jesse and all the Dukes

Luke was the first to wake to the knocks at the front garage door. He grabbed his jeans, quickly putting them on and heading for the door while still trying to shake out the cob webs in his head. Bare footed and no shirt he opened the door to find his Uncle Jesse and Bo impatiently waiting for the garage door to open to get Tilly out of sight. After opening the main door, Luke finished getting dressed and woke Cooter and Mark. Along with Jesse and Luther, the boys spent most of the morning helping to put all the new parts on Tilly. They got some needed advice about Marks' Firebird before the older two men left them at the garage around noon.

As the guys all began to sand down some of the ruff spots on the Firebird, Luke took the opportunity to grab the phone and headed toward the back door unnoticed by the others. He took a deep breath and dialed the number from memory (as he called Mark often). The phone only rang twice when Luke heard Robin answer, "Hello."

"Robin?" he asked to make sure it was her.

"Yes, this is Robin." she answered.

"Good. This is Luke." He began. "I know I had asked if I could call but wasn't sure how your parents might feel about me calling for you instead of Mark."

Robin replied, "Well, I don't know how they would feel about it either. So, I'm glad I answered the phone."

"Well, I'm glad you answered to. I couldn't very well ask for Mark as they know we are together at the garage." stated Luke.

Turning beet red, Robin asked surprised, "You're calling from the garage? Who all is there?"

Luke replied, "Yeah, I'm still at the garage. Mark, Cooter, Bo and myself are here."

Trying not to care if they knew Luke called her, but knowing Mark would make her live hard. She asked, "Do they know who you're talking to?"

Luke laughed, "I don't even think they know I'm on the phone. Does it matter?"

Quickly. A little too quickly, Robin replied, "No. Of course not." she paused, "It's just you know how Mark can be."

Luke again laughed, "You mean him being as annoying as Bo?"

"That's exactly what I mean. You've been at the house when he starts on me." she said.

"Yes, I have. Well, I won't let them know who I'm talking to if you don't want me too..." Luke is interrupted by Robin.

"I just think it would be better if I talk to Mom and Dad about you calling before they all know." she explains.

Luke can see her point, "Ok, I see where you're coming from. If you want me too I could talk to them and see if they mind my calling."

Robin considered this. Knowing her Dad had told her she could not date until she was sixteen, she thought it may take some doing to be able to get phone calls from guys. "Thanks. But, I think I may have better luck."

"Well, Ok. Let me know if you change your mind about it..." Luke is interrupted by the guys. All three were standing in the doorway.

Bo said, "Who ya talking to there Luke?"

"Change their mind about what?" asked Cooter.

"Keeping your options open huh?" said Mark.

If looks could kill they would have all been dead meat when Luke turned toward them. Into the phone Luke said, "Hang on a sec." To the three stooges behind him, "I'll be in there in a minute. Give me a second, huh?"

Again Bo asked, "Who are you talking to Luke?" not knowing when he was ahead.

"Bo!" Luke shouted as he began to get up from the pile of tires he was setting on.

Cooter and Mark both grabbed Bo to rescue him. "Come on Bo!" They said as they took him inside to the 'safety' of the garage.

Luke sighed, "Sorry about that. I have been discovered."

Robin laughed, "So I hear. Who are you going to tell them you were talking to?"

"Well, I just won't tell them. If they push I'll make up someone. So if you hear Mark harassing me about talking to someone else, just remember it was you."

Robin laughed again, "I will. Should I let you go before they come back?"

"Probably, but I'm really not ready to get off the phone." answered Luke.

"Me either." Robin said blushing.

"Can you call me back later?" asked Luke.

Robin considered this. "I'd love to, but I think it would be better for you to call me. I'm not allowed to call..."

Luke smiled. He had been privileged to this discussion at the McCormick's before, yet it had slipped his mind. "Say no more. Daisy can't call guys back either. Would it be OK for me to call later?"

"I think it will be. I'll try talking to them before you call and I'll try to answer the phone. If it doesn't work, I'll tell you Mark is or isn't home."

Luke replied, "Ok, got ya. I really had better go see what they are up to or they will be back."

"Ok. Luke..." Robin said.

"Yeah, " said Luke.

"I'm glad you called and I had fun the other night at the diner." Robin said through a blush.

"I did too. Maybe I'll see you this weekend. Might come over to see, ah, Mark." Luke hears the guys heading his way. "Hear they come. Got to go."

Thinking it would be nice if Luke came to see 'Mark'. She said, "Sounds good. Bye, Luke." As she hangs up the phone she squeals, "YES!" about the time her younger brother walks in and gives her a look like she had lost her mind. She smiles timidly and walks out of the kitchen to the TV room with the phone. She had to call Jill.

Later at the McCormick house:

Robin is fixing dinner as Brenda is setting the table.

NARRATOR: See a lot of things are different here in Hazzard County. Brenda hates to cook.

Brenda turns to her daughter, "Since all the guys (meaning Bill, Mark, and David) all are working or have plans why don't you call your friends and we will all go skating."

"Sounds great. I'll tell them we'll pick them up in about an hour?" replied Robin.

With supper left on the stove for the men Robin and her Mother left to pick up Jill and a few other girl friends of Robin's. Unlike most parents Brenda liked to skate as much as the teenagers did. They all enjoyed the early evening session of skating and were headed back home when Robin saw her chance to ask about Luke calling. "Mom you know that you all say I can't go out on dates until I'm 16, right?" asked Robin.

"Right." replies Brenda.

"I'll be 16 in a few months. If I can't go out until then, can I at least have some friends who are guys?" asked Robin.

"Do you mean boyfriends?" asked her Mother wanting to be very clear what was being asked here.

Robin replied, "No, not exactly. Just friends who are guys. Like when we all go skating next time could we maybe have some guy friends to go with us as a group? Since you will be there you'd know what was going on. And you all have known most of the guys in our class for years."

Again Brenda is considering this very carefully before answering. "Well, I'll talk to your Dad. If its OK by him I don't have a problem with it. Just no 'necking' in the back seat!" she said jokingly.

Robins' friend Kathy Roberts spoke up, "Ok, then I want the front seat!"

Brenda was speechless as the teen explained, "If I'm going to 'neck' with a guy then I'm not going to be ashamed of him, so it doesn't matter to me if you see!" They all had a good laugh!

"So, Mom, since you all know these guys, would it be OK if one of them called occasionally?" Robin asked while holding her breath slightly.

"Is there someone your especially asking about or is this just a general question?" questioned Brenda.

Robin thought tact was the best course of action, "Well, its pretty much a general question. I mean how can I expect to start dating at 16, a few months away, if I haven't got to talk to anyone other than at school in front of their friends?"

Brenda replied with a smile, "Well, its not as if you have to have your first date booked before your sixteen birthday."

"I know." said Robin.

"I think it would be OK, but not after 9pm and your home work is done first. And you have to remember their is one phone line for 5 people." cautioned Brenda.

Smiling Robin agreed, "That's fine by me! Thanks Mom!" she paused, "There was this one guy last night who asked if he could call me tonight. I told him it would be OK for him to call tonight, but that he may not be able to continue to call."

Knowing she had been roped in Brenda smiled. She could see the excitement in Robin's eyes, "Who was this 'guy'?" she inquired.

Here was the moment Robin kind of dreaded. She knew that her parents liked Luke, as Mark's friend, but how would they feel about him wanting to call her. Robin knew they had heard all the stories about Luke that she had heard. Even at this young age Luke's reputation with girls was not the best, though he seemed like a really nice guy. Robin knew the truth was best so she answered Brenda truthfully, "Luke Duke." And held her breath waiting for the reply.

"Robin, ..." Brenda started.

"Mom, I know that you have heard all those stories too. You saw when he walked us to the truck. Believe me, he said or did nothing out of the way. He asked could he call me and held my hand from the cash register to the truck. Do you really think he'd try something and have to deal with Mark, not to mention Dad?" Robin said trying not to sound as if she was begging.

Brenda sighed, "OK, he can call you. I'm not promising that you'll be able to date him, but he can call occasionally between homework and 9pm."

Robin agreed, "Thanks Mom!"

Mark drove Luke, Bo and Cooter out to the Duke Farm with plenty of time for Luke to get all his and Bo's evening chores done. Being the friends the guys were they all pitched in and had them done in time for supper. "Since you guys helped out so much least I can do is invite you to stay for supper." stated Luke.

They readily excepted.

**Back at the McCormick's**

As the supper dishes were being cleared from the table Jesse motioned for Luke. Once in the living room he asked, "Are you wanting to invite the guys to stay over?"

"Well, I hadn't mentioned it, but if you wouldn't mind." replied Luke.

Jesse smiled, "Luke, I don't mind having company. It's just that there is a trip tonight."

Luke's eyes lite up, "Am I driving?" He asked hopefully.

"Not tonight. This is going to be tricky tonight. Think they would mind hanging out with Bo and the others until we get back and they can stay." suggested Jesse.

Luke replied, "I'm sure they can play cards or find something to do for a few hours."

"Ok, then we're all set. Are you ready?" asked Jesse.

Looking at the clock which showed 8:30 pm. "Uncle Jesse, can I have a few minutes on the phone? There is someone I'm supposed to call."

Jesse smiled, "Sounds kinda important? Who's the lucky girl."

"It's just she wasn't sure if her parents will let her have calls from guys. I'd kinda like to call and see where I stand before everybody makes something out of nothing." explained Luke.

"Ok, but don't stay on the phone too long. I'll grab a cup of coffee and meet you on the porch." says Jesse.

"I'll only be a few minutes. Can you keep it quiet about where I am?" asked Luke hopefully.

On the way back from skating a powerful motor can be heard quickly coming up behind Brenda's car and shortly passes the ladies. They have a ring side seat as in the intersection before them State Police and Revenuers block the car from entering the other roads. The speedy car slides into a 180 degree turn, then peels out to speed back the way it came, past Brenda and the girls who had slowed down to watch. All the cars blocking the roads and the unseen one following it take off after the speedy car.

"Wow! Did you see that?" Asked Kathy.

"I sure can't wait to learn how to drive like that. They must have been going really fast. Did you hear the tires squeal?" Robin asked.

Jill agrees, "They had to be really good drivers to do that!"

Brenda shakes her head. "They were moving pretty fast there but you don't really have to be going that fast to do some of those things."

Jill disagreed, "Oh, yes you do. You saw them."

Giving the girls a knowing smile, "You can probably do that at 25 to 30 miles per hour."  
All the girls at the same time replied, "No way!"

"I'm telling you that you can." replied Brenda.

Robin had to ask, "You sound like you know this for a fact?"

Brenda smiles smugly, "I do."

Together the girls ask, "How?" unbelievingly.

"You know the straight stretch out by the County line?"

The girls nodded yes.

Brenda continues, "Well, my friends and I used to go out with my brother and we would all race out there on Friday and Saturday nights."

"No way!" replied Robin.

"Really?", asked Kathy.

"You are kidding?", questioned Jill.

Laughing at the reactions Brenda said, "I'm serious. Wait until we get out of town." When she got out of town and came to a 'Stop' sign she said, "All you have to do to peel out is hold the brake and gas at the same time." She said as she did this the car squealed its tires just enough to be heard. "See I'm not going fast at all," she checked her mirrors before continuing the thought, "to slide just hit the brakes pretty quick." The car slide to a stop.

The girls eyes were as big as saucers!

"Ok, what about when they squealed around the curve back there? They had to go fast to do that.", insisted Jill.

Brenda checked her speed. She was doing 27 miles per hour. "Watch this. I'm just going to cut the curve a little steep." As she took the next turn more steeply than normal the tires began to cry. Brenda straightened the car up some and they quit. "Now you all seen how to do it. You will be getting your licenses soon and driving my car. All that wears out the tires. If my tires begin to wear out too fast after you all start driving then you won't get the car anymore. Got it?"

They all agreed. "Mom can the girls stay over tonight? Please?"

"It's OK by my if it's alright at your homes.", Brenda responded for Jill's benefit not saying 'with your parents'.

"Can we stop off somewhere to call?" Asked Robin.

Brenda suggested, "What do you say we stop by Jill's and call Kathy's house from there, since her house is further out?"

"Great!", replied the girls.

The fall sun had set by the time the ladies got to the McCormick's house. The mob of females came into the quiet house. The relative silence Bill had been enjoying while reading his book was no more. His younger son was off with his cousin for the night. His older son had phoned to say he was staying at the Duke farm tonight. Now he was being invaded by a house full of females. The phone could barely be heard ringing over the noise.

However, Robin did hear it and raced for the phone. "Hello." She said above the noise of her friends in the background.

Luke could hear the commotion on the other end, "Did I call at a bad time?"

"No.", Robin said waving her arms at the others behind her to try to quieten them down.  
Bill gave Brenda a questioning look.

Robin continued, "We just got back from skating. That's Mom, Jill and Kathy in the background."  
"Did you have fun?" Luke asked.

Robin stretched the phone to the furthest corner away from her father especially, "Yes, maybe you all can go next time." She suggested lowly.

Luke replied, "Sounds good to me. I take it that it is OK I called?" He said hopefully.  
"I talked to Mom and its OK. She just hasn't talked to Dad yet. But I'm sure it will be OK." Explained Robin.

"OK, I see. I just had a few minutes to call and see what was up. I have to help Jesse do somethings tonight." Luke vaguely explained. "So it is OK for me to call tomorrow?"

"Yes, should be OK as long as it's before 9pm and I have all my homework done which it is for this weekend." said Robin. "Guess what was going on out on Rt 4 tonight?"

Robin had Luke's full attention as she told him of the car chase they had seen.

"State Police? What did the other chase cars look like?" questioned Luke trying not to act as interested as he was.

"The cars were unmarked but Mom thought it may have been revenuers. They were driving plan black sedans." replied Robin.

Luke had to ask about the car being chased, "What about the car that past you all? What did it look like?"

"I don't know much about cars, but it was a really big Black car. The paint on it was not shiny at all. A real dull looking car." Robin described.

It was enough description for Luke. "That's Ok. Just wondered what it looked like. Doesn't sound like a car I've seen before." he lied. "Mark is staying here tonight. Maybe I can come over with him tomorrow afternoon for awhile."

Robin had totally forgot about Luke's questions about the cars, "I'd like that." she smiled.  
"I'll do my best. I really have to get off here and get to work. If I don't come over I'll call before nine." said Luke.

"Yeah, I need to get back to my company too. Night."

"Good Night, Robin. You girls stay out of trouble." he said as he hung up and went straight to the porch.

"Well, its about time you got finished in there." Jesse laughed. "Are you ready?"

Luke nodded. "Guys I'll be back soon." He said to his friends and cousins who were setting on the porch. Luke and Jesse walked to the barn. After getting to the barn he began to tell Jesse what Robin had unknowingly told him... "Uncle Jesse, I was just talking to Robin McCormick, "  
Jesse interrupts, "Oh, so she's the special lady!" states Jesse.

Luke slightly embarrassed, "Yeah, well, she's the one I was telling you about calling. The important thing, right now, is what she told me. She said when they were on their way back from skating out on Rt. 4. there was a car chase going on right out in broad daylight!" exclaimed Luke. He continued, "She said there was State Police and what her Mom figured as revenuers. The car that she said they were chasing sure sounded like Old Mr. Harper's runner."

"Well, if I know Charles, you don't have anything to worry about, but we'll check it out before we load." Jesse paused thoughtfully, "So how do you feel about having your first shake down tonight?" He questioned Luke.

Luke gave him a surprised look, "Me? Shook down? You said I wasn't driving."

"You won't be running the shine, but you will be driving the runner. They may ticket you for not having a license but if you play it just right they may think you're only joy riding in the car and call me. Are you game?" asked Jesse.

Game to get one over on the police? And Jesse encouraging it? How could old Luke refuse, "You bet ya!" He said with wide eyes!

Jesse began to explain what he wanted Luke to do...

**A couple of hours later.**

True to Jesse's words Charles Harper had indeed managed to loose the law. After briefing Bo and Daisy what to say if anyone called for him Jesse and Luke took off to still site number 2 with Jesse's pickup and old Tilly. Both vehicles were backed up the bank into the bushes that hide them pretty well. After loading 50 gallons of Jesse's finest on to the pick up they took off in different directions. Jesse's plan surrounded newest thing on the market which the law in Hazzard County did not have yet. Both vehicles were equipped with those new Citizen Band Radios -- CBs! Jesse took the handle of "Shepard". Luke would be "Lost Sheep 1". They had both radios on channel 17 -- later known as Shepard's' channel.

Luke headed straight for Rt. 4 as Jesse had instructed. Robin's information proved correct, Luke noted as he shot passed the State Police cruiser. Knowing Tilly was a runner the State Police pulled out behind Luke. "Shepard, this is Lost Sheep." Luke said into the CB mic.

"This is Shepard coming back at you Lost Sheep." replied Uncle Jesse.

"Shepard, I've got that fish on the line." responded Luke.

Jesse smiled at the youth's calmness, "10-4, just give him enough line to hang himself." Jesse replied. Still not trusting the new gizmo he simply said, "Keep up the good work and remember what I told you."

Luke replied, "10-4. Lost Sheep out."

This was more fun than he expected as he geared Tilly down into passing gear. Luke rounded a bend in the road and saw the Revenuers car blocking the road. Thinking fast he turned old Tilly into the open field on the right. After a couple of laps Luke headed back to the main road followed only by the State Police. The revenuers had gotten stuck up in a gofer hole. With dust flying Luke leads the State Police on away from town. Checking his mirrors and slowing just a bit, Luke was careful not to loose the cruiser too soon. He checked his watch, seeing that he had kept up the chase as long as Jesse wanted him too. Luke smiled, "Well, OK! Now I might get to drive more!" he exclaimed to no one.

A second cruiser joined the first State car. Luke rounded a steep bend where the road narrowed. The dim lights of the moon runner hit the star of the Hazzard County Cruiser broad side in the road blocking both lanes. Luke checked his mirrors. Both cruisers behind him where side by side. Realizing he was boxed in by the cruisers, a hill on one side and a steep drop off on the other, Luke swore to himself as he locked up the car sliding to a stop just inches away from the Hazzard Cruiser.

As Tilly came to a stop Sheriff Rosco P. Coltrane stepped off the hillside toward the drivers door. "OK. Hold it right there Jesse Duke. Shut off the engine." He said before seeing that it was Luke driving.

Luke did shut down the cars engine.

By this time the Revenuers had gotten unstuck and had caught up to the group. The first Revenuer came up, "Well, we finally got you Jesse. Just get on out of there." In the darkness he could not see the driver only the car as he approached.

Luke opened the door and the dome light came on. For the first time the group saw it was not Jesse Duke driving but his teenage nephew. Trooper Blevins spoke first, "Luke Duke?" He said unbelievingly, "What are you doing out here and trying to out run us?"

Rosco exclaimed, "Luke Duke!"

Luke trying to look a bit ashamed of himself while answering Trooper Blevins, "Well, Sir. I'm sorry. I was just going to drive over to a friends when you all pulled out behind me. I didn't want Uncle Jesse to know I had the car."

"You mean Jesse doesn't know you have the car?" asked Rosco.

Looking at his shoes, "No, he was gone. Figured I could go and get back before he got home."

The second Revenuer asked, "Well, why in the world didn't you just ask for the car?" Not realizing Luke was not licensed.

"I didn't figure he'd let me take in on the road." replied Luke.

First Revenuer, "Well, why wouldn't he?"

Trying to hide a grin and look really innocent, "Because I can't get my license for another three months."

The Second Revenuer said barely heard by the others, "Great! We have this much trouble catching this kid and he's not even got his license yet!"

The First Revenuer said shaking his head, "Heaven help us when he does get his license. Out ran by a 15 year old!"

Also trying to hide his laughter, Trooper Blevins asks, "Can you drive this thing to town?" Trooper Blevins had little options of dealing with a 15 year old but to just call Jesse.

Surprised Luke replied, "Sure, that is if you'll let me."

The Trooper exclaimed, "Let you. Hell, I wished most of my guys drove that well!' Then suggests to the others, "What do you all think about me following our young friend to town where I can get a hold of Jesse to come pick him up?"

A disappointed group nodded their approval.

Luke shyly asked, "Ah, do you have to call Uncle Jesse? I won't see daylight until I'm ninety."

With a slight smile, "Well, I might be able to get some work done if you don't see daylight until you ninety. Come on. Take it slow and I'll follow you to town. I'll meet you guys back out here in a bit."

Looking really unhappy, Luke said, "Yes, Sir." He got into Tilly, started her and turned her around heading back to town followed by Trooper Blevins. After pulling out from the group and back into the darkness, Luke allowed himself to smile at the traffic stop. He had gotten out of it with only a phone call to Jesse and got to drive the car to town!

**Chickasaw County:**

Jesse had just delivered the shine without a hitch and was heading home. He wondered just how Luke's shuck-and-jive had turned out. He reached the farm about 45 minutes later. As he pulled up to the porch he was meet by Bo, Daisy, Jeb, Coy, Vance, Mark and Cooter. Bo delivered the message that he expected.

"Uncle Jesse," Bo began, "Trooper Blevins called about 10 minutes ago. We told him you were visiting a sick friend and would be home soon, like you told us to. Luke is at his office with Tilly. Trooper Blevins said just come down and pick them both up." Bo said all in one sentence. He said worriedly. He was worried even though Jesse's plan had went off with out a hitch and was glad Luke wasn't in trouble with the law.

Jesse studied the group. "Mark you say you got your license? I'm going to need another licensed driver to get Tilly home. Unless I just leave her at the garage."

Proud that Jesse had asked for his assistance, no matter how small a part, he said beaming, "Yes, Sir. I have my license and will help out how ever I can."

"Good. You can go with me. I'll drive Tilly back home and you and Luke can bring the pickup. Just remember, I'm supposed to be really mad at Luke." said Jesse.

Standing just a bit taller. Mark said, "Yes, Sir. I'm ready when you are." He said heading for Jesse's truck.

Duke Farm Sunday afternoon

After everyone gathered for a quick lunch Jeb, Coy, Bo, Cooter and Vance planned a fishing trip for their afternoon entertainment. Bo asked, "Luke are you sure you and Mark don't want to come fishing with us?"

"Well, I'd hoped to go to Mark's for a bit if you don't mind Uncle Jesse?" he questioned.  
"I don't mind just remember school tomorrow." Jesse reminded.

Luke looked at Jesse hopeful, "I'll remember. Are you going anywhere today?"

Reading his nephews mind, "Ok, I'll be by around 5 for you."

Luke grinned from ear to ear, "Thanks Uncle Jesse! Come on Mark." He said as he hurried to Mark's car.

Daisy saw the look on Luke's face, "Gee, he looks like you gave him a season pass to the NASCAR races. What's his rush Mark?"

"Beats me!" exclaimed Mark in his rush to catch up with Luke.

**McCormick house**

Mark's car could be heard pulling into the yard. Robin about broke her neck to see outside without being seen. Yes, Luke was with Mark. The girls had left earlier so now all she had to do was act like she didn't expect him. She hurried to her room to brush her long hair. She checked the mirror. She had on a snug red T-Shirt with some sort of Logo on it with a pair of cut off jean shorts. It would have to do. If she changed now her parents were sure to suspect it was for Luke's benefit. She listened, the big house was still quite. She checked out front nothing. They must be in the garage she thought. What could she do to check out what was up outside? She had it. Monday is trash day. She quickly bagged the trash and headed out to the outside barrels.

Mark had backed up under the carport in front of the garage to get the Firebird out of the sun thinking he and Luke might wash it. Bill and Brenda were working on some yard decorations for Fall that would be the basis for the Halloween decorations to come later. As promised Brenda had talked to Bill about Luke calling Robin last night and they were continuing their talk when the boys pulled in.

Luke spotted Mark's parents in the yard before Mark got parked. He sighed thinking to himself, "Ok. Moment of truth here." He spoke to Mark's parents politely as he usually did when he visited their home as Mark pulled out the water hose.

"I thought we'd give the car a wash job if you don't care?" he said as a question though he was already making preparations to do so.

Bill replied, "That's fine Mark. Luke I'd like to talk to you."

Meeting Bill's eyes Luke said much to Bill's surprise. "I was hoping to talk to you also."

Mark looked at them questioning then to his Mother. It was this time the back door slammed as Robin took out the trash. Three sets of eyes looked at her as Mark looked at all of them thinking he had missed something. Then, Bill began watching Luke watch Robin who was looking to see what they were doing.

NARRATOR: Let's see Robin went out to watch Luke, who was watching her, while her Dad watched him, while being watched by Mark. Now that we have everyone watching everyone, don't go away folks.

Seeing that all eyes were now on them, Bill nodded towards the house, "Come on let's take this inside." They crossed the driveway and past Robin who was trying to act busy with the trash. Entering through the laundry room Luke paused to remove his boots. Bill poured two Cokes and then headed through the TV room, main living room into 'his' room. Luke followed Bill into the unfamiliar rooms of the house he had often visited. The living room was used only during holidays and special occasions though he had been to Bill's room a couple of times. Bill closed the door behind them.

Narrator: "Now most young men would begin to worry about now!"

The walls and desks are covered with guns of all shapes and calibers, gun parts, loading equipment to reload ammunition, books, etc. dealing with guns.

Bill reaches over on the desk and picks up a .357 Magnum. "This is the newest addition."  
Luke eyes the pistol, "That is a nice one." Bill opened the cylinder and unloaded it. Leaving the cylinder open he handed it to Luke who closed it and held the gun to get the 'feel' of it. "I like the wooden stocks on it. It fits your hand good." stated Luke.

Bill nodded, "Yes, it does. Now, Luke, your family and mine go way back. I have always liked you, but, where Robin is concerned..."

"Bill I know you have heard stories about me just like Robin and most of this County has and I'm sure that you know how guys talk. True or not they talk adding to the stories as it goes and being guys we don't usually try to deny the untruths. I can understand your concern for your daughter being the reputation that I do have. I would only like to get to know Robin better." Luke interrupts Bill.

"Luke, Robin is 15. I do not want her hurt or her reputation in question at 15." Bill states.

Luke is quick to reply, "I have no intention of hurting her, nor will I let her reputation be in question. I've known her through Mark for a long time I respect her. I respect you not wanting her hurt." Luke pauses. Looking Bill in the eye, "I give you my word, I will be the most proper gentleman around your daughter. I also give you my word that no one will make any unfavorable remarks about her as long as I'm around."

Bill has been studying Luke throughout his conversation. He also knew how Jesse felt and had installed in his nephews the importance of keeping your word. "Luke, Robin is my only daughter. I will not stand for her to be hurt in any way. If you are willing to give me your word, I expect it to be kept. I also expect you to come talk to me before things go further than 'getting to know each other' if you get my drift and that conversation better be a long way off. I'll take your word only if you are willing to 'spit and shake' on it.

Luke looked a bit surprised. Bill was asking him to give him his word 'as a moonshiner' with this request. Without a moments hesitation he looked Bill in the eye, held up his hand, spit and held his hand out to Bill. Bill met his eyes, also holding up his hand, spit and met Luke's hand, they shook hands sealing the deal with Luke giving Bill his word as a moonshiner not to let Robin be hurt. With a tear in Bill's eye he turned before Luke could notice. Bill reached for a small tool box which held hearing and eye protectors. He also picked you a box of .357 shells and asked Luke who was still holding the gun, "Let's you, me and Mark go have some fun.

Luke grinned ear to ear, "You got it!" he replied knowing that he and Bill had not only reached an agreement but that he was being accepted and tested at the same time. He still wondered how Bill knew about the 'word of a moonshiner'. As far as he knew Bill was not into such things, he'd have to ask Uncle Jesse sometime. They went outside, got Mark and went up the road to go shooting.

No sooner had they returned and placed the tool box inside Rosco showed up. Bill denied being the one shooting and said he'd heard it too coming from up the road. Rosco took off to find the person shooting the guns and disturbing the peace. Mark, Luke and Bill had a good laugh as Rosco went on a 'wild goose chase'! Bill said "I'm going in let me know if Rosco doesn't come back in a little while. We may have to go looking for him." as he entered the house Robin was at the sink. Bill mischievously said, "What are you doing in here with your 'bow' outside?"

Robin looked a bit shocked. "You mean its OK for me to go out and talk to Luke?" she asked.

Bill looked at his only daughter, "Yes, its OK. Luke and me have an understanding. Just remember you are still not 'dating' until you are at least 16."

Robin hugged her Dad in a big bear hug, smiling ear to ear, "Thanks Daddy!" she said before almost running out the door.

Sunday night found the Dukes setting on the porch enjoying the cool breezes of early fall. Jesse sipped his coffee while whittling a piece of wood. Off in the distance a whippoorwill called to its mate then its mate was heard further off. Jesse finished his coffee and checked his watch, "Ok, kids its about time for you all to head in." The group of teens got up heading inside. Jesse stopped Luke waiting until all the others had gotten into the house, "Luke the other night," Jesse paused, "I want you to know you did a good job."

"I tried to do what you asked." replied Luke proudly.

"You did more than what I asked. You kept your cool, stayed calm, and played it real well. That can mean a lot in this business. A good head on your shoulders is just as important, maybe more so, than a lead foot and fast car. Sometimes out smarting the other side ahead of time has better results than having to out run them." Jesse advised.

Luke was listening intently, "Kinda like in football? Who ever uses the right plays advances more yards?"

Jesse smiled, "Exactly. Do you like learning History in school?"

Confused, Luke replied, "No, not really. I think it is boring. What does History have to do with football or moonshining?"

That was the response he thought he'd get from his oldest nephew, "Strategy! Unless they have changed things this year you should be studying the Civil War, right?"

"Yeah, but we haven't gotten into too much yet." replied Luke.

Jesse advised, "You can learn a lot from the great Generals on both sides about strategy. Generals Robert E. Lee, Jeb Stewart, Stonewall Jackson, Ulysses S. Grant, Robert E. Rodes, Thomas F. Meagher just to name a few. War strategy can be applied to life in many ways." he said thoughtfully.

Jesse's pep talk had at least given Luke a different outlook on History. He thought about the things Jesse said as he laid in bed. Maybe he would try to get interested in History this year. After all he wanted to be a good moonshiner and football player so he'd give it a try.

**Monday Morning Duke Farm**

The familiar sound of Mark's Firebird coming up the driveway was heard as Jesse was clearing the morning dishes. "Luke, Mark is here." Jesse called, "Didn't I tell you this was not going to be an everyday thing?" Jesse questioned as Luke picked up his lunch.

"Yes, Sir you did. I didn't know he was coming by." said Luke over his shoulder as he headed out the back door. To Luke's surprise Mark was alone. Trying not to sound as disappointed as he was he said, "Hey, Mark. Didn't know you were coming by."

Mark replied, "I really didn't know it either. It was a spur of the moment thing. Robin spent the night at Kathy's last night. I wanted to talk to you." Mark paused. "So what is up between you and Robin?"  
Luke replied, "Well, I'd like to get to know her better."

"Dad approves?" Mark questioned.

"Well, I don't know if 'approves' is the right word but he's not objecting. Does it both you?" asked Luke.

Mark thought before answering, "It's just a little weird. I mean we have always talked about our dates and I'm not so sure I want the graphic details of your dates with my sister." Mark shuttered. "Is that why you have been so secretive about who you were checking out?"

Luke grinned, "Like you said it's a bit weird. I wasn't sure how you'd feel. I didn't know if your Dad would even let me call her. Mostly I wasn't sure she was interested in me. I don't want anything to happen to our friendship no matter what goes down between Robin and I. By the way, your Dad made it perfectly clear we are not "dating" anytime real soon, if that helps you."

"Its just of all the girls in High School I didn't imagine you getting interested in my sister." Mark tried to explain further.

Luke looked at Mark and said very seriously, "Had you ask me a two months ago if I'd want to talk to Robin I'd probably said Robin who! I've been over to your house many times and Robin was there but she was you 'little sister'. The first day of school, she got on the bus, it was like seeing someone I'd never seen before." Luke paused, "You don't have to worry about the 'graphic details' of our 'dates' if and when they happen. Where Robin is concerned, I have given up 'kissing and telling'.

Surprised Mark looks at Luke, "Do tell."

"Its just your Dad has heard some of the wild stories about me. He made it clear he did not want Robin's reputation in question." explained Luke.  
"So are you telling me that all those stories are lies?" questioned Mark.

"I'm just saying some were blown out of proportion." stated Luke as they pulled into the High School.


	3. Chapter 3

**NOTE **

In the interest of getting this story to the interesting parts I need to move the time frame ahead some. The narrator will give brief a run through of the time spans that are skipped.

(New Character)

Sharon Jones -- Hazzard Cheerleader -- Mark recently started dating.

NARRATOR: In the next few weeks Luke and Robin got to know each other. Talking in school, going out for pizza after the football games, Luke (and his cousins) accompanied Robin's family and friends to the skating rink several times. Bill and Brenda kept a close watch on them making sure they didn't get too close. They became more comfortable around each other often holding hands or skating together. The Hazzard Cougars had won 9 of their 10 games thus far with one more game to be played away on Friday night. As luck would have it, the Hazzard Cougars would take on, once again, the Placid Beavers with a record of 8 wins, 1 lose of their 10 game season. They had only lost to the Cougars. The Beavers wanted to win the District Championship. Their only chance would be to beat Hazzard to get to a play off game since both teams would have a 9 and 1 record SHOULD they beat Hazzard.

"Stay tuned to WPCD live at Beaver Stadium, the Placid Beavers take on the Hazzard Cougars. I talked with the Beaver Coach today -- the Beavers are ready for battle to prevent the Cougars from taking home the District Championship tonight." said WPCD Announcer.

The loud speaker came to life at Hazzard High School. "All football players, cheerleaders, and band members report to the gym at this time." This announcement now took almost half of the students out of class.

The Hazzard elite were a bit loud as they hurriedly made their way to the gym. Two buses were reserved to transport them to Beaver Stadium. The band was assigned to one bus. The football team and cheerleaders the other. As luck would have it all the cheerleaders seemed to be dating someone on the ball team. As the Hazzard Coach of many years entered the bus he took in the seating arrangements with the couples paired off. He noticed Luke and Robin in one back seat. Mark and Sharon in the other back seat. Cooter and Kathy one seat up from the back seat. The Hazzard Coach shook his head. "Ok ladies to the front of the bus. Gentlemen to the back of the bus. Equipment in the middle of the bus. Now!"

The announcement was met with Boo's, and pleas of, "Coach, come on." from the whole bus.

"This is our last game. I want your minds on the game at hand. The bus is not moving until its done." Thankfully he had a great bunch of kids and though disappointed in took only minutes for them to comply. Coach took the front seat in front of the cheerleaders and they were off.

Most of Hazzard followed the team once school was out and choirs done.

00000

"This is WPCD coming from you live from Beaver Stadium. The clock has 1 minute left in the second quarter. Our score is 14 - 14. This has been a real battle between the number 1 team, the Hazzard Cougars and the number 2 team, Placid Beavers. If Hazzard wins tonight they take home the District Championship, if Placid wins tonight both teams will have the same record and there will be a play off game between the two to decide the Champion. Both teams have a lot riding on tonight."

Game announcer 1: "Yes, they do. If you joined us for the first game this season between these two teams they were playing as if their lives depended on a win. Tonight isn't any different."

Game announcer 2: "In case you don't remember folks, Placid Beaver's Defensive End, Ralph Green, racked up an unheard of amount of penalties in that game trying to stop Hazzard Sophomore Luke Duke."

Radio Announcer: "I remember that game. It surely seemed as though Ralph Green and Luke Duke were taking the game really seriously."

Game Announcer 1: "It doesn't seem much has changed tonight except the score is a little closer."

Game Announcer 2: "That's right Placid Beavers have had the most penalties. 3 going to Ralph Green for Ruffing the Passer."

00000

Placid Stadium has the cheerleaders changing room next to the football players locker room. The Placid cheerleaders take the field first before all the players are off the field. Hazzard's cheerleaders are waiting their turn near the gate when the players exit the field. Since the last play had been on the visitor's side of the field the Beavers exited the field on the same end as Hazzard. Robin is close to the gate to see Luke as he exits the field. Luke comes off the field, grabs Robin spins her around and says, "Knock them dead!" and quickly seats her back on the ground.

As he had swung her around Ralph was walking up to them. When Luke had placed her on the ground and started for the locker room he heard Ralph say to Robin, "Nice As--!"

Mark was right behind Ralph as he said this. In one fluid motion Mark and Luke grabbed Ralph throwing him up the side of the field house none too gentlely! They were soon surrounded by the Hazzard Coach, several security guards and deputies that were near by. It took several minutes for the Coach, Luke and Mark to explain the Hazzard lesson in manners. The deputies and security officers advised Hazzard's Coach to keep these guys apart and they escorted Ralph to his Coach.

00000

The events at half time had only added fuel to the fire for the rest of the game. Ralph Green and Luke Duke were at each others throats the whole third quarter.

Three minutes left in the 4th quarter -- score is 21- 21, Hazzard's ball. Hazzard lines up. Luke knew Green was after him so Mark would carry the ball. Cooter snapped the ball to Luke who handed off to Mark unseen. Luke pretended to carry the ball, most of the Hazzard team followed Luke to make it look good. The whole Placid defense tackled Luke knocking all the wind out of him. Luke heard the snap, pop as he hit the ground. The Placid Beavers were taking their time getting off Luke who didn't have the ball, while Mark made the touchdown. The Hazzard Coach called for a time out as he headed to the pile of Beavers on top of his Quarterback.

Announcer 1: "Touchdown Cougars! The score is 28-21!"

Announcer 2: "Time out Cougars. Looks like we may have an injury on the field."

Robin had been voted Captain of Hazzard's Cheerleaders. Taking in the events of the last play she said without taking her eyes off the pile of guys on top of Luke."Number 3!" They started the cheer as rehearsed.

"Luke are you Ok?" asked the Coach.

Finding out that he could still inhale air was a refreshing discovery. Luke gasped, "Yeah, ... need to get a drink... I'm fine..."

Luke made his way to the bench where he got the "water bottle' he'd been sipping on. He drank a long drink, followed by another which emptied the container. "I'm fine, Coach, really. I need to finish this."

The Coach nodded toward the field.

Luke took his place in the huddle.

Mark and Cooter asked, "Are you OK there Luke?"

Looking a bit out of sorts, Luke replied, "No, but I've got to finish this. Guys, I can't take another hit like that. Mark I'm handing the ball to you. I need you guys to help me even the score between me and that Defensive End. As soon as Mark has the ball and is away I need anyone not looking out for him to hit that guy with all you're worth with me." The rest of the team was also tried of the Placid Beavers moves and nodded their agreement.

Cooter snapped the ball to Luke he handed it to Mark who went to the left side of the field. It appeared Luke had faked the ball. All of Placid started towards the right side of the field. Luke and the rest of the guys hit Ralph Green with all they had as Mark scored the final touchdown making the score 35-21. A distinct pop was heard as Ralph hit the ground. The buzzer sounded the end of the game. Final score 35-21! The Hazzard Cougars made their way to the locker room as Placid's Coaching staff made their way to the fallen player. Minutes later the ambulance was called out to the field. Ralph Green left the field by ambulance. In the locker room away from the Coach, Mark and Cooter asked Luke what he'd meant by the remark earlier that he was not OK. All Luke would admit to is that he'd taken a hard hit to the chest and probably bruised a few ribs.

00000

The Hazzard Cougars left Placid County with the District Championship, while Ralph Green was having his right arm placed in a plaster cast from the shoulder down. Being the Hazzard Coaches first Championship he was very pleased with his team so on the way home he was giving them a little slack on the seating arrangements. Robin sat with Luke in the back of the bus. Cooter and Kathy had the other back seat, while Mark and Sharon were in front of them. They made one stop at a pop shop. Everyone left the bus to use the restrooms and or get something to eat or drink. Most of the Hazzard bunch had returned to the bus, but Robin and Kathy had went to the restroom and were now at the counter. Outside a group of Placid fans who had known Ralph Green was hurt in the game pulled in seeing the Hazzard students. The Hazzard Coach shuffled everyone outside onto the bus. He realized that he had two cheerleaders inside. Looking up he called for a couple of his team who he knew he could count on. "Luke, Mark, Cooter come on. The rest of you stay on the bus." he said as the four went back in the store. Robin and Kathy were getting their change as the Coach said, "To the bus, now!" The girls were walked to the bus in the middle of the guys and the Coach.

Heading home to Hazzard in the dark Robin got her first kiss and second. Occasionally, when Luke moved wrong his bruised ribs would tell him about it. It was all he could do not to let on to Robin or anyone else. Robin turned in the seat putting her feet in seat as she turned to Luke putting her arms around his neck. When she leaned towards Luke she put the weight of her upper body across Luke's ribs. Luke gasped slightly while gritting his teeth as he raised her off his ribs. "Luke? I'm sorry are you OK?"

Trying not to let Robin know how much pain he was in said, "Yeah, that last hit was a pretty good one. I think that I bruised a couple ribs." He said easing her back onto his chest.

"If you were hurt in the game why did you keep playing?" Robin asked.

Luke motioned for her to be quieter. "I'm not going to give that Defensive End the satisfaction of knowing that they did hurt me."

Robin asked, "What if you're really hurt?"

Luke brushed her hair back, "Really, I'll be OK."

Robin looked at him with tears in her eyes.

"Look, if I'm still hurting when we get to the school. I'll say something to either Coach or Jesse. OK?" said Luke, hoping to either feel better in Hazzard or that Robin would forget what he'd said.

Being a typical fifteen year old female, Robin responded when, "Promise?"

_Shit! _thought Luke. He sighed, painfully, he might add, "Yeah, I promise. Now let's at least enjoy the rest of the way home if I'm going to have to be up **all** night."

"Why are you going to be up all night?" asked Robin naively.

"Because, I don't see me getting out of at least seeing Doc Applebee, **if** I open my mouth." said Luke with a look of dread.

Being a bit wiser than her years, Robin questioned, "Would you rather I open my mouth?"

Luke started to reply no, then had a better thought, "Only if you do it now." He said as he pulled her closer for a kiss. The conversation was dropped for now but not forgotten on Robin's part.

00000

Jesse and the others had been to the game and met the bus at Hazzard High with the rest of the parents. The bus unloaded slowly with each player and cheerleader having to sort through to find their equipment. Being in the back of the bus Robin and Luke were pretty much last. Robin grabbed her bag and started to turn to the front of the bus as Luke reached into the seat to pick up his gear. Setting for past hour or so had not made Luke's ribs feel any better. As a matter of fact, it had made him quiet stiff. When he picked up the heavy football gear the added weight accompanied with the position he was standing caused a sharp severe pain to travel through out his ribs. Robin was close enough to hear Luke swear softly. She stopped, turned around, reaching for the football gear. Luke was leaning on the side of the bus seat trying to get his breath back. He managed to hoarsely say, "I got it."

Robin raised her eye brows, "Let me get it or I blow the whistle right now."

Knowing that he was losing this discussion but determined that he would not let her carry his gear off the bus, he met her half way. He released his grip on the gear and motioned for her to continue to the front of the bus. "Leave it. I'll send someone back for it."

Taking the small concession, Robin headed off the bus with Luke behind her. When Luke exited Daisy broke and ran to give him a congratulations hug. Luke crossed his arms, noticeably bending, with his arms out in front of himself to block her attempt at the hug. This jester was not unnoticed by Jesse and the Coach at the same time. Before Daisy could figure out the reason for Luke's reaction they were joined by the Coach and Jesse. Both asking at the same time, "Luke. What's wrong?"

Looking defeated, Luke sighed.

Both men now looked to Robin. As she began to explain, the small group was joined by Mark, Cooter, and Robin's parents. "He said that last hit he took before the final play bruised his ribs..."

Robin's explanation was cut short by the Coach insisting that he see Luke in the gym where they would be in the light. "Shall we?" He said as he pulled out his school keys and motioned Luke toward the door.

"Might as well, it really doesn't look like I'm going to get out of it." fumed Luke.

Luke and the Coach were joined by most of the team, cheerleaders and their families who had not already left for home. Inside with the lights on the Coach asked to see Luke in his office. Luke, Jesse and the Coach entered the office since they now had half the County with them. "OK, let's have it. Off with the shirt."

Luke sighed. He untucked his shirt carefully and unbuttoned it. The Coach looked at Luke, then to Jesse, then reached for the phone. "Bonnie Lou, get me Dr. Applebee." the connection made the Coach continued, "Doc, this is Coach Shaffron. I got a player that was hurt in tonight's game. I'm just now finding this out. It looks like he at the very least bruised several ribs pretty badly." The Coach listened to Doc's reply, "I'll have him right over." again listening. "Yes, Jesse is here. The player is Luke Duke. Thanks Doc." he said hanging up.

Jesse asked, "Do you care to tell us why you didn't let us know you were hurt until now?"

"It's just that this is not how I planned to spend the rest of the night after winning the Championship, besides, I didn't want to give that guy the satisfaction of knowing I was hurt." said Luke as he buttoned his shirt. He did not bother to tuck it in.

Jesse scolded, "Luke, continuing to play after you were hurt could have been dangerous. Pride can be a good thing and it can be a very bad thing."

"Yes, Sir." Luke said. "I need to get Mark or Cooter to grab my stuff off the bus and since this is going to take awhile. Can at least walk Robin out to the truck?"

Jesse smiled, "Coach, at least we know it's not terminal! he's still thinking about girls. Yes, but be careful and don't keep Doc waiting."

Looking slightly happier, "Yes, Sir. Thanks." He said as he hurried out of the office. Expecting to see his family and hopefully Robin's and maybe Cooter, Luke was surprised to see the gym filled with friends and neighbors. Slightly embarrassed for being the center of attention, Luke said, "I'm OK, really. Mark can you grab my stuff off the bus? Come on." he said putting his arm around Robin's shoulders. They headed to her parents truck and walking by the doors to the back of it. "See what I was trying to avoid."

"Sorry, but you are hurt?" Robin half stated and half questioned as she wasn't privileged to be there when the Coach checked Luke out.

Luke looked her in the eye, "I've been better. Coach called Doc, we're heading over there as soon as Mark gets my things and I tell you goodnight."

"So Coach figures your ribs are bruised?" questioned Robin.

Deciding he'd better level with her, "No, I think they both are thinking about like I have began to..." Luke paused. He was telling a small lie. He had been pretty sure when he hit the ground that at least one rib had broken. "I figure that I'll be lucky to have one broken rib from this."

"Luke,..." she said through tear filled eyes. He leaned over and kissed her.

"I'll be fine. It's not the end of the world." He said as her tears betrayed her, trailing down her cheeks. "I've got to get going, Jesse's waiting."

"Call me when you get home?" asked Robin.

"You know I can't call you tonight. It's after midnight now." stated Luke. "I'll call you in the morning. What time will you be up?"

Robin replied, "I'll be up early. If I sleep that is."

Luke again kissed her goodnight not realizing her father had walked up to them. "I'll call you first thing in the morning. Now, go get some rest."

Robin replied, also not knowing her father was there, "I just wish you could call me tonight..."

Bill said, "That might can be arranged this once, if you let him get going. Jesse and the Coach are waiting."

Robin turned as red as a beet.

Luke asked, "Are you sure it's OK. It will be really late."

Bill said, "I know. But I also know she'll be up all night unless you do call. One **short** call."

Luke and Robin both thanked her father and Luke headed off to met Jesse and the Coach.

00000

As Luke dreaded hearing, he was right. A couple ribs were broken, a couple cracked, and most were bruised. Being an old country doctor, Dr. Applebee taped his ribs to stabilize them. Luke now was sure he had been in less pain before they were taped. Being that he was taped from just below his arms to almost his waist, standing was the least painful position he was able to find. It was going to be a long 4-6 weeks. Doc had suggested that he may want to try sleeping setting up. As Luke and Jesse came out of Doc's office beside of his house, they saw Jesse's pick up was full of teens. Of course Bo, Coy, Vance, Jeb and Daisy were there, but so was Cooter and Mark.

Jesse figured it would do Luke some good to have some company tonight. He'd banged up his own ribs a time or too and knew it was by far the most painful and annoying injury he had ever had. "Hey, there fellas." called Uncle Jesse. "How'd you all like to spend the rest of the night at the farm?" Of course they were all for it. Luke managed to get in the front of the truck without too much difficulty. At the farm Jesse suggested that the boys gather pillows and blankets and sleeping bags and 'camp' out in the living room. Luke had already made plans for Jesse's recliner.

Looking at the clock, it was 2am when Luke picked up the phone and headed for the farthest end of the house that the cord would allow. He was glad his buddies were spending the night but between them and his cousins it sounded like the whole Hazzard team was in the living room. He dialed the number to Robin's.

It rang one short ring when Robin answered, "Hello?"

"That was quick." said Luke.

"I know Dad said you could call but I hope the phone didn't wake them. Are you OK?" she asked worriedly.

"Yeah, I'll be good as new in a few weeks." he said playing down the injury.

Talking quietly, Robin asked, "So what did Doc say."

Playfully, Luke avoided her question, "That you can get some rest tonight."

"Luke!" she exclaimed, "Seriously?"

"Ok, remember me telling you I'd have been lucky to **only **have a broken rib? Well, I wasn't lucky." said Luke.

Trying to drag out more information, Robin continued to press, "Luke? What exactly does that mean?"

"As Doc put it, I did it right. A couple are broken most of the rest bruised. He taped me up for the next few weeks." Luke continued, leaving out quiet a bit of what Doc had said.

"So you feel better now?" she figured that Doc would have treated him to make things better.

"Well, ..." Luke was not planning on telling Robin that he definitely did not fell better.

Fortunately, about this time Jesse came through the house before turning in, "Luke if you need anything wake me. OK?" he said extending his hand which held a quart jar of his finest shine. "They have one. This one is yours. I've been there. You might feel the need to sip on this over the next few days. By the way, it may be a bad time, but you all played a good game. Congratulations on the Championship."

Seeing the love in his Uncle's eyes. Knowing he could do no more to make things better, he had settled for trying to at least make Luke comfortable. Luke said, "Thanks, Uncle Jesse ... for ah, everything." Luke paused letting Jesse get down the hall a bit. "Ok, I'm back. By the way if you all miss Mark, he's here. I think Jesse figured I'd be up awhile so at least I'll have company with Mark and Cooter and the others here."

Robin smiled, "I feel left out."

"Why should you? I'm talking to you not them." replied Luke. Luke took a pretty large drink from the Mason jar. "Jesse should have been a doctor."

Confused Robin asked, "Why do you say that?"

_Darn! _Luke thought. He'd put his foot in his mouth. "Let's just say, Jesse brought me something to make me feel better. I'll have to explain that later." Looking at the clock, it was getting really late. "It's getting late. I'll let you go get some rest. I think I'm camping out in the recliner. Doc and Jesse think I'll be more comfortable there. I think the guys have snuk a deck of cards in, in case we can't sleep. Uncle Jesse would through a fit if he suspected it. Cards are not allowed at all in the house."

Robin smiled, "I can't see Uncle Jesse ever getting mad. He's so sweet."

"Darlin', I love my Uncle Jesse, but he can be anything but sweet when riled! I know, I've been the cause before." stated Luke.

Robin said, "I can't imagine that either."

Taking another drink, Luke shook his head. _How could she live in Hazzard all her life and be so innocent? _"Unfortunately, if you stick around us both long enough you'll see. I'm going to let you go before your Dad wakes up, then I won't be able to call anymore."

"OK. Will you call tomorrow?" she asked.

"Sure, I will call. Maybe if Jesse brings home Mark, I'll ride over. Goodnight."

"Night, Luke."

Luke hung up, went to his room and put on a pair of shorts to try to get a little more comfortable. He took his jar with him to the recliner. Trying to get settled was very painful. He got settled then took several more drinks of shine. Finally after not moving for several minutes the pain in his ribs was giving way to the effects of the shine.

Cooter saw what was up, "Boy, must be nice to get hurt and have an excuse to get drunk."

Luke opened his eyes, "I'll trade you places... and I'm no where near drunk."

Seeing Luke was not in a very playful mood, "Sorry, Luke. No thanks, I've heard ribs can be a $$(!" Cooter said softly so Jesse would not hear him.

"I'll vouch for that." said Luke. "So what do you all have in mind to make me feel better?"

Jeb nudged Bo, who smiled. "Be right back!" They said excitedly.

Luke looked at Mark.

Mark replied, "Haven't a clue. Did you get Robin off the phone?"

"Yeah, she answered on the first ring hoping it didn't wake your Dad. I also told her you were here so they'd know." said Luke.

Coy, and Vance were almost asleep. Bo placed his finger in front of his mouth to keep the others quiet. He and Jeb handed out some 'dirty books' they had gotten that the other guys had not seen. Luke, Cooter, and Mark talked about the game for awhile being they were more interested in "real" girls at this point than the girlie books. Luke finally had enough shine and gotten somewhat comfortable. Sleep finally found him at almost dawn.

00000

NARRATOR: Being that Luke was not to lift or strain himself for several weeks, Bo got his opportunity to help Jesse quiet a bit. Luke, who Jesse felt was not up to walking up to the stills, spent his evenings with his younger cousins while Jesse and Bo were at the still. He also managed to talk to Robin most every evening.

One evening Luke joined Jesse on the front porch. Everyone one else was occupied in the house. It had been a couple of weeks since the last football game and Luke was still dealing with his ribs being taped. He gently sit on the porch swing beside his Uncle's rocker. "Uncle Jesse, I know you know Robin has become something special to me. I had a long talk with her father before I was able to call her. I don't know if you know this, but I gave him my word on some things. He told me that he would take my word only if I 'spit and shook' on it. Meaning he asked for my word as a moonshiner ... I, ah, didn't know ... I mean Bill doesn't ... how would he know?..."

Jesse smiled letting Luke know he knew what Luke was trying too ask. "Luke, as far as I know Bill has never dealt in shine. He, also, has lived in Hazzard all his life. Our families go pretty far back, Bill knows moonshine has been a way of life for us. He probably suspected you are involved and was testing you to see if he was correct. It also pretty easy to figure that most people here know what is expected if you give your word as a moonshiner. Luke, if you gave your word to Bill as a moonshiner, you had better da--- well keep it. Should you not, you will have Bill, myself, and every moonshiner in the tri state to deal with. Got it?" explained Jesse.

"Yes, sir! I knew that when I did give him my word." said Luke.

Jesse questioned, "Luke, what exactly did you give your word to?"

A little embarrassed, Luke answered, "That I would not hurt Robin, nor let her be hurt or her reputation be in question as long as I'm around."

"Luke, that may take some doing there..." Jesse said being interrupted by Luke.

"I know that. I'm willing." explained Luke.

"I hope you realize the consequences that may go along with that?" questioned Jesse.

"Yes, Sir, I believe I do." stated Luke looking his Uncle in the eye. He continued, "I just hope that if it comes to **that,** that you will be there for me and understand why I did, what I did, at the time?"

Smiling that knowing smile Jesse replied, "Luke you should know by now that I will always be there for you kids. I may not always agree with your course of action, but I will always back you up, first. Then, we will discuss other options for the next time. OK?"

Luke smiled back at his Uncle, "Yes, Sir, and thanks." He said as he got up from the swing still in moderate pain. He leaned over to his Uncle hugging him tightly. Jesse hugged him gently as to not add to the discomfort of his ribs.

00000

NARRATOR: The holiday season in Hazzard means an increase in demand for shine. Business was good for the Dukes. Thanksgiving found all the Dukes and their friends at Jesse's for a feast fit for a King. Luke visited Robin and Mark's for desert. For Christmas Luke got Robin a charm bracelet with a Cougar, Class of 19, and her birthstone; his Red and White (away) Cougar Jersey; and a framed picture of them at the homecoming game when he had escorted her as Sophomore attendant to the Queen. Luke was trying to show her he cared with out 'buying' all her gifts so they would be special. He also did not want to buy her a ring of any type, he had thought about a 'friendship' ring but was afraid she'd take it too seriously. Robin had got Luke and her a set of broken coin friendship necklaces, a year of Hot Rod magazines, and a Confederate Flag License plate for the car Luke was saving for. Mark and Sharon were becoming an item. Cooter and Kathy were spending a lot of time talking. Bo had a crush on Luke's girlfriends best friend Jill who had her sights on high school guys. Daisy was as cute as a speckled pup. Jeb was torn between wanting to hang out with Bo and Luke and being treated like Coy and Vance who were the youngest of the six. Cooter's father had bought his first wrecker and needed help running the garage while he did the wrecker calls. Cooter and Luke were earning a little money while gaining knowledge of cars while helping out at the Hazzard Garage. Cooter had also gotten his drivers license just after Christmas. He and Luke were now learning to run the wrecker.

Shortly after the new year Luke celebrated his 16th birthday. He also made his drivers the next week. Luke, Cooter, and Bo were now spending much time searching the many junkyards in and around Hazzard to find a car that could be rescued and rebuilt.

Robin's birthday followed about 3 weeks after Luke's. Her parents threw her a "Sweet 16!" skating / pizza party. Her Dad drove his King cab truck with 10 teens in the front two seats and and 16 in the camper covered truck bed. Her Mother followed in her car with several of the younger teens. A great time was had by all.

By summer Luke and Bo had found a car they both agreed on. Bo being only 8 months Luke's junior, was just weeks from his own license. They had went in half on a Black 68 Dodge Charger that had been the victim of a non-driver that could not hold it in the road. It had been almost new when wrecked. After sitting in the junkyard, labeled hopeless by everyone for several years. It would take much work but the frame was sound. It took a lot of body work and was now 3 shades of primer. The engine had been pulled out. Luther Davenport and Jesse helped the boys to make a list of things that had to be replaced, then ones that should be replaced. Luke was going to school, doing work at the farm, then he had began taking night calls in the wrecker on nights he was not helping Jesse at the still or delivering shine. Bo had taken odd jobs and also was earning money by helping Jesse at the still. They had put every dime they made into getting the parts for the engine. On the last day of school before summer break Luke drove the primered Dodge to school for the first time.

Robin was finally allowed to 'car date'. Usually in groups. With Luke's car running but not much to look at they usually took Robin's mom's car. Either Luke or Mark would drive. Brenda liked the situation because Luke would show up early when they planned to take her car. Before she knew it he had usually washed and waxed it before taking it out, then returned it with a full tank of gas. All it cost her, besides the use of the car, was also the use of the guest shower.

July 4th was scheduled to be the first annual Hazzard Overland Race. Pushed for money and time the guys sanded the car down for a quick coat of paint just to get it one color. As luck would have it the only color the Hazzard Garage had enough of to paint it one color was a bright Orange. The boys were not really happy with the thought of Orange but figured it could always be changed. At noon, on July 4th, Luke drove the under dog out of the garage. No one took them seriously when they decided to run the car in the race. The sun was bright when the garage doors opened. A powerful sound rang out from the garage. The bright Orange car dubbed the "General Lee" with a large black "01" on the doors made it's first appearance in Hazzard. Equipped with a "Dixie" horn and a Confederate Flag on its top Luke and Bo drove it to the starting point. Before painting all the glass was removed and safety glass installed in the windshield and rear window, the doors were welded shut and a roll cage added. What everyone in Hazzard did not know, the boys had used the old motor to run the car but had also built a racing engine which had been replaced shortly before the paint job. Luke took the General Lee across the finish line in first place earning The General Lee his first win! Things in Hazzard have not been the same again! A legend was born, without another thought of changing the Hemi-Orange paint!

0000

Luke and Robin started their Junior year at Hazzard High School. Both would agree that they had dated each other, only, now for almost a year. Between running moonshine and racing Luke was becoming **very** well known. Now that football practice was starting and other responsibilities Luke was trying hard to find time to spend with Robin. He began spending the night with Mark with the wrecker parked outside the McCormick house just to be able to get to see Robin some. Robin was even able to spend some nights with Daisy. Now being very strict households, they maybe in the same house but everyone one knew not to buck either Jesse or Bill by trying to switch rooms! With the hormones of 'young love' it was both great to be able to be close to your girlfriend/boyfriend and frustrating! Luke and Robin were becoming very much apart of each others families, finding themselves at each others houses even when the other wasn't home. Everything was great for the young couple from the outside looking in. Several weeks into the new school year with Luke being very busy, Robin began to get bored. Being very popular, not being able to spend as much time with Robin as he'd like, and not being able to be as close as he'd like to be to her Luke found himself noticing other girls who were more 'accessible'. Setting on Robin's front porch one evening Luke brought up a subject sure to get him sent home.

"Robin, we have been seeing each other for about a year now. Either, we have been together or busy with work or school functions. This Friday we are 'open'. (The football team and cheerleaders didn't have a game.) What would you say if we both done our own thing for one night?"

Robin was listening. It was as if Luke had read her mind. However, she didn't want to break up. "Are you saying break up?" she looked worried.

"No, that's not what I want. I just want to go out with the guys -- camping, fishing, drinking, something without having to be at the field, farm, garage..."

She completed his sentence, "or here?"

Luke sighed, looking down, and thinking he should not have brought this up, "Yes..." he said just loud enough for her to hear. Now, he braced himself for the slap he expected!

Robin reached for his chin instead of slapping him she tilted his head to her, "You are proposing a girls / guys night out? With no questions, no arguments? One night that we are not dating each other?" she questioned.

Not believing he was hearing her right, Luke was beginning to think she was going to go for it. "Right. I'm not saying go out on each other. Just one night to go out with our friends, or whatever and neither of us be mad the next day. I care for you, Robin, I don't want to lose you, but I need to blow off some steam."

_DAMN! He is feeling like I am! How could he know me so well. If I agree to this I can go to Chickasaw County to the ballgame with the others!_ she thought. "Well, I guess I could stay at Kathy's, maybe Jill can come over. I'm sure we can think of something to do. Maybe go skating?" she tested the idea.

_I don't believe this! It's going to work! They will go skating and we will go see what Chickasaw County has this year. They do have some good looking girls over there too!_ thought Luke. "Yeah, maybe you all can go skating. That sounds like a fun evening. You can go and skate with those other guys that can skate better than I can and not worry about me."

"Now, Luke! ..." She exclaimed, "We do this Friday night? Saturday? We are still a couple?"

"Yeah, I'm not wanting to break up. Just go out with the guys, somewhere, maybe flirt a little, blow off some steam. Saturday night I'll even take you out to that new place in Chickasaw that you've been wanting to go to?"

Not knowing what she was agreeing to she said, "You've got a deal!"


	4. Chapter 4

Friday night!

After school the girls gathered at Robin's to get ready for their night out. They were taking Robin's mom's car then spending the night at Robin's after the game. Robin, Jill and Kathy arrived at the field right before the game started. Their idea of watching the game was to walk around and talk to everyone seeing just enough of the game so that their parents knew they were there. Most importantly knowing the final score.

"How come you didn't ask Mark's girlfriend to join us tonight?" asked Jill.

"Well, I can't say I really like her. She has done nothing to me but there is just something there I don't like. Besides, she'd surely tell Mark that I agreed to meet that Placid football player. He might tell Luke."

Kathy asked, "Are you sure you want to do that?"

"I'm just going to meet him and talk. You guys are going to be there. What could go wrong?" she asked.

"Robin, that is the guy who has tried to run all over Luke last year." reminded Kathy.

Robin replied, "That's part of what I want to talk to him about."

Jill and Kathy looked at each other, "Uh-huh!" they said sarcastically.

00000

Cooter, Bo, and Luke rolled into Chickasaw's field as the ball snapped. Mark and Sharon were in Marks' car and would meet them. This field had three gates so the guys did not see the Robin's car. "Bo, breath one word to Robin about this and you'll pay."

"Who, Me?... Shouldn't you be worried more about her brother being here than me?" questioned Bo.

"Nah, we have an understanding there. Besides I'm not going out on her. I'm just going to do what I said, 'Go out with the guys... Flirt a little...' like I said I was."

"But you didn't say anything about meeting a Placid cheerleader either." said Cooter.

Luke tried to look innocent, "No. I didn't."

00000

After the girls left for the game, all was quiet at the McCormick house. Just Bill and Brenda were home. Bill asked, "Is their trouble in paradise? I see the girls took the car?"

Brenda replied, "I really didn't ask. I think decided to go out separately tonight for some reason."

"Really?" asked Bill a little too eager.

Brenda asked, "I thought you approved of Luke?"

"Approved is not the word. Accepted." said Bill.

Brenda admitted, "I've gotten kinda used to having him around. Sometimes I think he does more work around here than our boys."

Bill raised his eyebrows, "Your not trying to pick out your son-in-law are you?"

"I agree that they are far too young for that. But, I can't said I'd mind in a few years." replied Brenda.

Bill just gave her a look.

"She could do far worse! Besides my Dad didn't like you either." she reminded.

"That was different." he said walking outside.

00000

As luck would have it. Mark and Sharon arrived in through the third gate. They decided to wait their for a few minutes to see if the guys came in that way or walked by. Sharon wasn't ready when Mark got there so the first quarter had started. They were watching the crowd when Mark said, "There's Luke coming now."

Sharon said, "Well, don't look now."

Of course he did, and saw what she was referring to. Robin was heading their way with the Placid County football player. From the other direction Luke and the Placid County cheerleader were walking on a collision coarse towards Mark. What no one knew was Ralph Green had dated the Placid Cheerleader too. There was nothing Mark or Sharon could do to defuse the situation. Both couples were heading toward them from opposite directions, due to meet each other right in front of Mark and Sharon. Mark had enough time to say, "I don't know who... But there's going to be one H---- of a fight right in front of us!"

Sharon replied, "Oh, yes!... there is!"

00000

New character -- Carolyn -- Placid cheerleader.

Both couples were holding hands and 'with' each other. The four saw each other at about the same time. They stopped dead in front of each other, right in front of Mark and Sharon. Robin had on Ralph's leather jacket. Carolyn had on Luke's 'Cougar' jacket. Luke looked them over and said, "Robin."

Robin said, "Luke."

Ralph said "Carolyn."

Carol said "Ralph."

They were silent for another minute or two. Neither couple backed up for the other. Finally, both couples stepped to the opposite sides and they continued on their way.

Mark and Sharon were watching with their mouths hanging open. "What just happened?" asked Sharon.

"I saw it. But, I don't know." replied Mark.

About this time Bo and Cooter walked up. They had seen none of it. They were laughing and joking. Suddenly they felt the sheer tension in the air. "What?" they both asked.

Mark and Sharon began to tell them at the same time what had happened.

"You have got to be kidding?" Said Cooter. "They both decided to not go with each other and ended up at the same game? Both with someone else and that's ALL that happened?"

Bo said what was on everyone else's mind, "We better keep and eye on them this may not be over."

00000

Luke walked Carolyn to her car which was luckily parked in the same lot. He gave her a kiss. She asked, "Call me?"

Luke put on a smile for her benefit, "Maybe." He waited making sure that her car started and headed toward the "General."

Cooter was first to speak in the car. "Man, what a night! Mark told us what happened."

"What are you talking about?" asked Luke. He had not seen Mark or Sharon during the 'showdown'.

Bo couldn't stand it any longer. "About Robin being here with that creep. Luke, why didn't you beat him to a pulp for being here with YOUR girl?"

"Oh, that!" Luke started, "Well, Bo, because I was in the wrong too. I knew it. I was with someone else, she was with someone else. She didn't look like she was with him against her will. Carolyn also has or is dating Ralph..."

"WHAT?" both Cooter and Bo exclaimed.

Luke continued, "Yeah, she told me **after** our little meeting, that they used to date. As for Ralph, his time will come... For right now, I need to see what's up with Robin."

"All I can say, Partner, is that it has been a **real tense **night being your friend! Remind me not to join you the next time you want to go out on your girl." complained Cooter, only half seriously.

"Why was it a real tense night for you?" asked Luke.

"Because we were all watching your back whether it needed it or not!" stated Cooter.

"Well, Thanks! I'll make it up to you at the farm." said Luke, trying not to think about the LONG talk he was sure to have with Robin.

00000

Ralph saw Robin to the gate where she meet Kathy and Jill. He left after a kiss which ended when he attempted to let his hands wander too many places. Walking to the car Kathy couldn't help but ask, "Well?"

"Well, what?" replied Robin.

"Just wondering what you had planned to top tonight? I mean, I didn't tell Cooter we were not going to the game or anything. But, I didn't tell him I'd be here either. Now that he knows we did come..."

Jill jumped in, "At least you weren't with someone else when he saw you."

Robin replied, "Thanks you two! Like I need this from you two, right now."

"I was just wondering if it was worth it?" asked Kathy. "You know I don't know of a Duke boy yet to date someone for almost a year steadily."

Jill replied, "I needed that, right now, too Kathy!"

Robin replied to Kathy's question, "OK, I think I made a mistake tonight, but it was different. I'll tell Cooter that I talked you into coming and you knew nothing about Ralph."

"I bet he is wondering who I would have been with had I not seen him." sighed Kathy.

00000

At the farm, Luke attempted to make the evening up to the guys with a little shine. Luke was boiling inside. The more he kicked himself for meeting Carolyn the more he wanted to kick Ralph's a--! The more he sipped his shine, the madder he got. Finally, he knew he was getting way too mad. Luke left the barn and went into the kitchen, finding a pot of coffee still warm on the eye, he wisely switched beverages. He managed to drink two pots of coffee on the front porch before Jesse got up at 4:30 am.

"You're up early." said Jesse sleepily.

Luke looked up, "Haven't been to bed yet."

Jesse looked over his coffee cup.

Luke took a long sip of coffee. "Last night was really messed up." he paused. Jesse just listened. "See me and the guys went to the game in Chickasaw last night. Robin and the girls were **suppose** to go skating ... I did something stupid. I had called a cheerleader from Placid County. I agreed to meet her at the game..." Jesse was not helping. He remained silent. "I met her. Robin didn't go skating. When she saw me, I was with Carolyn ... She was with that ..." Luke bite his tongue to keep the choice names for the Placid football player from being said a loud. "**_Guy_ **from Placid County that has it out for me."

Now Jesse spoke, surprised, "The Defensive End?"

Luke looked over his coffee cup, "Yeah."

Jesse was not one to get in the middle of his 'kids' problems but couldn't contain, "Why?"

"That's why I'm up. Waiting until a descent hour to go over and find that out myself." explained Luke.

"Luke, you know I don't pry. But have you figured out why you were there with the other girl ... I'm sure Robin will want to know..." said Jesse.

"There are a couple things I could blame it on. Probably a couple more I could blow up bigger than they are, but basically I messed up." admitted Luke. "Bo asked why I let him get away with it. How could I jump either of them when I was wrong too?"

Jesse nodded his understanding, "I hope you can be as honest with Robin." he patted Luke on the shoulder, "I got to start breakfast."

"After breakfast, can I use the pickup?" Luke asked.

Surprised, Jesse turned back to him, " Sure you can use the truck. Not the General Lee?"

NARRATOR: "Old Jesse was surprised because even in those days the boys always drove the General Lee when they expected trouble ... Which meant they drove him a lot."

Luke just looked up, "No, I think I need the pickup for this."

"Well, OK. You know you can use the pickup anytime." Jesse wondered what his nephew was up to, but felt Luke had already told him more than some teens would have told even a parent. He was concerned about 'his' kids but never pried unless it was serious. Fortunately, for all their sakes Jesse had raised them right and he trusted they would always ask for his help if needed.

00000

It was about 10 am when Robin heard something stop across the street from her house. Looking out the kitchen window she saw Luke getting out of Jesse's pickup. She was still in her pajamas! She raced up to her room. _Luke! I didn't expect him to bother to show up after last night. -- If he wasn't going to break up before last night, he will be now. -- Guess that's why he's here. He sure is in a hurry to get on with his life._ She sighed. She did not want to break up with him. She started changing clothes.

It was a warm and sunny fall day. Luke walked over to where Brenda was in the yard doing busy work in order to enjoy one of the few warm days left of fall. "Morning, Brenda. I came by to see if Robin will speak to me this morning."

Brenda gave him a questioning look. She also noticed that it looked as if he had not been to bed.

"You don't know about last night?" He saw she did not. "Well, I'll leave the details to Robin. If she will talk to me, do you mind if we take a ride? Kind of a neutral territory thing?" he asked.

"I don't mind if you all go out for awhile, Luke. I thought you two agreed to go out separately and not be mad at each other." stated Brenda.

Luke nodded, "That was the idea. We'll see how it worked here in a minute." He started toward the house. He opened the door without knocking from habit. The house was quiet. "Robin?" he called as he wiped his feet. She was not in the kitchen or TV rooms. He determinedly walked up the stairs to her room. The door was closed. Luke knocked on the door.

"Give me a minute, Luke." he heard her say from inside the closed door. Inside Robin had put on a pair of blue jeans with her boots and a white tub top with a green and blue flannel over it. She had rolled up the sleeves and tied the shirt tails at her waist. At the moment, she was fighting with her contacts. Usually it took her just a minute to get them in -- not today. This was her third try. This was all she needed, it would look as if she had been crying. _GREAT! _Finally she got the contacts in and dried her face. She turned to get her brush and tripped over something, "$$!" She said as she stumbled nearly falling. She was trying to hurry, but took the time to kick the offending shoe across the room.

Luke heard the noise followed by her cursing, then a thud. "Robin are you OK?"

"Lovely, just lovely!" she said sarcastically.

Bill exited his bedroom right next to his daughters room to find Luke Duke leaning against the wall outside Robin's room. "What is going on in there?"

"Beats me!" sighed Luke.

Bill gave the closed door a dirty look before going down the hall.

Robin brushed her long hair and pulled it into a ponytail. She checked her face it still looked as if she had been crying. Sighing, she went to the door. When she opened it she saw Luke standing against the hallway wall. He looked up at her. He looked tired she thought.

"Can we go somewhere and talk?" he asked.

She shrugged her shoulders and followed him downstairs where he continued outside and towards the pickup. Luke opened the truck door for her. She got in, still not saying a word. Luke went around the truck started it and pulled out heading up the road above her house. It was just a short distance before the road turned to gravel. Luke continued to drive up the mountain for several miles. Robin knew the road ever bit as good as Luke because she and her brothers and Dad road motorcycles up here. Luke rounded a curve and slowed down. There was a spot on the bank of the hillside that he was looking for. When he found it he passed it and stopped in the middle of the road. He put the truck in reverse and backed up the steep hillside. Once it leveled out, a path just wide enough for the old Ford, was barely visible. Luke backed up away from the road far enough he was sure that the truck could not be seen from the road. Luke knew the path as it lead to one of Jesse's stills. He cut the motor off. Both Luke and Robin set still not saying anything for several minutes. "Robin, I'm sorry." said Luke.

Though Robin was just on the other side of the truck she barely heard him. She instantly took it wrong. Thinking he was going to say he was breaking up with her. She lowered her head looking at her lap.

"Robin?" questioned Luke. She still would not look at him. He turned in the seat reaching for her chin, he turned her face toward him. She had tears in her eyes. "Why the tears?"

She had difficulty finding her voice, "I don't want you to break up with me but after last night I know you will. You're going to say you're sorry for breaking up with me."

A bit relieved, Luke said, "No, that's not what I'm going to say. Come here." he said pulling her across the truck seat toward him. He put his arms around her shoulders as she faced the other side of the truck. "I'm sorry for even calling that girl, mainly I'm sorry for agreeing to meet her..."

Robin turned in his arms to look at him while still remaining in his hold.

"Do you know you drive me crazy?...I love spending time with you. Then there is football, the farm, the wrecker, and helping Jesse. I have responsibilities to all those but I also have a responsibility to you. I'm there when I can be. We have been seeing each other almost a year now. I'd like to spend more time with you but sometimes there's not enough hours in the day. Then when we are together... it is great, but..."

"It got old?" she finished his sentence.

"Not exactly. It got frustrating! You are there, so close, yet, I gave your father my word to be a gentleman and mostly we are with either your family or mine so I have to be..."

"Luke, I had no idea about you giving your word to Daddy." she almost whispered. "I thought you were bored with me." she said barely audible.

Luke smiled for the first time that day, "Believe me I am not bored with you." He kissed her. "But, why did you go out with Ralph of all people?"

"He was the only one to ask me. I thought..." she shook her head no. "that you were bored with me. I thought that I maybe could go out with him and you'd not know but if you found out ... that it may get your attention."

Slightly miffed but trying not to show it, "You did get my attention. Do you know Bo asked why I let him get away with going out with 'my girl'?... The only answer I could give him was that I was in the wrong too."

"Luke, I am so sorry. Of all people I can't believe I went out with him after he was after you like that." stated Robin near tears again.

"His day will come! How could you think I was bored with you?" He questioned.

She looked into his eyes, "I have heard some of the stories about you and your cousins. I thought because you hadn't tried anything with me you weren't interested."

"Believe me, I'm interested." he whispered.

She took his hand placing it under her shirt.

00000

When they returned it was obvious that they had made up. Robin hugged Luke before getting out of the truck in front of the house. Luke had to get back and do his choirs. Brenda noticed Robin left with her hair in a ponytail, now it was down and appeared to be attempting to hide a 'hickey'. Bill also took in the slightly rumpled appearance of his daughter.

Later that afternoon Bill told Brenda he was going to the Boars Nest. This was odd as he did not drink. She just said "Ok."

Bill walked in to the Boars Nest where he found his friends, Jesse Duke and Luther Davenport, sipping on a cold beer. He joined them, then ordered a pop. Ideal discussion was made between the friends until Luke walked in with Bo, Cooter and Mark. The four ordered a beer and took seats at the bar except for Luke who walked toward Jesse's table. "Here's the wrecker keys. I'll be by about noon and keep it tomorrow night." stated Luke.

"Thanks, Luke." said Luther.

Luke started to return to his friends when he stopped. "Bill, before you leave, can we talk?"

The tension at the table was felt by Jesse and Luther. Bill replied coldly, "That's why I'm here. I'll be right over."

Luke returned to the bar finished his beer and set the mug down as Bill walked over. Luke ordered a bottle of beer and a pop that they could take outside. They walked outside towards the creek a short distance from the Boars Nest. "Bill, I've kept my word to you, to this point. That's what Robin and I were arguing about. She thought I wasn't interested in her. This, could not be further from the truth, but I gave you my word..."

"Luke, Brenda and I noticed Robin's appearance today. You two were gone for hours and she comes home with her hair different, a 'hickey' on her neck, and clothes a mess..." Bill was interrupted.

"Nothing happened." replied Luke. "We talked and made up a little but **_nothing _**happened.

Bill continued, "Maybe nothing did happen. Maybe no one else knows you two were gone that long. Maybe no one else knows her hair was up when she left and down when she returned. And, maybe no one else will see the 'hickey', but that's what I'm talking about when I say I will not have her reputation in question!" Bill said with a slightly raised voice. "A 'grab' or a 'feel' in the house is one thing and I don't bite. I'd rather see you tickle her, than her come home after, and I wonder what happened to get her messed."

"Understood!" was all Luke said. He now saw what he had been doing. He was being too good because he thought Bill would object which made Robin doubt him. He now saw, it had also made Bill doubt him instead of trust him. Bill felt more as if he had been hiding his actions instead of resisting temptation.

"I know you two have been seeing each other for quiet some time now. You will both be 17 in a few months. Believe me I was 17 once. I am not ready for a son-in-law OR a grandchild. Got me?"

Luke said, "Yes, I got ya."

Bill continued, "I want the best for my only daughter. I can only hope she can give her gift to her husband one day one their wedding night..." Bill paused

Luke was not expecting this conversation from Bill.

"I know I can't control my daughters actions **and** I can only hold you to your word so long,..." Bill considered his next statement carefully. "I think you two are still too young and I am not talking about anytime before she is 17,... But I'd rather know you were sharing her bed under my roof than for her to go to a cheep motel or backseat,..."

Luke had a look of shock on his face. He took a long drink of his beer. "Meaning?" he asked.

"Meaning just what I said. When the time comes, IF it comes before Robin finishes school, you are welcome to share her room at my house, on occasion, as opposed to taking her to a motel or in the back seat. ONLY if your story is that you stayed the night with Mark."

"This is permission?" asked Luke.

"No. It is accepting. Should you spend the night at my house tonight, 2 months later I'm expecting a grand child, I'm looking for you. Should you all break up tonight, and you not be at my house again, and the same thing happens several months later I'll be looking for someone else. See?" explains Bill.

The logic of Bill's statement sinks in. "So, it would be for my protection as well as my hanging should we 'spend time' together at your house rather than somewhere else?"

"That's right." said Bill.

00000

NARRATOR: Well, Luke and Robin made up. He had gained acceptance from Bill. The Hazzard Cougars again took the Championship. The holidays passed and all of Hazzard rang in a New Year. Robin had hoped for a ring from Luke this year but instead he got her several more charms for her bracelet and a pair of dress boots he knew she wanted. She had gotten him a racing helmet and fire proof suit. Luke turned 17 in January and Robin in February. As Easter break was fast approaching Luke still had not stayed with Robin at her house. Jeb had also gotten drivers license.

Hazzard County was coming alive with the sounds of Spring after a long winter. The weather was warmer and with the warm weather the females exchanged their winter clothes for much skimpier Spring clothes, much to the delight of the males. Mark and Sharon had started coming in very late. Cooter and Kathy had also been taking the long way home. Bo was 'playing the field' just having a good time with all the girls though he was still interested in Jill. She still had he sights elsewhere.

Early evening, the night that started Easter break was Cooter's turn to have the wrecker over night. Luke had arranged for an off night with Jesse saying he might spend the night at Mark's. The gang had decided to go out the lake where they could have privacy and listen to their music. There was a long straight road which ran the length of the lake which had been used to drag race for years. Parked in a wide spot over looking the moonlit lake was the General Lee, the wrecker, Mark's Firebird, Jesse pickup (Bo and Jeb showed up without dates.), and many other cars. Everyone was enjoying the music, some had brought coolers of beer, others pop, some one had brought hot dogs and several bags of marshmallows. The guys were looking under the hoods of the cars making some adjustments in case the chance to race them came along. The females were mostly talking among themselves about the guys and changing the music.

Luke had a beer in his hand but had only sipped it hoping to get a chance to do some racing tonight. He and Cooter had the timing just about as good as they could expect when Mark McCormick walked up. "Care to try your luck?" asked Mark.

"That's why I'm doing all this work." Smiled Luke handing his beer to Bo.

"I'm riding!" exclaimed Bo handing the beer off to Cooter.

The boys had already installed the roll cage. Luke opened the trunk and took out his racing suit and helmet. He also tossed another helmet to Bo.

Robin sees what is taking place as Luke is hooking up the 4 point seat-belt. "Oh, Lord! Look at those fools." She said. She knew there was no point in trying to stop Luke, but was glad she had gotten him the added protection for Christmas. even if he was just racing her brother things could go wrong.

Mark was in the Firebird which was not equipped with the racing extras that the General Lee had. He also wasn't wearing a helmet or fire suit. He had pulled the Firebird to the makeshift start line.

Luke also pulled to the line as the crowd spread out along the 'race course'. Sharon was all for the race and was acting as the starter. Cooter held the $50 dollars from each driver. Jeb walked up to Robin, "Relax, they are just having fun."

"I know. I still can't help but worry. That's why I got him the helmet and things for Christmas. I figure if he's got to do this at least he should be as safe as possible." The engines roared to life as the flag dropped. Robin held her breath. The Firebird was lighter and got the lead. A second later Luke hit another gear and the Dodge Charger leaped ahead of the Firebird. Checking the rear view mirror Luke could see the Firebird and shifted to Neutral well before drifting across the finish line ahead of the Firebird. The two cars circled and headed back to the crowd of friends.

Luke and Bo climbed out of the window as Mark opened his door and got out of the car. They both shook hands on a good clean race. Most of these guys respected a paint job, taking a lose as opposed to messing up someone else's or their own paint, which Cooter greatly appreciated even then. Cooter paid Luke as Robin walked up. Her face showed relief, this was her first time watching Luke drag race. Luke hugged her. She felt very tense.

Mark asked, "How about two out of three?"

Keeping his arm around Robin, Luke nodded, "Not tonight." Luke decided not to race again tonight because it upset Robin. They would have to talk about this but not tonight. He didn't want her to ask him not to race again so he decided this before she could ask. He would not be 'hen pecked' but he would concede, this time, to the unasked request. He also saw the excitement in Bo's eyes. "Care to give Mark a chance to win his money back?"

"Alright!" Bo exclaimed.

As Luke tossed him the keys he had created a monster! Bo had been driving awhile and had raced for fun but not like this! Luke helped him get strapped in. Jeb would be riding shot gun. "Bo you're not going to have to run him all out to beat the Firebird. Just give him what he needs to win, but hang on to him. Don't let him get out from under you."

All Bo said was "Ok."

Luke knew he might as well have been talking to a tree. The flag dropped, Bo popped the clutch, the powerful machine kicked left, Luke cursed, Bo grabbed second, the General Lee kicked to the right, Bo hit third and the General kicked back to the left and came all the way around in a 360 degree turn, Bo wisely let off just a bit and continued to the finish line just in front of the Firebird as Luke was promising to kill him. Both cars circled and returned to the start line.

"Would you like to tell me just what the H-- that was?" exclaimed Luke as Bo climbed out the General's window.

"Take it easy. Me and the General were just coming to an understanding." replied Bo grinning form ear to ear.

"I'm glad you did. I hope you understand that you pull that stunt again you'll need a lot of understanding!" Luke fussed.

00000

The gang watched as Mark raced another race against a Camero. Mark won hands down. There was several more races before they decided that they had ran long enough and had better cool it before Rosco got wind of the racing. As the racing action was finished for the night several cars soon left. A small fire was built for roasting marshmallows and hot dogs. Luke and Robin were walking around the small lake when they stopped on the other side in a small clearing. They stopped listening to the sounds of Spring. Crickets, frogs and an occasional whippoorwill and owl could be heard. Luke took Robin into his arms and kissed gently. The kiss intensified, suddenly it was much warmer on the lakeside than it had been minutes before. Robin stepped closer to Luke letting her body lean against his muscular form. Robin was sure there was ten thousand butterflies in her stomach. Luke was finding it hard to breath and even harder to do what he must do. Robin untucked the back of his shirt. Luke's hand also began to wander. Robin whispered, "Make love to me."

This stopped Luke right where he was. He had waited over a year and a half to hear her say this. "You're sure?"

"Yes." she said barely a whisper.

"Ok, if you are sure now, you'll be sure in a hour. Let's go." stated Luke taking her hand.

"Wait a minute. Where are you going in such a hurry and what does and hour have to do with it?" question Robin breathlessly.

Luke stopped. "Look, if we're going to do this, it will be right, and not out here."

Not sure what Luke had in mind and not knowing about his conversation with her Dad, Robin followed Luke trusting he knew what was best. They returned to the campfire. Cooter and Kathy were making out at fire side. Mark and Sharon had steamed the windows of the Firebird up. Everyone else had left. Luke helped Robin into the window of the General Lee.

Cooter called, "It's still early, where are you guys going?"

Luke replied over his shoulder, "Got to get Robin home before she turns into a pumpkin. Tell Mark I'm spending the night with him tonight." Luke managed to say so it was known he was staying 'with Mark'. A couple of miles from the lake Luke pulled off in a wide spot and cut the engine off. I'll be right back in a few minutes. thinking he was going on a nature call Robin thought nothing of it. Several minutes passed before Luke returned with something wrapped in his jacket. He restarted the General and they headed straight for Robin's house.

"Luke what are you doing? I thought ..." she said as he hushed her.

"Shhh. I've got this figured out. I'll explain in a bit. Just trust me." said Luke.

Robin was more than a bit confused but decided to see what Luke had in mind. Pulling in Robin's driveway gate, Luke stopped, backed up to the front of the unused garage door, and cut the motor. "I don't know if your Dad talked to you, but we have an agreement."

Robin was giving him a puzzled look that told him she knew nothing of there agreement.

"Ok, your Dad may not be real happy with us tomorrow, but he did give me permission to spend the night with you as long as everyone else thinks I'm staying with Mark. He didn't want your first time to be out in a back seat or a cheep motel..." Luke said as Robin interrupted.

"Luke, how long ago have you had this conversation with Daddy?" questioned Robin.

Luke said, "Back last fall after we went up on the mountain and made up."

"You had permission that long and you didn't tell me?" Robin asked.

Luke replied, "I wanted you to let me know when you were ready."

"I'm ready." Robin said quietly.

Luke nodded as he exited the General.

00000

He went to her side and helped her out of the car. He reached in and got his jacket covering something. Inside they removed their shoes and headed to the stairs. Bill was reading a western in the den as they approached the steps. He looked at Luke questioning. Luke nodded, toward the upstairs as he took Robin's hand and headed up the stairs. Robin felt her face blush. She felt like she blushed for the next 10 minutes. At the top of the stairs Luke entered her room for the first time. Robin looked toward her closet, "David's room connects through the closet. You need to figure a way to block him off or he'll be camped out in there all night." she was more than a bit nervous, saying, "I'll be right back." She opened a dresser drawer, grabbing something, she headed down the hall the the bathroom.

Luke looked around the room trying to figure how to block the closet. He took his pocket knife from its case on his belt. He placed it between the door and the door facing. That would stop the door from opening. He then noticed an extra blanket on folded on the foot of the bed. Looking at the make up table he found 2 nail files. Using the nail files he secured the blanket to the door facing to keep the younger brother from peeping through cracks in and under the door. He also noticed Robin had several candles on the dresser and tables. He took a minute to light them before Robin returned to her room wearing a heavy, fluffy bath robe and slippers. Robin locked the door behind her. Luke handed her an open Mason jar of Jesse's finest shine, she took a sip as she undone her fluffy robe reveling a long sheer black nightgown ...  
00000

The next morning found Luke in the McComick kitchen sipping on a cup of freshly made coffee as Robin's father made his way down the stairs. Luke poured a second cup of coffee and handed it to her father. "You know we have a problem, that neither of us considered." stated Luke.

Sipping the hot brew Bill asked, "What would that be?"

Luke uttered one word, "David."

"We'll talk to Mark. Then I'll 'handle' David." replied Bill in a totally serious demeanor.

NARRATOR: The conversation with Mark went well. The three men had agreed that IF David shot off his mouth, that the same story from the three of them would discredit the story of the youngest brother. Robin's Dad would make life hard on his youngest son if he decided to tell what he thought he knew."

00000

NARRATOR: Things went well for Robin and Luke up until the next Christmas. They had their disagreements but they were a steady couple. Luke had even gotten out the ring his Father had given his Mother as an engagement ring. He had it polished at a jewelers outside of Hazzard. He placed in his top dresser drawer. Several times before Christmas he took it out and looked at it but could not help get the feeling that he was just too young to promise to be with Robin all his life. Robin was CERTAIN that this year she would wear Luke's ring.

Christmas Eve found Luke and Robin parked at the lakes overlook. Luke handed Robin a large box. Robin opened it and found a small jewelry box setting on an outfit that she had been wanting for months. She hugged Luke tightly for the outfit. Then she nervously picked up the jewelry box. She beamed with delight as she opened the box. She carefully moved the cotton inside the box to find a beautiful necklace with a diamond chip as the dot of the "I" in Robin. She tried to hide the disappointment and shock when she saw the necklace. "It's beautiful." she said with a weak smile. She did like the presents but they were not what she had hoped for.

Robin had gotten Luke a turquoise belt buckle, belt and knife case containing a knife that Luke had admired for quiet some time, that he would wear for years.

00000

During Christmas break, Jesse made the time to have a serious talk with Luke. One unseasonably warm night Jesse was on the porch whittling as Luke sat down with a cup off coffee. He had the wrecker overnight for calls. "Luke, in a couple of weeks you will turn 18. I know you have gotten away with a lot the last couple of years. Just remember that once you turn 18, that Rosco and the others WILL be gunning for you. There wasn't much they could do to you before, but after you turn 18 they will be out to get you."

"They haven't caught me yet." replied Luke.

Jesse looked at his nephew. Sometimes Luke could act like he knew everything and this tended to bother Jesse to no end. He replied, "Maybe. But it could also be that there was no real point in trying since they couldn't lock you up. They figure if they get you all out of the way it will put us out of business. Just keep your eyes open for any set up. From running shine to who might ask you to buy them a beer. For goodness sake be careful of the girls you date. With you all being the Casanova's of Hazzard they could easily try to have some young thing get to you. I'm telling you they have been laid back waiting for you, Bo, and the others to turn 18."

Luke saw that Jesse was totally serious. He also, saw the worry in his Uncles' eyes. He let the information sink in. "You know you could be right. I've had them chase me on runs but as soon as they got close enough for them to see it was me, I lost them way to easily."

Luke turned 18 in January, followed by Robin in February. Luke saw little things that made him more convinced that Jesse had been right. He was approached by several classmates younger than him asking him to buy them a beer at the Boars Nest. He would tell them if they were old enough to buy it then they didn't need him to buy it.

00000

Valentine's Day was approaching. Luke again thought of giving Robin the ring but felt it would not work. Instead, Luke had the florist deliver a dozen roses and balloon to Robin at school. Setting in her seat of the General Lee was a huge stuffed bear that held a heart saying "I Love You!" Robin again liked the presents but it was not what she wanted. Most of Robin's friends were envious of the gifts as their boyfriends did not have the extra money that Luke had to spend. Yet, several of her friends were sporting engagement rings and beginning to plan for after graduation weddings.

As Spring sprung in Hazzard, love was in the air for all of Hazzard except Luke and Robin. Luke had stayed at Robin's only a few times since Christmas. Robin tried to act pleased around her friends with Luke's presents but she really wanted a commitment that Luke wasn't ready to give. Finally it came down to a discussion between them, where Robin suggested they see other people for awhile. Luke had to agree. He knew if she had given him a little time that he most likely would have given her the ring he knew she wanted.

A week passed. Then another, still Robin and Luke didn't go out with each other. Robin had went out with several guys a time or two. After about two months Luke decided it was time that he ask someone out. He began to ask out girls that he thought were 'easy', more ofter than not getting what he wanted by at least the second date. Then, he'd move on to the next challenge. Luke was also drinking pretty heavy. Usually when he and Bo would double date, Bo almost always found himself driving home. The only time that Luke would go out and not drink was when he had the wrecker. Bo, Jesse and the others were worried but felt it was a 'stage' he was going through and decided to give him some time and room to work it out.

00000

The Senior Prom was less than a month away. Robin had been asked several times but still hoped Luke would call. There was no one Luke wanted to take to his Senior Prom more than Robin, yet, that stubborn Duke pride kept him from calling. Mark saw the pain his sister and best friend were going through and decided to nudge things a little...

"Luke, I'm having some trouble out of the Firebird that's why I drove Dad's truck today. Do you think you can come over after school and give me a hand?" asked Mark.

Luke smiled, "Mark, you know that I have been staying away from your house on purpose."

Mark looked at Luke, "Yeah, I do, but I thought you said we would be friends no matter what happened between you and Robin. Besides she may not even be home when we get there."

"You have got me there. Yeah, I come over after school." replied Luke.

"Great! I'll meet you out here after the bell rings." stated Mark as he headed off to class.

After school Mark and Luke went to Mark's house. They had parked, Luke was changing into one of Mark's shirts as Mark raised the hood on the Firebird. About this time Robin pulled into the yard. Luke knew she had pulled in but continued what he was doing. It took him a few minutes to find the loose wire that was giving Mark his trouble. Which, unknown to Luke, Mark had loosened the night before. As Luke and Mark were finishing up on the Firebird Robin came outside. As she approached the two, both Robin and Luke spoke at the same time, "Can we talk?" they asked in unison. The three friends smiles at each other.

"Care to take a ride?" asked Luke.

Robin said, "OK." She headed to her car. "But, I'd like us to each take our own cars."

Surprised, Luke nodded, "OK".

As the two pulled out of the yard Luke in the General Lee and Robin in her car, Mark was glad he had pulled the shuck and jive on Luke. At least they were going to talk.

00000

Luke headed up the mountain above Robin's house. He'd have to find a spot large enough to park both cars that her car could get to. Finding a spot he thought would work he swung wide so that he was heading back down the mountain. Robin pulled in behind him. Luke got out and went back to her car getting in the passenger side.

They set in silence a moment. Finally, Robin looked at Luke, "Prom is just a few weeks away."

Luke nodded, "Yeah, and there is no one I'd rather go with than you."

"I feel the same way. I have been asked by several guys but haven't accepted any of them."

Luke felt a glimmer of hope.

"I'd love to go with you. Luke. I have dreamed of nothing else since we started dating, but I can't go back to what we had before." she paused letting that bit of news sink in. "I need to KNOW that we are going somewhere. We have been through three Christmas and Valentine's and you have made no commitments..." she sniffed as tears came into her eyes, "I'm not talking about tomorrow. I can hold on, if I KNOW we will have something, ... say in the next two years."

The silence in the car was deafening as Luke absorbed what she had said. Making sure he understood her, "So, you are saying, that you will go to the Prom with me, if I can promise that within the next two years, we will get married?"

"Luke, if we go to the Prom together and I am wearing your ring by graduation, then I can wait for you. I think asking that our engagement last two years or under is fair. I mean we have already been together the better part of three years." stated Robin as tears ran down her checks.

"If I can't tell you that?" asked Luke.

"Then, I plan on going to the Prom with someone who has already asked me to marry them." stated Robin matter-of-factly.

"So basically, you are giving me an ultimatum. Either I tell you that we will be married in the next two years, or you'll marry someone else?" Asked Luke trying to keep all emotion out of his voice.

Robin nodded, 'yes'.

"Can I ask who you plan on going to the prom and marrying if I can't tell you that?" questioned Luke.

Robin said, in a voice barely heard by herself or Luke, "Ralph Green."

Luke couldn't help the surprised look on his face. "You are giving me an ultimatum. Either I tell you, I'll marry you with in two years, or you will marry Ralph? Of all people!" he added.

Robin said, "Yes."

Several minutes of silence passed as Luke considered his options. He knew that had she not tried to force his hand, that most likely they would have patched things up eventually and most likely in the next two years he would have proposed. He also knew that letting her go to the Prom with anyone else, especially Ralph, would be the beginning of the end. Luke was not happy about being given an ultimatum. Yet, he knew he loved Robin like he had loved no other girl. Luke swallowed the lump in his throat and said, "Robin, I love you. I love you more than I can say." Luke leaned across the seat taking Robin who was shaking in his arms, kissing her long and deeply. Then looked her in the eye and said, "I hope you and Ralph are very happy together." Luke said through a slightly cracking voice. "I'll be by next week for my things." He got out of Robin's car. Walked to the General Lee, climbed through the window, started him up and burn out letting the General turn totally around in the road. Before reaching Robin's house, Luke stopped and waited until he saw Robin's car behind him. Seeing the car coming up behind him, knowing that she could make it to the house from there, he again burn out leaving her in a cloud of dust.

00000

Luke found Bill at the Boars Nest talking to Jesse and Luther Davenport. "Bill, could we talk? Please?" asked Luke.

Bill excused himself from his friends as Luke ordered a bottle of beer and Pop. Again they walked outside by the stream. "I just left Robin. As you know things have been pretty bad since Christmas. We have not seen much of each other nor have I been over but a couple of times since Christmas. We just had a long talk. She gave me an ultimatum, either I tell her we'd be married within two years, or she was marrying Ralph..."

Bill asked, "And?"

"I told her I hope they have a nice life together." replied Luke as he took a long drink of his beer.

"I see." said Bill.

"The last time I stayed with 'Mark' was Easter break." Luke stated for the record.

Bill replied, "Yes, I know. I'm sorry things didn't work out with you two. I had kinda gotten used to having you around. But, you never know what the future holds..."

"I had gotten used to being around, too. I love her, but I can't promise her anything now. I think it would be unfair to us both if I did when I know that I'm not ready now to settle down and I can't be sure when I will be." stated Luke.

"I can respect that." stated Bill.

"I don't want her to mess up her life but I can't lie to save her either. " stated Luke

Bill replied, "I understand that, too. " He extended his hand. Luke took it and they shook hands.

00000

NARRATOR: Things in Hazzard were a bit tense as the Prom approached. Luke and Robin had given back each other's personal things. Though, they both kept the gifts from one another. Luke was asked by many girls to the Prom but continued to turn them all down. He knew if he went, saw Robin with Ralph, it wouldn't take much to push his buttons and he would end up in a bunch of trouble. Luke offered to take Cooter's turn with the wrecker that night so that Cooter could take Kathy to the Prom and not have to be back by midnight to work the wrecker. Mark took Sharon to the Prom. Luke wasn't drinking as much as he had been because he was throwing himself into work. If he wasn't working at the farm or running shine, he was driving the wrecker. Jesse and the others were glad but also worried that he was 'over doing it'.

Sharon was never one to really hang out with the girls from Hazzard. Most of her friends were from Chickasaw County. They really had a reputation for being trouble. The guys had many times tried to talk to Mark but he was head over heels for her so they were polite for Mark.


	5. Chapter 5

After the graduation ceremonies Luke and the guys had week of fishing, camping and drinking planned. Luke, Bo, Cooter, Mark, Jeb, Vance, and Coy piled into Jesse's pickup which had already been loaded with all their camping supplies and fishing pools. Jesse had agreed to let the use the truck for the week while Luther Davenport agreed to run the garage and wrecker alone all week as their presents to the graduates.

Returning from the fishing trip was a 'new experience' for the graduates. They left as high school Seniors but returned as young adults expected to pull their weights as such. Though for Bo and the others it was summer vacation as usual.

Luke's first day back started much like they had for years, with the morning chores, then he and Jesse worked on the fence in the back forty. After a bit of lunch he headed to town to work at the garage until closing when he'd take the wrecker home until midnight. Cooter would have it until noon the next day. When Luke arrived at the garage, Luther had a Ford in the garage and had been replacing the motor for Mr. Davis. Luke surveyed the motor and began hooking up the 'spaghetti' of wires.

Luke was under the hood when a girl asked, "What ya doing?"

Luke turned to see a girl in a baseball hat with a short brown pony tail hanging out the back. She had on blue jeans and a 'Hazzard Garage' T-Shirt.

She looked a little familiar but Luke could not place her until Luther said, "Now, Dixie, don't be bothering Luke when he's trying to get some work done."

Dixie? thought Luke. No that couldn't be Cooter's little sister, Dixie.

"I remember you!" Exclaimed the young girl. "You and Cooter used to try to scare me with worms. It didn't work. I even bait my own hook now. I just had to get over not wanting to 'hurt' them." she smiled.

NARRATOR: See Cooter's Dad and Mother had split up many years ago. Luther raised Cooter. His wife raised Dixie. It seemed they agreed to disagree. They had split up but didn't divorce.

"So you are the little brat that always wanted to follow us, not stay at home and play with her dolls." Luke kidded.

Dixie snarled up her nose, "Don't even mention dolls to me! I've seen more dolls and lace than I even cared to at home with Mom. That's why I wanted to spend the summer with Daddy!"

"Oh, Lord." exclaimed Luke.

"You can say that again! Please deliver us!" said Luther as he entered the garage. "Tell Jesse that I may be calling him. Don't get me wrong. I love you Dixie, but it has been awhile since I've had to handle you. Let alone do it without your Mother."

"Oh, Daddy!" she exclaimed.

Luke just smiled at the two. "I'll be sure to tell Uncle Jesse. Besides if he can handle Daisy AND us..."

Luke had said the magic word, "Daisy!" squealed Dixie. "See, Daddy, I will have someone to hang out with!"  
Luther rolled his eyes.

Luke shrugged his shoulders.

"Ok, but we have work to do here first." said Luther.

"Alright! What can I do?" asked Dixie eagerly.

Luther sighed. It was going to be a long summer! "For starters, you can answer the phone and listen to the CB radio for wrecker calls."

"I could always pump the gas and take the money so that you all don't have to quit working every time someone pulls up for a couple dollars of gas." she offered.

Luke had to give her credit it did make since. Even Luther saw that she may be able to be of benefit to him after all. "Ok, honey. You have got yourself a job." replied Luther.

Dixie smiled. Being very pleased with herself.

00000

NARRATOR: Dixie, being a true 'Davenport' at heart, it didn't take long for Dixie to be a real asset to the garage. Before long Luther, Cooter and Luke had her calling places for prices on parts. She proved that she was a natural, easily picking up on the information required to do the price checks. She pumped the gas and took the wrecker calls down for the men.

"Dad, Rosco is stuck up again, out on Mill Road, past the lake." called Dixie.

"Luke, it's your turn to fish him out." replied Luther, who was up to his elbows in an engine.

"Yeah. Yeah. Thanks." replied Luke as he headed for the wrecker.

It had been a slow, boring day at the garage. Dixie asked, "Dad, can I ride along? I hear ya'll talking about the messes Rosco gets into. I'd like to see one for myself."

"I don't care, if Luke doesn't?" he said as a question.

"But, you had better listen and stay out of the way." Luther reminded.

"I will. I promise." she rolled her big brown eyes towards Luke, "Can I go? Please?"

"Sure. Jump in. As many parts as you've hunted for me I owe you this one anyway." Luke said as he closed his door on the wrecker.

NARRATOR: Old Rosco had really out done himself this time. He was stuck but good!

When Luke approached the area that Dixie had described, as Rosco had told her, he didn't see any vehicles at all. Luke slowed down to keep from missing him. Finally he saw Rosco walking toward him. "What the heck?" asked Luke. "Where's your car?"

Rosco replied, "Just up the road a spell." Rosco got in the wrecker with Luke and Dixie, taking them to the spot he was stuck in.

"Ok, Rosco,I still don't see your car." said Luke.

"Just get out and look over right there. You should be able to see one of the lights from here." stated Rosco.

He continued, "See there,... was,... this deer..."

"Never mind! I see it... I think." grumbled Luke as he shook his head. "It's going to take at least two trips down THAT to be able to get it back up here. What kind of shape is it in Rosco?"

"Oh, it's not hurt. Well, maybe a crumpled bumped, but it should be alright otherwise." said the Sheriff.

Climbing out the drivers' door, Dixie asked, "Luke, if you tell me what you need, I'm willing to try to help."

Luke sighed. He had little choice. Either try to use Dixie's help or make several trips up and down the step bank. "Ok, but don't tell you Dad just yet?"

"Scout's honor!" replied Dixie.

Luke set the wrecker to ready it to haul the patrol car up the hill. He felt that he could trust Dixie more than Rosco for help. "This lever releases the cable. Release it slowly as I take it down. Once I get it there and attached, slowly move this one to tighten the cable to bring the car up. I'll walk in front of it, in case we need to re hook it." Luke said as he started over the steep bank with the cable.

With Dixie's help Luke was able to get the patrol car up the bank a lot easier then he had figured at first. It had still taken then about an hour to inch the car up the bank. Luke then checked the car out. "It looks Ok, Rosco. You can drive it or I can tow it on in if you want?" said Luke.

"If its all the same to you, I'll drive it in. Boss may not be so mad if its running when he sees it, kew kew kew..." said Rosco heading for the car.

Luke said as he walked back to the tow truck, "Until he sees the bill." to finish putting the cables back up.  
Dixie couldn't help but laugh.

As they started back down the road Luke said, "Thanks for your help back there, Kiddo. I'd still have been climbing up and down that bank back there fighting with that danged car."

"I'm glad I could help. I thought it was fun." she paused, "I'm hoping to learn as much as I can this summer about the garage. Mom is always putting the garage down and I don't know why..."

Luke found himself only about half listening to the rest of her conversation as they drove back to the garage.

00000

It was late June. Bo and Luke were digging at an old stump in the back 40. "You drove him last year, Bo. It is my turn to run him this year." Luke said as he kicked the shovel again.

Bo leaned on his shovel a second to argue back. "Yes, I drove him last 4th but you have driven him in more races!" exclaimed Bo as he kicked his shovel hard. He about half wished it was his older cousin he was kicking.  
"I can not help that I am older!" replied Luke as he kicked the shovel again.

A little louder, "And I can not help than I am a whole eight months younger either!" exclaimed Bo as he kicked his shovel again for emphases.

Jesse was slowly, quietly walking up watching this exchange. It was the beginning of this heated discussion that earned the two this particular chore today.

"Bo Duke you are impossible!" shouted Luke.

"Now, Luke!..." Bo's reply was shortened by Jesse whistling between his teeth for them to cease.

"Haven't you two worked this thing out yet? I thought by sending you two out here to fight with this stump you would quit fighting each other!" said Jesse. "I told you two when you all got that car I would not take sides or say who drove him when. And if you two worked together instead of against each other you might get this stump out of here this year! Get to working together and figure a way to settle this race thing, soon." Jesse turned and walked away back to the house. He wasn't really as mad as he acted. He was trying to get them to think and work as a team.

Both boys stood watching Jesse walk away. Bo was the first to speak, "Got any ideas?"

"Oh, now you want to hear about my ideas." replied Luke as he leaned against the stubborn stump. "We could go back and get rope and try to pull it out of here with the pick up."

"Do you think it will work?" asked Bo.

"I don't know but it sure beats this." He said as he tossed his shovel to the side.

The boys returned to the barn for rope and the pick up. As Luke exited the barn he happened to see Jesse's box of blasting caps. "Bo I have an idea." He said as he picked up the plunger, wire, a blasting cap and a stick of dynamite.

Bo walked in to see what Luke's idea was. Seeing the dynamite he picked up a second stick, "Jesse said for us to work together. They both had a good laugh.

Back at the stump they used the rope to pull the heavy stump up as far as they could get it. Bo held the tension with the truck as Luke set the charges. Bo released the rope and pulled the pickup a safe distance away. Luke added several more yards of wire due to using two sticks of dynamite. He connected the plunger as Bo sat beside him. "Ok, here's to working together." He passed the plunger to Bo.

Back at the farm house Jesse was feeding the chickens when he heard a HARENDASS BOOM! At first he thought it was maybe a still exploding close by but knew there was none that CLOSE. That had been right here. The back forty! He took off at a hurried pace. "Those boys! If they are OK I'll KILL them!" he fumed as he walked.

Crawling back out of their 'hiding' spots Bo and Luke first saw Jesse hurrying their way, then saw the stump, whole and intact setting in a new hole about twenty feet from where it started from. One look at Jesse told them he was not in a good mood.

"What in tarnation are you two trying to do." exclaimed Jesse.

"You told us to work together." Bo said before Luke could shut him up.

"More like being grounded together!" said Luke a little louder than he wanted, as Jesse heard him.

Jesse said, "That's a good idea there Luke. Now get to the house! And I wouldn't worry about who's driving the General Lee in the race."

Knowing they had pushed way too far, they went to the house like two scolded pups.

00000

The day before the race Jesse found Bo and Luke moping around on the porch. He sat his coffee down, picked up his stick, taking out his pocket knife. "Should I let you race the General tomorrow...Who'd drive?"

Luke looked at him and said, "Bo."

As Bo had also said, "Luke."

Jesse took a couple of passes at his walking stick that he was making. "You have five minutes. Draw straws, arm wrestle, flip a coin, but tell me who's driving tomorrow."

The boys walked to the yard.

Five minutes passed when Jesse called them, "Boys?"

They had indeed flipped a coin. Bo spoke up. "Luke is driving tomorrow, Uncle Jesse. But the next racing event is mine, then his, etc..."

"Well, mark it on the calendar or something. I'm not having this go on again." said Jesse.

Both boys asked in unison, "Yes, Sir."

"I guess you two better get him tuned up. I'll excuse you from supper if you like." said Jesse.

Both boys thanked and hugged him as the headed to the garage for the last minute preparations for the race.

00000

Cooter looked up from his own car as he heard the approaching General Lee. Dixie was off her stool and opening the garage doors before Cooter got there. Bo wheeled the powerful car into the garage.

"Hey, hey, thought you two were grounded?" Called Cooter.

"What can we say? Jesse does have a heart." replied Bo, as he got out the General.

Dixie smiled, "Well, good! I've been waiting all summer to see y'all race him."

"Did it ever get settled who I'm going to beat?" asked Cooter.

"Funny!" said Luke sarcastically.

Bo replied, "Luke's driving him this time. Remember Cooter next race of any kind it's my turn."

"Like you are about to let me forget." sighed Luke.

Dixie just watched the guys exchange insults. Glad that Luke would be driving the General.

"We had better get at it." stated Cooter.

"Yeah, Jesse expects us to stay here tonight if that's OK. Figured we'd be up most of the night." stated Luke.  
Cooter agreed, "You have got that right! Yeah, it will be OK."

They popped the hood and got to work.

00000

"Welcome, folks to the Third Annual Overland Race. The starting positions were arranged from front to back with people who have never ran this race being given the advantage of starting first. Points were awarded to the drivers who have ran the past two years. Those drivers with less points will start behind the random field of new comers! Those with the most points are starting todays race in the back!" announced Boss Hogg. "The starting line up is as follows: First - Ralph Green, Second - Enos Straight, Third - Cletus Hogg, Fourth - Rosco Coltrane, Fifth - Mark McCormick, Sixth - Cooter Davenport, Seventh - Bo or Luke Duke. Line 'em up fellows!" Exclaimed Boss Hogg.

"Looks like he wants us to earn the win this year." said Luke as he and Mark headed to their cars.

The starting flag dropped as the seven cars sped off! Mark, Cooter and Luke were setting back waiting for the first four to fight amongst themselves awhile. Just before completion of the first lap Ralph and Rosco had wiped out. By the third lap Cletus had become stuck on the guard rail, Enos was in Hazzard Pond. The last three remaining cars entered the final turn together three wide. Luke had to give the General everything he had to take the win by a foot. Mark and Cooter tied for second.

Luke, Mark and Cooter were outside their cars congratulating each other on the race when Ralph Green approached the three. "You might have won this chicken s----- race, but I'll challenge YOU to a drag race. Just the two of us!" Insisted Ralph who was only inches from Luke.

"You just name the time and place!" Luke said as he looked down on the shorter young man.

"Midnight! Lake road! Tonight!" insisted Ralph.

Luke was mad and not thinking. "You are on!" Exclaimed Luke as he walked away.

00000

**In Boss Hogg's Office--- **

"Rosco, you ninnie! You were there when that Green guy challenged Luke Duke to a drag race tonight?" he half asked and half told his half witted Sheriff.

"Well, yeah, Boss I was..." Rosco was interrupted.

"In case you didn't know it, drag racing is illegal!...Look it up!" exclaimed Boss.

"Ooo, Oooo, Oooo, I got it! I'll just nail them!" Smiled Rosco.

"Rosco, that Bo and Luke are eighteen. That other one, Jeb, isn't far behind. Then there's I don't know how many more of them. Jesse Duke will run me out of business if you don't put a lid on them before those boys start driving for Old Jesse full time! Now, you know the time, the place, and the cars. There is no way even you can mess this one up. Now get that Luke Duke! You haven't so much as ticketed him since he's been eighteen." exclaimed Boss Hogg.

"I'm gone!" said Rosco.

"Rosco, if you don't catch them you will be,... the night rent a cop,... at the drive in deli,... on Frontage Road!"

00000

Rosco returned to his office and for once in several years found the large book that was hidden under years of junk on the top of his filling cabinet. He dropped the book on the desk with a loud thud. He blew off the layers of dust and opened the book to about mid-way. He found what he was looking for. He was doing exactly what Boss had told him, looking up drag racing in the State code: "First offense was a fine of $50-100." "No jail time. Wander if Boss knows that? Let's see here about a second offense." thought Sheriff Rosco. "Second offense a fine of $50- 500 and/or 6-60 days in jail." "BINGO!" said Rosco. "Third offense a fine of $100-1000 and/or 60 -120 days." "Kew, kew, kew, I got them this time! All I have to do is catch them and ticket them ONCE then they are mine!"

00000

New character

Sarah Lou -- Luke's 'challenge' for the evening.

Shortly before midnight several cars started parking at the look out of the lake. Cooter and Kathy had parked the wrecker to the side. Cooter had the night's wrecker calls and with a race about to take place one never knew when a wrecker might come in handy. Luke was calmly leaning against the General Lee wearing his racing coveralls that Robin had gotten him with his helmet setting on the top of the General. Sarah Lou was hanging all over him. '_Da--, I really hate this. At least Robin did give me room to breath!_ ' thought Luke. He hoped that all this would pay off later in the night.

00000

At the Davenport house, Dixie was in her room. She was suppose to be in bed hours ago. She knew about the race but neither her Dad or Cooter would let her go. She had taken the police scanner from the main room into her bedroom. At least if anything went wrong she hoped to hear about it. She had the General's plate number "CNH-320" written down. She laid quietly in bed and checked the time, 11:45pm. She sat up in bed.

00000

11:45, a short distance down the road from the lake, Rosco sat quietly. He had backed his patrol car behind a large rock that had several downed trees nearby. Rosco had taken a snack and been parked in his hiding spot for three hours now. From his spot he had heard rather than seen several cars heading out to the lake. Rosco waited.  
00000

Luke was surprised. Very surprised. _She is with him!_ He did manage to hide his surprise before Robin, who was with Ralph, had a chance to see it.

What she saw once she spotted Luke by the General was the female hanging off him, that he was busy kissing. Two can play this game. As Ralph was walking towards Luke, Robin caught up to him and draped her arms around him as he walked. He had been walking with a purpose, when Robin had caught up with him. They took a few awkward steps before they reached Luke. "You ready Duke?"

Luke reached into his wallet, pulling out a $100 bill. "Put up or shut up." He said handing Cooter the money.

They all usually all raced for $50.00. Ralph's eyes went a bit wide at the site of the $100 challenge. He knew if he lost it would hurt but he had made the challenge. Ralph slowly handed Cooter his $100. The voice in his head told him he'd not have enough money to buy gas for the car, let a lone take Robin out tomorrow night and next weekend since payday was now 2 weeks away IF he lost. Going toward his car Ralph called Luke several choice words. Ralph was busy getting ready when

Robin approached, "Let me wish you good luck." she said as she pulled him into a deep kiss. Not a bit distracted Ralph was setting in the car strapping in.

Sarah was making a show of wishing Luke good luck.

Luke peeled her off and climbed into the General Lee. He strapped in, put on his helmet and pulled to the stating line. Sharon waved a red rag around her head for them to start up and get ready.

Rosco could hear the motors roaring. He started his car and pulled to the edge of the road.

Sharon dropped the flag. Luke beat Ralph off the line. Ralph jumped off the line, his lighter car when it did leave the line quickly caught up to the General's driver's door. Luke smiled to himself, hitting passing gear the General pulled away from the smaller car. Luke was approaching the finish line as he checked his rear view mirror. He had a clear view of the blue Chevy. He was well ahead of Ralph so he hit the clutch took the General out of gear to coast across the line.

As he coasted across the line, with one eye on the mirror, Rosco pulled out broadside right in front or the General.

"Sh--!" Luke said as he did everything in his power to keep from hitting the patrol car.

Ralph was concentrating on losing that $100 and only saw Luke's brake lights come on. He was right on top of the General running wide open when he saw the patrol car. Luke had turned toward the left and was still sliding. Ralph locked the brakes and turned toward the right stopping about an inch from Luke, which blocked his escape route back toward the lake. Ralph was so relieved he didn't hit anyone he failed to realize that Rosco was there on official business.

Rosco had already moved to the passenger side of the patrol car and was exiting the car gun in hand. "Freeze, freeze, just both of you all shut those cars down and FREEZE!"

Luke quickly checked his options._ None!_ "!(&$(&)!" he swore as he turned off the motor and started to climb out the window.

Ralph still relieved that he hadn't hit anything let out the breath he was holding, as he turned off his car. He slide to the passenger side and got out of the car.

At the wide spot at the lake everyone who had anything stronger than mouthwash was busy. Several started to jump in there rides and leave. Cooter, Bo and Mark were wise enough to discourage this. "Look, the heat is down there right now. Don't bring it up here." stated Mark.

"I want your license, registration, and proof of insurance right now!" exclaimed Rosco.

Luke reached above the sun visor, retrieving the envelop that had the registration and insurance papers.

Ralph now cursing reached into the glove box for his information.

Rosco, being a top notched law enforcement agent (At the time.) reached for his mike, "Sheriff Rosco P. Coltrane to Sheriffs office."

"Trainee Straight at Sheriffs Office. Go ahead Sheriff." said young Enos Straight.

"Trainee Straight. I need a 10-27 and 10-28 (License and Registration check) on Hazzard CNH-320 and Placid YAK-280, also, E285366 and E306654."

Enos replied, "Both are 'valid - zero points', 'negative NCIC'.

"10-4", stated Rosco into the mic as he opened his ticket book. He wrote one ticket then the next. He then handed one to Luke and the other to Ralph. "The Tri-county Judge will be in Hazzard on Wednesday. Court starts at 10 am. I suggest you be there!" He turned on his heel and walked to his car. Once in the car he keyed the mic, "Sheriff Rosco P. Coltrane to Sheriffs office."

"Trainee Straight at Sheriffs Office. Go ahead Sheriff." Enos.

"Tickets 100 and 101 issued." said Rosco. He was pleased as punch with himself!

"10-4 Sheriff." sighed Enos.

00000

Dixie heard the tag number called in. "Oh, brother!" she had also heard the tickets issued. "Great!" Now Jesse would really be mad and ground Luke for racing she thought. Uncle Jesse will either ground him and I won't get to see much of him or MAYBE he'll work at the garage MORE to pay the ticket. The later thought did make her smile.

The guys had been right. Rosco was so pleased with himself he didn't even think about the fact that the others were drinking.

Luke and Ralph each got in their cars and returned to the others. Cooter, Bo, Jeb and Mark gathered as Luke pulled back in. "Congratulations! ... I think." said Cooter, handing Luke the $200 prize money.

"Yeah." sighed Luke, "I think I might just need that Wednesday." he said as he handed the ticket over.

"Well Cousin, looks like your luck couldn't hold out forever. You made it almost seven months without a ticket!" grinned Bo.

"Bo!" Luke growled.

Ralph was now very upset. He marched over to Robin and said, "We're going." Taking her by the hand rather ruffly. They got in his car and quickly left.

Luke on the other hand was letting Sarah 'make him feel better'. "Come on, I can make you forget all about that ticket!" she exclaimed. He figured that he wouldn't hear the end of this for quiet awhile so he'd better make the best of it.

00000

**Dawn Hazzard County**

Rosco was still pleased with himself! "I can't wait to tell Boss I done what I set out to do, even if I couldn't arrest them THIS time." he thought as he headed toward town.  
00000

Luke headed the General down the lane toward the farm house. Halfway down the drive he cut the motor coasting in. He hoped undetected.

Jesse was in the kitchen and already had the coffee on. He heard the General's motor shut off as Luke coasted in. "Them boys really think I can't hear that danged race car from the main road." Jesse said to no one as he shook his head.

Luke eased out of the car, up the steps, and ever so quietly turned the door knob. As he stepped into the kitchen hoping to quickly get to his room, Jesse stepped as quietly in behind him. With a booming voice he said, "Trying not to wake me?"

Startled, Luke flatten himself against the near by sink, "You scared the life out of me!" he said in his own loud voice.

The mischief showed in Jesse's eyes as he tried to keep a straight face, "Good. What do you call yourself doing sneaking in here like that at dawn?"

Luke swallowed hard, "Well, Jesse, after the race we all went out. I had a bit to drink and figured I'd sleep out at the lake and come home early this morning."

A little more serious, Jesse said, "Luke, your sleeping out at the lake was a responsible thing if you had been drinking. The reason I scared you is that you tried to sneak in. You are eighteen. You pull your weight here. I am glad to have you here as a young man and I expect you to follow house rules, but I don't intend to try to hold you to a time to be home. I'd like to know if you are not going to be home so I know you are OK, but the door is open and there is no need to kill the motor halfway down the drive and sneak in."

Feeling kinda of low for sneaking in and the fact that Jesse said he had been responsible last night, Luke didn't want to tell his Uncle about the ticket but knew the cat would get out of the bag if he didn't. "Yes, Sir. I am sorry for trying to sneak in." He paused, "Jesse, there is something else I need to tell you. I am not so sure you'll still think I was responsible last night."

Jesse poured two cups of coffee, handing Luke a cup, and listened.

"After the race I was challenged to a drag race." Luke gave that a minute to sink in. "I had won the race fair, but Ralph Green must not have thought so. I went out to the lake and meet him. I think half the County was there. Halfway down the course I had him by a couple of car lengths, I looked up to check my mirror, when I looked down, blocking the road was Rosco. Ralph boxed me in tight, there was nothing I could do..." Luke paused.

Jesse still looked him in the eye.

Luke almost looked away, but did not as he continued. "So, Wednesday morning I have to be in Court." he handed Jesse the ticket.

"Well, I told you all when you built that danged car if you let it get you in trouble you had better be ready to get yourself out of it. Got any ideas?" Jesse asked.

Luke shook his head yes. "The race money was for all of us so that's out. I figure I can talk Cooter into letting me work his hours on the wrecker between now and then with what I've already worked I should have enough to pay the ticket."

"Luke, any trouble you all get into you know I'm behind you. If its a set up, if its the shine, even this I'll back you but I think you need to think about choosing to get yourself into trouble." said Jesse seriously.

Luke replied, "Yes, Sir."  
T

hey both heard someone else getting up.

"Think I'll grab a shower before breakfast." said Luke.  
Jesse nodded as he sipped his coffee.

00000

"Kew kew kew...Boss. I got them. I got them this TIME!" stated the excited Sheriff.

"So you have them in jail?" asked Boss Hogg doubting his Sheriff a little.

Rosco's smile faded, "Well, no, Boss. See I looked it up. I could only give them a ticket this time. There is no jail time until the second offense, so I wrote that Luke Duke and that Green guy a ticket. After Wednesday, I just need to catch either of them one more time and they are off to the hoos-cal!" laughed Rosco.

"Well, now, well, and well! I got to give you credit for looking up the Code there Rosco. Next time you will have them dead to rights!" stated Boss. "I want them Dukes off the road. Do you hear me?"

"Yes, Sir, Ree! Next time I catch them racing they are MINE!" said Rosco.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hazzard Garage **

It was still early in Hazzard when Luke pulled up to the garage. He climbed out of the General Lee and went in the garage through the smaller door. Cooter was there under the hood of a car that belonged to Agent Bucannon.

"Hey there Cooter, what ya doing?" asked Luke.

Cooter sighed, "It seems the ATF wants us to install a Turbo Charger in this. They are hoping it will help them catch some of those allusive 'moonshiners'." stated Cooter.

Luke's eye got wide.

Cooter continued, "Never fear! When have we let y'all down? You know Dad always makes sure you have at least 20 plus more horses than they do."

"Yeah, but we can't compete with these." said Luke.

"Mistakes can happen. Who's to say it will work right?" said Cooter in a low voice.

Luke's eyes went wide. "You mean..."

"Hey as long as they think it is working what's the harm?" Cooter asked.

They both smiled an evil grin and had a gut busting laugh.

Luke decided it was time for him to tell Cooter why he was really here. "Say, Cooter, I know you and Kathy are getting pretty close. Would you like some more time to spend with her?" asked Luke.

"You are purposing what?" asked Cooter.

"Nothing major, just I think I will need some extra money for Wednesday. You probably want more time with Kathy. I figured you might like me to work some of your shifts with the wrecker." suggested Luke.

Cooter thought for a minute. It would mean less money for him but IT MAY be worth it in the long run. "Sure. Anything for a friend in need." replied Cooter.

00000

As Luke returned to the General, Dixie was coming back from Ruebottoms. "Luke." she called.

He stopped and waited for her. "Hey, there, Dixie." He said friendly.

Dixie asked, "Is everything OK?"

"Yeah, sure. What do you mean?" asked Luke.

She confessed, "I was listening to the scanner the other night." 

Luke looked a bit confused, "You mean the night I got the ticket? OK, but how did you know it was me?" He knew Rosco hadn't mentioned his name on the radio.

She smiled and blushed slightly, "I heard you tag number." Luke was letting this sink in when she continued, "CNH-320." There was a bit of silence between them for a minute before she continued. "How much trouble are you in?"

Luke smiled a bit, "Not nearly as much as I thought I'd be in with Jesse anyway. You'll probably get tired of looking at me this week. I am going to work some extra hours so I can have money when I see the Judge Wednesday."

"You don't think you'll go to jail or anything do you?" she asked worriedly.

Luke smiled. She really seemed concerned. "No, I think if it was jail able Rosco would have arrested me the other night."

"You are probably right." she said.

"My plan is to hopefully be able to pay the ticket that day. So I plan to work some of Cooter's wrecker shifts." he explained.

"That sound like a good idea. Let me know if you want any company on the calls." she said causally.

"Sure thing, Kiddo. I've got to get going. Jesse plans to also keep me busy. He wasn't real happy." he said as he slide in the General and started him up.

"I can imagine. " Dixie said to herself as she entered the garage.

00000

For the next few days Luke worked the farm, ran wrecker calls, and delivered shine. Not to mention hauling supplies for Jesse up to the stills so he could make his famous brew. Though Hazzard was a small County it sure was seeming like it had more than its fair share of wrecker calls. By Tuesday night Luke was beat, he had talked to Luther Davenport and had gotten paid up to midnight Tuesday night.

00000

**Wednesday Morning **

NARRATOR: Before Boss Hogg got his hands in the 'Cookie Jar', Hazzard, Placid and Chickasaw Counties had two Judges that would travel to each of the Counties at least once a week to hear everything from parking and traffic tickets to more serious felonies. It was also their duty to arraign (set a bond) for anyone arrested within 24 hours of their arrest. Being that these were small Counties with very low crime rates, each Judge only had to work a few hours a week on most weeks.

Bright and early Wednesday morning, the Tri-County Judge, Milton Hardcastle arrived in Hazzard Square. It was a bright, warm summer morning as he made his way to the Court House. Once in the Court House, Trainee Straight brought the Judge the weekly files in his small office. Among the parking tickets were the two new tickets for Luke Duke and Ralph Green for racing.

Judge Hardcastle began reading the files.

Sheriff Coltrane barged through the door. "Did you see? I told you I'd get those Dukes!"

Judge Hardcastle looked up annoyed, "Sheriff, this is my office and the door was closed."

"Oooo, but, I got'em!" stuttered Rosco.

"Unless you want me to throw all of these out of Court and hold you in Contempt, you will go back out, shut the door, take a seat and wait for me to call you. It's not like you caught the James gang with a bank bag full of money. You caught a couple of young men racing for goodness sake." the Judge fumed.

Rosco tucked his tail and left the office like a whipped pup.

00000

Jesse more than suggested taking the pickup to town instead of the General. Luke joined him in the pickup. Both Luke and Jesse were dressed up a bit. Luke wore a new pair of jeans with a new blue plaid shirt in his wallet he carried the $100 won from Ralph--that Jesse didn't know about and also the $150 he had made working at the garage. He just hoped $250 would be enough.

Jesse, along with a new set of bib-overhauls, he wore a sport jacket. Jesse was unsure how much cash Luke had so he had went to the bank and taken out $300 that he needed to make the payment on the farm. He hoped not to have to use it but he would to keep Luke out of jail. He just didn't want Luke to know that. They entered the booking area of the Courthouse to find Rosco setting outside the Judges' office. Jesse and Luke took seats across from him. Several minutes later the Judge's door opened, the Judge called, "Luke Duke and all parties having interest in this case."

Luke, Jesse, Rosco, and Trainee Straight entered the office.

The Judge was dressed in his black robe. He spoke to Enos Straight who would be the bailiff for the Court. "I think we can do this informally in here rather than the big Courtroom."

"Yes, Sir." answered Enos.

The Judge pushed record on a small tape player. Enos called the Court to order. Judge Hardcastle began, "Mr. Luke Duke is it?"

Luke spoke up, "It would be 'Lucas'."

"Can I see you identification, Mr. Duke?" asked the Judge.

Luke supplied the Judge with his driver's license.

Judge Hardcastle studied the license. "Sheriff Coltrane, you wrote this ticket to a 'Luke Duke'. Mr. Duke just supplied me with a license for a 'Lucas Duke'. Is this the gentleman you stopped and ticketed?"

"Ooohh, ooohh, yeah, yes it is." stammered Rosco.

"Did you check out his license?" questioned the Judge.  
Rosco replied, "Yes, I did."

"How did you run him? By Lucas or Luke Duke?" the Judge questioned further.

Rosco thought for a minute. Knowing his answer would decide if Luke walked or not. "I ran his driver's license number."

"So you didn't pay attention to the name on the license you just ran the number?" the Judge was already aggravated with Rosco.

"I ran the number. The picture was on the license was of the young man I know as Luke Duke. I just wrote the ticket out to Luke Duke because that's how I know him." Rosco tried to explain.

"Sheriff, I am a stickler for detail. I'll give you this one. Next time there is a variation I will throw it, so far out of Court, you won't believe." said the Judge.

Luke cursed to himself. He thought for a minute the Judge would throw it out this time.

The Judge got serious, "Mr. Duke, you received a ticket for racing. In this County it is illegal to race a car on a public road unless of course it has been posted temporarily as a racing area. Was this stretch of road so posted by a race official?"

Luke answered clearly, "No Sir."

"Then how do you plead to this charge of racing?" questioned Judge Hardcastle.

Though Luke was a bit worried he tried to answer clearly, "Guilty, you Honor." He said, knowing he had been guilty of the charge. He also knew that he would have to pay but Jesse had taught him that lying would get him no where.

Judge Hardcastle opened a file folder, read it for a minute or two, then said, "This is your first offense. I could have thrown it out of Court, thanks to our Sheriff's blunder, but I won't because he'd just take out a warrant and this whole thing would be drawn out." explained the Judge. "There is no jail time for first offense Racing. The fine can be from $50 to $100. For a second offense the fine is $50-$500 and/or 6-60 days in jail." the Judge paused for effect. "Normally, I fine and sentence as high as I can go, because I figure that most people may have gotten away with whatever they were charged with at least once before. Due to the Sheriffs blunder I am going to set your fine at $75 and give you 30 days to pay it."

Luke set up even straighter, and replied. "Thank you Judge. I can pay the fine now if that's OK."

Rosco was fuming.

Luke paid his fine, walking out of the Court room with $175 in his pocket. Not to mention the $100 Jesse had he didn't know anything about.

00000

As Jesse and Luke exited the Judges' office, Enos called "Ralph Green and all parties having interest in this case."

No one in the waiting area moved.

Enos called again, "Ralph Green."

Luke checked his watch. The time was 10:30 am. Both tickets were set for court at 10:00 am. Exiting the Court house, Ralph was just getting out of his car. He gave Luke an evil look as they passed. He had barely had enough gas to make it to Court.

When Ralph arrived in the Judge's office he was 35 minutes late. Judge Hardcastle had promised if there was a next time and he was late he'd be very sorry. Ralph's fine was set at $100 and he was given 30 days to pay it. "Looks like I'm going to be broke from this all month." thought Ralph.

NARRATOR: Looks like his mouth just cost him about $200, a $100 for the fine, and $100 to Luke.

00000

Jesse and Luke went over to the Hazzard Garage before returning home. Dixie was at her usual place by the phone where she could see cars pulling up to the pumps. Today had been slow and she was on the phone. "... Do you really think I could?" she said in to the phone. "Oh, thanks, I think I can find out soon and let you know in a few minutes. I'll call you right back." she said.

She turned on all her young charm as she walked up to Jesse. "Uncle Jesse, Daisy asked me to spend the night with her tonight. Would it be OK with you?" she almost pleaded.

Jesse laughed, "Why, sure you can! You know how I feel, the more the merrier. As long as it's OK with your Father." he reminded.

"Thank you! I'll go find Daddy now." She beamed.

Cooter, Luke and Jesse just watched her bounce out of the garage. They all laughed at her.

"So what happened?" asked Cooter.

"He set the fine at $75 which I already paid thanks to those extra hours you gave me." Luke said a bit of relief showing in his voice.

"Anything for a friend." said Cooter, "Care to repay the favor?"

Luke questioned with a smile, "You want my hours?"

Cooter said, "No, nothing that simple. I've got a big job changing a motor. Can you help me out?"

Luke looked to Jesse, "Jesse?" He questioned.

"I reckon if you help me today I can spare you a couple days." replied Uncle Jesse.

Cooter replied, "Great. I'll finish up all this, clean up in here and be ready to go first thing in the morning."

"I can do that." replied Luke.

00000

**Duke Farm: **

After supper the girls went to Daisy's room. "I am so glad you invited me over, Daisy." she looked at Daisy's room she hadn't been in Daisy's room since she was about three. It wasn't expensively furnished but was the same room that Jesse had painted pink and white for her when she first came to live on the farm. "I can't believe I'm really spending the night HERE." said Dixie.

Daisy looked at her a bit puzzled. "Like you have never stayed here before."

Dixie replied, "That's when I was what three?"

Daisy laughed, "Dixie, you know you are family and welcome any time." said Daisy. "What would you like to do this evening?"

Dixie looking a bit embarrassed, "I need someone to talk to Daisy." 

Daisy plopped down on the bed, "Well, Honey, I'm a good listener." 

"This is girl stuff and I didn't want to call Mom. Dad and Cooter would never understand." she paused. "I am hoping to convince Dad and Mom to let me stay this fall and go to school here."

"That's great. But what's the problem?" questioned Daisy.

Dixie said quietly, "It seems everyone is treating me like a kid. I need to do something to make them see I'm not a kid."

"What do you have in mind?" questioned Daisy.

Dixie shook her head, "I was hoping you'd have an idea."

"Well, I know you have been a big help to your Dad at the Garage..." Daisy was interrupted.

Dixie said, "It's not really him..." she paused. "All the guys here know Cooter. Now, they know me as his 'little' sister, the brat at the garage."

Daisy was seeing where this was going. "Is there any 'guy' you'd like to impress."

Dixie shrugged her shoulders, "Not really." she fibbed. "I'd just like to be noticed and not as Cooter's little sister."

Daisy saw the cute teen setting before her looking up to her. She had her hair pulled back in a pony tail, wearing a Sweatshirt of Cooter's that was too large for her, with jeans, a cap, and tennis shoes. Daisy had always been a 'tomboy' chasing behind Bo and Luke, but she too had went through this stage only about a year ago. Smiling, she said, "Stand up here a minute." Daisy took in her size figuring they were about the same size. "I've got an idea. Are you game?"

"If I weren't I wouldn't be here." said Dixie.

"Great! Come on." Daisy grabbed a thick bath robe from her closet. In the hallway she took two large bath towels and wash cloth from a closet. They walked to the bathroom. Daisy showed her where things were and told her she'd meet her in her room. Daisy went to her room and was searching her closet and dresser drawers when Dixie returned from her bath. She was in Daisy's robe with her hair wrapped in the towel. "What do you think we start with the hair?"

Dixie looked a bit scared, "My hair?"

"Sure, just a bit and if I mess up it will always grow back." Daisy joked. "Besides I cut mine."

"Well, Ok, then." Dixie said with a fading thought, "No turning back now."

Daisy combed Dixie's hair. She looked it over. Picking up the scissors, she began to 'feather' the front of Dixie's hair and just took the broken ends off the back.

"Now run wash it again real fast." Daisy instructed as she cleaned up the mess.

When Dixie returned it looked like she had walked into a beauty parlor. Daisy had set out hot curlers, curling irons, hair dryer, along with several makeup cases.

"Daisy!" Dixie squeaked, "I came to Hazzard to get away from being so girlish. I think you have more stuff than my Mom."

"Now, Sugar, there is nothing wrong with being a 'tomboy' as long as you look like a girl doing those things. Trust me." smiled Daisy. "If you don't like it you can wash it out and we'll try something else."

"OK, you win." replied Dixie with a laugh.

Daisy dried her hair, rolled the back with hot curlers, curled the front with the curling iron. In a very few minutes she was taking the curlers out and combing Dixie's hair into place. She had turned Dixie from the mirror so she couldn't peak. She applied a little cover up on the couple of pimples on Dixie's face. She continued with a little eye shadow and mascara. Though her face had it's own color to it Daisy decided to do the works but with a soft touch. A very thin line of eyeliner was applied, a slight touch of rouge, the slightest bit of pink lipstick, and a little facial powder. Next Daisy went to her jewelry box and handed Dixie a pair of danglely earrings and a simple necklace with a 'music note' charm on it. Daisy surveyed her work. "Ok, now hold still a minute." She took a sheet and covered the large mirror. "Now, put these on." She handed Dixie some hose, then a denim skirt that was just above the knee, and a pair of her high heels. Once she had gotten them on she found a red sleeveless top that buttoned up part way. After Dixie had put it on, though her and Daisy were about the same size something wasn't right. "Ok, wait a minute. Take it back off and let's try it again with this on." She took out a bra from her draw made a few adjustments. "Now, try that."

Dixie did as instructed.

Daisy looked her work up and down. "That's more like it. Are you ready?"

"Sure." said Dixie. She was expecting to see 'Cooter's little sister' in the mirror with Daisy's clothes.

Daisy uncovered the mirror.

Dixie was speechless.

"What do you think." asked Daisy excitedly.

All Dixie could say was, "WOW!"

They squealed and laughed so hard it brought Jesse down the hall from the living room. He knocked on the door, "Is everything OK, girls?" 

A burst of laughter was his reply followed quickly, "Yes, Uncle Jesse, everything is fine. Sorry we disturbed you." said Daisy. 

"I'm sorry too." said Dixie.

Laughing to himself he told them, "Guess I'm just use to rough housing boys than girls. Have fun ladies." He went beck to his paper and coffee in the living room.

Daisy had Dixie trying on half her wardrobe before the evening was done. Much laughter was heard from the room.

00000

It was a warm summer night. Bo and Luke found Jesse on the front porch with a cup of coffee when they returned form their evening chores. "Where is everyone?" asked Luke.

"Well, Daisy has a friend over. So Jeb, Vance and Coy decided to head for 'high ground' so to speak. They went camping and fishing out on the back forty."

Luke laughed, "Oh, yeah, I heard Dixie ask you if she could stay over today. Do you want us to go check on the guys?" Offered Luke.

Jesse sipped his coffee, "No, Jeb is with them they should be fine, but thanks for offering."

Bo and Luke each took a spot on the steps. "So where are the girls?" asked Luke.

Jesse smiled, "I hope you fellows don't have to go to the bathroom anytime soon. I've heard them in and out of there all evening. They are in Daisy's room now."

Bo replied with a grumble, "Oh, man!"

"Now, Bo, it will do Daisy some good to have a girlfriend around." replied Luke. "Especially since Robin hasn't been around for so long." Luke said a bit lower. "By the way, you don't seem to mind when Jill comes to stay over."

"Now, Luke that's different. At least when Jill comes over they don't tie up the bathroom." Bo fumed.

"Now, boys. You five are always having company. Just leave them be. Besides, we need to talk." said Jesse.

"So go get you a cup of coffee or glass of tea and get comfortable."

Bo started up off the step, "Yes, Sir."

Luke also was standing by now, "Uncle Jesse, we aren't planning to go anywhere. The boys are gone and the girls are hibernating in the house. Would you mind if I go to the barn for something to drink?" 

Bo's eye lit up hopeful, glad his cousin had asked.  
Jesse considered this. He nodded his approval. "A quart, Luke."

"Yes, Sir, Thanks." He said heading for the barn.

"I'll get the glasses." said Bo. Bo eagerly returned to the porch with the three jelly glasses before Luke returned form the barn.

Luke returned, handed Jesse the jar of shine. Jesse poured them each a small glass of shine, setting the remained behind him in the swing. After they had all had several sips, Jesse started, "Now, Bo, Luke and I have had many talks about this and I know we've had a few ourselves. Due to what went on last weekend I feel the need for us to all talk about this again." He paused, "You are both eighteen, Jeb isn't too far behind. You can all be a great benefit to me, to this family. J.D. (Hogg) knows this. He is becoming greedy. He thinks if he can stop you kids he'll put me out of business. I have always been able to make us a living, without help, but J.D. is growing. Some of the customers are not after quality, some are after cheap, and others would turn to him if I couldn't supply them..." he trailed off. Not liking how this was sounding. "I love you boys more than life itself. For me it's not about the business. J.D. on the other hand sees you all as a threat to his business. Now, Luke let himself be goaded into a race which got him a ticket. Yes, he worked extra and paid it, so all's forgotten. Right? ... Well, wrong. I know Rosco, he is in J.D.'s pocket. He has been a top notched Sheriff, but for years J.D.'s had a hold on him. He won't forget that ticket. I know him he is out to get you both. Luke, you heard what Judge Hardcastle said about the second offense for racing."

Luke took a sip of shine, "Yes, Sir."

"Well, that's what Rosco is setting up. He gave you a ticket, now, the next time he catches you, he will push to lock you up." stated Jesse. "I have heard you guys get together and race out at the lake." Jesse paused.

Bo and Luke just looked at each other wondering how he knew that.

Jesse continued. "Never mind how I know that. Rosco caught you racing at the lake. I can talk and talk to I'm blue in the face, but if you go back out there racing he will catch you again. It may not be tonight, tomorrow or next year but he will catch you again." Jesse saw the look on Bo's face. He's thinking it wouldn't have happened to him. "Luke did you have a choice in getting that ticket?"

Luke looked up surprised, "No, of course not! Rosco boxed me in tight in the front, there was a bank on the right a fifty foot drop on the left, then that jack a-- stopped behind me. He looked happy when he shut off the motor like Rosco was there to ask us to a church dinner!" exclaimed Luke.

Jesse held up a hand to stop Luke's out burst. "My point is,... Bo, had you been driving you would have been just as blocked." stated Jesse.

Following Jesse's lead, "Yeah, you were there. You saw it. He had me. He had me dead to rights."

Though Bo couldn't help to think he could have gotten out of it he agreed, "Yeah, I know." he said not convincing either Luke or Jesse.

Jesse refilled their glasses. "Another thing. Luke you are operating as a 'free agent' again these days. Bo you have always played the field. Don't miss the fact that J.D. and Rosco can play dirty. They could try to set you up having a underage girl have you buy them a beer, or worse yet take her to bed. Please, boys watch yourselves and you A---!" cautioned Jesse.

They both answered, "Yes, Sir." at the same time.

"Well, I'm going to try to get into the bathroom and turn in. Luke you have an early day tomorrow and I'll need you both tomorrow night." said Jesse as he got up leaving the half filled Mason jar on the swing. "Good night boys." he said as he walked away from them.

They looked at the jar and then to the retreating form of their Uncle, and said again in unison, "Good night, Uncle Jesse."

"Think he could be right?" asked Bo.

Luke considered it for a long minute, "Yeah, I do."

00000

**Hazzard Dawn **

Luke set in the General Lee outside the Hazzard Garage, thinking, _"Cooter Davenport I could have still been at home. You are late!"_

Several seconds later the wrecker pulled up. Cooter unlocked the garage door, "Sorry I'm late I stopped for breakfast." he said holding up a box of donuts.

Luke smiled, "I'll forgive you this time then. Bo's doing my morning chores then Jesse will drop him off to help later."

Cooter replied, "Great! Two Dukes for the price of one!"

Setting the donuts on the work bench, he opened the refrigerator by the work bench, handed Luke a beer, and got one for himself.

Luke punched him in the arm for the remark about 'two Dukes for the price of one' as he took the beer. "My kind of breakfast. Beer and donuts."

Later...

Bo still hadn't showed up. Cooter answered the phone. After getting off the phone he said, "Luke, Rosco is fishing in his car AGAIN. Do you want to go or me?"  
Luke was under the car. The motor was secured by a chain and had a jack under it as Luke was about to take loose the motor mounts. Everything else was ready.

"You go ahead. I'll loosen these and have it pulled by the time you fish him out." stated Luke.

The wrecker started and drove off. Several minutes later Luke heard foot steps enter the garage. A female voice called, "Who's under there?"

Luke answered as he rolled out from under the car on a creeper, "Just me." He looked upside down at the person the voice came from, he pushed farther out and set up to make sure he was seeing what he thought he saw. "Da--, I mean, Dixie?" he exclaimed his question.  
"Have you seen my Dad?" she asked.

"Uh,...no,... Cooter's in the wrecker. I haven't seen your Dad." He stuttered, still not believing this was Dixie! She was in heels, a skirt, blouse and her hair was not in a ponytail! There was something else. What? Luke thought.

"Where's the wrecker?" Luther Davenport asked as he entered the garage. "Oh, I'm sorry Miss. Can I help you?" he questioned.

"Daddy!" exclaimed Dixie.

"Dad...?" his voice trailed off as he recognized his daughter. "Dixie?" 

A bit annoyed, "Yeah, its me. I have something to ask you. Come here please?" she said as almost a beg.

Once outside, she asked, "Daddy, I was asked to go out to the Boar's Nest tonight by Tommy Rogers. It is teen night and I know you'll be there. Can I please go? He's the first boy to talk to me. Please?"

Luther was torn between protecting his only daughter and not making an enemy of her. "I don't see any harm, like you said I'll be there. But, I want to talk to him first!"

"Yes, Daddy. He'll be by here about closing. Thank you." She said hugging him. I'm going to Ruebottom's can I get a few things I need? About $10 worth of things?" she asked.

Since she had been there she had not asked for anything and she had earned her 'keep'. "You can put $20 on my ticket."

"Thank you Daddy!" she squealed as she hugged him and hurried off.

Luke was out from under the car. He had heard most of the conversation. "Luther, I may be out of place, but I say this in good faith. Did she ask to go out with Tommy Rogers?"

Still feeling like the 'Father of the Year', Luther replied, "That's right."

"And you approved?" questioned Luke with a look that said he didn't believe this.

"Well, you've all known Tommy forever. He's been around here many times. Yeah, I approved. Why?" asked Luther.

Luke considered his answer, "I may be out of place. I'm sorry if I am, but I'd rather say it and be wrong than to keep quiet and be right. He asked Daisy out awhile back Jesse sent him packing. He has a reputation of getting 'what he wants' ". Luke said blushing.

"Luke Duke! I'd talk if I were you! I think I know what I'm doing! Reputation! HA! ... Yes, you were out of line!" huffed Mr. Davenport.

Luke held you his hand, "Forget it then. I'm sorry."

Luther paced the garage for quiet awhile saying nothing. Considering the information Luke Duke had shared and the fact he wanted to keep his daughter's love."

00000

Closing time came. Luke took the wrecker's keys and was heading to the truck when Tommy Rogers arrived to pick up Dixie. They were heading to the Boar's Nest to hear Jeb's band. Luke planned on making an appearance there to make sure Tommy was a gentleman. He hurried to the farm, did his evening chores, ate quickly, grabbed a shower and headed to the Boar's Nest in the wrecker.

Teen night was stressful for the employees at the Boar's Nest. They had to ID everyone and watch those who bought alcohol to make sure that those under eighteen didn't manage to get it. The band had began playing. Dixie and Tommy were setting up front. Luke entered taking a seat at the bar. He ordered a beer and sat sipping it. He hadn't been there an hour when the phone rang. The bartender handed him the phone. It was Maybelle the operator asking for the Hazzard wrecker.

Luke took the phone, "Luke, I got a call. Sheriff Coltrane is stuck up out on Highway 411."

"How could he get stuck on 411? It's paved! ... I'm going. Thanks Maybelle." Luke was peeved.

After getting Rosco out of the ditch he had managed to get himself into, Luke took a shortcut down by the lake to get back to the Boar's Nest before Tommy and Dixie left.

What he didn't know was that Tommy had tried to play the 'gentleman' and take Dixie home early. He had made a detour...

Out by the lake Tommy pulled off the road, he shut the car off, and put the keys in his pocket. He leaned over to kiss Dixie. She was flattered and kissed him back. While kissing her and having her attention he locked her car door -- Dixie didn't hear this. Dixie still thought this was what she had waited for. Tommy leaned farther over to her side of the car beginning to grope her. She tried to push his hands back.

He said, "Put out or get out!" as he tried to pin her between himself and the seat, when Dixie began to get scared. He pinned her to the seat and when she tried to scream he leaned over her putting his weight on her as he continued to grope her.

She got her foot up and kicked him with all her might with the high heel of her shoe. He backed off for a moment. She grabbed for the door handle which was locked. He grabbed at her again. Dixie took off one of her shoes and began to wail him with all her might as she unlocked the door. She managed to get the door open and ran away as quickly as she could. It had began to rain as she walked the dark road where few cars traveled at this hour of night on a week night. Dixie was soaked through when she heard a vehicle approaching. Fearing it was Tommy she started to hide in the bushes, but before she could find a place she saw the lights coming from the other direction. She flagged the truck down, suddenly recognizing it as her father's wrecker. She was very relieved that it was Luke and not her Father.

Luke saw a wet form of a female flagging him down on a deserted lake road. He immediately stopped. He then realized it was Dixie Davenport. She was barefoot, soaking wet, and her clothes were in disarray.

"Dixie are you OK? What happened?" he pounced a little too quick. He turned up the heat in the truck.

"I'm fine NOW!" she said relieved. "Nothing happened." She said too quickly.

Luke knew she wasn't telling him everything, but knew not to push her or he'd push her away. He drove quickly trying to find the source of her problem. He suspected Tommy had tried (hopefully not succeeding) to push his affections on her. Not finding Tommy immediately, Luke stopped, taking off his jacket, he saw the scared look on her face as she sat shivering. "Dixie, I'm just stopping to give you my jacket. You are wet and I know you are cold." he tried to reassure her.

"Thank you." she said weakly.

He pulled back out and suddenly realized he wasn't sure where to take her. "Dixie, I don't know what you've been through tonight. I can take you to the hospital, to find your Dad, the farm, your house, you just name it. I'll trust your judgment if you don't want to talk about it."

He's being so sweet. She thought, Through the lump in here throat she said, "My house please?"

"You got it." he said a bit relieved. He hoped that if something truly terrible had happened she would have chosen another of his options. Pulling up to the Davenport farmhouse, Luke was relieved to find it dark. He opened the truck door for her and led her to the house. "You are still freezing. Go take a hot shower before you catch your death. Tell me where to find you something to wear and I'll get it."

She sniffed still looking at the floor, "Tall dresser in my room. Thanks, Luke."

"Just go get warm. You don't have to thank me." he said. He went to her room, turned on the light, going to the dresser he opened several drawers before finding something he thought would be warm. A pair of flannel Pajamas, thick socks and underwear. As he turned to go out of the room, hanging on the tall bed post was a thick bath robe and slippers on the floor. He took them, and the PJ's to the Bathroom door. He knocked, "Dixie, take your time. Your clothes are at the door."

"Ok." a mumbled reply came from the door.

She was either crying or had water in her face. He deduced. Luke walked into the kitchen finding the makings for hot chocolate he also found popcorn. He put the hot chocolate on and started the popcorn. Going to the living room he found marathon of comedies on TV. He also heard the shower cut off. Going back to the kitchen he poured the hot chocolate and put the popcorn in a bowl. Then he went back to Dixie's room where he saw a large quilt on the bottom of her bed, taking it he went back to the couch. As Dixie came out of the bathroom he took the quilt to her, "Here." he said wrapping her in it. "Come in here and see what else I have for you."

She held the quilt tight as the went to the couch, seeing the hot chocolate and popcorn. She smiled almost crying.

"I thought I'd fix the hot chocolate to warm you up and I ran across the popcorn. There are several movies I've been wanting to see on tonight. I figured I might as well stay and make sure you are OK for a bit and maybe you'd like the movies too." he said.  
They set on the couch. He handed her the hot chocolate, "Are you warming up?"

She answered truthfully, "I don't think I'll ever be warm again. ... Hold me?" she squeaked. "Please."

"Come here." He took her in his open arms. "I'm here. I'll listen. I'll be a shoulder if you just want to cry."

She looked up at him and melted in his eyes. Letting all her fear and anger flow away with her tears.

"Da---- YOU! Tommy! you have gone way too far tonight!" Luke swore. "You'll answer to me. Just wait!"

After she had cried for awhile, Luke reached for a tissue for her and asked, "Please tell me what happened. I know you didn't do anything wrong."

"He tried to force me,... to, ... you know, ... He told me 'put out ... or get out', ..." she cried.

Luke held his breath, trying to control his temper.

She continued, "So, ... I ... got ... out ... I had to kick him ... Had to hit him with my shoe, but I got out ..." she began to cry again. "I almost hide when I heard you,...I thought it was him..." she sniffed.

"Are you sure you are OK? Is there anything I can do?" he asked.

"You are doing more than I can ask. Just please don't tell Daddy, Cooter or anyone else, ever. Please. Promise me?" she begged.

Luke shook his head, "Dukes' Honor." Though he thought, _"No,I won't tell anyone, but I swear to get more than even with Tommy Rogers. No matter what! "_ he almost shook he was so mad. "Anyone to try to force someone against their will is a pretty low life character." he said with disgust. Luke was torn between comforting her and getting even with Tommy. He decided that for now he was needed much more by Dixie. He'd get Tommy later. He stayed, held and comforted Dixie until it was late. He knew Cooter and or Luther would be home soon. "Are you ready to try to get some sleep?" He had felt her doze on his shoulder.

"No." she said honestly.

"I was figuring I'd tuck you in bed. Lock the house on my way out and we'd not have to explain how and why I'm here at midnight." he said.

"Oh, sh---!" she looked at the clock. It was seconds away from midnight. "Luke you have got to go!"

"Calm down, let me tuck you in and I'll be gone before they get here." he said soothing her.

She climbed into bed. Luke spread the extra quilt over her even though it was summer. He pulled the covers up to her chin, tucking her in. "Goodnight, Dixie.

She managed to pull her arms back out to hug him, "Thank you Luke."

"No problem. Good night. I'll lock the house on my way out." he assured her.

She laid in bed, heard the wrecker start and drive away.

00000

It was almost one in the morning when Luke arrived home in the General Lee after dropping the wrecker off to Cooter at the Boars Nest where Bo was waiting for him in the General Lee. He and Bo entered the quiet farm house quietly. Luke took a clean coffee cup from their rack, poured himself a cup as Jesse entered the kitchen fully dressed, "I was getting worried about you two."

"Sorry, Uncle Jesse. I got tied up on a wrecker call." stated Luke honestly. He had been on a wrecker call when he found Dixie. Luke was still furious about the Tommy trying to force Dixie into anything.

"Tilly is loaded. Bo and I did that earlier today when we took the supplies up." said Jesse putting on his red cap to go out. "Let's go boys. Jeb and the others will be here soon. Daisy is already in bed."

Luke asked, "So what's the plan tonight?"

Jesse began to lay it out, "They are getting used to thinking you fellas are running the load. I'm taking Tilly out in a bit. I want you fellas to take the pick up and the General, go out the back forty make it look like you are the runner and blocker. Stay in touch with me and each other on the CB on channel 17. Just remember, you never know who's listening so watch what you say." he cautioned. CB's were still very new and not in the Hazzard County Sheriffs budget though they were not too sure about the ATF (Alcohol Tobacco and Firearms) agents.

"Let's hit it Bo." stated Luke.

Bo replied, "Yeehaw!" but kept his voice down somewhat as to not wake Daisy.

Jesse heard the two 'crank up and cut out'. "Well, I should have enough time to drink another cup before they get in too much trouble." he said to no one while pouring his coffee.

"Lost sheep 2 to Lost sheep 1" said Bo.

Luke replied, "Come on 2. Where are you?" Knowing full well where he was but wanted Jesse to know their location.

Bo replied, "Just dropped a pretty little filly off and was about to head out toward Hazzard pond to see what's up out there. I'm on Mill Pond Road now." he said grinning widely.

That was the call Jesse was waiting on. He headed out the door. Tonight was a big load that was going to a long time friend who ran a little bar in Chickasaw County. Jesse had Tilly's trunk loaded with a 100 gallons of his finest moonshine. Thanks to Luther Davenport and the overload shocks the trunk didn't set down much at all even with the added weight.

That's it Bo! thought Luke. "Let me know if anyone's out I might join you." _'Anyone being the law that Bo's looking for.'_ thought Luke.

"I doubt anyone being out I haven't seen a car yet." said Bo as he hammered the General Lee's accelerator hoping to shake the trees and see if anyone was out that way. Bo was running about 2 miles in front of Luke as they usually did when they were on a run. Several minutes later Bo saw the flash of blue lights just before he heard the siren. Bo still grinning as he down shifted the General into passing gear, "Would you believe the only car out here would have to be Rosco?"

"Yes." Luke replied, "with your luck. Well, if that's the case just loose him I think I'll just head to the farm."

Across the police radio, Rosco called, "I'm in pursuit of a Orange stock car near Hazzard Pond. It is headed toward Chickasaw and or Placid County." Rosco knew that this side road that they were on could go the either County which bordered Hazzard County.

"This is Sheriff Little of Chickasaw County. I'll have a road block at my County line."

The Placid County Sheriff advised, "I'll be set up there in two minutes."

"Well, you may be in pursuit of the Orange stock car Sheriff, but I'm behind what he's running blocker for." said ATF Agent Bucannon.

Being 'high tech rednecks' (even for back then), Bo, Luke and Jesse all had scanners that could pick up this transmission. Jesse just laughed as he headed Tilly down another road going to Chickasaw County. _"Keep them busy boys."_ he said to himself.

"Kew, Kew, Kew, I got them this time." said Rosco.

About the time Luke had floored the pickup to go help Bo, then he saw the unmarked car of Agent Bucannon.

When Jesse Duke's pick up past him after hearing the Sheriffs transmissions the agent saw a large container in the back of the truck and knew that Luke was carrying a large load of moonshine.

NARRATOR: Now let's see what we have. Agent Bucannon jumped in behind Luke, who was hammered down to aid Bo, who had slowed a bit to keep from loosing Rosco, who was chasing him.

Luke keyed his CB mic, "Bo we got them where we went them, ... I think."

Bo continued up the road until it forked. There he saw the Chickasaw and Placid County cars blocking both escapes from Hazzard. He checked his mirror Rosco was still there.

Luke saw the access to an old part of the road which went up a hill. He crossed the ditch and took the old road which would meet back up to the main road. At the top of the small hill Luke took a left and headed directly toward the main road. He knew the bank dropped off sharply and he should land back on the main road which he did behind Bo, but in front of Rosco, who locked the brakes of the cruiser up to keep from hitting the pick up.

Agent Bucannon who didn't know the road followed Luke landing smack dab on top of Rosco's car. After looking to see they were Ok, Bo and Luke did a 180 degree turn right in front of Sheriff Little and the Placid County Sheriff. Bo and Luke were still in Hazzard County just this side of the County line. After turning Luke said into the mic, "Hang a right there Bo, we'll take the high road. Looks like there has been an accident on the lower one."

"10-4", replied Bo shaking his head.

"Be right back, going to 19 to call Cooter." said Luke as he switched the channel on the CB. "Break 1 - 9, anyone home on the Hazzard Net? This is Lost Sheep 1 and I'm looking for Crazy C and the wrecker."

There was a second of static before the radio came back to life, "I might be Crazy but I ain't Dumb, Crazy Cooter coming at you. What do you have there Lost Sheep?"

Luke was trying to keep a straight face as he began telling Cooter what had happened. "It seems there is a wreck out on the lower part of Mill Pond Road right before you get to the County line. No one is hurt, but I think Agent Bucannon is about to get a parking ticket."

"A parking ticket on Mill Pond Road? Luke its too early OR too late for riddles." said a still sleepy Cooter.

NARRATOR: Folks let me tell you there is NOTHING pretty about a sleepy COOTER!

Luke was laughing out loud now as he told Cooter the rest, "Bucannon is parked on Rosco's ...CAR!"

Now Cooter is awake. "You didn't 'help' him get there did you?"

"Me?" Luke asked innocently. "It may take you two trips. If you need me, shout and I'll meet you back at the garage."

"10-4 Lost Sheep." said Cooter into the mic. He looked at the clock on the wall it was 3:30 am. To himself he said, "_Why do they HAVE to run moonshine so late at night?"_


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's Note: ** Please let me know how you like this so far with reviews.

00000000000000

Dawn was breaking as the General Lee and Jesse's pick up pulled up to the farm house. As Bo and Luke started into the house Tilly came up the driveway and into the barn. They waited for Uncle Jesse on the front porch. He grinned widely, putting both arms around each of the boys shoulders, "That's my boys! You kept them both busy while I took the other road out of the county. He! He! He! Let's start some breakfast before the morning chores."

Bo and Luke looked at each other and slightly rolled their eyes. They knew Jesse was still hyper and had forgotten that he had taken a nap before they went on the run and that Bo and Luke had not. They washed up and set the table as Jesse cooked. As usual the smell of a cooking breakfast brought Jeb, Coy, Vance and Daisy to the kitchen. Jeb being the oldest of the four saw his cousins were in just a bit of disarray.

After breakfast Jesse said, "Boys I'm going to shower then I'll be right with you we've got a lot to do today." he said energetically.

Jeb held up his hand stopping what ever thoughts were going through Bo and Luke's head, "Uncle Jesse, the four of us can handle things for a bit, if Bo and Luke want to catch some shut eye."

Jesse looked around the room especially at his two oldest nephews. "Dang, boys I forgot that you had been up since yesterday morning. I'm sorry. Yes, grab a nap before you come help us. For that matter. We'll wake you for a bite of lunch."

The boys smiled as they stacked their plates and cups in the sink on their way to their room. Luke closed the door as they both took their boots off with a thump. Next to go was their shirts. As they undid there belts (camera goes to a close up of their faces -- sorry ladies.) Bo asks, "Luke is something bothering you?"

"What do you mean?" said Luke.

"Ever since I met you at the garage last night you act like somethings wrong. You seem mad and you've had your teeth clinched too." Bo said, knowing his cousin so well he knew that look. It was a look of anger barely being contained. He had seen it for years when Luke would be mad about something and Jesse would call them down. Luke would not disrespect Jesse for the world but he'd go to simmer mode and he was definitely on simmer now. "Did I do something wrong?"

Luke relaxed for just a second, "No, Bo you didn't do anything. It's nothing for you to be concerned about. I plan to handle it as soon as I can, then things will be OK."

Bo didn't like the sound of that but he was very tired and Luke looked more tired that him. He'd leave it alone for now. "Ok, Luke. Night ... or morning. Whatever." he said as he pulled up the blanket and turned toward the door.

Luke laid down in his own twin bed. He pulled the covers up over his waist and laid on his back staring at the ceiling until sleep overcame the angry inside him.

00000

At lunch the phone rang. It was Luther Davenport. "Jesse, I'm sorry to disturb lunch but figured I might catch Luke there."

"Yes, he's here." said Jesse, holding the phone up for Luke.

Luke got up from the table, "Sorry Uncle Jesse." Into the phone he said, "This is Luke." he listened to the other end. "Wait a minute and I'll see if its possible." Covering the phone. "Luther needs me to go to Atlanta for some parts. He and Cooter are tied up there trying to put Rosco and Agent Bucannon's cars back together. Is it OK?"

Jesse thought for a minute. The others could complete what as needed but he didn't want Luke to dodge his responsibilities at the farm. "Luke,..."

He was interrupted, "I'll hurry and be back to do all the evening chores and I'll stay around here tomorrow." said Luke.

Jesse studied the others, "Do you all mind?" They all said they didn't care. "Ok, then, Luke you can go but I expect everything to be done this evening."

"Yes, Sir. Thanks." said Luke to Jesse. In to the phone. "Ok, I'll be there in a bit, just make me a list. Bye." said Luke who then returned to the table hurriedly finished his lunch, excused himself, and headed for the shower. Within an hour he was at the garage, "Ok, what do you need?" he asked.

Luther came to the counter, picked up a list, opened the register and took out $500. "Here's the list, $500, and the keys to a flat bed truck I borrowed for you. They will be expecting you."

"Ok, got it. I'll be back as soon as I can." said Luke as he turned to go to the truck.

Dixie had been setting at the register wearing jeans, boots, but instead of her usual T-shirt or sweat shirt she had on one of the tops Daisy had given her. It was a sleeveless, low cut (but not too low), light blue top. She had also fixed her hair under the cap she wore. She knew Luke was going after the parts she had ordered. "Daddy, if Luke doesn't care can I go?"

Luther looked at Luke.

"I don't care, if you don't." said Luke.

Luther responded, "Go ahead. I guess you need a break from here sometimes too."

"Thanks Daddy." she said giving him a quick peck on the cheek. She set her cap on the counter and picked up her brush. "So what are you waiting on?"

Luke just shook he head at his friends sister. "I'm coming. Be back in awhile y'all." He called as he headed to the truck. Today she seemed more like herself than she had last night.

Once out of sight of the garage, Dixie said, "Thanks for last night and letting me go today."

Luke said, "I told you last night you don't have to thank me. I just did what any other person would have done."

"Well, that low life #($&) would never have treated me like that! You were very sweet." she said.

Luke smiled a bit shocked at her profanity, "Well, thank you. I just wanted to make sure you were Ok and I didn't want to leave you alone too long before your Dad or Cooter got there. You don't have to worry about him either. I'll take care of that too."

Showing her innocence, "What do you mean?"

"I just plan to have a long talk with him." replied Luke.

00000

Back at the garage while unloading the flat bed, Luke took the opportunity to talk to Luther when Dixie went down the street. "Luther, last night Dixie's 'date' went rather badly. I think she deserves to have a good time before she has to go back to school. Please hear me out." he continued, "I know you don't think any better of me than you than you did the jerk you let her go out with last night. I'd like to take her to the Boar's Nest tonight just as a friend. She can meet some of the others and make some new friends. I know you will be there. I promise to not drink anything and I'll have her home at whatever time you say. We will go straight there and straight back. If that's not acceptable she can ride home with you."

Luther listened to Luke, "What happened on her date?"

Luke keeping his promise decided not to tell the whole truth. "I wasn't there so I don't really know. She just told me that it didn't work out and she wouldn't go out with him again."

"Luke I do know you better than Tommy. I also know your reputation. I can't say I'd approve of your dating my daughter, but I guess she could go with you tonight since I'll be there." said Luther. "I will hold you to the not drinking, going straight there and back, and she is to be home by 11:00 pm."

Luke nodded, "I give you my word as a Duke. Besides you trust me with your truck. Why not your daughter?" Luke grinned.

"That's why I have full coverage insurance on my truck." replied Luther with his eyebrows raised.

Luke gave him an offended look.

"I don't trust you." said Luther completing his sentence.

"Thanks a lot!" said Luke sarcastically as he finished unloading the truck. He saw Dixie coming back up the street. "Well, I've got to get home and do the evening chores. Cooter, I'll catch up with you around midnight to take the wrecker home." he called back to Cooter who was under Agent Bucannon's car. Luke walked out of the garage timing it so he meet Dixie on the parking lot. "Hey, Dixie, what are you doing tonight?" he asked walking up to her.

"What I have been doing every night since I've been here. Staying at home." she said in defeat.

"Would you like to do something different?" asked Luke.

She looked up hopeful. "What did you have in mind?"

Luke smiled, "I thought maybe you'd like to go to the Boar's Nest and hear the band. I'll introduce you to all our friends. I'll show you that all guys aren't like that jerk. We'll just go as friends and have a good time. What do you say?"

She smiled, then it began to fade, "I'd love to but I'll have to ask Daddy." she said.

Luke replied, "That's not a problem. I have already talked to him."

She looked a bit worried. "You didn't..."

"No, I didn't. I just told him you said the date didn't go well and you'd not go out with him again. I told him I thought you needed to have a good time while you're here." he explained.

She was relieved that he didn't tell her father about last night. She thought, _"He already talked to Daddy. None of the guys I know, here or at Mom's, would be direct enough to talk to parents before asking a girl out." _she smiled, "When should I be ready?"

It was still early afternoon. Luke thought for a minute. "I have to play catch up on the chores at the house and shower. How about 6:30? I can call you before I leave the farm?"

"That sounds good. I'll be at the house." said Dixie.

Luke smiled seeing that she was as excited as she had been before her 'first date'. "See ya in a bit." He said heading towards the General Lee that Bo was just pulling up in.

00000

**Back at the Duke Farm **

In record time, Luke had milked, feed, cleaned stalls, and anything else that the others hadn't completed while he was gone.

Jesse watched his nephew seemingly on a mission.

Now he had pulled the General Lee to the side of the house. Out came a water hose and bucket. As Bo came out of the house Jesse nodded toward his oldest nephew, "What's up?"

Bo shrugged, "He didn't tell me anything. Looks like he has a hot date though."

Jesse agreed, "Yes it does at that, but he usually tells you."

Shaking his head negative, "Well, not this time."

Luke not only gave the General a quick wash job but dried him off and cleaned the inside. After putting those supplies up he also gave him wax job before being called for supper. Before supper Luke 'called' the shower first, much to the protests of Jeb, Coy and Vance who had to get going. Luke headed for the shower saying, "I know you're in a hurry. Give me ten minutes."

Jesse held up his hand to stop the protests. "He called it. You guys have had all afternoon. I don't know what's up but he's in a big hurry. He won't make you late." said Jesse taking his coffee to the porch leaving the stacking of the dishes to Daisy.

While Daisy was stacking the dishes the phone rang. Daisy answered, "Duke farm."

"Daisy I'm glad you answered." said Dixie.

"Hi, Sugar, what's up." said Daisy.

"Don't say who your talking to for starters." said Dixie.

Daisy replied sorta confused, "Ok."

Dixie sighed in relief, "Last night didn't go well with Tommy. I had told Luke about it today when he went after parts. When we got back he asked me to go to the Boar's Nest just as friends. Daisy, when I was two, I had a crush on Luke! I'm nervous! HELP?"

Daisy laughed at her friend, "Ok, just calm down."

"What should I wear? I know we're going as friends BUT walking in with LUKE when he could go out with anyone he wanted to!" said Dixie. "I've got my hair done. I'm just trying to figure out what to wear."

Trying to calm her down a bit, Daisy said, "Wear that watermelon colored long sleeve. The way its cut kinda low and it fits you so well, it will look like a million dollars with those black jeans."

"Sounds good. Will it be OK since it is long sleeve?" questioned Dixie.

Daisy replied, "It fit you best of all and you won't have to worry about a jacket if its chilly tonight. Are you wearing boots or heels?"

"I don't know what do you think?" asked Dixie.

Daisy said, "He sees you in boots all the time. Wear heels and leave the cap at home." she kidded.

"Are you going to be there?" asked Dixie.

"Yeah, I work tonight..." Daisy is interrupted by Luke as he came out of the bathroom freshly showered and shaved in nice fitting newer jeans. He wore no shirt and carried his older boots.

"Daisy, I'm going to need the phone a about 10 minutes.

Jeb the bathroom is open." he shouted on his way to his room.

"You heard? Are you all set? I'll get off here so he can have the phone." said Daisy.

"Yes, I heard him. I guess I am. See you there. Thanks for your help." said Dixie.

"Your welcome. Bye." said Daisy.

"Bye." Dixie replied.

Daisy hung up the phone. Luke came back through the house carrying his boots he wore when he dressed up and his shoe polishing kit. Daisy just watched and shook her head as he went to the front porch to polish his boots.

00000

Jesse had watched Luke since he had been home. He had not seen him getting ready for a date like this since he had gotten serious about Robin. Since their breakup Luke had been going from girl to girl. Most of these girls had just been glad he asked them out so he hadn't been in the habit of 'dressing up' for their meetings. On the porch Jesse also took notice of his appearance as he polished his boots. "Hot date?" he asked.

Luke looked up from his boots, "I'd say its more of trying to do something nice for a friend." he paused, "I need to talk to you about something. I don't have time right now but I'm picking up the wrecker at midnight, if nothing happens I'll be right home."

"You always know where to find me." stated Jesse.

_"There was something bothering Luke for sure."_ thought Jesse.

"Thanks Uncle Jesse." He said getting up. He hurried into the house and picked out his favorite blue plaid shirt that showed off his blue eyes. He picked up the phone and dialed, saying only, "Are you ready? Ok, I'm leaving in a minute. Bye." He completed the look by putting on his Grey cowboy hat as he walked out the kitchen door to the General Lee.

Bo had heard the conversation. "Who was he talking to?" Wondered Bo out loud.

"I'll guess we may find out later." said Daisy acting innocent.

00000

Luke drove up to the Davenport home as he had hundreds, if not thousands, of times before. Dixie heard the General Lee turn into the drive but tried to calm herself as she waited for the knock on the door. She was trying not to seem over eager. When Luke did knock, she went to the door. He asked, "Are you ready?"

"Sure am." was her casual reply. She said closing the door behind her.

At the General Lee, Luke was being a gentleman by helping Dixie into the window. He also had a chance to take in her appearance. She didn't quiet look like Cooter's sister he had called "kiddo" all summer. 'Yes, she had grown up nicely', he admired.

00000

Outside the Boar's Nest Cooter's wrecker, Luther's pickup, Jesse pickup, the yellow Road Runner that would soon be Daisy's that Bo had driven were among the vehicles parked in front. As Luke cut the motor he could hear that the band had already began to play. Luke helped Dixie out of the General. As they entered the Boars' Nest he casually put his arm around her shoulder. He guided her through the growing crowd to a table up front where Cooter, Kathy, Bo, and Jill were seated. Bo and Cooter had seen them come in together. They were more than a little surprised to see them together. Though nothing was said, they both took in not only, Dixie's changed appearance, but also Luke's. When Daisy came by Luke ordered two Cokes. This was not expected by anyone at the table, as Luke was not driving the wrecker until midnight, though they didn't say anything about it. The next song that Jeb played was "Rocky Top". Luke took Dixie's hand and said, "Come on this is a fun one." They were followed by the others.

After that song Jeb said, "Ok, we're going to slow things down a bit, so you can catch your breath." The band started playing "Islands in the Stream" by Kenny Rogers and Dolly Pardon.

Luke and Dixie stayed on the dance floor. Dixie was a quick learner, Luke was a good teacher, so they were a natural dance couple. Luke was more relaxed tonight than he had been in several years. He was just there to have a good time and make sure that Dixie had a good time. He was not trying to 'get anything'; this was a one time thing, so he felt no pressure at all. They danced several more dances before returning to the table. Luke ordered 2 more Cokes. _"Hmmm. Come to think of it, this is the most fun I've had since Jr. High and I'm not even drinking."_ he thought.

As promised Luke, drove Dixie to her house with minutes to spare before 11:00pm. He gave her a friendly hug and returned the General Lee to the Boar's Nest to pick up the wrecker and leave the General with Bo. He said his 'good nights'. He hoped to get home before Bo, Daisy, and the others. He was pleased to find Jesse on the porch. He walked up and set down on the steps, "Uncle Jesse, you have always told us the importance of trust. I need to talk to you about something, that I can't fully explain, since I have promised not to tell certain things."

"Well, Luke, I'll do my best to understand what you are talking about. Do you want to get something to drink first?" asked Jesse.

"Maybe later. I need to say this before the others get here." stated Luke.

Jesse replied, "Ok."

Luke sighed, trying to figure out how to explain his logic. "Ok, we run shine though it is illegal?"

Jesse replied, "Yes, because it was the family way long before there was a 'US' of 'A' government to tell us we couldn't and passing a law didn't change the family ways none."

Luke knew the reply. He had heard it for years. "Right. Now, have you ever been put in a situation where you felt that you HAD to do something, though it was illegal, but it just needed done?"

Not sure exactly what he was talking about Jesse was afraid to answer this as a 'yes' though he had been in the exact situation many times. "Can you explain? Give me a few details? That's an awfully broad question." said Jesse.

"Ok, fighting is illegal. I know someone who did something to someone else. I have tried for several days to control my temper, but to be quiet frank, he needs a 'lesson'. I know before this happens I could get into trouble with the law..." Luke was interrupted.

"I don't approve of breaking the law. However, Luke, I'll always back you. I may not agree, but I'll always back you. If you think it is worth the risk,..." Jesse paused. "How can I ask you to risk years of freedom by running shine for 'ME' and say I'd not back you on something like that?"

Luke studied Jesse's troubled face. "Thank you, Uncle Jesse. Though, I hear me and Bo asking you to LET us run the shine. I have never heard you ask us to do anything against the law."

Jesse was much wiser than his years, "Luke, somethings are just right. There may be laws against them, that have muddied the pond and you may have to pay the price. If you do something you think is right and get into trouble with the law, just know I'll support you as best I can."

That was more than enough to confirm what Luke knew he had to do. He'd look Tommy up soon!

00000

**Saturday Night Boar's Nest **

Luke had his first Saturday night off from the wrecker in awhile. He and Bo went to the Boar's Nest without dates. Luke had given Bo the keys figuring on drinking a bit. He had also left his wallet in the car locked in the glove box. About halfway through the night, Jesse had left for home. Bo and Luke were dancing with the ladies. Luke was drinking his share of beer and was feeling good, but was not drunk. A cute little filly Bo knew had him occupied when Luke saw Tommy walk into the Boars' Nest. Luke was setting in the back far corner where the lighting was bad. Luke was watching Tommy as he ordered a glass of "Boss's shine" (which was stronger than beer but more like mouthwash compared to Jesse's). Luke sipped about half the shine watching Tommy get further under his skin trying to pick up another girl to force himself on. Luke had had more than he could take. He finished the other half glass of shine in one swallow, stood up, closed the distance between him and Tommy in one motion before Tommy knew what hit him. Luke grabbed his shirt and punched at the same time. Luke continued to punch him in the ribs.

Tommy did his best to defend himself.

Cooter was nudging Bo, trying to get his attention.

When Bo looked, he saw what was going on but had NO idea why. It was a fair fight so he and Cooter stood by to keep it that way. When Tommy fell, now throwing his own punches, Luke pouched on top of him and banged his head against the floor several times. No one in the place knew why but it was a good fight. Cooter was in the position to be nearest Boss Hogg's private door where he'd seen Rosco go in earlier. He grabbed the door handle and held it tightly to slow Rosco's progress. Hearing the commotion Rosco fired a warning shot into the ceiling, covering Boss Hogg with plaster dust from the ceiling. Cooter let go as Rosco charged into the room. Not knowing or caring what was happening all he saw was Luke on top and whipping Tommy.

"FREEZE! Freeze!" they didn't. "Luke Duke, ... you ... are under arrest!" Rosco continued. Putting his gun back in the holster, he grabbed Luke from behind. This had little effect.

It was this particular moment that two State troopers happened by the Boars' Nest. Upon entering they saw Rosco struggling to gain control of Luke. They proceeded to assist the Sheriff, still unseen by Luke, who continued to fight both Rosco and Tommy. Trooper Mitchell, with handcuffs in hand, managed to get one cuff on Luke's left hand.

This is where Luke made what would not be his first mistake of the evening. He swung on the person holding the cuffs, connecting his fist with the Troopers chest. Doing the only thing he could do at the time Trooper Mitchell fell with all his weight on to Luke's left arm pinning it between Luke's back and the Troopers chest. Through the beer and shine this did get Luke's attention.

Trooper Mitchell shifted his weigh off Luke just a bit to keep from breaking anything, as soon as he quit fighting them. They were able to get the cuffs on him and get him off Tommy.

00000

When the troopers came in Bo and Cooter looked at each other, managing an, "Ol' Sh-----!" Neither knew what had brought this on from Luke, nor did they know about Luke and Jesse's talk. Therefore, they KNEW Luke was in more trouble than was going on before them. When Luke swung on the Trooper it was all Cooter could do to hold Bo back, to keep him from 'helping' Luke and getting himself in BIG trouble, too.

"Bo, just hold on a minute." said Cooter. "Luke will need us more out here than joining him in the 'pokie'. Cooter couldn't see what else was going on with Luke as he tired to get Bo under control and away from the situation involving Luke. Cooter ended up half dragging Bo outside before the law turned their attention to them. From across the parking lot Bo and Cooter saw the Troopers put Luke in their car. He was complying with them at this point. Luke managed to have a slight busted lip. However, when Tommy came out with Rosco to give his 'statement', it was obvious that he had gotten the worst end of the fight. Cooter said, "Come on, let's get to the farm."

00000

At the Duke farm Daisy had also had the night off. "Uncle Jesse I think I'm going to turn in early."

Jesse turned the kitchen stove eye off that had been keeping his ever present coffee warm. He filled his cup and replied, "It's not going to be long before I turn in myself."

At this point the General Lee is heard roaring up the drive. Both Daisy and Jesse looked at the door as Bo and Cooter came in the house like something was after them. At this point the phone began to ring.

Jesse asked, "Boys. What in tar nation?"

Daisy answered the phone over the commotion across the kitchen. "Duke Farm, ... Yes, Ma'am, he is,..." she looked worried as she handed the phone to Jesse. "Uncle Jesse the phone is for you."

"Boys settle down." Jesse instructed, still unknowing what they were trying to tell him. "Who in the world would be calling at this hour?... This is Jesse Duke,..." He looked at the boys as he said, with his voice raising an octave or two, "He's WHERE!" Jesse listened to the voice on the other end of the phone.

"Yes, Ma'am. What do I need to do to get him out?... I see... Will you let him know I'll be there first thing in the morning. Thank You." he said hanging up the phone. "Ok, boys, I just got the short version. NOW, tell me WHAT happened."

Daisy was quiet confused at this point. She hadn't even gotten the short version.

Bo said, "Cooter tell him. You saw more than I did."

"Well, Uncle, Mr. Jesse, all I know is, I looked up and here came Luke across the Boars Nest. He grabbed Tommy Rogers by the shirt and began punching him. Tommy didn't even know what hit him. Luke got him down and was still going at him when Rosco got by me. Rosco was trying to get Luke off Tommy when the Troopers ..."

Cooter was interrupted by Daisy, "Troopers? Oh, Lord."

"Yeah, two Troopers came in. They were trying to help Rosco. One had started to handcuff Luke, who was still fighting Tommy. I guess Luke didn't know who was behind him, because it was then that he hit the Trooper. That's about all I got to see because Bo here was trying to jump in. I had to drag him outside." said Cooter who was still very excited.

Bo hearing the whole ugly story. Especially when Cooter told Jesse about him, said, "Thanks Cooter." Knowing he would get probably more than his fair share of the lecture that was sure to follow, since Jesse was undoubtedly unhappy with Luke and he wasn't there.

Cooter for the first time since they had been there flashed his widest grin.

Thinking that Bo was really thanking him. "No problem, Bo."

Daisy said, "I'm going with you all to get him." she turned to go get dressed.

Jesse stopped her, "There is no point in going anywhere tonight. The Judge won't be in until 9 AM. There is nothing we can do until then."

"There has got to be something we can do." she insisted.

About that time came Jeb, Coy and Vance who knew nothing about what was going on heard Daisy's last sentence. Jeb asked, "Something we can do about what?"

Jesse said, "Luke's in jail and there is nothing we can do until the Judge sets bail in the morning." now Jesse had a room full of jabbering young adults that were as wide awake as he now was. "Kids! Cool it! I can't hear myself think!" Going to bed was now out of the question. Jesse emptied the coffee pot and refilled it to make more. "It's going to be a long night." he sighed to himself. "Daisy you might as well fix some popcorn for you all to snack on. We'll go in the living room and talk. I know there's no need in even telling you all to go to bed."

00000

Dixie was on her way to bed when she heard on the scanner that there had been an arrest made at the Boar's Nest. Her father was asleep. Cooter wasn't home yet. There was no way she could call Daisy -- (It was far too late to call someone's home.) All she could do was to continue to listen to the scanner, but it (what ever it had been) was over before the radio traffic came across the scanner. She was worried for her friends and brother as he had still not came home. She set her alarm clock extra early. There was a strange feeling that was bugging her yet she didn't know why. She had to find out early, if she managed to sleep, what was up.

000000

**NOTE: (Being a Correctional Officer by trade I had to 'improve' Rosco's 'cuff & stuff' routine a little. Also, the correctional officer here may talk more freely than I ever would, as Hazzard is a small town, where everyone knows everyone. I took the liberty of making the following change...) When there was going to be a commitment in the county jail they would call to the Tri-County Jail for a Jailor to meet them at the Courthouse. Being only one man, Rosco could not leave a 'prisoner' alone and patrol too. **

0-0-0-0-0-0-0

At the Hazzard County Courthouse Rosco looked on as Trooper Mitchell processed Luke. He was searched, finger printed, then was asked his life history on the booking sheets. Peggy happened to live in Hazzard County and beat them to the Courthouse. It had been her, that had phoned Jesse for Luke. She had also gotten Luke some ice for his lip. She asked, "Have you been drinking?"

Luke was setting in a chair at the booking desk. He was putting his socks back on. What had not helped Luke's mood was that most of the questions he'd been asked they all knew. Luke replied a bit impatient, "Yes, but I'm not anywhere near drunk."

Peggy nodded Ok and said politely, "Just leave your boots off and you can put your belt in them. I'll get you a pair of flip flops."

Luke just rolled his eyes thinking, "This night just KEEPS getting better."

Peggy returned from somewhere with a pair of flip flops, "I called your Uncle Jesse for you. He said he'd be here first thing in the morning."

Luke replied, "Thanks, Peggy. I appreciate that."

She then said to the Trooper, "All done?"

He said, "Yeah, I'm done, just have to do my paperwork."

"Come on Luke." she said and nodded to the stairwell that led downstairs to the two small cells. At the bottom of the stairs she opened the gate, took the set of keys off the peg on the wall, and unlocked the cell door.

Luke looked at the cell for a second before entering. Two of the walls were formed from the outside walls of the building. The other two were of steel bars. The 6 by 8 cell contained one small barred window, steel bunk, a thin fire proof mattress, thin pillow of same material, a wool blanket was folded on the bed. A sink / toilet combination was beside the bunk in the back of the cell.

Luke stepped inside, though he knew full well what was likely to happen tonight, he was not prepared for the chill, that the door slamming and locking behind him sent down his back. Luke set down on the hard bunk thankful that he had drank quite a bit tonight figuring that would be the only reason he'd be able to sleep.  
Peggy locked the gate at the bottom of the steps and sat down at the desk to finish up her part of the paperwork. Luke did make a mental note that she had put both sets of keys in her pocket instead of back on the peg.

Trooper Mitchell came down followed by Rosco several minutes later. The trooper handed Peggy his complaint through a slot in the door and said, "Goodnight, Peggy." Rosco looked surprised to see the gate actually locked in effect locking him out of his own jail. Peggy said, "Thanks for the overtime, night you guys, be careful." Rosco ended up just following the trooper back up the steps and they both left for the night. Peggy made a pot of coffee on a small hot plate she had, then dug for a book in the desk drawer.

This would be Luke's first night in jail. A night he'd not soon forget. Being a free spirit the small space did bother him more than he'd like to have admitted. He was still setting on the bed when the trooper had brought the paperwork to Peggy. He was still sizing up his situation. He took a mental measurement of the small space. Then, he followed the steel bars to the ceiling and floor checking each for faults. He found none. After he was sure the officers had left, he decided to ask exactly what he had been charged with. Luke figured that the swing on the Trooper had brought him more than he originally bargained for. He was right! He cleared the lump that had suddenly appeared in his throat when the cell door had closed, then asked, "Can I ask just what they charged me with?"

Peggy smiled and nodded, "Sure, let me see." She picked up the paperwork and studied it for a second before answering, "Battery, and Battery on a Police Officer."

"Which means?" questioned Luke.

"That you hit someone and then hit an officer." explained Peggy.

Luke nodded, "Well at least they didn't try to add more than what happened."

Peggy got in the desk drawer finding some foam cups. "Want a cup of coffee?"

"Sure, why not? I don't see me getting any sleep tonight anyway." replied Luke. "Do you do this often?"

Peggy knew he meant working in Hazzard. "Only when they have someone charged that won't bond at night or someone is sentenced to overnight. The others HATE to come over here, but it's a break from driving all the way over to Tri-County for me and I rack up the OT." she handed Luke a foam cup of coffee.  
"Thanks." Luke said. He didn't really want the coffee but it was offered.

Peggy decided to make small talk to make her night also go by a little quicker. "Want to talk about it." Meaning what had happened.

He sighed. "First of all, though it doesn't matter, I didn't mean to hit the trooper. There was something that needed settled. I intended to settle it." he took a sip of coffee.

"Was it worth it?" she asked.

Luke smiled slightly, "I knew this was a possibility before hand. If the message got through, yes, it will have been worth it."

Peggy just nodded, finished her coffee, turned a dimmer light on, then switched the big lights off. "If you say so." She returned to her desk, switched on a reading lamp and picked up her book.

_  
_Luke laid back on the hard mattress, stared at the ceiling, thinking to himself. He had been with more girls since Robin, than he'd care to admit. Yet, he had NEVER did anything with any one them they hadn't wanted. It really bothered him that someone was sick enough to try to force someone like Dixie into anything. Yes, this was worth it. Images of Dixie shaking and frightened reassured him that this was a small price to pay for the satisfaction he felt. Even if he had bitten off more than he had bargained for. Luke did manage to drift off to sleep just as dawn was breaking with the knowledge that this may not be his last night in here, over this.

00000000000000

Don't for get to review – There's still a lot more action to follow!


	8. Chapter 8

**Author's Note: ** Please let me know how you like this so far with reviews.

00000000000000

Jesse sat in his chair where he had managed to catch a few winks. He looked around his living room at his very close knit family. Jesse was very thankful as he looked around the room. Bo and Jeb were on each corner of the couch. Bo had Daisy's head on his shoulder and Jeb had her feet on his lap. The three had covered up with a large sleeping bag of Luke's. Coy, Vance, and Cooter were in the floor in other sleeping bags. Jesse's living room was full of love this morning, yet there was something missing -- Luke. Jesse eased up out of the chair. He was trying not to wake the sleeping teens. Jesse put on coffee and showered while the coffee perked. He poured his morning coffee looking at the clock. It was way too early to head to town. He went to the refrigerator and reached behind it, taking out a cookie tin. Opening it he found the rewards of several moonshine deliveries. He counted $500 and some change. He hoped he'd not need all of this but if it meant bring Luke home he would use it all. Jesse heard moving in the living room. They would be up soon. He would fix breakfast while they did the chores. Then he'd go to town and bring Luke home.

00000

At the Davenport farm, Dixie was up before her father. Cooter still hadn't showed up. She did know if there was trouble with the Dukes he'd be there and wouldn't have called if he thought it was too late. Yet, she worried. Dixie just knew deep down that what ever went down last night involved either Cooter or one of the Dukes OR both.

Luther Davenport was sure surprised to see his usually 'lazy bones' daughter not only up but fixing breakfast when he came into the kitchen. "Well, what's the occasion?"

"I didn't sleep to well last night. I got tired of trying so I got up." she said.

"Hummm." he said, "Anything wrong Honey?"

She wasn't to thrilled with telling her father what she suspected. "I was wanting to talk to Cooter last night so I was waiting on him. He didn't come home and didn't call. I guess he may be at the garage or at the Dukes." she said vaguely.

Her father gave her that 'He's a big boy. He can take care of himself.' look, but said, "Have you called either place?"

She replied, "No, I haven't. I was waiting until I knew they be awake."

Luther looked at the clock. "Jesse has been up for awhile now. I'll give them a call." he sighed.

"Daddy that's really OK. I'll call in a minute." She fixed her Dad a plate and refilled his cup before picking up the phone. There was no answer at the garage.

She dialed the Dukes number from memory.

Jesse answered thinking maybe it was the jail. "Duke Farm." he paused, "Yes, he is here, just a minute. Cooter." Jesse said holding the phone up.

Dixie wanted to know what was up IF anything without her Dad knowing just now. She had breathed a sigh of relief when Jesse said Cooter was there. "Hey, brother. " she tried to sound cheery. "Where were you last night."

Cooter being loyal to the Dukes, said only, "There was a bit of a problem last night. Everyone is OK. I decided to stay here and it was really late by then."

_DA---! _she thought. She now knew something was wrong. "I'll meet you all at the garage." she replied. "Bye." she finished. To her Dad, "He is at the Dukes. I'm going to go to the garage with you this morning." she said. "I'll be ready in fifteen minutes."

Luther looked up from his coffee as his daughter disappeared. He heard the shower turn on. True to her word she was ready in fifteen minutes. Luther wasn't. He watched her pace waiting on him to get ready. He didn't know what was up but knew something was going on.

00000

It seemed like Luke had just gotten to sleep when he was awaken by Peggy who had gotten the local dinner to deliver her two breakfasts to the jail. She had also made another pot of coffee. Luke was not really in the mood to eat but didn't want it to go to waste either. He began picking at food. The coffee helped the cobwebs in his head. He hadn't been drunk but had drank his share. The alcohol coupled with the lack of sleep made things a bit 'fuzzy' this morning. After finishing all of the breakfast he could, Luke set back on the bunk with his back against the wall, he asked, "What time is it?"

Peggy replied, "7:30am." she picked up the phone dialing a number from memory. "Good morning Judge Hardcastle this is Peggy." 

Luke thought to himself. "Judge Hardcastle this is all I need." 

There was a pause as she listened to the voice on the other end. Which had replied 'it was not going to be a good morning if she was calling him that early.'  
"Sorry, I'm in Hazzard. I have you one arraignment." she picked up the paperwork and read from it, "Battery and Battery on a Police Officer" she paused, "State Police Mitchell and Worley" she paused again, listening, then answered the question, "Luke Duke."

Peggy was speaking low but in the small space and with Luke's good hearing he was able to hear much of her end of the conversation.

Peggy hung up the phone. "Judge Hardcastle will be in about 10:00 am." 

Luke just nodded, and thought, _" 10:00 am. Great! That's another two and half hours I'll be behind. Jesse won't be bit happy."_

00000

It was just before 8am when Dixie and Luther pulled into the garage. Town seemed quiet. Dixie tried to busy herself with cleaning around the outside of the garage so she could watch for Cooter and the Dukes. About 8:30am she was relieved and worried when she saw Jesse's pickup pull onto the garage lot. Jesse was alone. He got out spoke to her and headed to her father. "Luther if you don't care I'm going to park out front a few minutes. I have to run over to the Courthouse."

Dixie had moved where she might be able to hear what was going on.

"Sure, Jesse, anything wrong?" questioned Jesse long time friend.

Jesse wasn't in the best mood so he grumbled slightly. "It seems Luke got into a fight after we left the Boar's Nest last night. What I'm afraid of though is, during the 'heat' of the fight he also hit one of the Troopers."

Dixie held her breath waiting to hear the rest.

Luther looked surprised, "The States were called?"

Jesse said, "From what the boys said, they must have just stopped by while the fight was going on."

"That's not good." replied Luther, "Who was he fighting?"

"No one knew why but Luke started it with Tommy Rogers." Jesse replied.  
When Dixie heard this, she did know why! She now knew it was her fault Luke was in jail. She felt as if her heart went to her shoes. Tears welled up in her eyes. She quickly made her way to the restroom. She didn't want Jesse or her father to see her this upset. They would surely wonder why.

Unheard by Dixie, Luther stated, "A couple of nights ago, Dixie asked to go out with Tommy "

Jesse interrupted, "You surely didn't let her did you?"

Luther continued, "I said she could go to teen night with him. Luke was here and he did voice his protests. He said you wouldn't let Tommy ask Daisy out. I thought it was OK since we'd all be there. Luke also told me when he returned from getting those parts the other day that the date had went badly. He didn't go into details, just asked to take Dixie out to the Boar's Nest that night so she could meet some of their other friends."

In Jesse's mind things were becoming clearer. "Jesse figured something had happened on the date, Luke found out about it, Dixie must have asked him not to tell (from Luke's previous statements), Luke must have figured Mr. Rogers needed an attitude adjustment. Well, if that was it, he couldn't much blame Luke. He had also given Luke sort of the 'go ahead' to take care of the situation. Luke had also seemed resigned to the fact he may get into trouble, though hitting the Trooper wasn't part of it. Jesse would do what he could though it may not be enough to get Luke out of this Scott Free."

00000

It was just before 10:00 am when Peggy unlocked the gate at the bottom of the steps she was going up to make sure things were set upstairs. 

Luke asked, "If Jesse's up there, will you tell him my wallet is in the glove box of the General?"

Peggy nodded, "Sure will."

00000

With the morning chores done at the farm, Cooter, Bo, Jeb, Coy, Vance and Daisy had came into town. Seeing Jesse's pickup at the garage they parked there. Jesse was still watching for the Judge to arrive. He knew there was no point going over until then. When Jesse saw the Judge pull up he told the 'kids' to stay there. They all insisted on going. Jesse compromised, "Bo, come on. This might be a lesson to you, before you get some dang foul notion in YOUR head. The rest of you stay put."

Bo followed Jesse's quick pace across Hazzard Square to the Courthouse. Once inside, Peggy told Jesse about Luke's wallet. Jesse said, "Bo go get it and hurry. Luke must think we'll need it." Bo was gone in an instance.  
Bo returned with Luke's wallet just as Peggy was bringing Luke to see the Judge. Much to Bo's surprise and Luke's annoyance he was handcuffed before being brought upstairs due to the Courtroom upstairs being such an open area. It seemed to bother Bo more seeing Luke in the cuffs than it did Luke to wear them, though he was not crazy about the idea.

The Judge read the complaint. The Trooper swore to the complaint. Luke was read his rights. Judge Hardcastle said, "You were charged with Battery and Battery on a Police Officer. I take Battery on a Police Officer very serious. I am setting bond at $600.00."

Luke looked at Jesse who nodded negatively. At the same time Bo opened Lukes' wallet. In it was the $100 he'd won from Ralph and $200 he'd made working at the garage. Bo handed Jesse the money.

Judge Hardcastle asked, "Mr. Duke are you prepared to go his bond?" 

Jesse replied, "Yes, Sir, I am.

"I'll prepare the release. Your hearing date is two weeks from today. 10:00 am."

Said Judge Hardcastle nodding at Peggy to go ahead and remove the cuffs.   
Luke managed to say, "Thank you, Your Honor." as Peggy removed the handcuffs.

"I'll get your things." stated Peggy as the paperwork was being finished.

Once Luke's property was return and the paperwork signed. He was free to go. Judge Hardcastle had reminded him, "Don't leave the County without permission."

Luke said, "Yes, Sir." As the three Dukes heading out of the Courthouse.

Once outside, Bo grabbed Luke's arm rather hard, "Do you care to explain what was with you last night attacking him like that?"

Luke pulled his arm back, and answered, "No, I don't!" he walked on out the door. Luke knew that it would not be so easy to get Jesse to drop it.

00000

The others were at the garage as Bo, Luke and Jesse were walking toward the garage. They all noticed Luke looked just a bit tired and unkept. Dixie got a glimpse before he actually got to the garage, she knew she'd have to act like nothing was wrong.

Luke was greeted as though he'd been gone years not hours. Jesse knew getting them back to the farm anytime soon wasn't going to happen. There were things that needed done and he wanted to talk to Luke soon. He acted madder than he was once he could get a word in edge wise. "I'm heading back to the farm. I want you all there by noon. I'll have lunch ready." He added.

Once Jesse was out of sight in the truck, Cooter handed Luke a beer. Luke replied, "Thanks, Cooter. Now all I want to do is get home to a shower."

"There's a shower in the back." said Cooter.

The others convinced Luke to shower there instead of leaving now. Luke took his beer and headed to the shower. Though Bo and Luke had there moments they both knew they could really count on the other one. Bo went to the General Lee taking out a set of clothes for Luke. He reached in the frig and took out another beer on his way to the back of the garage. He knocked on the small bathroom door, and said, "Luke, clothes are on the stool out here."

Knowing Bo wasn't mad at him, he smiled, "Thanks, Bo." He opened the door to get the clothes before getting into the shower seeing the second beer on top of the clothes. Luke had seen the painful look in Dixie's eyes, he knew what she had been thinking. Now all he had to do was to get ride of everyone else so he could talk to her before he went home, but first to shower and shave. In the small medicine cabinet he located a couple new razors. He climbed into the hot shower. Luke let the hot water sooth his tired body for several minutes before he proceeded to bath. He then shaved from feel while in the shower. In the medicine cabinet was also some aftershave and deodorant, that he and Cooter had kept there for times they had gotten wet and or muddy pulling out Rosco. He opened his second beer as he dressed. He knew better than to get drunk and go home but a couple of beers wouldn't hurt UNLESS Jesse found out!

00000

Luke came back to the garage area sipping on his second beer. Luther was now gone in the wrecker.

Cooter tried an attempt to be 'funny', "Hey, Lucas what kinda birds don't fly?"

It was an old joke but Luke good naturedly said, " Dead ones!" 

Cooter got the hint and wisely changed the subject. "Are you driving the wrecker any today?"

"I figure I'll be pretty tied up today. How about I take it this evening? I can even keep it tonight if you have plans." replied Luke.

That would give Cooter at least 16 hours without having to worrying about being interrupted so he could be alone with Kathy. "You got it buddy!"

Luke smiled finishing his second beer. "Well, I guess we'd better get back. Thanks for the beer." he paused trying to 'act' cool. "Dixie, it may be a tight fit but if you want to come out and help Daisy with some cleaning I'll bring you back when I pick up the wrecker." He stated. This statement was a little odd, though it did go unnoticed by everyone but Dixie who took the hint.

"Yeah, I can help Daisy. Cooter tell Dad I'll be back later." with that she was up and out the door before anyone could say anything else.

In the General Lee, Daisy said, "I really don't have anything I need help with. I don't know what's he's talking about." she said quietly to Dixie.

Dixie shrugged her shoulders. "Maybe I just looked like I needed a break from the garage. I did." she said.

00000

Jesse heard the 'kids' coming in. He noticed Dixie with them. This wasn't that unusual except for the look she kept giving Luke. Jesse figured she must feel that what had happened was her fault if he'd been correct in his earlier thinking. Jesse looked at the teens and said, "Me and Luke, here, need to talk. Go find something to keep you busy. I had better not see anyone at the windows either!" he cautioned.

The shower, shave and 2 beers had helped, though Luke still dreaded this 'talk'.  
Jesse extended him a cup of coffee giving the 'kids' time to get gone. Luke took the cup. "Luke, I know that you came to me about this?" Jesse paused for confirmation.

Luke nodded and sipped his coffee.

Jesse continued, "I don't like fighting, and from what I'm hearing you started this. I also can about figure out why. Luther Davenport told me he had let Dixie go out with that Tommy Rogers. I figure you know what ever happened on that date."

Luke looked away from Jesse's eyes into his cup.

"I'm not going to ask. I gather from what you told me Dixie has asked you to not say anything. If I'm anywhere near right, I can understand why you felt the need to adjust Tommy's attitude. It seems you were also prepared to take what ever 'medicine' Rosco dished out." Jesse paused again. "Luke this is Hazzard County and nothing ever goes as planned, son. From the State police showing up to you hitting one of them, now you have bitten off more than you bargained for and I don't know if there is anything I can do to help you out of this pickle."

Luke saw the love and helplessness in his Uncle's eyes, "I know that. I also know that last night may not be the only night I spend in jail over this. I had no idea who was behind me when I swung though. I did not mean to hit Trooper Mitchell. I may not like it; but, yes, I am prepared to take the 'punishment' for my actions.

"Ok, now that is settled, let's get some work done around here. Oh, and Luke I'll do what I can."

"Thanks." he said standing up to leave the kitchen.

Jesse asked looking Luke in the eyes, "Luke, how much did you drink this morning?"

He should have known Jesse never missed a thing. He truthfully answered. "Two beers at the garage while I was showering." Luke finished Jesse's thought, "No, I wasn't drunk last night. Ask any of the waitresses. I had two beers before Tommy showed up. I ordered one glass of the 'stuff ' JD calls 'shine' after I had made up my mind that it was the time to 'talk' to Tommy so if it did go bad at least I might get some sleep."

Jesse nodded, "Ok, just keep a handle on it."

Luke smiled, "I will." He was glad their talk was over. Though it had not been as bad as he had expected. Where Jesse got all his information, always amazed Luke.

00000

Luke went outside to find Daisy and Dixie weeding the flower garden. To Daisy he asked, "Can you spare your helper for awhile?"

"Sure, Luke." said Daisy a bit puzzled.

"Come on kiddo." he tried to sound casual as they walked away. Once out of ear shot he said, "It was not your fault."

She looked at him with tears in her eyes but refused to cry, "Yes, it was." she managed to say.

"I told you I'd get him. I did." said Luke.

Dixie looked him in the eyes, "But you went to jail!"

Luke replied, "I was prepared to, before I made up my mind to take care of that jerk!"

"But, now you are in trouble with Jesse, Rosco and the State Police!" she exclaimed.

Luke shook his head negatively. "No, I'm not. Jesse understood more than I figured he would. ... No, I didn't tell him anything. ... Like I tried to tell your father, Jesse wouldn't let Tommy take Daisy out. Once your Dad told him you went out with him against my protests, he figured Tommy got out of line and I decided to put him in his place, which is about the long and short of it."

She looked at Luke with an innocence that he'd never seen before. "You spent the night in jail because of me."

Luke smiled, "No, I spent the night in jail because of the jerk that wanted to 'hurt' you. Dixie, you have to know something else," he paused. "During the fight someone grabbed me from behind, ... I didn't know it was a State Trooper. ... I hit Trooper Mitchell."

She looked sick.

He gave her a sight smile, "You need to know, that last night might not be the only night I might spend in jail over this. You did nothing wrong and none of it is your fault! Do you hear me?" he lifted her chin so that she looked him in the eye.  
She nodded 'yes', and said, "U-huh."

"Good, just don't forget that. No matter what, for you and all the other girls he's tried this with he deserved it! I did what I had to, I'm prepared to 'pay' for my actions, but it was worth it!"

"Luke I don't want you to go to jail especially because of ME." she said.

"It's not my favorite way to spend my time, but if I have to, I will." explained Luke.

00000

That evening Luke got a wrecker call out near the county line. When he arrived on the scene of the wreck he seen who had called the wreck in, Trooper Mitchell. Luke got out to see how he needed to set up to get the car out of the ditch. He walked over to Trooper Mitchell and asked, "Once I get this out of the road, can I talk to you a minute?"

"Sure, but let's get traffic clear first." the Trooper insisted.

In under five minutes Luke had hooked to the car, pulled it out of the ditch and loaded it on the wrecker. He then pulled to a wide spot just up the road. Walking back to the Trooper, Luke knew what he was going to say, "Trooper Mitchell, I'm not asking for anything, but I'd like to explain the other night. First off, I had no idea that was you behind me and I'd like to apologize to you for hitting you."

"What were you two fighting over anyway?" asked the Trooper.

Luke replied, "He did something to a friend of mine. I figured I was more his size."

The Trooper gave him a questioning look, "That's a little vague?"

Luke replied, "Yes, Sir, it is. I just wanted to apologize to you." Luke turned to walk away when the Trooper called to him.

"Luke, I respect the fact you didn't ask me to drop the charges." said Trooper Mitchell.

Luke just threw up his hand as he got in the wrecker to take the car back to Cooter's.

00000

It was the evening before Luke had to be in Court. Luke had finished up his chores at the farm when he got a wrecker call. He pulled the wrecker into the parking lot of the garage. He reached beside him on the seat and picked up the clean clothes he had taken with him. The plan was he'd shower at the garage and Bo would meet him there then they were going out to the Boars' Nest to hear Jeb's band. Jesse hadn't been happy with this. He hoped Luke wouldn't drink to much before Court in the morning, but he was a man and had to make his own mistakes. Luke arrived just before Bo who was in a hurry. Cooter called from under the hood of a car, "Luke? Are you headed for the shower?"

"Yeah," replied Luke.

"Hold up. Dixie's in there. Said she'd only be a few minutes." He said.

Bo pouted, "Great! Now I'm going to be late."

"Me too," said Cooter who was waiting to take Dixie to hear the band and was suppose to pick up Kathy on the way. Then, Cooter suggested, "Since you have to wait for the shower, why don't you bring Dixie, and I'll go with Bo. We'll meet you there and I'll get the wrecker then."

"Why not. But you owe me big time if I get a call!" replied Luke to Cooter's back which was headed to the General Lee.

Dixie came out brushing her hair. "Where are Bo and Cooter?"

"They went on. Give me a second to shower and we'll go." he said as he headed to the shower.

When Luke returned, from the shower, Dixie was ready but asked, "Can we talk a minute before we go?"

"Sure." replied Luke knowing where this was going.

Dixie looked into Luke's eyes, "What are you going to do tomorrow?" 

Luke had been right, "Well, I'm going to go to Court and do the only thing I can do, plead guilty."

"Have you lost all your senses?" she asked.

Luke smiled back at her, "There was maybe fifty people there that night. They all saw ME start it. What else can I do? Besides, if I fight this, it would probably be worse. Rosco and JD have wanted this for far too long not to take advantage of it now."

Dixie suddenly realized something. "You are expecting to go to jail aren't you?"

Luke just looked at her for a second before answering, "Why do you say that?"

"Because when you thought you'd be fined you worked you tail off to make extra money for the fine." she paused. "You haven't done that this time."

Luke had to admit she had seen right through him, that had been his thoughts almost to the tee. He just shrugged his shoulders and said, "Come on, let's go have some fun tonight. Jeb has threated to try to talk me into singing."

The effort to change the subject worked. "You?"

"Yeah." he said getting into the wrecker.

00000

Bo and the others pretty well figured Luke had planned on getting pretty drunk tonight because though he tried not to let on he was pretty worried about the next day. Jeb was planning on driving tonight so Bo could drink some too. Luke arrived with Dixie. They took seats at a front table near the band. Luke ordered a beer and a Coke. It was still early and the band was finishing setting up. Dixie, Daisy and Kathy were talking at the table. Everyone was enjoying themselves. Jeb was getting requests for a song that Jeb's voice just wasn't deep enough to do it justice. Jeb took a break and asked Luke if he'd do the song. Luke had only drank one beer so he figured he pull it off pretty good so he sang 'White Lightning' by George Jones. Dixie had never heard him sing before. While Jeb had Luke cornered he figured on getting at least one more song out of him. He went right into 'Ballad of Thunder Road' by Marty Robbins Luke didn't have much choice but to sing it also.

Bo got a bright idea. He went to talk to Jeb and the others, "You know if we can keep him singing he may not get as drunk as we are think he might be planning on."

Jeb replied. "I agree. Got any ideas. "

"Yeah, Dixie do you know the 'Night the lights went out in Georgia'?"

"Yeah, but what does that have to do with anything?" see if Luke will sing it with you.

Between Dixie and the others they kept Luke to busy to drink to much. Surprisingly they all had a great time.

00000

Jesse Duke was always the first up. He made his way to the kitchen to make coffee. He picked up the coffee pot and it was warm.

Luke spoke from the living room. "Coffee's fresh."

Jesse turned to see Luke setting in a chair in the living room and said, "Oh, OK. Aren't you up kinda early or is it late?" Jesse took his coffee to the living room also.

"I guess it's a little of both. I couldn't sleep last night and got tired of trying so I got up." stated Luke.

Jesse studied him, "Are you that worried about today?"

Luke shrugged his shoulders, "I don't know if I'd say worried or just dreading it."

"Pretty sure you know the outcome." questions Jesse.

Luke took a drink of coffee before answering. "Like you have told me. They have waited too long to get the chance to put one of us in jail. Why would they pass up the opportunity now?"

"Well, you do have a point there. Course Judge Hardcastle does his own thing. He is not in Boss's or anyone else's pocket." Jesse informed.

Luke replied, "Well, that is good to know. I talked to Trooper Mitchell the other day. I only told him I had no idea it was him behind me that I did not intend to hit him and I was sorry."

"That's good at least he will know it wasn't personal. It may save you some trouble in the future." said Jesse.

Jesse's statement did little to make Luke fell better.

00000

A mist many protest Jesse and Luke were the only ones who would be at Luke's hearing. They took the pickup into town. Luke informed Jesse, "I've got a couple hundred in my wallet if there's a fine. I'll put it in the glove box."

Jesse replied, "I figure the $600 bond will cover the fine, but thanks."

The Court was called to order by Sheriff Rosco P. Coltrane. Judge Hardcastle read the charges: "1. Battery and 2. Battery on a Police Officer. Do you understand these charges?"

Luke replied, "Yes, Sir."

Judge Hardcastle asked if there was anything the Trooper wanted to add.

Trooper Mitchell replied, "I'd like to amend my complaint to just the Battery and drop the Battery on a Police Officer."

Judge Hardcastle replied. "Your reason being?"

Trooper Mitchell replied, "I have thought about it. This young man didn't willfully hit me. He reacted to me grabbing him during the 'hit' of the fight. As a result, I charged him during the 'heat' of my fight. If I thought he hit me intentionally I'd not drop it." 

Judge Hardcastle studied the Trooper. "You are sure you want to proceed with only the Battery charge?"

Trooper Mitchell replied, "Yes, Sir, I am."

Luke was felling just a bit relieved.

Judge Hardcastle replied, "So be it. Mr. Duke how do you plead to the charge of battery?"

Standing straight and tall Luke replied, "Guilty as charged Your Honor." 

The Judge asked, "You are entering this plea of your own will? And, you do understand that you COULD be sentenced to up to 12 months in the County jail?"

Many a profane thought went through Luke's head in the split second it took him to hoarsely answer, "Yes, Sir."

"I'll accept the plead of Guilty. I can set up a sentencing date or you can wave it and we can proceed with sentencing?" stated the Judge.

Though he had little choice in the matter, walking into the Courtroom for this hearing had been hard. Luke figured it would be even harder to walk back in again knowing he could spend 12 months (Luke had not figured on it being THAT long) in jail so he replied, "I'll wave."

"You are prepared to be sentenced today?" asked the Judge.

Rosco's mouth was watering at the thoughts of having Duke in jail for 12 months.

"Yes, Sir." Luke replied.

Judge Hardcastle asked, "Is there any explanation for your actions or anything you'd like to say in your defense, Mr. Duke."

Though Luke knew that if he explained his reason for the fight it might help him. At least it would explain why he started the fight, without Tommy so much as saying a word to him, but Luke was bound by Duke loyalty to not tell anyone about what had happened with Tommy and Dixie. Luke replied, "No, Sir."

"Well," the Judge paused. He had expected some sort of explanation for Luke's action of starting the fight when Tommy Rogers hadn't even said anything to him. Judge Hardcastle checked Luke's file, "I see you have only been before me on a charge of racing. Due to the Troopers amended complaint, and the fact that you are waving the sentencing hearing which means I don't have to make a third trip over here for this, it saves the County some money and me some time. I am feeling generous." Judge Hardcastle very rarely felt generous. He continued, "Lucas Duke I sentence you to..." he paused, "Fourteen days in the County jail, no credit for time served."

Luke was not happy, though compared to the though of 12 months, well, he'd take the 14 days, no problem. So though he was cursing to himself on the inside, he realized he had gotten a huge break and replied, "Thank you, Your Honor."

The Judge filled out the commitment which took no more than a minute and told Rosco, "Mr. Duke is in your departments custody until 14 days from today. Make the arrangements."

Rosco, replied, "Kew, Kew, Kew. Yes, SIR! I'll get right on that. Yes I will."

Luke knew at that moment the only thing worse than facing spending 14 days in jail was listening to Rosco gloat about it.

00000

Jesse Duke had been pretty certain as had Luke, that he would be sentenced to at least some jail time. He also knew that, though the law read that Luke could have been sentenced to 12 months in jail that it certainly wasn't likely for a small fight at the Boars' Nest. Unknown to Luke, Judge Hardcastle had been one of Jesse's long time fishing buddies. Though Judge Hardcastle had a reputation of being a 'tough cookie', he also knew that there wasn't many a man in Hazzard over 18 that hadn't gotten into at least one fight (though they may not have ended up in Court) at the Boars' Nest.

Jesse wasn't anymore happy for Luke than Luke himself was, but the Judge had been fair. Jesse walked out of the Courthouse, before reaching his truck he was met by his nephews, Cooter, Daisy and Dixie. Many questions were aimed at him. Jesse also knew this was entertainment for Boss and Rosco, so he suggested, "We will talk at the garage." as he kept walking.

Once at the garage, Jesse explained, "Well, it's not near as bad as it could have been. First off, Trooper Mitchell dropped the charge of Battery on an Officer, so that helped. Luke waved the time frame between this hearing and the sentencing hearing so that it was all done today. Jesse looked at the faces before him. He was sentenced to 14 days which starts today."

There was a shocked silence for a minute then, questions from the group were heard as one, "What can we do?" "You are going to do something?" "That's not fair." No one noticed Dixie slip from the crowd as she went out the back door of the garage.

Jesse replied, "Luke knew what he was up against going in. The choices he made were his. There is nothing I can do and he got several breaks as he could have gotten 12 months or LONGER if the Trooper hadn't dropped his charge!"

00000

The next two weeks in Hazzard were a bit strange. Everyone had been use to seeing Bo and Luke together. It was strange for Bo to be 'on his own' though he had other cousins and friends. There was slightly more work to do at the farm so the cousins chipped in to do Luke's share and which took a little longer because it was odd not having Luke around. The same was going on at the garage. Cooter and his father were dividing three peoples shifts between themselves. They even noticed that Dixie wasn't herself though they couldn't imagine why unless it was because she was due to go back to her Mom's in a short while.  
For Luke it was a very boring two weeks. He managed to read and sleep more than he had probably in all the time he was in High School. Visits were limited though someone was there every time which in some ways made Luke feel worse when they left.

The way Judge Hardcastle had written the commitment Luke would be released on the 14th day at the time he was committed. Luke knew he would be expected home for dinner as Jesse had promised to fix his famous crawdad bisk. All Luke really wanted was a good long hot shower even though it was a very hot August, his own bed as the thin mattress on the steel bunk wasn't doing a thing for him, and maybe a beer, though not necessarily in that order. Luke pretty much figured his friends and family would have his next couple of days planned though. _'He--, there plans may be more fun!'_ he though as he waited impatiently for the clock to hit 11:15 am.

Old Bo could hardly wait himself and he was parked outside the Courthouse at 10:30am which Luke had been able to hear the General Lee's powerful engine pull up. This didn't help his patience either! Bo had gotten out of the hot car and sat on its hood leaning up against his windshield to wait in the sun while watching the girls in their summer clothes. Bo loved the heat of summer.

Unknown to Luke the others were at the Garage. Luther had went to pick up parts so it was only the younger group as Jesse was home preparing his dinner.  
Cooter and Dixie were also going to the Duke's for dinner. Dixie had worked the evening before frying chicken and making potato salad which had gone unnoticed by either Cooter or her father as they weren't home. During the two weeks Luke was in jail the T-Shirts and garage hats had returned though today she had on a lavender top with spaghetti straps with a pair of white cut off jean shorts and sandals. She had also fixed her hair though the August heat was threatening to melt everyone. Dixie knew that she felt guilty about Luke going to jail, though there was something very different going on other guilt. She made up her mind, if Daisy was willing to let her stay over, she really needed to talk Daisy and try to sort out what was going on here.

It was 11:00am when Peggy got out an envelope containing Luke's belt, knife, knife case, and some change that Luke had had in his pockets. She unlocked the cell door though the gate to upstairs was still locked. She had Luke sign the property sheet saying he was returned all his property. Then she turned the time clock to 'released' and said, "Well, you've just got a few more minutes. Think you'll be back?"

Luke looked at her and grinned, "You know I'd really like to tell you no, but being a Duke, in Hazzard County, I just don't think I can say that. They have gotten me twice, I figure they will be trying harder than ever, now, to make anything stick."

"Off the record, I'd say your pretty much right. Keep out of trouble!" she said as the clock clicked 11:15am. She punched his booking card and his copy of the release paper, then said, "That's it." As she unlocked the gate. Peggy herself was pretty glad he was being released too. She had had little sleep the past two weeks but had racked up on overtime. She only had a couple of log entries to make before going home.

00000

Luke walked outside with his copy of the release in his pocket. Instead of going to the drivers side of the General he went to the passenger side. "Are you going to sleep there all day or are we going home?" he asked Bo who had indeed drifted off for a second.

Bo about fell off the car trying to get up. "No, I ain't going to sleep all day and NO we're not going home yet."

Luke smiled. _'I'd really like a shower before he starts with his plans.'_ thought Luke. "Well, where are we going?"

"You'll see!" said Bo. As he jumped into the General, started him up and pulled out with a slight squeal of the tires. He circled Hazzard Square, pulling into the Hazzard Garage. "Jesse said we could hang out until about 4, so I brought you a change of clothes. Luther went to get parts and won't be home until late. Cooter said you could use the shower here so we can all hang out awhile before going home." Bo said almost begging.

Luke smiled at his younger cousin. "Thanks, Bo!" He climbed out of the General. Bo tossed him the bag he'd put his clothes in. The young group greeted Luke as if he were a returning war hero! Good old Cooter supplied the beer. Luke headed them off as best he could as he headed for the back of the garage for the shower. Once in the bathroom with a couple of beers Luke began to feel more human. After his shower and shave he stuffed his other clothes in the bag and combed his hair. Luke did indeed feel better and headed out to see his friends and family. After everyone greeted Luke again things got kind of back to 'normal' and everyone sort of laid back. The garage was still open and someone had to collect for gas but other than that, the garage wasn't busy. As Luke looked at his friends and family, he felt very lucky. He also noticed that Dixie was still acting like she felt guilty about him going to jail. Luke thought _'I'll have to make time to talk to her today.'_ then he took in her appearance. Then, he did a double take, without thinking about it. _'She has sure grown up this summer! Da--!' _thought Luke!' he could not help himself seeing her white shorts and tan long legs.

After a supper fit for a king, with all that Jesse had cooked, not to mention the added 'goodies' that Dixie brought, the girls began to clean up the kitchen.

"Daisy do you think Uncle Jesse would mind me staying tonight?"

"Sugar, my Uncle Jesse has never minded company." replied Daisy. "Hey, I've got a good idea. Let's call the new girl, Beth, and ask her over. We never got to really get to know her before school let out. As a matter of fact we could call and see if Jill, Robin, and Kathy can come over too. Though I don't expect Robin to come because of Luke, but I haven't invited her lately. Make it a PJ party."

Dixie smiled, weakly, _'This was not what she had in mind, but it might be fun.'_ she thought, and then asked, "What do you mean, Robin won't come because of Luke?"

Daisy smiled weakly, "We use to be good friends or at least I though we were, until her and Luke broke up. I don't know. Maybe he boyfriend won't let her stay, maybe she feels awkward or maybe she just used me. Her and Luke were a 'thing' for over three years then it fell apart. I thought he'd marry her for sure, but he never mentioned what happened. Then, he just began running kinda wild, not dating anyone seriously since her." Daisy paused, "I better go ask before we get on the phone." Daisy found Uncle Jesse and the guys on the porch. "Uncle Jesse, would you mind, since I know these guys have plans, if I called a few friends to see if they'd like to come over for a PJ party?"

The guys rolled there eyes. This meant they were sleeping in the barn for sure. It also meant that they could drink there and not be on the roads. _'There went sleeping in his own bed.'_ thought Luke.

Jesse smiled at his only niece, "Sure you all can have a PJ party in there and the guys here can have the barn."

Daisy did have the good graces to say, "Thank you Uncle Jesse. Thanks guys!" she said before rushing into the house to call the girls.

"Boys, what are your plans for tonight?" questioned Jesse. Who was looking at Luke.

Luke replied, "I'm just glad to be home. I think they might have something planned, which is OK by me, as long as I can stay out of trouble."

It was Cooter who spoke volumes with his next thought, "Only way I see that happening for sure is to stay here."

The guys all agreed much to Jesse's relief. He was thinking what Luke had been, that the law would be looking hard to try to put him back in jail at least for a day or two figuring he'd be trying to make up for the two weeks he was in jail. Luke called his friend Mark McCormick and he'd be over soon. The five Duke boys and Cooter headed to the barn to get things set up.

00000

In the house Daisy and Dixie were expecting Jill, Kathy, and Beth. Robin said she might drop by but couldn't stay long. Daisy really didn't expect her.

Dixie thought now was as good a time as any to talk to Daisy before the others got there. "Daisy," Dixie almost pleaded, "You know that I feel guilty over Luke being in jail?"

"Honey, what on Earth did Luke getting into a fight have to do with you?" asked Daisy.

Tears threaten to fall when Dixie continued, "I went out with Tommy. Tommy had tried to ... force ... me." she took a second before saying, "Nothing happened. I managed to fight my way out of the car and started walking. Luke had the wrecker and was coming back from a call. He picked me up, took me home. I told him what had happened. He promised not to tell Dad, Cooter, or anyone else."

Daisy was making the connections now, "So when Luke caught up with Tommy he 'took care' of it himself. ... Honey, that is Luke."

"But it was my fault he went to jail." stated Dixie.

"Luke or any or those guys out there," Daisy pointed out the window at the yard full of guys. "Would have done the same thing for me or any other female. That's just the way they are. I'm sure that Luke thought things through before he acted. Now, Bo on the other hand, would have acted and then thought." Daisy said smiling at her friend.

Dixie had to laugh too. "Daisy I know I feel guilty but there's more. I get so nervous when Luke is around. My stomach feels funny..."

Daisy smiled widely, "You can't quiet smiling and you heart flutters a bit?"

Surprised Dixie looked at Daisy with a _'How did you know look?'_

"My cousins have that kind of effect on girls! It's normal. You just have a 'crush' on Luke." Daisy said. About that time two cars pulled up to the drive way. "They're here, come on." said Daisy as she headed out to greet their friends.

In the first car was Kathy and Jill. Kathy parked her Camero out of the way. She had been to the Dukes many times. In the second car was Beth and her Mother. Daisy went to Beth's Mother's car to introduce herself and invite them in. "Hi, I'm Daisy Duke. I've seen you at school but I'm not sure we've met." She said to Beth's Mother. "Won't you come in for a spell? I know you'll want to meet my Uncle Jesse." Daisy saw the look that appeared on Beth's Mother's face when Cooter and the others came over to Kathy's car.

Beth's Mother replied very sternly, "I hadn't planned to get out but 'Yes' I would like to met your parents before I decide if Beth can spend the night."

_'Here we go! I thought it was already 'decided' when I packed my stuff to stay'_ thought Beth. This was her first invitation to a friends house in a new town and her Mother was going to mess it up.

Jesse had been busy when the cars pulled up but was now on his way outside.

Daisy saw him and called. "Uncle Jesse I want you to meet Beth and her Mother."

Beth's Mother saw a friendly looking older man wearing bibbed overhauls and a red ball cap. By her thinking he didn't look like he was expecting company. She was still waiting to see this Daisy's Mother. And all those boys. Who were they and just what kind of a party was suppose to go on here. She thought.

"Ma'am." Jesse extended his hand. "I'm Jesse Duke, Daisy's Uncle." Jesse saw her gaze go to the guys who were heading towards the barn. "Now, Ma'am, most of that bunch of boys there are my nephews, and they have a friend or two over, but they know their limits and so do the girls who will be over tonight. The girls are going to be in the house. The boys are sleeping in the barn. At least one of these girls dates a friend of my boys. I would not let them both have friends over like this if I couldn't be sure that they all know not to buck me." Jesse smiled at Beth, "I'm sure that Miss Beth here will mind me just like my own do. Isn't that right?"

Beth could have hugged the older man right there. "Yes, Sir."

Beth's Mother still wasn't sure, and asked, "So, Daisy where are your parents? I know that your Uncle here isn't the only adult here with all you kids."

Daisy smiled proudly, "Yes, Ma'am, my Uncle Jesse has raised all six of us since we were small."

"Six?" she said in disbelief. "Sir, you are raising six teens alone? Good, Lord."

"Yes, ma'am, they are good kids." stated Jesse equally as proud of 'his' kids as they were of him.

"How many are going to be here tonight?" she questioned.

Jesse looked to Daisy who was mentally counting. "Twelve maybe thirteen."

"Oh, my." she said, "How many are boys?"

Jesse replied, "My five nephews, Cooter and Mark. Seven."

Beth's Mother saw that he said this with all the confidence in the world. She was certain when she saw all those boys that HER daughter would not be staying, but Jesse Duke did have a way of calming people down. She felt much better and decided to let Beth stay. "You have more patience than I'd ever have, Mr. Duke. Beth can stay." she said.

Jesse took out a small notepad from his pocket and a pen. On one of the pages he wrote 555-7689, tore it out and handed it to Beth's Mother. "In case you want to call later to check on Beth."

"Thank you. Call me if she doesn't mind. It was nice meeting you, Mr. Duke." she said.

"Beth will be just fine." said Jesse as she was leaving.

As her Mother drove away, she told Jesse, "Thank you, Mr. Duke. I thought for a minute I wasn't going to get to stay."

Jesse smiled, "You are very welcome, young lady. There's only a couple of things we need to work on. First, its Jesse. Second, the first time you are here, you are company. Next time, you're family, so make yourself at home. We've already talked about the boys out there so there's no need to bring that up again. I'm going out there to check on them. You ladies have a good time." said Jesse as he headed to the barn.

00000

In the house the girls were talking and baking cookies for a snack when they heard a car out front. Daisy looked outside, "That's Robin."

Dixie wanted to see this 'Robin'. She wasn't sure she knew her. If Daisy thought Luke might have married her she had to be something special.

_'I have been up this drive way hundreds of times and now I'm nervous. Maybe Luke isn't even home.'_ thought Robin as she turned up the drive way to the Duke Farm. She had heard, as had everyone, that Luke had been in jail for fighting. She also knew he'd been released that day. As her headlights swept the front lawn she saw the General Lee, her brother, Mark's Firebird and all the other vehicles. She also knew Luke would be home somewhere. _'Well, if Daisy is having a party then the guys are sure to be in the barn.'_ Her suspisions were confirmed when she saw the barn light on. She thought, _'Da--, Luke I still know you too well!'_ She pulled her car up close to the house hoping that Luke wouldn't see it.

She walked up the front steps to the front door. Robin opened the door like she had done for several years now and called, "Daisy?"

"We're in the kitchen." called Daisy.

Robin knew from the second she walked in that she was welcome here and began to relax. She walked in saying, "Muuummm. Something smells great!" she reached for a warm cookie on the plate. As she chewed the cookie she reached in the cabinet for a glass which she filled with milk. "So what's the reason for the party?"

Daisy replied "Equal rights! The guys are doing their thing and I didn't want to be the only girl at home."

Robin raised her glass, "To equal rights!" Everyone laughed. That is everyone but Dixie who was too busy studying Robin.

She was dressed comfortably in jeans, sneakers, and a T-shirt. Dixie observed that it didn't appear she was here to impress Luke or anyone else. For some reason it made Dixie feel a little better about her being here. Dixie learned Robin was easy going, fun to be around, and she seemed so confident.

00000

Luke looked out the door. It only took a half a second to identify THAT car. He returned to the others.

"Who was that?" asked Mark McCormick.

"Someone I used to know." Luke replied coldly, "Daisy's friend and your sister." said Luke as he drained the half a glass of shine that he had been sipping on.

Jesse had known that they would want to 'celebrate' Luke's return home so he had brought them a gallon of his finest shine and cautioned that they didn't have to drink it all tonight.

Bo and Cooter looked at each other as Luke set the glass down.

00000

Robin had been worried about coming over but she was glad she had. It had been quiet awhile since she had hung out with the girls. She was truly having a good time. She had even stayed longer than planned.

About this time the phone rang. Daisy answered it., "Duke farm, ..." she paused listening to the other end. "Yes, as a matter of fact he is. It will take a minute to get him, he's in the barn. Just hold on." to the room full of girls Daisy said, "Can someone go get Luke? He has a call."

Kathy was more than willing to go get Luke hoping that she might be able to sneak a goodnight kiss from Cooter. She pulled up short on the porch when she saw Jesse on the swing. "I'm just going after Luke. He has a call."

Jesse said sternly, "I'm timing you."

At the barn she called "Guys?"

It was Bo that opened the door.

Kathy said, "Luke has a phone call. Night Cooter!" she said as she returned to the house.

Luke stood up. He was feeling just a bit tipsy. Though he did his best not to show it especially in front of Jesse. When Luke entered the living room, his and Robin's eyes locked for a whole minute. The temperature in the house dropped at least ten degrees. Luke said into the phone, "Hello?" he paused listening to the other end. "Hi, Carol." he paused, "Well, that's awfully tempting, ... but I have plans tonight." he continued to listen, "I bet you could! Maybe we can try 'that' some other time. Thanks for the offer. Goodnight." Luke said almost blushing from the offer he'd just gotten in front of the room of girls. Carol had none too suddlely offered Luke some entertainment that she knew he had not gotten in jail. "Daisy, if I get another call, please, take a message. I'm not going anywhere tonight." he said as he rather loudly closed the door behind him.

It was Kathy who voiced what everyone else was thinking, "WHOA!"

Now, Robin felt a bit out of place. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have come."

Daisy replied, "Don't be silly. You are my friend and are welcome here always."

Robin replied, "Thanks. But I really do have to go. Ralph will be calling soon, all I need is him to know I was here. I just don't think he'd understand. I did have a good time. It was nice to meet you all. Goodnight everyone."

Robin stepped on the porch where Jesse was setting on the swing. He said, "Not staying?"

"Lord, no." she said, "Ralph would have fit if he knew I had came over." she stepped to the swing and hugged Jesse. "I still love you Uncle Jesse. Sometimes I wish things were different."

He said "I know. You are always welcome." he said to the one girl he thought might have just been his nephews match.

She replied, "Thanks." as tears filled her eyes. She turned for her car. _'I won't cry.'_ she thought. As she reached the end of the drive way, she saw in the rear view mirror the General Lee and thought to herself. _'I miss that car. I miss this farm. I miss this family. I will NOT CRY!'_ as the tears betrayed her by running down her cheek, she said loudly, "Oh, God, Luke Duke I miss you!" she cried all the way home.

00000

The next morning everyone was dividing the chores so that they could have some fun before it was time for the company to leave. Dixie grabbed a basket off the porch and said, "I'll get the eggs." She headed for the chicken coop.

Luke had been wanting to talk to Dixie and figured this was a good time. He made up the excuse by saying, "I'll go get the stalls clean." he was gone to the barn. Luke circled the whole barn in order to meet Dixie coming back out with the eggs. "Come here a minute." he said leading her to the side of the barn not visible from the house. He sat the basket down. "I've been wanting to talk to you. I know that you are feeling guilty about me. ... Please don't."

She looked up into his big blue eyes and melted.

Luke still held her upper arms in his hands where he had turned her to face him. He looked down into her brown eyes. All explanations, all pleads stopped. Everything stopped. Both Luke and Dixie moved closer to each other. Luke bent his head toward Dixie.

Dixie had no idea what was happening here as she felt herself stand on tip toes to met Luke as his lips touched hers. His experienced tongue parted her lips as the kiss intensified.

It was like something had them magnetized. They moved closer wrapping their arms around each other when...

00000

In the house, Bo asked, "Where's Luke?"

Jeb replied, "Cleaning the stalls."

Bo said, "What? I did that and he was there when I did." he went out the door to stop Luke from doing the job twice.

00000

It was as though they were hypnotized by each other when Luke heard the door slam. It was all he could do to pull them away from each other. "Go that way. Someone is coming." He ducked into the side of the barn.

Dixie managed to somehow remember the eggs. She walked to the house on cloud nine. THAT was NOT like any first kiss her friends had told her about!

Bo entered the barn to find Luke looking very guilty. He had a glass of shine in his hand. "Luke! What are you doing?"

"Shhh, I had kind of a hang over. Thought this might knock it. It must be from not drinking anything for two weeks." he said innocently.

Bo said, "Yeah, I know the feeling, but after Robin was here, I was too busy watching you to drink too much." It was usually Bo who had the hang overs after drinking too much. He went back to the house.

Luke smiled as he poured the untouched shine back in the gallon jug.

00000000000000

Don't for get to review – There's still a lot more action to follow!


	9. Chapter 9

**Author's Note: ** Please let me know how you like this so far with reviews – we're over 60,000 words here – I just need a few from YOU!

00000000000000

Several days later Robin walked to the Boar's Nest she hoped, _'Don't let Luke be there.'_ she was relieved to see Cooter's wrecker. She had been in Ralph's car when she went to shift to the next gear, the linkage became jammed. She had managed to get the car off the road _ 'Please let Cooter have the wrecker.'_ Robin entered the bar and saw Daisy. "Who's driving the wrecker?"

Daisy pointed to Luke. "What's wrong?" asked Daisy.

Robin shook her head to let Daisy know it wasn't serious. "A crossed linkage. It just needs beat out but I can't do it." she sighed as she approached Luke. "Luke, can you get a linkage unstuck?"

"With my eyes closed." he replied coldly.

He was not making this easy, and she was in a hurry. "I'm just up the road. Will you get it unstuck?"

He stood up and said, "Robin, your car isn't a standard."

Robin looked him in the eye and replied, "That's right."

Luke and Robin walked out of the bar together. Daisy would have loved to have not been so busy. Luke walked to the wrecker, seeing the car in question, it was as he figured Ralph's car. He walked past the driver's door, picked up a hammer out of the tool compartment and a piece of tarp. At the car he laid the tarp down, crawled under, hit the linkage a couple of times, and said, "Get in, shift the gears all the way through." He would not have trusted just anyone to do this since he was laying under the car between the front and back tires. If she let it roll too much either way he'd be hit. Luke heard the gears changing. He crawled out and said, "Let me see." He got in the car and worked the gears. Satisfied they were unstuck and wouldn't cross again. He said, "That should do it." He picked up the tarp and hammer, walking toward the Boars' Nest.

Robin called, "Do I owe you anything?"

Luke just turned and looked at her for a second before answering, "Not a THING." She could find more ways to get under his skin than anyone he knew. He'd have helped anyone by doing the two minute job to get them back on their way and not thought of charging them. Yet, she thought he'd charge her.

00000

Luke returned the wrecker to Cooter at the garage a little later. Bo pulled up to pick him up. Dixie was collecting for gas at the pumps when Bo said, "Hey, Dixie, Jeb wants to know if you'll help him tonight?"

Dixie knew he meant with the band and said, "If I can get a ride."

Bo replied, "That's where we're going. Hop in."

Dixie looked at her father. He was glad she'd made friends this summer. "Go on! Eleven." he said.

"Thanks Dad." she said climbing into the General's windows like she had been doing it all her life.

At the Boar's Nest, Luke took a table near the back and ordered a beer to sip on. He found himself watching them set up. He wasn't watching anyone in particular though he found his eyes kept resting on Dixie who was bending and stretching to hook up all the cables and wires to help get the band set up.

He remembered the morning at the farm with Dixie and was trying to figure out what had happened. Luke had dated his fair share of the ladies but what happened that morning was different. He had intended to talk to her. He had not intended to kiss her. Remembering the feelings that were awaken, Luke had to admit to himself it had felt very _'Da-- good!'_ He had felt something he had missed since he and Robin had been together. _'No, it was different still.'_ he thought.

The Boar's Nest had filled up quiet a bit, mostly with teens as it was teen night. Luke had not been watching the crowd until he heard Robin's youngest brother David say, "What were you doing in Ralph's car today?"

Luke replied, "Making sure that Robin got it back home. It's my job when I'm running the wrecker."

"So you and my sister were in Ralph's car? That makes perfect since!" David said adding more to it than had happened. "Wait until Ralph hears you were in his car today!"

Luke knew David well. He was the type to start trouble then set back and watch. Luke stood up, looking the shorter teen in the eye, and calmly said,"Ralph had better not hear anything from you." Even as Luke said this, he knew, it would do no good. Luke was also treading on thin ice since David was under eighteen. It turned out that it had been Luke's luck that as he got in Ralph's car to check the linkage, David had gone by in another car seeing him.

David smiled, quickly finding an exit.

00000

Luke had followed the teen to make sure he was gone before taking a seat at the front table with Dixie and Beth. (Who's Mother had allowed her to come for a short while to hear the band before things got late and out of hand as long as Dixie or Daisy had an adult with them.)

Dixie asked, "What was 'that' about?"

Luke waved his hand dismissing it. "Robin crossed the linkage in Ralph's car today. I was here, got it unstuck, checked it out, obviously seen by her younger brother, who has run off to spread wild rumors to Ralph that I was in his car."

Beth replied, "You told him not to."

"Nothing short of killing him would stop him and he's not worth it." said Luke taking a drink of beer.

'Stand by Me' began to play and Bo came over and asked, "Beth would you like to dance?"

She replied, "Sure." They left for the dance floor.

Luke thought a dance might get his mind off the teen trying to start trouble. He said to Dixie, "Shall we?"

Dixie smiled, "Ok."

On the dance floor Luke took her in his arms. They began to dance and whatever they had felt that morning was back. Dixie looked up and found Luke looking into her eyes. Luke had an overpowering urge to kiss her. Right here. Right now. He also knew that Cooter and Luther, her Father, weren't far away either. It was all he could do to hold her and yet keep from kissing her right there. As the song ended Luke walked Dixie back to her table as he saw Mark and his date Sharon enter. "I'll be back in a bit." Luke walked to the bar and said to Mark, "Buy you a beer."

Mark replied, "Ok, what's up?"

Luke said, "You mean other than David trying to push my buttons?"

Mark questioned, "You mean my brother, David? Him push any body's buttons? Never!" replied Mark sarcastically.

Luke explained, "Robin was by here today. She had car problems in Ralph's ride. I got her going. David saw me in the car. Now, I suppose he's off to tell Ralph."

Mark raised his glass, "That's my brother!" he paused, "You know, he's pushing because ..."

"Because I can't touch him." said Luke to finish Mark's statement.

At this point Dixie came over, "Luke, Jeb wants to know if you'd sing a song for him?"

"Sure why not?" Luke replied, though had he known, what he would know in the next year, he might not have sung that song considering the impact it would have on all those in this room. The song was 'Jacob's Ladder' by Mark Wills and he sang it with Dixie...

Jacob was a dirt poor farm boy Raised at the fork in the road in a clapboard house And Rachael was a land baron's daughter Born with a silver spoon in her mouth Her daddy said he wouldn't stand For Rachael to waste her life with a common man He tried hard to keep them apart But you can't draw lines in a young girl's heart So late one night by the harvest moon Jacob climbed a ladder up to Rachael's room He knew his place, it was right beside her Step by step up to her world Head over heels for a brown-eyed girl And gettin' caught didn't seem to matter 'Cause heaven was waitin' at the top of Jacob's ladder It'll be five years September Since her daddy found a ladder and a note on her windowsill He swore he'd never forgive them But nothin' melts a heart like a grandchild will Now she climbs up on his knee Says, "Grandpa, tell a story, the one about me" He thinks back and his eyes shine Says, "Listen Child, once upon a time" Late one night by the harvest moon Your daddy climbed a ladder to your mama's room He knew his place, it was right beside her Step by step up to her world Head over heels for my little girl And here you are, that's all that matters 'Cause heaven was waitin' at the top of Jacob's ladder Oh, an angel was waitin' at the top of Jacob's ladder

00000

As the song ended, there was a shout from David in the back of the room, "Are you going to use her like you did my sister, then leave her too?"

Cooter, Bo and Mark all grabbed to stop Luke, but he had been too fast going after David. He picked him up by the shirt collar, pinned him to the wall with his left hand, while with the right he drew back. As he brought the punch forward, Luke regained some of his senses. He brought the punch with in mere inches from David's face never touching him, yet noticeably scaring him. Luke let him down on the floor, pointed toward the door and said, "Go! You are **NOT** worth it!"

David was gone in a flash. Luke turned seeing David's father setting with Jesse. He had not moved to help his son. Luke walked over and said, "Bill, it was Da-- close, but I didn't touch him."

He replied to Luke, "I saw. I was also here for the first round. I couldn't much blame you if you had hit him."

"He's pushing my buttons over me helping Robin today with Ralph's car. Now he's probably telling Ralph everything he thinks he knows." explained Luke.

"I LIVE with him." was all his father said.

Luke shook his hand and said, "I don't need the trouble, but I didn't want you mad at me either."

Bill replied, "We're fine."

Luke said, "Thanks." Then returned to the front table setting where he could see the front door. He had a nagging suspicion that tonight's trouble wasn't over. Luke ordered a second beer and took a long drink as he watched the crowd. About an hour later he told Beth and Dixie, "Ok, here we go. Go to Jesse. Easy. NOW!" Luke had said it quietly, calmly but with a sense of urgency. The girls got up and went to Jesse's table as Luke took a long drink of beer as he waited for Ralph to make his move.

Cooter nudged Bo and Mark to look at the door where Ralph stood.

Ralph walked over to Luke and said, "What were you doing in my car today?"

Luke replied, "Making sure 'your' girl got it home."

"So you were in my car?" Ralph insisted.

"Yeah, I checked the linkage." replied Luke. He knew where this was going to end up.

Ralph glared at him, "And what was she checking the other night at your house?"

Luke unfortunately played into his hand by saying, "She was there to see Daisy. Not me." Luke knew she had told both Jesse and Daisy she didn't want him to know she had been there, yet he knew.

Ralph yelled, "I'm going to kick your tail, then, I'm going to whip her!"

Luke changed his mind with a right cross sending him up against the bar. About this time three of Ralph's friends thought Ralph needed help and grabbed Luke. Bo, Cooter, and Mark equaled the odds. The eight young men were pretty equally matched which made a 'good' fight. Tables were turned over, chairs were swung as the fight progressed. As Rosco and his newly hired Full time Deputy, Enos Strate, pulled into the parking lot the experienced Sheriff knew there was trouble by the sounds coming for the Boars' Nest. Rosco entered yelling, "Freeze! Everyone just Freeze!" the fight continued until the Sheriff fired two shots into the ceiling. Everyone stopped fighting except Luke and Ralph. "You are all under arrest! Now FREEZE!" It took Bo, Cooter and Mark to get Luke off of Ralph. The fight had been far too long in coming. Rosco managed to get them separated against two walls as Enos blocked the exit. "Get me the phone." He dialed Peggy. "Peggy I'm going to need you tonight. I have eight subjects detained at the Boars' Nest and only one Cruiser to haul them."

"I'm on my way Rosco. I'll bring a van from here." Here being the Tri-County Jail that she normally worked at.

It wasn't long before Peggy arrived with a jail van and enough hand cuffs for the group. She knew Rosco would be lucky to have two pair. The eight were handcuffed, seated in the van, and read their rights. Rosco, Enos and Peggy made sure that Luke and Ralph were separated the farthest apart.

Daisy put her arm around Dixie and said, "See, Luke and Robin aren't even talking but he'd not stand for Ralph to threaten her."

00000

Beth's Mother came into pick up Beth seeing the overturned tables and chairs with spilled pop, beer and popcorn. Beth was standing safely behind Jesse who saw the horror in the Mother's face. Jesse walked Beth to her Mother who asked, "What on Earth happened?"

Jesse explained as he and Dixie walked them out of the Boar's Nest, "Teen night is usually not like this, with all the parents and adults who show up. Unfortunately, there was a bit of unavoidable trouble. I will have you know that the guys did try to avoid it and then made sure the girls were well out of the way."

Knowing the thought that was crossing her Mother's mind, Beth ducked before her Mother asked the next question, "You knew the people involved in 'THIS' Mr. Duke.?"

Jesse replied, "As a matter of fact I know four, of the eight involved, quiet well. Four guys started trouble with my oldest nephew. His cousin and two friends equaled the odds."

"Oh, Dear." said Beth's Mother.

"Now, if you'll excuse me, I have to go see about my boys. Come Dixie I'll drop you off on the way ." Said Jesse as he headed to his pick up.

Beth's Mother asked, "He stayed with you, until I got here, after all that?"

Beth hoped to assure her Mother about the Duke family by saying, "Yes. That was the condition of me getting to go 'that an adult be with us'. He wouldn't just leave us there and Dixie's Father had a wrecker call."

00000

At the jail Rosco had another problem. He only had four bunks in his downstairs cells. Upstairs the one cell up there only had a bench around three sides. He put Ralph and his friends in the 'holding' cell upstairs and took Luke and the others downstairs. Bo and Luke were put in one cell beside Cooter and Mark. As soon as the guys were secured, Peggy went upstairs to call the Judge to see if maybe he'd come out that night since the jail was crowded. Judge Hardcastle was the one on call. He felt that if he did come in and let them bond tonight that they would have round two before dawn. He figured they would be OK on the benches and floor for one night. Fortunately the benches were wide enough for a mattress to fit on the three side which only left one to sleep on the floor. The guys by decided that since Ralph, not only got them in this, but lead them into a fight, where they not only went to jail because of him but lost, that he could sleep on the floor. Peggy did give him two mattresses. Peggy sent Enos downstairs with the boys. With Enos being new she felt better putting him in the most secure area. She took the cell keys and locked the gate on her way upstairs were she'd work tonight.

00000

Luke looked around at his cousin and friends, then said, "Sorry guys. I guess got a little carried away there."

Mark replied, "I seen it coming. I did try to stop you. I missed."

Bo replied, "Cooter and I missed too."

Luke looked at them confused.

Mark explained, "As you got up, we all tried to stop you. You were too quick, we all missed."

Luke couldn't help grin at the picture they painted, and said again, "Like I said, I'm sorry about this. I took all I could take. It was just far overdue."

Bo asked, "You still like her." (meaning Robin)

Luke got serious, "No, I don't. No one will ever hurt her in front of me, but that's it. As a matter of fact I have thought about getting more serious with someone else." he looked off in the distance.

Mark, Cooter, and Bo asked, "WHO?"

Luke smiled, "I'll let you know if it happens." He found himself thinking more about Cooter's sister. He was pretty sure that the feelings he was having were mutual but worried about what Cooter would think. Besides, she still hadn't convinced her father to let her go to school here this year. Luke was certain that if she stayed, by her big birthday in April, things would be better. Until then he planned to just be cool.

00000

NARRATOR: Well, in the last week since the huge fight at the Boar's Nest a lot has happened. Dixie had indeed talked her Mother and Dad into letting her go to school here. All eight boys were out on bond. Much to Luke's surprise he had taken little 'flack' about the fight. Jesse may not take to fighting but he also didn't like any one threatening any female or his nephews. The boys court date was set ironically one month from the day Luke had went to jail for the first time after being sentenced to fourteen days in jail for fighting Tommy.

Luke took out the official looking paper from the envelope. He knew it was his court date for the fight. He shook his head in disbelief. "Oh, man, this can't be good."

Bo opened his envelope. It had the same date and time set. "What's wrong Luke?" Not seeing the relevance of the date.

Luke sighed, "I went before Judge Hardcastle last month on the same date, for fighting Tommy."

Bo looked at Luke in disbelief as he dialed the number to the Hazzard Garage. Yes, Cooter's Court date was also set for the same date and time. Then he called Mark McCormick, Bo found out that Mark was also scheduled for the same time.

00000

**August 25 10:00 am Hazzard Courthouse**

Luke, Bo, Cooter and Mark walked into the Courtroom. Jesse Duke followed the boys in.

Judge Hardcastle took the bench and before calling the Court to order he said, "Boys, you were all in this together. It's up to you. We can save a lot of time by having your hearings together or we can be here all day having four separate hearings. I'll give you a minute to decide."

Luke was made the spokes person for the group, though he wasn't sure this was a good idea. They decided to stick together.

Judge Hardcastle asked, "Have you decided?"

Luke replied, "Yes, Sir. One hearing will be fine."

The charges of Battery and Destruction of Property were read. "What is your plea?"

Luke again spoke for the group. "Guilty."

Judge Hardcastle asked if the others agreed. They did, and all had agreed to go ahead and be sentenced today. Judge Hardcastle looked right at Luke before saying, "You are becoming a regular. Considering I haven't seen your friends before I'll be giving you more of a break than I would were you here alone."

Luke read the message clear. Had he been alone, and the next time he found himself here, the judge planned on throwing the book at him.

Judge Hardcastle spoke again, "I am going to sentence each of you to 30 days in jail with credit for the time you have served. Sheriff here are your commitments. They are all yours."

00000

Once at the jail Luke said as Rosco locked the door behind them after putting them in the holding cell until Peggy could get there to book them in. "I told you that this wasn't going to be good."

After being searched and booked they were taken downstairs to the two cells below. Though cards were not allowed in Jesse's house they were allowed in the jail. The boys attempted to pass time with either cards or checkers. None of the four free spirited guys took to being locked in the small jail cells. Peggy had let Jesse bring them several car magazines which they took turns reading and re-reading, but found them not that interesting since there wasn't a car there to try the new things they were reading about on. Of course they each took turns doing a far amount of pacing back and forth in the six by eight cell.

A couple of days into the boredom Peggy came down with four letters.

Cooter's as expected was from Kathy. She wrote ... Honey, I miss you! I know you couldn't and wouldn't have let your friends fight out numbered without at least evening the odds, but Daddy doesn't understand it. He's going to be a problem for us when you get home. I wanted you to know in case he tries telling you something like I don't want to talk to you. He'd do it, but its not true. I've had more fun in the time we've been seeing each other than I have with any of those 'Country Club' guys he wants me to date. I'm just not the evening gowned 'belle of the ball' he wants me to be. I'd much rather wear jeans and go to the Boar's Nest with you. I know you're sharing this with the guys, but I don't care. I love you Cooter:) Love ya, Kathy PS. Tell the others 'Hi!'

Mark was a bit surprised to see his was from his sister, Robin. She wrote ... Mark, Have you lost all your senses? You know they (her parents) have always told you that if you got yourself into trouble they would let you get yourself out of it. Yet, I hear you jumped right in to back Luke. What was this all over? I'm only hearing Ralph's side which I take with a grain of salt. Then there's David digging at him about Luke. Then, he reverses his line on me trying to get under my skin. For what its worth tell the others I'm sorry. I don't know what happened but feel it's some how my fault. Love Ya, Your Sis.

Bo was surprised to see his letter was from Daisy's friend, that he'd danced with at the Boar's Nest, Beth, who started, ... Bo, I wanted to write you and let you know that I enjoyed our dance the other night. I was hoping to get to know you a bit better until everything got crazy. That fight was unbelievable! You all showed them! Did I hear right? All that was over Luke helping his ex-girlfriend because she was broke down? I hope they aren't still a thing because I think someone else really likes him. If your not too busy answering the other girls letters you can write me back if you like. Beth. ... (Beth hoped he'd let her know if he was dating anyone if he wrote her back.)

Luke saw his envelope was from Dixie. He attempted to conceal this from Cooter for the time being. He opened the letter which read, ... Luke, I wanted to let you know I was thinking about something you told me. Yes, I was feeling guilty about you going to jail because of me. I saw for myself the other night, then Daisy also explained, that you are just the kind of guy who won't stand for anyone to hurt a girl no matter who she is. I am proud to have all you guys as my friends and I am proud of my brother too. The guys where I'm from would never have done what you all did. Nor would any of them have asked my Dad, to his face, about taking me out that first night we went to hear the band. They would have asked me, then, I'd have had to done the talking Dad into it.

I hope you won't share this with Cooter. I wanted you to know something else. The day by the barn -- that was my first kiss. It wasn't like any first kiss that I've been told about though:) I enjoy singing with you all at the Boars' Nest even though I was scared to death I'd forget the words.

I was able to talk them into letting me go to school here this year:) I can't wait for my birthday in April so I may get to make more of those choices for myself. At least I'll still be here when you get home. Dixie :)

Cooter was the first to finish his letter and said, "Ok, let's switch." Bo and Mark handed over their letters as Luke put his in his pocket. "Oh, now that's not fair. Hey, Bo who was his letter from anyway?"

Bo replied, "Beats me."

Luke just smiled, "Never mind, and I was asked not to share with you guys."

Mark said, "Must be someone who knows us pretty well. Was it Robin?"

Luke replied, "That is the last person who'd write me."

Mark questioned, "And, you wouldn't tell us if it were from her?"

Luke smiled, "Right! But, it wasn't from her."

00000

Late that night, when Luke thought the others asleep he pulled out Dixie's letter, reading it again. He sat up on the top bunk, got a few sheets of paper he'd put up there earlier and began to write. He left the name off it until finished it. Beginning simply:

Thanks for the letter. I'm not very good at putting things into words but I will try. It has been a long while since I have wanted to say things to a girl bad enough to put them into words. Just a word of caution, Jesse has always told us 'Never put things in writing that you don't want the whole world to see. Because you never know where or when that slip of paper will come back to haunt you.' So there may be things I'd tell you, that I might not put on paper. You asked me not to share a part of your letter, well, I didn't but it wasn't easy not too. We have about memorized the car magazines and they are bored. I can't wait to hear what you meant about that. Like I told you you have no reason to feel guilty and I hope your writing me wasn't out of that guilt. As you saw, we were all very capable of getting ourselves in this mess. Trouble does seem to find us Dukes. I'm glad you are going to school here this year and even more glad that you will be here when I got out. I'd have to agree, things should be much different after your birthday. Luke

He addressed the envelope putting the return address as Cooter Davenport. He folded the letter, then went back and added Dixie to the top of the page. After sealing the letter he slide it towards Peggy who was setting at the desk.

She raised her eyebrows at the return address. Luke replied, quietly, "Don't ask."

"Who? Me?" she said. Luke knew she had seen the incoming letter from Dixie.

Through out the many long nights Luke thought about Dixie and how things would be different after she turned 18 in April. That way Cooter or her Dad could protest, but they couldn't stop them from dating if they still wanted to then. It would also be up to her if she stayed in Hazzard. Luke decided to just ride this thirty days out, then they'd all be busy through the upcoming holidays. He'd turn twenty in January then she'd be eighteen in April. He thought, 'Yes, this could work.'

NARRATOR: 'It's ashamed, that even at such an early age how those Duke boys could figure so much out and STILL be so far off base! Don't go for the cookies and milk yet folks!'

00000

This post comes with a PG warning.

Nothing is really said but is strongly implied.

NARRATOR: Things in Hazzard were sure quiet for the next 30 days with the guys locked up. About the only excitement was school had started back. A couple of days into school Dixie was asked out by one of the football players. She for no reason that she could think of, turned down the football player. "Humm, ... Wonder why she said 'No.' ?"

The boys were released near the end of September.

The closer their release date got, the more the boys had planned to go juk'in when they got home. Mark planned on taking his steady Sharon, Cooter also planned to take his steady Kathy. Bo and Luke had other ideas. Bo had tried to date Jill but was 'getting' nowhere. Several girls had written him over the last month. Now, he'd thought about asking Beth out but not for this. Luke also wanted to ask Dixie out but the more the guys had talked the more Bo and Luke both figured they'd ask someone that was a little more of a 'sure thing' as they were all a bit 'frustrated'. Luke remembered Carol's offer of entertainment the last time he came home.

Dixie and Beth had offered their help to Jeb for the night the guys were released so they would have an excuse to go to the Boars' Nest. All Dixie had talked about was Luke to Beth. They had both been writing the guys, as the Visitation was set up during school so they were unable to visit.

Jeb who was now driving picked up Beth and Dixie. Dixie and Beth were dressed to get attention (they looked much older) though respectable. It was a couple of hours after Jeb and the others got to the Boars Nest before Bo, Luke, Cooter, Mark and their dates showed up. As the guys came in they were welcomed back by all their friends there. Dixie turned and saw Luke with Carol. She stopped dead in her tracks. Luke saw the 'very hurt' look on her face as he took in her appearance that was obviously for his benefit. _'DA--!'_ he thought. _'I just messed up!'_ The others took a table, but Luke suggested to Carol, "Let's grab a quick beer then get on with the 'entertainment'."

Dixie headed for the restroom determined not to let Luke know she was upset she was followed by Beth. Beth was also disappointed. In Bo's letters he had almost said they would go out. When the girls returned to the bar room Luke and Carol had left.

Luke and Carol went to get on with 'things'. Luke had every intention of it not taking long. He hoped to get back to the farm, take a shower and return to the Boars' Nest before Dixie left. He was sure she'd not like his explanation, but hoped she'd understand it. On the way home Carol sulked. She knew exactly why Luke had asked her out. She had played right into his hand. Usually Luke was a fun night but it was only 10pm and they were heading home. He had used her but then she had opened the door to be used when she called him last month.

By 11pm Luke walked in the Boars' Nest smelling of fresh after shave. He studied the crowd. Luther Davenport wasn't there. Cooter, Mark, Bo and the girls had already left. Luke spotted Dixie who turned her head away from him. Jeb, Coy and Vance witnessed the following exchange but didn't think too much of it. Luke walked over to where Dixie stood with Beth. "Dixie, I'm sorry. Give me five minutes to explain, then if you still want to be mad, I'll not bother you again."

At this point Dixie wanted nothing more than to be stubborn, but if she was, she wouldn't hear the explanation and might loose something before it even had a chance. She nodded, and said hoarsely, "Ok."

"Come on." he said as they headed outside.

"You didn't mean anything you wrote did you?" she asked showing her anger.

Luke replied, "Yes. I meant everything I wrote to you." He sat down on the General's hood with his feet on the bumper. "I am sorry I hurt you. For the last month I thought about you, wrote you, and dreamed of YOU. Excuse me for being a little crude. Darlin', believe me, that can be quiet frustrating, especially, when you are in jail with three other guys and there's nothing you can do about being frustrated."

Dixie was getting the picture and blushed.

Luke knew the explanation was getting through. "I am a heel, a jerk, a real dog. But, I thought too much of you, to 'use' you. Last month when you were at the house, Carol called and propositioned me. I turned her down. As you well know I've spent quiet a bit of time in jail, working or here with band. Frankly, it has been awhile, but I knew we weren't ready to cross that line. I respect you too much to ask you to do something you are not ready to do."

Dixie wasn't really happy with Luke's explanation but understood it. She looked into Luke's eyes with tears in her own eyes.

All Luke could say was, "I'm sorry." He pulled her into his arms and gave her the kiss he had wanted to a month ago. The kiss intensified and lasted several minutes when the sound of a familiar truck was heard approaching. Luke pulled himself away from Dixie, "That's your Dad coming."

She hurried to straighten her hair before returning to the others in the Boars' Nest. Luke was having his own trouble trying to straighten his own self out before going inside. Dixie couldn't help but notice he was a bit uncomfortable and couldn't resist. "So do you feel better after going out with Carol?"

Luke looked her in the eye and said, "No. ... Worse now." he said as he took her hand in his. It was obvious to her what he meant! Luke now figured on a third shower, a very cold one, when he got home!

Dixie couldn't help but laugh and blush as they walked inside.

00000

NARRATOR: As luck would have it. Ralph and his friends went to Court the day after Luke, Bo, Cooter and Mark got out. They were also each sentenced to 30 days Credit time served. _'At least the Judge was equal.'_ They would be released near the end of October.

Luke was working at the garage helping Cooter change an engine in Mercury Capri. The motor had blown on the previous owner and Cooter bought it, planning to change the engine and resale it. They were installing a 5 speed Turbo charged engine that Cooter had lucked up on in a trade. The little car should really scoot with it's light body and the Turbo charged engine. Luke asked, "Got any buyers for this thing yet?"

Cooter replied, "Nah, not many people know I have it yet. Figured to maybe drive it myself to see what it will do before putting a 'for sale' sign on it.

Luke replied, "Let me know first, OK? I might know someone wanting it."

"Sure thing there Lucas. You know it would never hang with the General or any of our cars." Cooter explained.

Luke said, "That's the whole point."

Cooter just shrugged and didn't ask anymore questions.

Dobro Doolin pulled into the garage about then in his green El Camino. "Cooter, got time to put a timing light on this thing? Everyone's going to go to the lake tonight and race them."

"Sure, pull on in. This can wait." Cooter replied.

00000

Dixie talked to Daisy later, they had plans to spend the night at Daisy's. Daisy and Dixie agreed to meet at the lake and watch the guys race for a bit before going to the farm.

At the lake Luke was at the General Lee with the hood up as Dixie and Daisy approached. Dixie asked "Problem?"

Luke said, "Nah, just checking him out before we run him."

Daisy asked, "Oh, Lord. Who's driving?"

"Well, I thought I'd run him a couple of times. Then Bo's wanting to try his luck with a couple guys that should get here anytime."

Mark McCormick showed up with his Firebird, "Care to let me try this thing out against the hottest car in the County?"

Luke handed his beer to Dixie to hold. "Sure thing."

They lined up. The flag was dropped by Daisy. Luke planned to take it a bit easy against his friend who had done major work to the Firebird. The Firebird jumped to the lead. Luke back shifted into passing gear and passed the Firebird easily about half way down the road they had set up as a race strip. When Luke saw Mark in the rear view mirror he shifted to Neutral and coasted across the Finish line. They both turned and went back to the stating point.

Mark asked Luke as he crawled out of the General. "Best two out of three? I want to try something else."

Luke said, "Sure as soon as they get off the strip." He motioned to the next two that were getting ready to race.

Dixie walked over to Luke still holding his beer. Setting in the window of the General Lee, Luke took a long drink of it before getting set to run a second time. Luke and Mark lined up. The second race went much like the first with Luke taking an easy win.

00000

Luke parked the General, took his beer back and handed Bo the keys. Luke and Dixie headed over to the wrecker to take a seat on the hood to have a good view of the rest of the racing. They watched a few races when Luke suggested, "Care to take a walk by the lake?" He knew no one would miss them with the racing going on. He took another beer with him as they started toward the lake. Down by the lake Luke stopped Dixie. "I know a lot has happened since you've been back in town. I am hoping we can date opening after your birthday. I think your Father would have a problem with you seeing me, considering my reputation with the girls and now especially with the trouble that I've been in." Luke took a long drink of beer. "There's also a couple of things you need to know. One of which I'll have to ask you not to talk about. I have only shared this with one other girl I dated. First, I want you to know that the local law here has 'wanted' me and Bo since we have been 18. They are out to get us for anything they can get on us."

Dixie gave Luke a confused look, as she reached for his beer taking a drink.

Luke continued, "There is a reason they want us, and that reason is something I need you to keep to yourself?"

Dixie nodded 'yes' as she said, "Sure, Luke. I'll not tell anyone."

Luke tried hard to impress the seriousness of the issue. As he watched her take another sip of his beer. "Dixie, what I'm going to tell you, should you get mad at me and decide to tell this could get my whole family in trouble, not just me. You need to know that this is very serious and that's why it's not shared. Our families go way back, Cooter and you Father know what I'm going to tell you. This is another reason I think you Dad would object to us seeing each other." Luke looked into her eyes and was convinced that he could trust her probably more so than he'd trusted anyone before.

He finished the first beer they were drinking and opened a second. "Dixie, my family has made and ran moonshine for the last two hundred years. Now, things are getting pretty hot. They are trying to put a stop to it in this area. Now, as for Rosco, Boss and the others they want to put us away to slow Jesse down. See Uncle Jesse makes the best and doesn't short cut his shine. If Jesse can't deliver, ..."

Dixie saw where he was going and finished the sentence. "Then Boss sells more. Rosco is his puppet to stop you all?"

"Exactly. So if we are ever together don't be surprised if I get shook down. They could stop me in any vehicle at any time and shake me down. I'll promise you this. No matter what vehicle you're ever in with me, there won't be any moonshine in it. Unless it would be planted there, and then I'd take full responsibility for it. I just wanted you to know the possibility of us getting stopped is there, so you won't be too shocked if and when it happens." Luke explained.

At this point Dixie shivered just as bit as it sunk in that Luke thought she was something special. "You can count on me to keep your secret."

"If I thought I couldn't, I wouldn't have told you." Luke said as he kissed her. Luke could still hear the the racing going on from where they were. After awhile they made their way back to the wrecker to watch some more of the races. As usual the General Lee was undefeated.

Luke opened another beer as Dobro Doolin walked up, saying. "What do you say we give it a try?"

Luke looked at his third beer, "Not tonight. You should have been here earlier. Bo might take you on."

"OK, I'll go talk to Bo. See ya'll." Dobro said as he walked off to find Bo.

00000

The evening continued much like this. Dixie occasionally sipped on Luke's beer. Bo had continued to race. Since Bo was driving home, Luke continued to drink beer, though he was by no means drunk he was feeling 'good'. He was watching the group, he knew that Dixie wasn't the only one under eighteen drinking tonight, though she was more subtly than many who were drinking underage. Including several of his own cousins. Bo had parked the General Lee for the night, content to watch the others most of whom were now drinking and racing. He made his way over to Luke at the wrecker. A car pulled up behind the wrecker for the most part unnoticed by anyone. As the driver approached, Luke saw the uniform. It wasn't Rosco. It was the State police.

Luke swore to himself and whispered to Dixie, "Easy." As a couple others who were near Luke saw the uniform, they attempted to hide their beers, several started to run. Luke said, "Just hold up a second. Stay put!" For the most part the others listened to Luke who was standing by the wrecker still holding his beer. Luke recognized Trooper Mitchell who had a new trooper with him. "What can I do for you Trooper?"

"Well, we've had complaints of racing up here." stated Trooper Mitchell.

The younger trooper said as he took in the scene, "I'll get the PBT (Portable Breathalyzer) and a ticket book. Should I call for a van?"

The older Trooper said calmly, "Just hold up." He looked to Luke. "Has there been any racing going on tonight out here?"

In his side vision he saw Jeb, Vance and Coy all had a beer in their hand. Luke saw no choice if he planned to keep a lot of people out of trouble. "Trooper Mitchell with so many people here tonight. Would you be satisfied with a conviction of second offense racing?"

The older Trooper asked, "And DUI?" looking at Luke's beer.

Luke knew he'd loose his license for a DUI. "I did race earlier before I started drinking."

"Well, since we are 'bonding' here. I'll tell you I have pictures of you racing. I also have pictures of you drinking while in the car. Now, suppose you tell me who you were racing?" asked the Trooper.

Luke knew if he had the pictures he said he did, that it had to be when he was racing Mark earlier. Luke attempted to bargain. "Suppose you let the rest of them go. I'll plead guilty to second racing, and public intox."

"Suppose I pull out this picture and identify the driver of that other car?" stated the Trooper who didn't want to haul in this whole bunch. He had really not wanted to stop here at all because he knew it would lead to way too much paper work before they got out of here.

Before Luke could answer, Mark McCormick who was standing close by and saw what Luke was up to said, "He was racing me."

"Have you been charged before for racing?" asked the older Trooper.

Mark sighed, "Yes, ... so you'll have two second racings." Mark's date was also drinking and under eighteen.

The younger Trooper asked his superior, "What about, ...?"

He was cut short. The older Trooper said, "Look, mostly what you'll end up with here is calling their parents and getting them chewed out for a little drinking. With hours upon hours of paperwork. You've got two agreements to plead guilty to jail able offenses. Had we not got that other call we may have been able to prove more than we can now. All we have is the pictures of these two racing. Besides, it will give the others something to think about."

Luke had never taken his arm from around Dixie and still sipped on his beer. She looked at him in disbelief as he took another drink. Luke also felt her shake just a bit.

"It's Ok." He said quietly. "Look I'm not going home tonight so what difference does it make. Are you still staying with Daisy?"

She nodded, and was barely heard, "Yes."

Luke whispered, he had heard her voice crack, "Don't do it. It will be Ok. You're going to be fine."

Dixie nodded. Unable to speak at this point without crying and Luke had asked her not to.

The older Trooper said, "Let's go."

Luke thought quickly and handed his wallet to Dixie, saying, "Give that to Jesse." It contained his pay day from the garage and he hoped enough for Jesse to Bond him and Mark in the morning.

Luke and Mark were both placed in handcuffs and put in the back seat of the cruiser. Mark said to Luke as the Troopers were fussing at the rest there. "Good move. All us over 18 would have been charged with Contributing if they'd wanted to push it. No matter where they got the beer."

"That was my thinking and hopefully there are several of them that their parents won't know they were out here tonight by us doing this." said Luke as the handcuff began to dig into his wrist. "Just remind me of that later. I don't think Jesse will see my logic here. I really don't."

"We're in the same boat on that one." said Mark about his parents. "And I think it has a whole in it."

Luke glared at him as the Troopers got back in the car.

00000

The day before Thanksgiving Jesse handed Luke an official looking envelope. Luke sighed, "Care to guess when this court date is?"

Jesse just gave him a bit of a dirty look. Jesse hadn't been happy that Luke was racing. No matter how much he explained that he admitted to it to keep the others out of trouble, Jesse still wasn't happy.

Luke opened the envelope, took out the paper, saw it was set exactly when he suspected. He walked outside and cursed. He asked himself, _'How can anyone have three court dates in four months all scheduled on the 25th before the same Judge?'_

00000

Luke and Mark both plead guilty as agreed. Judge Hardcastle had said, "I'd like to teach you all a lesson but due to the fact Christmas is coming up and I'm a sucker for the holidays..." He paused, "Do you think you can manage to not come back before me this year if I only give you say, ..., fifteen days?"

Luke and Mark both answered that they could. So they were sentenced to fifteen days and were made a promise that they would be sorry if they came back before the Court that year."

Much to Luke and Mark's displeasure that statement was made in front of Rosco and the Troopers who they figured would do their best to arrest them before the first of next year. They were released Dec. 10th.

00000

Everyone in Hazzard enjoyed a quiet prosperous holiday season. The moonshine business was very good that year with little trouble from the law. By Jan. Luke was no longer a teenager, he turned twenty on Jan. 10, 19?6. In Early April Dixie had her big birthday celebration. It was celebrated with a pizza party followed by the entire bunch going to Placid County to go roller skating.

Easter school break was also toward the end of April. Everyone had a touch of Spring fever. They all headed out to the lake for a bit of racing. No one paid much attention to Luke giving Dixie a ride out. Now with two convictions of racing and several points on his license Luke decided to let Bo race the General tonight. He gave the General Lee a once over. As before, Dixie and Luke watched several races. Dixie had planned to stay with Daisy tonight unknown to Jesse. She now, virtually, didn't have a time to be in. Her Dad knew she was staying with Daisy. By Jesse not knowing she planned to stay, he'd not pay any attention if Daisy beat her home.

The night progressed without any law showing up. Though Bo had raced the General Lee several times it was Luke's turn to drive him home. Bo had finally gotten around to dating Beth steadily. Most everyone was heading off on their own to take the long way home tonight. Luke 'volunteered' to take Dixie home as Cooter had 'plans'. "I'm going to just make sure this fire is out." Luke called.

Dixie said a bit nervous, "That was slick." As everyone else pulled out on there way home.

Luke just smiled. He did make sure the fire was out then suggested riding down to the lake. He pulled the General Lee down into an open meadow that was just off the dirt road where they had raced. Luke asked, "Are you in any hurry to get home?"

Dixie replied, "No, not at all."

Luke said, "Good." He went to the trunk of the car and took out a a partial Mason jar of moonshine that he had been sipping on all evening. Luke placed the car keys on the dash, fixed him a glass of shine which Dixie was also sipping on. Luke was figuring on staying out until almost dawn then drifting the General Lee into the drive. He and Dixie would sneak in before Jesse got up. He and Dixie talked about all sorts of things for quiet some time. Luke poured the last of the shine into their glass and tossed the Mason jar to the bushes.

As he turned around Dixie had move into the back seat of the General Lee, she said innocently, "There's more room back here."

Luke cleared his throat before saying, "Well, yes there is. Are you sure?"

Dixie smiled, "I am very certain, ..., there is more room back here." she said slowly.

Luke didn't need a second invitation to join her in the back seat...

00000

**LATER,**

Trooper Mitchell was riding with his young partner down on lake road where they had caught some 'kids' racing several months ago. The new State Trooper was very eager to make a name for himself. His lights hit a car parked in a meadow. He indicated this to his Senior partner, "What do you make of that?" Trooper Mitchell knew the car and was pretty sure what was going on but the young Trooper insisted on checking into it.

The Senior partner replied, "You've probably got a couple kids making out. Lets go to the barn."

The young trooper said, "Let's at least check it out." He was far to eager for Trooper Mitchell but was far enough in his training that Trooper Mitchell was giving him the lead in a lot of stops. As they turned, both Troopers recognized the General Lee with the windows (What little windows there were) fogged up.

As Luke was kissing Dixie passionately he opened his eyes to the bright light of a flash light. "Sh--!" Luke sighed.

Once she realized they had company Dixie gasped.

The voice behind the flash light said, "State Police. Get out of the car."

Now Luke was really cursing! He said, "Give us a second OK?"

"Where are the car keys?" Another voice asked. He was afraid Luke was going to try to pull out. It was the voice of the younger Trooper who had been looking to get a 'feather in his cap' by arresting Luke the time before.

Luke replied as he handed Dixie her clothing. "On the dash, I'll hand them to you." He was trying to buy some time. He reached for the keys and handed them to the Trooper that had the light. Luke covered Dixie the best he could while she got dressed, then he put on his jeans, took his shirt and boots with him as he got out of the car. He turned to help Dixie out of the car. Both of their appearances were a bit unorganized. After stepping into his boots Luke plopped on the hood of the General Lee as he buttoned his shirt and motioned for Dixie to take the seat beside him on the hood. She did and he wrapped his arm around her to comfort her. He whispered in her ear, "I told you there would be nights like this!" Luke had finished the last of the shine and had opened a beer prior to the Troopers arrival which he had in his hand and now took a drink.

The new Trooper asked, "Have you been drinking?"

Luke knew that they had him already for at least indecent exposure, but he just hoped he could talk Dixie out of trouble. So he decided to be honest with them. "Yes, I have been drinking but I didn't intend to go anywhere until morning."

The young Trooper, taking the lead, said, "You are trespassing on private property. I need to see your license."

Luke was more than peeved, as he handed him his driver's license.

"I want to check the registration too." said the young Trooper.

Luke replied, "Mr. Peabody has never complained about us being out here. It's over the driver's visor. I can save you the time." he said looking at Trooper Mitchell. "My license is valid with six points for racing. The registration will come back to myself and Bo Duke and expires April next year."

Trooper Mitchell waved his hand. "Let him run it. It will give him something to do. He--, I'd never have stopped!"

The younger Trooper returned. "Ok, your license checks out like you said it would. Can the young lady drive this home or do I need to call for a wrecker?"

Luke didn't want a wrecker called. Knowing all He-- would break loose when Luther Davenport had to come and pick up Dixie from the Sheriffs office without finding her out here with him. He also knew that Cooter's Dad had the wrecker after midnight. Dixie had been drinking too. He figured to play it down, hoping they would just take her home so he lied. "Well, she can't drive a standard."

The younger Trooper said to Dixie, "Well, just for the sake of knowing who's who here let me see your license."

Dixie looked at Luke. She was shaking like a leaf. Luke replied with a sigh. This was becoming a very long night, "Go ahead give him your license." He took another drink of beer.

The young Trooper asked, "Have you been drinking?"

Luke answered for Dixie. "She's had a little to drink."

Dixie handed her license to the young Trooper who wasted no time in going to run it.

Luke asked Trooper Mitchell while the other Trooper was running Dixie's license. "I figure he's already stacking charges against me. Starting with Trespassing and Indecent Exposure which is fine. But, can we keep her out of this? Maybe just take her home or call her Dad and tell him I was racing again or something?"

Dixie looked at him in utter disbelief. It had never crossed her mind that Luke would be charged for 'nothing'.

He said only loud enough for her to hear, "I'm likely not going home tonight. ... I know that, ..., and it's OK. I'm just trying to get you home without charges."

The older Trooper smiled for a brief second. "I'll do what I can to tame the 'eager beaver'."

"I'd sure appreciate it." said Luke. He again sipped the beer.

The young Trooper came back to the General Lee like the forest was on fire, with his hand on the but of his gun, saying, "Duke, ..., get, ... on, ..., the hood, ..., NOW!"

Luke looked confused at the Senior Trooper. Luke was getting a bit disgusted at this point. "What is his problem?" he said getting off the hood of the General Lee still holding the beer. He was making all this fuss over a couple of misdemeanors?

"Hoooawh! Calm down! What?" Trooper Mitchell said, "This is not really necessary." He motioned to Luke to relax.

The younger Trooper showed Trooper Mitchell the licenses he had in his hands indicating the information in question.

Trooper Mitchell said showing his annoyance with the 'eager beaver', "I'll handle this! Luke is all your information correct here?"

Luke sighed as he looked at his driver's license he'd seen and shown to every law enforcement person in the Tri-Counties. "Yeah, it's right. Why?"

Trooper Mitchell just waved him off. "Miss Davenport is all your information correct?"

Dixie checked her license. It took a minute to find her voice when she said, "Yes, Sir, it is. What's wrong?"

Again, the Senior Trooper waved off her question. He handed Luke both driver's licenses, "Tell me the names and date of births on these.

Luke read his license, "Lucas K. Duke, Jan. 10, 19?6."

Trooper Mitchell said, "And the other one?"

Luke read, "Dixie Lee Davenport, April 8, 19?0. So?"

The Trooper saw Luke's confusion. "How old are you?"

Luke replied a bit annoyed, "Twenty."

"How old is Miss Davenport?" he asked.

Luke replied very annoyed and very sure of himself, "Eighteen."

Dixie shot Luke a confused look.

Trooper Mitchell said, "Look again. Do the Math. How old are you two?"

Luke replied, "Jan. 10, 19?6, twenty. April 8, 19?0, eight ..." There was a long silence as Luke looked at Dixie.

Dixie shook her head, 'No.' She was very innocent and confused about what was so important about her age and what difference two years could make.

Luke stared at both the driver's licenses before him for several minutes. He sighed loudly, and said while shaking his head, "I'll be a So-#$--$($& SIXTEEN?" Luke gasped almost unable to breath.

00000

Dixie was still confused and nodded 'yes'. "Yeah. What's wrong with that?"

At this point Luke almost passed out; he still remembers his knees going so weak he had to set down on the hood of the General to keep from falling. He had been preaching to Bo since before Bo turned 18 to ID any one before he even bought them a drink, to be really careful since the law was trying to bust them they could put someone up to setting them up. He had preached and preached! He had also thought that he had been so careful in this area, since he had been 18. "Sixteen….. Oh, ….. Hell." Luke looked utterly defeated at this point, but managed to try to explain, "Ever heard the term 'jail bait?'." The wind was definitely out of his sails.

Dixie replied honestly, "No? What are you all talking about?"

Luke whispered, "Sixteen? not eighteen? What was with the Big Birthday?"

Dixie was far to innocent to know what was wrong. She replied, "The eighth was a big Birthday. My sweet sixteen. Luke what is wrong?"

The look that was on Luke's face was like none Dixie had ever seen on his face before. It was of sheer TERROR!

The younger Trooper said, "Miss, you are under eighteen. He's over four years older than you. Which makes what was going on in that back seat when we came up very illegal for Mr. Duke here."

Luke was scaring her and he knew it but it was all he could do right now to breath. His chest was tight. He felt numb all over and he was struggling to breath to keep from passing out. He had been so careful to not let this happen. For the two years he could buy beer he'd ever asked his dates to see their ID before he bought them a beer, now THIS!

The young Trooper said in a voice of authority. "Mr. Duke on the car and spread 'um!"

Before moving, Luke said to Dixie, "This is all my fault. Just remember that. Nothing that happened tonight was your fault. I assumed way too much. I wouldn't have changed a thing except I would have hoped, I'd have waited until you were eighteen if I weren't such a jacka-- and assumed I knew everything." he finished the three quarters of beer in one drink as he slide off the hood.

Trooper Mitchell said to Dixie, "Come on you can ride up front with me as soon as we get a wrecker out here."

Luke now knew he certainly didn't want Mr. Davenport out here to tow the General Lee under these circumstances. He said, "I'll sign a waiver or whatever. Don't call a wrecker. Mr. Peabody and all of Hazzard know this car. It will be Ok here."

The younger Trooper said, "Suit yourself!" As he began to frisk Luke who was spread eagle against the car. At the moment the Trooper placed the first handcuff on Luke, he got a glimpse of Dixie who was crying.

Luke couldn't take the fact she was hurting like this and her crying tore him apart. He pulled away heading towards Dixie. Both Troopers turned their attention on Luke. Being a bit more skilled, Trooper Mitchell downed Luke. He had his left shoulder and arm behind his back and was putting pressure on it. Luke was still fighting. Trooper Mitchell applied more pressure as he said, "Calm down! I can, ..., and will, ..., break it!" he cranked the arm even harder. Finally Luke felt the pain above the adrenaline rush he had gotten when he saw Dixie crying and relaxed, letting the Trooper cuff him. Luke would be sorry of that move tomorrow, when the moonshine wore off and his shoulder began to hurt.

00000

Trooper Mitchell had always been a close friend of the Dukes but had to do his job. Once Trooper Mitchell got him to the car he said, "Luke I'm going to cut you as big a break as I can. Even after THAT stunt. I'm only charging you with Indecent Exposure, Public Intoxication , two counts of Contributing to the Delinquency of a Minor and now Resisting Arrest instead of the Felony."

Luke looked at him in disbelief.

The Trooper continued. "However, if her Father pushes, I'll have to drop one Contributing and charge you with the Felony charge of Statutory Rape . Understood?"

Luke felt a slight relief but was sure it would be short lived once Mr. Davenport found out.

The younger Trooper said, "What?"

Trooper Mitchell told him, "I'll be writing this report."

The younger Trooper stomped to his side of the car.

Statutory Rape is defined as a _n._ ---- Sexual relations with a person who has not reached the statutory age of consent.(even if both parties participating are willingly)

00000000000000

Don't for get to review – There's still a lot more action to follow!


	10. Chapter 10

**Author's Note: ** Please let me know how you like this so far with reviews.

00000000000000

Rosco was at his desk when the Troopers brought Luke in to the jail. Dixie was told to take a seat at Rosco's desk which she did. Rosco had no idea what was going on. He said, "You can just put him up here until we process him." referring to the upstairs cell.

Luke managed to find his voice, "Rosco if it's all the same to you. I'd just as soon go downstairs. It will probably be safer there once Luther is called."

Rosco raised his eyebrows and looked to Trooper Mitchell who nodded in agreement with Luke.

Luke was booked. Dixie's father called to pick her up and to see what he wanted done with Luke. Dixie's father and Cooter were furious! He wanted the book thrown at Luke. Luke could hear the commotion upstairs. He expected at any minute Luther and or Cooter to storm down the stairs leading to the cells. What Luke didn't know was that it had taken both Troopers, Rosco, Dixie's pleading, and promises of their own arrests to convince them both to leave the jail. Cooter even told them at one point to arrest him and put him downstairs with Luke.

When Peggy arrived downstairs, Luke was setting on the bunk Indian style. He had been staring at nothing replaying the nights events when he heard footsteps on the steps. He turned to look at Peggy as she asked Luke, "Do you want to make a call now?"

"What time is it?" asked Luke.

Peggy looked at her watch, "Three thirty."

Luke shook his head, "Not now, there's nothing Jesse can do until morning anyway. Unless Luther wakes him now, it will be better to call about five thirty, if that's Ok?"

Peggy gave him a slight smile. "It will be fine. I'll let get the phone for you then."

Luke knew no news was good news but had to ask, "I heard," he nodded towards the steps. "Did Trooper Mitchell change the charges yet?" he asked glumly.

"He told Mr. Davenport what he charged you with. He also told him what you could be charged with, then he said he'd give him until tomorrow to think about it. For now they stand the same as he told you." Peggy explained.

00000

Trooper Mitchell and his young partner headed to their cruiser. It was late, or early, depending how you looked at it. The 'eager beaver' was making Trooper Mitchell very tired. He sighed as he started the car. The radio came to life and dispatched them to a small hotel on the outside of Hazzard called the Dixie Inn. The complaint was that the owners had been robbed at gun point just moments ago by a hooded person driving a Firebird that had headed South. The hotel was out of Rosco's area and the two troopers were the only ones on duty as they were working late because of the incident with Luke Duke. Trooper Mitchell dropped the younger trooper off at the hotel to get a statement. He headed South looking for the Firebird. After looking for the Firebird for quiet sometime without any luck he returned to the hotel. Trooper Mitchell looked at the statement from the owners._ 'Da--!'_, he thought, _'I know that car and where it's owner lives. SH--! Have all the young adults went off the deep end tonight?'_ he said to himself. To the owners, "We'll be getting back with you as soon as we know something."

In the car Trooper Mitchell told the young trooper, "You are about to see what's its like to wake a Judge at ..." looking at his watch, "Five in the morning for a search warrant."

"What, you know who did this?" said the younger trooper.

Trooper Mitchell replied, "I think I do. I know who has a car matching that description and has access to guns. Had they said an older GOLD Firebird on the call I may have been able to have done this sooner."

At the State Police office Trooper Mitchell called Judge Milton C. Hardcastle at the wee hour of 5:15 am!

The Judge answered, "Hardcastle, and it BETTER be GOOD!"

"Judge Hardcastle this is Trooper Mitchell. I need to obtain a search warrant to search a house and car as soon as possible. The description I have fits a suspect in an Armed Robbery at the Dixie Inn." said the Trooper. He listened to the other end of the conversation. "I have a statement and I can be at your house in twenty minutes. Thanks you Sir and I am sorry for getting you up so early." He then said to the younger trooper, "Come on."

00000

Peggy looked at the clock it was 5:30am. She got the phone hooked up where the cord would reach to the cell.

Sleep had alluded Luke, though he was laying on the hard bunk starring at the ceiling. Peggy's movement had gotten his attention. As Luke sat up he saw Peggy coming his way with the phone and a large cup of coffee. She handed the coffee to Luke and sat the phone down on a shelf on the wall near the side of the cell.

Taking a drink of the coffee Luke looked at the phone and sighed. "You know all my life I have been able to tell Uncle Jesse anything, but I don't think I can tell him this." He had decided hours ago to prepare Jesse the worst then hope for the best. He heard how upset Luther and Cooter had been. He doubted that even Uncle Jesse could calm them down enough to keep him from being charged with the felony. He sighed again.

For Peggy she didn't know what to say to make this any better for Luke. She had been party to the events upstairs last night as she had came in, in the middle of it.

Luke asked, "What time is it?"

"5:40 am" was all Peggy said.

Luke knew he had to call now before Jesse discovered him not home. Reaching through the bars Luke picked up the phone. "Maybelle get me the Duke farm please."

Jesse had just poured his first cup of coffee when the phone rang. Looking at the clock. Jesse knew no one called here that early unless something was wrong. "Jesse Duke." he answered.

Luke bit his lip hard at the sound of Jesse's voice. He knew what he was going to say would hurt Jesse more than it did him IF that was possible. "Uncle Jesse ..."

"Luke? Where are you?" Jesse asked not sure he wanted to know.

There was a long silence before Luke answered, "In jail."

"What in tar nation did you do now? Let me guess been in another fight with just anyone who wanted to fight? OR maybe the last time wasn't long enough, so you went out racing again, you're sure to get your license revoked if you keep of this foolishness!" Jesse wasn't happy.

Jesse was answered with total silence.

"Luke. Tell me what they charged you with." replied Jesse sternly.

Luke stood rock solidly still, yet he felt him shaking uncontrollably on the inside as he said, "St, ... Stat, ..., Statu, ... tory, ... Rape." Luke's voice had cracked up badly and the last word was almost unheard, but Jesse heard him LOUD AND CLEAR.

Jesse almost dropped his coffee cup, "What? Who? Did they manage to set you up?"

"Jesse, I only wished it were one of their set ups." Luke said as he turned his back to Peggy. His eyes had, against his will, filled with tears. "Just listen a minute. That's not the formal charge yet. Though I'd bet my life it will be after seeing the Judge.

Jesse replied, "Peggy's there? Ask her when is the earliest I can come talk to you about this and see what we can figure out.

Luke did and replied, "8:30 am."

Jesse said, "Luke I'll be setting there at 8:30am. Who's is the girl?"

Luke would rather tell him that in person but figured he'd better prepare him in case he ran into the Davenports, "Thanks, Uncle Jesse." Luke paused, his voice barely heard by Jesse. He cleared his throat, "Dixie Dav, ... en, ... port."

Confused Jesse said, "What? Didn't you all just tell me she had her 18th birthday party?" Jesse voice was a bit loud for the hour of the morning.

Luke sighed, "It's a long story. I've got to go. It makes me feel better knowing at least you think like I did."

Jesse looked at the phone confused now more than ever, "Luke, I love you."

"I love you too." Luke handed the phone to Peggy. He laid on the bunk and faced the wall.

00000

Just after 7am the Trooper arrived at the house in question. The Gold Firebird was parked in the driveway. As the Senior Trooper walked by he laid his hand on the hood -- it was warm. They knocked on the door of the house.

It was answered by Brenda McCormick, Robin's mother. She was shocked to see two State Police on her door step at this hour.

Trooper Mitchell said, "State Police, Ma'am. Is Mark McCormick here? We have a search warrant for this house and that Gold Firebird."

Brenda nodded 'yes' as she called for her husband, "Bill I think you're needed out here."

After talking with Trooper Mitchell and seeing the search warrant, Bill let him in the house, while the younger trooper stayed outside to watch the cars since it was a large house. Bill called up stairs, "Mark. MARK! Get up, someone is here to see you."

Mark groaned. He looked at the clock. _'Who in the name of Hanna would show up to see ME at 7 am on a Saturday morning. Everyone I knew, but me went partying last night at the lake.'_ he thought. He set up a bit too quickly and his throbbing head told him so. He looked at the half gallon of "Jim Bean" setting by his bed. _'No wonder I'm hurting.'_ The bottle only had about an inch of brown liquid left in it.

Bill this time bellowed, "MARK, Get down here NOW! This is not an option!"

Mark yelled back, "Coming!" He then said aloud to him self, "Ok, yelling isn't good." He reached for his pants, pulled on a T-shirt, and boots. When he stood up far too quickly he staggered a bit.

NARRATOR: Nope folks he's not hung over he's still drunk!

Mark stumbled out of his room to the bathroom before coming down the stairs. His eye squinted against the bright lights of the kitchen as he rounded the corner.

Trooper Mitchell said, "Mark McCormick?"

Now Mark's eyes began to focus on the strange voice. He could make out the familiar uniform of the Trooper but he couldn't make out which one it was. "Yeah, I'm Mark." he said but thought, _'I think.'_

"Where were you last night from say midnight to 6 am?" asked the trooper.

Mark looked confused. It was way too early for questions that involved thought. He tried to focus and said, "Here. I got in about 9pm."

Trooper Mitchell looked to his parents, "Is that true?"

Bill answered, "I can't say when he got home. We were out late."

Mitchell moved to another point, "Mark what vehicles do you own?"

Mark said, "A 78 Firebird." he sighed.

"When is the last time you drove the Firebird?" Mitchell asked.

Mark replied, "Three days ago."

Bill and Brenda looked at each other puzzled. The Firebird had been gone when they got home last night but thought that might be better said later.

"Are you sure about that? And where did you go?" asked the Trooper.

"Yeah, I'm sure. I took a friend out to the Dixie Inn to get her a job." said Mark.

The trooper wrote his answer down, then asked, "Who was the friend?"

Mark replied, "Sharon Jones."

After writing that down in his notebook, Trooper Mitchell said, "Mark I have a search warrant to search your Firebird. Let's go take a look."

00000

Outside at the Firebird Mark, Bill and Brenda looked on as the younger Trooper began searching the car. When he opened the drivers door he saw something stuffed down by the drivers seat. Pulling it out it was obvious it was a ski mask with only the eyes out of it.

Mark said with a bit of an attitude, "I guess there's no point in telling you I've never seen that before."

They watched the trooper open glove compartment under a loaded .357 Magnum was what looked like several checks. After securing the weapon and unloading it, the checks were taken out. They were all made out to the Dixie Inn and were listed on the warrant as part of the property the Troopers were looking for.

Trooper Mitchell asked, "Is this your gun?"

Mark looked closer, "I can't tell."

Bill spoke up, "What's the last 4 digits or the serial number? We have several Magnums."

Trooper Mitchell looked at the weapon, "3024."

Bill replied, "It's mine."

"Did he have access to it?" The younger trooper asked.

Bill sighed, "Yeah, it's kept on the refrigerator."

Mark looked at his Father, "I didn't do it! Whatever it was. I was home with a half gallon of Jim Bean that I took your truck to buy about 8pm last night. Da-- it ask, Luke Duke if you don't want to believe me. I ran into him at the garage and asked him over, but they were all going out to the lake. I wanted to just stay home last night."

The young Trooper showed Trooper Mitchell the checks.

Mitchell shook his head. "Mark, you are under arrest for the armed robbery of the Dixie Inn. You have the right to remain silent, ..."

After his rights were read, Mark was handcuffed and placed in the cruiser for the ride to town.

00000

The younger Trooper came down the steps to the locked gate at the bottom of the stairs. "Peggy we have you another customer."

Peggy got up, unlocked the gate, locked it back then went upstairs.

At this point Luke wondered if Cooter HAD gotten arrested to try to get to him.

00000

Quiet awhile later, Luke had almost dozed off when footsteps were heard coming down the stairs. He turned to see Mark McCormick coming through the gate with Peggy. When Mark saw Luke there eyes met for a brief second. They both saw surprise and a bit of relief in each others eyes. Mark was put in the cell by Luke with only a set of steel bars dividing the two cells. Peggy went upstairs in a couple minutes.

Luke spoke first, "What are you doing here? The last time I saw you, you were heading home with a bottle of Jim Bean."

Mark replied, "Well, I should have went out with you all!" then the realization of what he said hit him. "I think. What are YOU doing here?"

Luke replied, "It's a Long story. You?"

"They convict me of what I'm charged with, I'll have all the time in the world to hear your long story." he paused, "Armed Robbery."

"What? I know better. How much of that Jim Bean did you drink?" asked Luke.

"Way too much, and not enough either!' said Mark.

Luke could relate to that statement. After the shine he'd drank and the couple of beers, it wasn't enough to let him sleep after last night, yet still felt rough from it this morning. He felt his left shoulder, that reminded him of how stupid it was for him to pull away from the trooper, _'Yeah, I wished I'd drank more or less too.'_ he thought. _'Maybe I would have had better since than to try to pull away from a Trooper.'_

Mark made a motion as to how much was left. "There was about this much left this morning. That I wished I'd drank before coming down stairs, had I known THIS!"

The two friends both explained to each other what had happened. They concluded that had Mark not stayed home he might have had witnesses that he didn't rob the place and had Luke went to party with Mark then he and Dixie wouldn't have done anything and given Mark a witness too!

00000

Jesse pulled up in front of the Courthouse and jail just before 8:30am. He had to know what went on with Luke in order to try to help him. He hoped there would be SOMETHING he could do.

Jesse took a seat outside Luke and Mark's cells. "Ok, Luke you first. What happened?"

Luke sighed, "You remember Dixie's big birthday party, we all went all out for. Well, it turns out it was her 16th birthday NOT 18th!..."

Jesse interrupted, "Did she tell you she was 18?"

Luke gave Jesse a brief sad smile, "No." he sighed, "I figured that out ALL on my own. I know, ... I assumed myself into a God awful lot of trouble."

Jesse asked, "So what did they charge you with?"

"Trooper Mitchell said he'd give me as big a break as he could and ONLY charge me with Indecent Exposure, Public Intoxication, two counts of Contributing to the Delinquency of a Minor, and Resisting Arrest. Luther can insist on him charging me with the felony, which, ... after what I heard going on upstairs I figure he will." replied Luke.

Jesse gave Luke a look of reassurance, "I'll go talk to Luther." he said simply.

"I appreciate it, but Jesse, ... I'm not so sure that will help. Just make sure Dixie is Ok. She had no idea what was wrong last night and as mad as Luther was I'm sure she has lived hard." said Luke with concern. "Jesse, I had a lot of time to think last night about a whole lot. Other than the age thing, I'm not a bit sorry for what happened. I do love Dixie."

Jesse looked surprised.

Luke continued after seeing the look, "Yeah, I said that. ... I just thought I loved Robin. Then I ran around trying to prove something." he shook his head, "I guess I proved what a jerk I can be... He--, ... as far as I know, ... I was Da-- lucky that none of them showed up pregnant." he paused. Jesse just let him talk, "I love Dixie. I am not saying what I'm about to say to try to get me out of anything. I want to marry her and I intend to tell the Judge that this morning. When you talk to Luther, if you think it will help you can tell him that for me."

Jesse looked at his nephew. It seemed he had watched him grow up right before his eyes in the last five minutes. Luke looked much older than his twenty years. "Your sure about that?"

"As sure as I've been about anything for quiet sometime, now. No matter what happens. I love her. She will have to live with what we did last night. It might be easier for her, at least if she has my name. I don't want anyone to think that she was just the last in a long line of conquests." said Luke with seriousness.

Jesse asked, "Luke is there any doubt about WHAT was going on last night?" Jesse continued a bit embarrassed, "I mean, ..."

Luke stopped him, shook his head 'no', looking into his Uncle's eyes. "No, what they said they saw was EXACTLY what they saw." he sighed. Luke felt himself shake inside as he stood up straight to tell Jesse the rest of his decisions, "I know in order to prove it though they will want 'tests' ran on Dixie. I won't let that happen. I'll not let her go though that."

"Luke, ..." Jesse was interrupted.

Looking Jesse in the eyes, "I'll plead guilty and hope for the best if it comes to that. IF they run the tests it will only confirm what did happen and put her through He--. Her having to live with my assumption is bad enough."

"Luke you could talk yourself right into prison." informed Jesse.

"I know that." he sighed.

"Isn't there any doubt? Those tests could come out shedding some doubt." said Jesse.

Luke shook his head no. "The evidence would be there."

Jesse looked him in the eye, "Could she be pregnant?"

Luke got a kind of far off look and smiled just a bit before answering, "That would be the only good thing to come out of this. Yeah, she could be." He seemed a bit satisfied at that thought.

Jesse stood up looking Luke face to face, saying a bit loud, "Luke have you lost all your senses? How long have you two been seeing each other?" Jesse asked worriedly.

Luke replied, "We've talked and went places since she's been here. We got to know each other, but last night was the only time."

Jesse asked, "You swear?"

Luke nodded yes, "Yes." he continued, "Can I ask you to do something for me that I might not get to do myself, depending on what goes on upstairs?"

Jesse realized so far Luke had not asked him to do anything for him. He had not asked him to talk to the Judge. He hadn't asked him to talk to Luther, Jesse had offered. He hadn't even asked Jesse to get him out of jail. "What is it, Luke?"

Luke looked very serious. "On my dresser is a small white box. It has been there since I dated Robin. I just recently figured out Dixie's size and had it sized and cleaned. I had plans to give it to her myself but never found the right moment. Will you see she gets it. NO matter what happens I want her to have it."

Jesse knew the box. "Luke would that be your Mother's engagement ring?"

With tears in his eyes for the first time since Jesse arrived, Luke bit his lip before he answered. He said as his voice cracked just a bit, "Yes, ... it is. If she'll have it after all this, I'd like her to have it, ... and all the promises that goes with it."

"You'll be able to do that yourself." Jesse tried to assure Luke.

Luke shook his head, "I'm not so sure about that. Before you go. Can you see what you can do to help Mark?"

Again Luke wasn't asking for help for himself. Jesse nodded, "So Mark what's up with you?"

00000

Mark began, "I went out last evening and bought a half gallon of liquor after taking my, ... " he almost spit the word, " 'GIRLFRIEND' to work. I talked to Luke then went home and got plastered. Dad woke me up this morning. I was and still am pretty drunk. When I came downstairs there were two Troopers at the house wanting to know where I was last night. It was my luck no one had been home when I got back home. My Firebird was identified. Jesse I haven't driven it in days. I was in Dad's pickup last night. They had search warrants to search the car and house. They started with the car. They found a ski mask I've never seen before, then opened the glove box. Inside was a .357 Magnum of Dad's and several checks from the Dixie Inn. They charged me with Armed Robbery. I didn't do it."

Jesse asked, "Do you have any ideas who could have done it?"

Mark nodded, "Do you remember Sharon Jones? We've dated for awhile. I've known she runs with a tough bunch over there where she lives. The guys have tried to convince me to dump her. I guess I should have listened, when she got into trouble about six months ago. He-- she just got back from a Women's Correctional Facility for Sh-- like this."

Luke looked surprised.

"Yeah, I kept my mouth shut. I guess I figured maybe it was a bunch of sh-- like goes on here sometimes." said Mark a bit embarrassed he'd not talked to his friend.

Jesse asked, "But the car and the gun?"

Mark shook his head and gave a sick smile, "Easy. She knew I kept and extra car key in the bumper. As for the gun, I had to think on that too, but it came to me about an hour ago. That Magnum was kept on top of the refrigerator insight. She has been with me when I have forgotten my house key, ... the extra key is on the porch light. The last time I drove the car was to take her out to the Dixie Inn and talk, FOR HER BENEFIT, so she'd get the job. The thanks I get, is she not just used MY car and Dad's gun but made DA-- sure she left plenty of evidence that I did it. Isn't that SWEET?" Mark was raising his voice.

"Jesse you know his parents wouldn't even get him out for racing or fighting..." said Luke.

Jesse held up his hand to silence Luke. "I'll do what I can for you both. Luke if they upgrade your charges, ... they are both serious charges. I just don't know if I can help you both." Jesse looked at his watch. "I need to go see if I can talk to Luther though."

Luke nodded, "Remember what I said?"

Jesse nodded 'yes', "I will. Luke hang in there. I love you."

Luke tried to assure Jesse, "I'm fine. I love you too."

Jesse knew Luke was not anywhere near fine as he drove over to the Davenport farm.

00000

Luther Davenport wasn't a bit surprised to see the white pickup coming down the driveway. He stepped out on the porch. He was dressed to go into town.

Jesse walked onto the porch. "Luther our families go way back." he began.

Luther nodded, "Jesse, I know that. I don't want hard feelings between us, ... but there's going to be. They both betrayed my trust..."

Jesse interrupted, "Luther there doesn't have to be."

The porch door opened and Dixie stepped on to the porch. It was obvious she had been crying.

Jesse reached out to comfort her as Luther scolded, "I told you to get in your room and not to come out until we go to town! Now GO!"

She gave Jesse a pleading look before she bolted for her room.

Jesse watched her go. "What is done is done. What is the point of all this?" asked Jesse in a quiet calming voice.

"MY 16 year old daughter has now got the reputation of a WHORE. HE's done this to one too many girls Jesse. I'm going to see to it that I do everything in my power to have the book thrown at him." Luther's voice was raising.

Jesse calmly said, "I've talked to Luke this morning. He would like to do what he can to fix the situation."

"Jesse there is no going back here. He can't fix it!" said Luther.

"Luke knows what you and most everyone else is going to think. He told me that Dixie wasn't just another girl. He said he loves her." Jesse sees steam coming out of Luther's ears and his face is turning red. "Hear me out ... He'd like to marry her."

"There is no way that him marrying her would change my mind!" Luther exclaimed. "And him marrying her to get out of this mess would never work. Then, she'd never be happy."

Jesse tried to explain further, "Luke knows that even if you allow her to marry him that you may not change your mind about the charges. He's not saying that to get out of trouble. How happy do you think she'd be knowing you sent him to prison?"

"She'll get over it and maybe in time she'll find someone to have her with her 'reputation'!" Luther insisted.

"Oh, for Pete's sake, Luther she isn't the first 16 year old to ever, ..." Jesse was interrupted.

"Maybe NOT, but she is my only daughter and I'll not just let this go. Now, if you'll excuse me I've got to be getting to the Courthouse to talk to the Troopers and Judge." said Luther.

Before Jesse turned to go he said, "Luther, please don't do this to my boy. It won't change anything."

Luther walked into the house without saying a word.

00000

When Dixie did go back to her room while Jesse and her Dad was talking, she took the telephone with her. She figured how much more trouble could she possibly get into.

Daisy answered, "Duke farm."

"Dai, ... sy?" Dixie sniffed.

She didn't even recognize Dixie's voice. "Yes, it's me?" Bo looked up at her, hearing trouble in her voice.

Through her tears and sobs, Dixie said quickly before Luther came back in, "Daisy. Please believe me, I wouldn't have done anything to get Luke into trouble if I'd only known."

"Whaoooo, Dixie. What trouble is Luke in?" asked Daisy. She now had Bo's attention and motioned for him to pick up the other phone.

"We went parking last night..." Dixie started.

Bo said, "You and LUKE went WHERE?"

Daisy was pretty surprised herself but she knew Dixie had a crush on Luke but with him seeing every girl in the county never thought he'd go out with Dixie.

"Bo please. I don't have much time. Jesse is talking to my father or I'd not have gotten the phone. Yes, we went parking and, ..." she paused, "That's not ALL. It was MY idea, ... now Luke is in trouble."

Bo couldn't help but ask, "Dixie, what trouble is Luke in? I can see your Dad being mad but with you both over 18 then, ..."

"BO that's the problem! I'm only SIX-TEEN! I HAD NO IDEA! I guess I'm just stupid. I had no ideaaa, that we were doinggg, anything iilllleeggaallllllllllllll un, ... tilllll, the Trooooooopers showed upppppp." She said obviously crying.

"Trooooooooopers?" Bo got really pale and let himself slide down the wall to set in the floor before he fell down. "Oh, Sh--!"

"Oh, Lord." Daisy said, "Dixie it will all be OK. If Jesse's there he'll get it worked out."

"NO, it won't beeeeee," she sobbed, "My father is insisting that they 'throw the book' at Luke."

Bo finally got his wind back, "Where is LUKE?"

She bit her lip and tried to form the words without crying, "In jaaaiiiiilllllll."

Bo hung up his phone. "I'm gone!" he was out the door, in the Road Runner, and gone before Daisy could say anything.

Dixie's door slammed against the wall as Luther stormed into the room, "WHO are you talking too?" He feared she had called her Mother. He saw something he didn't like seeing when she looked up. She had fear in her eyes.

"Daisy." she whispered as she hung up the phone.

Luther was hurt, angry and would be embarrassed by all this. Here his only daughter had finally came back to stay with him. How in such a short time could he have let this happen. Luther did not want to explain to his wife this situation. To think he had actually began to trust that Luke Duke. He thought, _'I just let the fox come right on and guard the hen house. Then, they both betray my trust.'_ Luther thought, _'Da--! He did do a good job with that wrecker. Guess I'll start looking for a replacement.'_ He could be a very stubborn man. "Let's go." he said to his young daughter who now looked even younger to him than she had yesterday.

00000

Daisy looked at the phone as it went dead. "JEB! Coy! Vance! Guys! Come on!" she yelled. She got the boys together and they all took off for town. She promised to explain what was going on while they drove.

00000

At the Courthouse. Jesse had returned from the Davenport farm. He was hoping to speak with his old friend, the Judge, before the hearing but he hadn't arrived yet. At just this moment, heard by all in the Courthouse, including the State Troopers who had showed up to swear to the complaint, the yellow Road Runner slide into a parking place so loudly that Bo would surely have to replace Daisy's tires when this was over. Seconds later, Bo stormed through the front door! It was all Jesse could do to calm him down enough to keep him from getting either thrown out or locked up. Bo was insisting on talking to Luke. Jesse and Peggy convinced him that Luke may need to see him more after the hearing. By this time, Jeb, Daisy, Coy and Vance showed up in Tilly which they parked out of sight in town. All conversation stopped when Luther, Cooter and an unwilling Dixie walked in. Followed just seconds later by Judge Milton C. Hardcastle taking the bench from a side door. Everyone who knew Judge Hardcastle, knew he was taking these cases very seriously. Even though this was only a bond hearing he wore his black robe.

Peggy went downstairs, locking the gate behind her. She opened a large metal 'gun cabinet' that hadn't housed guns in it for probably the last hundred years and took out a set of hand cuffs and leg irons. She sighed as she went to unlock Luke's cell, she said, "Luke. Time to go."

Seeing the restraints, Luke asked, "You don't need those."

Giving him a weak smile, she said, "I know. Rules." She placed the handcuffs on Luke in the front, then instructed him to turn around so she could place the leg irons on him which he did. Wearing the flip flops that he'd been given in place of his boots made it possible for the leg irons to fit.

Upon entering the Courtroom with Luke, Peggy was directed to take Luke into the Judge's Chambers and wait outside the door. She did as ordered by the Court.

Judge Hardcastle had been called a bit eccentric and true to all of Hazzard he did things his way in his Courtroom. The Judge closed the door behind him as he followed Luke into his private office. "Have a seat."

Luke did so though he was more than a bit nervous.

The Judge took a casual position at his desk and opened one the files before him. He looked up to see Luke setting stone still with his cuffed hands in his lap. "Relax, son. This conversation isn't on the record. I want to know more about this case than the 'black and white' of this complaint. I know you have been before me on several occasions. I have also been friends with your Uncle Jesse for many years, though that will not influence me in any way." The Judge thumbed through the file again. "How old are you?"

Luke replied, "Twenty."

"Were you drinking?" asked the Judge.

"Yes. " said Luke.

"On a scale of 1 to 10 how intoxicated were you if 1 is sober and 10 is the drunkest you've ever been?" questioned Judge Hardcastle.

Luke thought for a minute. He had drank quiet a bit over a long period of time and had also eaten. He answered, "A three. I might have been over the legal limit when they showed up but I could have driven home."

"So it takes something more than a couple drinks to make your thinking unclear?" the Judge asked.

Luke nodded, "Yes."

The Judge now did something very uncharacteristic for a Judge, but it is Hazzard. He reached into his top desk drawer and took something out, then asked, "What were you drinking?"

Luke replied, "When the Troopers showed up, I had a beer."

The Judge opened yet another desk drawer and dug around in it a few minutes before asked Luke, "You wouldn't be opposed to a little Jack Daniels would you?"

Luke Looked a bit surprised as the Judge tossed a handcuff key to him. "I don't suppose we need those bracelets for this conversation. Do we?"

"No, Sir. I'm not going anywhere until this is straightened out." replied Luke who was beginning to calm down just a bit.

"Good. Good. Now, you can take those things off and put them on the table while I pour us a drink. Then, we are going to talk about last night. You will tell me the truth?" He said as he handed Luke a good sized drink.

"I've never lied to you. If I have done something, I'll tell you I did." Luke said looking the older man in the eyes.

"Luke I intend to talk to all the parties involved in this. I understand from the Troopers the charges may change." Judge Hardcastle began as he took a sip of his drink.

Luke had taken his drink and set it on the table. He surely didn't want to seem over eager for it. Luke smiled a sick smile and shook his head, "From what I could hear last night when Luther Davenport came to pick up Dixie, yeah, he wants the book and the bookcase it is on thrown at me!"

"That's my understanding too." The Judge asked, "How long have you known Miss Davenport?"

"Dixie? Since we were small kids. She has lived with her Mother out of here until last summer." replied Luke.

"This isn't a test or anything. Drink up." The Judge motioned to Luke's untouched drink. "Did you know she was younger than you?" the Judge asked.

Luke took a sip of his drink before answering. "Well, everyone knows she is Cooter's 'little sister' but he is older than me. She had been talking about a birthday coming up. Saying things like, 'after this birthday maybe I can make my own decisions about things like staying here.' Now, I know my last big birthday when I could do a lot more things than I had before was my 18th one. With her appearance, actions, and statements I just knew she meant her 18th birthday." Luke gave a weak smile, "Yeah, this time I assumed one He-- of a lot!"

"Yes, I'm afraid you did. You mean to tell me as long as you have known Ms. Davenport you didn't know her age?" asked the Judge.

Luke thought a long moment before answering. He was trying to word his response just right. "You said you have known my Uncle Jesse for years. Do you know how old he is?" Luke watched the puzzled look on the Judge's face. When Luke saw his expression change to where Luke was certain the Judge did not know Jesse's age, he continued, "Ms. Meade has been your secretary for years and years. Is she older or younger than you?"

Luke's point had sunk in. Judge Hardcastle said, "You do realize the three of us went to school together. You have a point. I don't know who's older or how old they are, but ..."

Luke interrupted, "I know that it is not important for you to know. I was just making a point."

Now the Judge got to the meat of the discussion. "Were you both willing?"

Luke said matter of factly, "Yes. Between you and me, she made the first move on me. Everything that happened was my fault. I let it happen. I should have known better. He--, I did know better!"

Luke continued, "I know what her Father wants. I can't change that, any more than I can change what happened last night. I know no matter what happens to me, this is going to be hard for Dixie to live with, the way it's getting blown up like this. Judge Hardcastle I'd like to do my best to make things as easy for her as I can. For one reason or another since she has been here, we have spent a lot of time together. I have known I cared for her for quiet some time now. With her, what happened, wouldn't have happened if I hadn't already decided that I love her." Luke let that register with the Judge before continuing.

Judge Hardcastle looked a bit surprised. He knew Luke's history of running around.

"Yeah, Jesse gave me that same look. It's true. I cared enough about her to wait until she was, I thought, eighteen." Luke explained.

"Did Mr. Davenport know you were seeing her?" asked the Judge.

Luke sighed, "Kind of, but not exactly. He knew she rode with me on wrecker calls and to get parts. He let me take her to the Boar's Nest after a date had gone bad to meet everyone. He let her help with my cousin's band which put us quiet often at the same table or singing together. She has stayed over at the house with Daisy. But, no he didn't know we were dating because actually we weren't. It just ended up that we spent a lot of time together and had fun while we were together." Luke took a sip of his drink. "Do you remember when I was before you for fighting? You sentenced me to 14 days. You asked me to explain myself. I opted not to. I will now. I had fought the guy because he had given Dixie an option of 'putting out' or 'getting out' she had gotten out in the rain and started walking. I was in the wrecker and found her. I took her home and made sure she got a warm shower. I told her I'd take care of him and I did so. Rosco and the Troopers just happened in while I was taking care of him."

"I see. That explains quiet a bit. Why didn't you tell me that before?" Asked Judge Hardcastle.

"I had been asked not to tell anyone, but I thought it would explain that I'd not do anything to intentionally hurt Dixie or any other girl. I have been a run around this last little bit but I haven't done anything they didn't want to do." explained Luke.

Judge Hardcastle explained, "When I talk to Mr. Davenport, if he wants the charges changed, I'll have to allow the Troopers to do so. You also need to know that if he does this you and Dixie will have to submit to a number of tests..."

Luke held up his hand. "I won't let her be put through that."

The Judge sighed, "If her Father insists, then, I'll have to order the tests."

Luke looked the Judge in the eye. "At this point we're just talking correct? If I say something now will I be bound to follow it in court?"

Hardcastle's was curious now. "No, you are not under oath. We are just trying to get this worked out."

"Ok, if he insists the charges be changed. I have every intention of pleading guilty to keep Dixie from having to go through with the tests." said Luke.

Hardcastle looked at the young man in front of him. "You do realize that if you plead guilty at that time there would be no backing out. I want you to know that it would very likely mean going to prison."

"I understand that. But, I won't let Dixie be hurt anymore by this than she already is being. He can have me locked up and throw the key away but it won't change what happened. He doesn't realize that by bringing this all out public like this, he is doing her more harm than if he'd just swept it under the rug. Luther could have settled this easier for everyone involved with a good old 'shot gun wedding'. He--, I told Jesse, I'll tell you, and if I could get in the same room with him, I'd tell him, I'd be more than willing to marry Dixie even if he doesn't want to drop the charges just so she could hold her head up in this town."

The Judge was impressed by Luke's willingness to try to made things right for the young lady involved. Most young men in his situation would be more concerned about themselves. Hardcastle said, "I see. Jesse is aware of your decisions?"

Luke said, "Yes."

"Well, I'm going to have him brought in here in a few minutes and make sure. Then, I'm going to do my best to see to it that he explains how the law can work to protect you and frankly I'm going to try to convince him to change your mind." said Hardcastle. "There is no point in throwing your life away because of this and I don't want to be the one who sentences you to prison without every avenue being explored first."

Realization of the Judge's words sank in hard. Luke asked, "Could you arrange something before this is over, if you see it's going badly? ... I'd like to see Dixie two minutes, to apologize."

Judge Hardcastle looked at the young man before him being so unselfish. "I'll do what I can. Now, finish that drink and get that 'jewelry' back on before you ruin my bad imagine."

Luke finished the drink, replaced the handcuffs and handed the judge back the key. "Judge Hardcastle, I truly would like to marry Dixie. Could you express that to her father for me?"

"I'll do it." The Judge went to the door. He spoke briefly with Jesse. He had Luke and Jesse put in a witness room to talk the case over while he had Dixie brought into his chambers.

00000000000000

Don't for get to review – There's still a lot more action to follow!


	11. Chapter 11

**Author's Note: ** Please let me know how you like this so far with reviews.

00000000000000

"Have a seat Miss Davenport." sat Judge Hardcastle.

Dixie was very nervous with everything that had went on and now being called into the Judge's chambers. She took the offered seat.

Judge Hardcastle saw her nervousness. He went to a small refrigerator and got a Cola and handed it to Dixie, before starting, "As I told Mr. Duke, this is off the record. I just want to know what happened. Sometimes I like to know more than just the facts provided in reports. This is one of those times. Just relax." The Judge paused. "Now, How old are you, Ms. Davenport."

Dixie found her voice and replied, "Sixteen. It's Dixie."

"Ok, Dixie. How old is Luke?" he questioned.

"He's twenty. Until last night I had never paid that any attention. I had no idea, ..." she paused and hung her head just a bit before continuing. "that, what I talked him into was illegal."

The Judge questioned, "You talked him into?"

"Well, Luke has always been a gentleman around me. Until very recently he treated me like I was his kid sister. He even called me 'kiddo'." she said.

Hardcastle questioned, "What made the change?"

"Well, sometime ago I went on a date. The guy was a creep. I ended up getting out of his car and starting to walk home in the rain. As luck would have it, Luke was driving the wrecker that night. He saw me walking and picked me up, took me home, and he stayed until I got warm and had calmed down a bit. He made hot chocolate and popcorn while I was in the shower, and even brought me a change of clothes and left them outside the bathroom door. Then stuck around and watched TV for awhile. I found out later he was afraid the guy might come to the house so he stayed until he knew Cooter and my father would be home soon." explained Dixie.

"In this time, nothing out of the way was said or done? How long was he there?" asked Hardcastle.

Dixie said with certainty, "Nothing out of the way happened or was said. He was there two maybe three hours." she continued, "I told him what had happened on the date and made him promise not to tell anyone." feeling slightly embarrassed, she continued, "Later, Luke ran into the guy at the Boar's Nest. There was a fight. That's when you put him in jail for 14 days."

Hardcastle shook his head knowingly. "Yes, I remember that. Though I didn't know the reason behind the fight."

"After that I was feeling really guilty because I felt like it was all my fault that he went to jail." she bit her lip, "I stayed overnight with Daisy after he had gotten home. I went out to gather eggs the next morning and Luke met me out by the barn. He was telling me not to feel guilty, ... about him going to jail. ... I remember looking up at him, ... , he looked down at me, ... the next thing I knew, ... we were kissing. Then he heard someone coming and we both went to the house from different directions. I think that the kiss took him as much by surprise as it did me."

"Why do you think that?" asked the Judge.

"All of us are close. We had never paid a lot of attention to each other. By this I mean the garage, once you get a couple cars in there, and all of us, it gets pretty small. You walk by someone, they back up, someone is likely to get a toe stepped on, ... , unintentionally you are going to have someone back into you, ..."

The Judge saw where she was going with this he nodded to go on.

"Well, it was no big deal. It has happened to us all. But, after that kiss Luke seemed a bit more cautious around me. He intentionally tried to keep a little extra distance between us." she paused, "Then, I had started helping Luke's cousin Jeb with his band. We had danced before, we had sang together before. One night after the kiss, we danced together and it was different. We were close for the dance, but we kept getting closer and closer. It was like we were magnets. After the dance things went back the way they were. We had the holidays, then I blew up my birthday. It was very special to me, so everyone worked to make it special. We all went skating and had a pizza party. After that Luke seem to be his old self around me, he wasn't stand offish anymore, though he was a gentleman." Dixie took a deep breath before continuing, "Then, last night we all went out to the lake. Several cars raced, but Luke stayed at the wrecker with me. I had ridden out with him which wasn't unusual. I had told him I was spending the night with Daisy. We walked by the lake and talked. When everyone else left Luke stayed behind to put out the small fire, then we drove down to the lake and talked some more. At some point in the evening, Luke had turned away from me in the car seat." Dixie turned beet red as she continued. She knew she had to tell the rest and hope it would be enough to show the Judge that this mess wasn't Luke fault. "I moved into the backseat, ... , and invited him back." she looked the Judge into the eye, and said in a quiet but sure voice, "It was my idea." she had tears in her eyes but fought to keep the under control. "Daisy told me right after I came back here that I had a crush on Luke. I guess maybe I did. I just didn't realize it."

The Judge had heard Luke's thought on the matter but wanted to know Dixie's. "How do you feel about Luke right now?"

Dixie looked confused, "I'm not sure I know what you mean."

"Well, I'll tell you what Luke said about you. He said that what went on wouldn't have if he didn't care for you." said the Judge.

"Judge Hardcastle, I have loved Luke Duke a long time. I just never thought he'd give me a second look. I guess I did try to push back my feelings to keep from getting hurt if he didn't return my feelings. I've heard all about his reputation. I've seen him in 'action' a couple times. Do you know I haven't known him to really 'run around' since last summer. He went out with this one girl. I had hoped to spend time with him that night and when he walked in with her it hurt me. He left soon after and returned a short while later. After he explained what was going on I understood. I didn't like it but I understood. We spent the rest of the evening together with everyone else."

"Did you and Luke date?" asked the Judge.

Dixie thought a minute then smiled, "No. Not really. That's what I'm trying to say. We spent a lot of time together and had fun while we were together. But, it wasn't like he asked me out, picked me up and brought me home. No. We just ended up being together. It's kind of hard to explain."

"So your father wasn't aware of you dating because you weren't?" questioned the Judge.

She nodded, "Right. Though he knew I rode with Luke on wrecker calls. I've went out of town to get parts with him. He knew when we did this we'd get something to eat sometimes while we were gone."

"He never objected?" asked Hardcastle.

"No, never. As a matter of fact, the Duke's were the only ones I've been able to stay over with since I've been here." she said.

"Ok, thank you, Dixie. Can you send in your Father?" said Judge Hardcastle.

Dixie looked at the Judge as she got up to leave. "Please don't, ... , send Luke away. It was my fault. My Father has always liked Luke. Please don't let him do this."

Judge Hardcastle stated quietly, "I have follow the law."

Dixie fought to keep her composure, "Can I see Luke?"

"I will see about that." he said reassuringly.

00000

Luther Davenport came into Judge Hardcstle's chambers. The Judge had also known Luther Davenport for years. Hardcastle said, "Well, Luther, have a seat and let's talk about this."

Luther remained standing. "Nothing to talk about Milt. That boy has used one to many girls for my liking. I just happen to be the one who can take care of this matter for all those other girls and their fathers."

Hardcastle looked at the man a long minute before speaking, "What's it going to change?"

"He hurt my daughter. He used her and would have moved on with another star on his board." stated Luther.

"Did it ever occur to you, that you may be causing both Dixie and Luke more pain by pushing this than if you just let it go?" asked Judge Hardcastle.

Luther couldn't see the forest for the trees. "He took liberties with my only daughter and I want him to pay for it."

Judge Hardcastle then put the ball in Luther's court, "Why did you let your daughter date him?"

Luther turned red. "I never let her go out with him!"

"Did you, or did you not, let him take her to the Boar's Nest after she had a date go bad?" questioned Hardcastle.

"He told you that?" questioned Luther.

Hardcastle waved his question off, "At, at, my question first."

"I let him drive her out there and home. I was there the whole time." said Luther.

Hardcastle continued, "How many times has Dixie went to get parts out of town and out of State with Luke with your permission? And how many wrecker calls has she went on with Luke? You let her spend all this time with him, now you want to cry wolf! Is that really fair to either of them?"

"You're saying this is my fault?" asked Luther.

Hardcastle had a way of putting things on the table the way he saw them. "I'm saying that you didn't see Luke as a threat to your daughter or you would have never let her spend all that time with him." the Judge continued, "You trusted Luke Duke didn't you?"

"No, I never trusted him!" exclaimed Luther.

Hardcastle smiled, "You let all your wrecker drivers keep your wrecker for days at a time? You give them keys to your garage?"

"Well, ah, no." said Luther.

"So you trusted Luke?" asked the Judge again.

Luther scratched his head, "As an employee, yes."

"Did you ever have tools or money missing? Did any damage ever happen to your truck from carelessness?" questioned the Judge.

Luther replied very lowly, "No."

"So you felt that you could trust a trusted employee to be around your daughter?" asked the Judge.

"Right! and he broke that trust!" exclaimed Luther. "I have the right to press further charges against Luke and I fully intend to!"

Judge Hardcastle saw he was getting nowhere but tried one more time, "You could probably solve all this a lot easier. Do you know that Luke has asked me to ask you to let him marry Dixie?..."

Luther interrupted by saying, "No way! Over my dead body! He'd just marry her to get out of this then run around on her. What would that solve?"

Hardcastle said, "I'm not so sure about that. He said he'd like to marry her whether you dropped the charges or not. Jesse even told me that he has asked him to give Dixie something no matter the outcome."

"They are just telling you that hoping I won't push this." said Luther. "I want the charges upped and I will not let her marry him now or ever."

Hardcastle tried another approach, "You are doing this for Dixie's benefit right? Are you aware of the extensive and embarrassing test that would have to be done to prove this? Do you really want to put your only daughter that you are so concerned with through this?"

"Absolutely! I want Luke Duke to pay for this!" said Luther.

The Judge shook his head. "Alright, but remember this is your choice and I did try to talk you out of it. You can go now. Send Dixie back in and we'll get on with this shortly."

00000

Dixie walked in.

Judge Hardcastle shook his head no, "I'm sorry. I talked to him until I was blue in the face. He still wants to go through with this. I can't stop him. But this is my Court and there's not any law that I know against letting you a Luke have a little talk before we proceed."

Dixie gave the Judge a greatful look. "Thank you so much for everything!"

Judge Hardcastle looked to the small room where he'd let Luke and Jesse talk things over. He opened the door slightly, "Luke I've heard a lot of good and bad about you today, but I'm a man who makes his own decisions. There's a Correctional Officer outside the other door. Jesse and I'll be in here. I want your word that you'll take this time to say what needs to be said and not do anything stupid."

Luke looked the Judge in the eye and said, "I give you my word as a Duke."

Hardcastle looked at Jesse who nodded 'yes'. "Ok, I'll give you as long as I can." He reached for the handcuffs and removed them, then stepped aside to let Luke enter his chambers.

"Thank you." said Luke as he stepped inside. He heard Hardcastle close the door. Dixie had been setting in a chair as he stepped into the room she met him as he crossed the room to her. He took her in his arms and held her for several long moments. Though he couldn't hear her, Luke knew she was crying as the warm tears soaked into his shirt. He breathed in the scent of her strawberry shampoo mixed with the melon scent of her body spray. Luke knew she needed to cry and be held and he needed to hold her. Finally, Luke knew there were things that needed to be said between the two of them that didn't need an audience. He took Dixie by the shoulders, standing her up and wiping her tears. He cleared the lump in his own throat, and said, "I could have stayed like that all day, but there are things that need to be said here."

Dixie dried her tears and nodded 'yes'.

"I take it that your Dad is still going through with this?" he asked.

Dixie bit her lip as tears welled up in her eyes.

Luke gave her a bit of a smile of reassurance, "I didn't really expect him not to. I want to tell you a couple of things that I would have eventually gotten around to telling you. The only reason I'm saying them now is not to try to get out of anything or just make you feel better, I want to say them to you. I want you to hear them from me. The day you came to the garage all dressed up asking to go out with Tommy?"

She nodded that she remembered.

Luke continued, "You blew my mind. It was like you had grown up over night. You went from being my 'kiddo' to a young lady right then and there in my mind. Then, there was that kiss out by the barn. It was all I could do to pull away." Luke sighed, "I've kissed my share of ladies but that kiss was different. Then, there was the dance at the Boar's Nest, it was all I could do that night to keep from kissing you right there in front of your Dad, Cooter, Jesse and everyone else. Then there was all the preparations for your birthday party. Like I said I just took it that it was your eighteenth not sixteenth birthday -- that was my fault. I want you to know I don't regret a thing that happened the other night. No matter what anyone else tells you, you were not just another girl. I respected you enough not to make a move on you until I thought you were 18..."

Dixie interrupted, "And as I recall, it was my idea."

Luke smiled at the memory and looked her in her eyes, "Yes, but it's only because you moved first. My thoughts weren't totally pure when I parked by the lake to begin with. Because our families have been so close, I would not have made any move on you if I hadn't cared about you. ... Dixie, I love you. The other night would not have happened if I hadn't already decided that."

"Luke I have loved you since I was a kid but you are right, things changed between us over night even before my first kiss." she said.

"Your first kiss? That was your first kiss?" Luke said shocked. "Lady, if that was your first kiss, ... wow!"

"Guess I had a good teacher." she said meaning Luke himself.

He smiled at her, and said very seriously, "I also want to ask you something. ... I don't know how any of this is going to turn out. ... I don't know if this will be possible or not but I intend to ask. ... You don't even have to answer, but I want to ask you this here and now." he paused, looked her in the eyes and began, "Dixie Davenport would you honor me by being my wife?..."

His question was interrupted by her answer, "Yes, Luke anytime, ... anywhere."

Now it was time to explain something to her. "Ok, I have intentions of asking the Court if they can to grant this if your Father won't allow it, but I can't promise it can happen. Even if your Father goes through with this, I'd like you to at least have my name, even if we can't be together. That is if you'll have it. I think it could make things easier for you here. At least it should show that I do love you and I wasn't just out to use you and move on."

Dixie smiled a bit for the first time. "Luke I love you. I want to be with you. Yes, I'll marry you anytime, anywhere. If I can't have you, yes, I'll still marry you."

Luke said as he was fighting tears of his own, "Jesse will have something for you that I was waiting for the right time to give you." he paused, "There is something you need to know before we go back in. To prove the charges that your Father is insisting that I be charged with there are tests that would have to been done on you, ... I don't intend to let them be done. I fully intend to plead guilty and take my chances before I'll let you be put through all that."

"Luke I can't let you do that!" she said.

He shook his head and said with determination, "I'm going to. I will not let you suffer anymore for my carelessness. Please give me this. Please let me do what I can, as small as it is to protect you all that I can."

Dixie saw the helplessness on Luke's face. It was not like him. He was always in charge and was doing his best to take charge of what he could in this situation. Dixie realized how important it was for Luke to feel like he had some control in this. She closed hers eyes and and shook her head, 'Ok.'

Luke reached out and took Dixie back into his arms. "Thank you. God, knows it's not much but it's all I can do." He held her for several minutes. Each lost in their own thoughts of each other. Luke petted her hair as he held her thinking of how he could ask something very difficult of her but something her needed her to do for him. "Dixie I need you to do something very difficult but that is very important for me?"

She replied into his strong chest, "Anything."

"Hear me out first." He tilted her face up to him. "When we go back in there, ... I need you to be strong for me. No out bursts. No tears. ... Cry now if you are going to, but not in there?"

Dixie for the first time saw tears in his eyes, yet he refused to cry. She saw him gather control of himself but also saw how important it was to him that she not cry in the Courtroom. "All I can say is I promise to do my best."

Luke squeezed her tightly, "That's all I can ask." Once again Luke held her hoping that she would cry herself out before re-entering the courtroom.

There was a knock from the door Judge Hardcastle had went out. There was a minute before it opened, Judge Hardcastle said from the door. "Two minutes." and shut the door back.

Luke and Dixie looked at each other. He dried her tears, tilted her face toward him and kissed her as passionately as he'd kissed anyone before.

A knock at the door brought the kiss to an end. A minute later the Judge opened the door. "That's about all I can do." he said.

Both Luke and Dixie thanked him.

00000

Judge Hardcastle instructed Jesse to take Dixie and return to the Courtroom. After they had left he sized up the tension in the room. He poured into Luke's glass from earlier a straight shot of liquor. "Drink up we don't have long."

Luke took the glass. "Thanks for everything you have done for us both. I know you have got to do what you have to do." Luke finished the drink in one drink.

Hardcastle replaced the handcuffs. He opened the door for Luke to enter the Courtroom.

00000

Dixie's first test of what Luke had asked (her not crying) came as soon as Luke walked in the Courtroom when Dixie saw that he was handcuffed and leg ironed. She hadn't noticed the leg irons when they were talking but she knew he hadn't had the handcuffs on. Dixie found herself looking to Jesse for the strength she needed to keep herself from falling apart. She and Jesse had talked before going into the Courtroom. Jesse had explained to her that it would be harder for Luke to be strong for her if she fell apart. Jesse gave her a look of reassurance. Though Jesse was more worried about Daisy and Bo falling apart on him than he was Dixie.

Rosco called the Court to order.

Judge Hardcastle asked Trooper Mitchell, "Do you have the amended complaint ready?"

Trooper Mitchell replied, "Yes, Sir." He handed Rosco the complaint who handed it to Judge Hardcastle.

Judge Hardcastle studied the complaint for several minutes. "Mr. Davenport I will ask you once last time. Are you sure that you want to have these charges amended?"

Luther Davenport looked at Luke with contempt before answering the Judge, "Absolutely."

"So be it." replied Judge Hardcastle. "Lucas Duke you are now being charged with Indecent Exposure, Public Intoxication, one count of Contributing to the Delinquency of a Minor, Resisting Arrest, and Statutory Rape. Do you understand these charges?"

Luke was standing straight and tall when he answered in a voice that he hope sounded confident, "Yes, Sir."

"You, Mr. Duke are entitled to an attorney, a preliminary hearing and a jury trial. Due to the seriousness of these charges I will have to order that both you and Miss Davenport undergo some medical testing which I will set up after this bond hearing." Stated Judge Hardcastle before continuing. "Do you wish to have an attorney appointed, Mr. Duke."

Luke took a deep breath before answering, "No, Sir, Your Honor."

Everyone in the Courtroom looked at Luke in shock.

Luke continued, "I don't need an attorney. If I could I'd like to waive the preliminary hearing, jury trial and all."

Judge Hardcastle shook his head. He could be a very hard case but he hated to see a young person not even give the system a chance to help them. Guilty or innocent he liked to see cases go through the Court to insure everyone was given what they were entitled to by law. "Mr. Duke I strongly advice against this. By waiving your rights now, you will have no recourse later."

"I understand that. Miss Davenport has been through far too much as it is over this matter. I'd just as soon get it over as quickly as we can so she can move on." stated Luke.

Judge Hardcastle sighed and asked, "Are you prepared to enter a plea and wave this bond hearing?"

Luke answered, "Yes, Sir. But, if I may first I'd like to ask the Court to honor one request. I am unsure if there is a way the Court can intervene in this matter or not, but I'd like to ask the Court to give or seek permission for Miss Davenport to marry me regardless of the outcome of the charges?"

Judge Hardcastle set back and studied the young man before him for several minutes before speaking. "Mr. Davenport, standing before myself today in this Court is a young man who has made a grave mistake. I see him owning up to that mistake and trying everything in his power to make amends for this mistake. I know that a law has been broken and you are seeking justice which you will get if you insist on continuing this matter, but, don't you think it would serve your daughter, this Court, this State and this young man far better to end this matter here?"

Mr. Davenport said in a loud voice, "I want him to pay for making a WHORE..."

His sentence was cut short as Luke shoved past Jesse who was standing to his right and was heading full force at Mr. Davenport. Jesse, Bo, and Rosco caught Luke about the time the State Troopers caught Mr. Davenport. Luke and Luther were in the center of the Courtroom face to face.

00000

Judge Hardcastle pounded his gavel and exclaimed, "Order! I will have order in my Court!"

Everyone stopped right where they were with Luke and Luther still face to face.

Hardcastle spoke with authority, "I will have NO name calling in this Court Mr. Davenport. Mr. Duke I will not tolerate disruptions like this even if it was provoked. We will recess for ten minutes I suggest everyone check their temper at the door on your way back in. Court dismissed for ten minutes."

Peggy led Luke and Jesse back to a witness room at the side of the Court room.

Once she shut the door, Jesse said, "Luke, now I know none of this is easy but you don't want the Judge on your bad side either."

Luke shook his head in agreement, "I know, Uncle Jesse, I sort of lost it for a second there."

00000

Daisy went out with Dixie as she couldn't go back with Jesse and Luke. "Dixie, Honey, your Dad is just mad. He didn't mean ..."

"Yes he did, Daisy. He has told me I was a whore and once a whore always a whore, that no one would ever want me as a wife after this." said Dixie with tears in her eyes.

Daisy smiled, "Sugar that's not what I heard in there."

Dixie smiled weakly, "That may be but my Father will NEVER allow it. He swore he'd make Luke pay but I think I'm paying too."

00000

Bo and the other boys walked out with Cooter. Bo began, "Cooter?"

Cooter turned on them defensively, "Now, Bo, guys, I know you are all on Luke's side here, but messing with MY sister is going way too far!"

Bo said, "We've all been friends too long for this to come between us."

Cooter replied, "Bo, I know that, but it will come between us. That's why it was so wrong what Luke did. I know you all will back Luke. I have to go with Dad on this one."

Bo knew Cooter was right that this would come between them and simply asked, "What will is solve, Cooter?"

Cooter knew Bo was also right about not solving anything but for Luke to mess around with Dixie, well, Cooter felt that his trust in his friend had been betrayed.

00000

At this moment Luther walked out of the Courtroom in a huff. His face was red and he was furious. He said to Cooter and Dixie, "I told you two to keep away from them 'DUKES'!"

Cooter and Dixie left their long time friends and joined their Father.

00000

Jesse advised, "The first chance you get in there to talk apologize to the Judge."

"I will, Uncle Jesse." said Luke. Then he sighed heavily, "Luther's not going to let me marry her. ..." He paused and looked down slightly, "Uncle Jesse I'm sorry for all this. Please tell the others that." After another long pause Luke looked up at Jesse. "You do know I'm going in there to plead Guilty."

"Luke, I see no way out of this right now, but I wished you'd not do that, so maybe it would buy sometime to think about another option. I do understand your reasons for doing it, if you do. I also want you to know I'm proud of you for the way you have conducted yourself through this all. Luke, always know, that we all love and support you." said Jesse.

Rosco opened the door, "It's time."

00000

Everyone entered the Courtroom again. Rosco called the Court to Order. The Judge said to the court reporter, "Please read the last bit of transcript."

She said,

"Judge Hardcastle, 'Are you prepared to enter a plea and wave this bond hearing?' Luke answered, 'Yes, Sir. But, if I may first I'd like to ask the Court to honor one request. I am unsure if there is a way the Court can intervene in this matter or not, but I'd like to ask the Court to give or seek permission for Miss Davenport to marry me regardless of the outcome of the charges?'Judge Hardcastle, 'Mr. Davenport standing before myself today in this Court is a young man who has made a grave mistake. I see him owning up to that mistake and trying everything in his power to make amends for this mistake. I know that a law has been broken and you are seeking justice which you will get if you insist on continuing this matter, but, don't you think it would serve your daughter, this Court, this State and this young man far better to end this matter here?'Mr. Davenport, 'I want him to pay for making a WHORE...' "

After the reporter read this Judge Hardcastle directed, "Mr. Davenport, please answer the question without any name calling this time."

Luther answered, "I want him to pay. I will never give my daughter permission to marry him."

During the break Judge Hardcastle had checked into the legalities of this all. He said, "I am sorry Mr. Duke, Ms. Davenport, without parental permission I can not give permission from the courts for you two to marry." he paused, "Mr. Duke are you still prepared to enter a plea?"

Luke answered, "Yes, Sir and I would like to say I am sorry for my part in the disruption earlier."

Judge Hardcastle asked, "Do you need the charges read again before entering your plea?"

"No, Sir." replied Luke.

"Very well. Please stand and approach the bench." said the Judge. This still obviously bothered him. "How would you like to plead to the above charges in this matter?"

Luke stood up standing as straight as he could and approached the bench. "Guilty as charged Your Honor."

Behind Luke there was movement which never registered to him. Daisy gasped. Bo stood up only to be sat back down by Jesse.

At the other table Luther smiled. Cooter dropped his head. Dixie bit her lip to keep from crying out.

Judge Hardcastle said, "Enter a Plea of Guilty to the above charges. I can set up a sentencing hearing for ..." he paused.

Luke asked, "Can we move on to it now?"

Judge Hardcastle checked his watch. This one hearing had taken quiet some time but to finish it today would be much shorter than two hearings. "I have one other arraignment. I'll recess Court until 1:00 pm. so that I can do that. Until then Ms. Blevins take Mr. Duke back to the witness room where he can visit with his family and Miss Davenport." Judge Hardcastle saw the look in Luther's eyes and said, "I intend to be fair to all parties here. Say one word in objection and I'll lock you up for Contempt of Court. Court adjourned!"

00000

Judge Hardcastle further directed Peggy to remove the handcuffs during the visit. Peggy, Luke, all the Dukes and Dixie entered the witness room for their visit while in the Courtroom Mark McCormick was brought upstairs for his bail hearing.

00000  
Mark McCormick was brought upstairs for his bail hearing. Being charged with a Felony Mark was also in handcuffs and leg irons. Judge Hardcastle took notice of the absence of any family in the Courtroom for the young man as he began to read the complaint.

Hardcastle began, "Mark McCormick, you have been charged with Armed Robbery."

00000

In the witness room Luke was surrounded by his family and Dixie. Jesse looked at him, "Luke I'll be right back let me see if I can help Mark."

"Thanks Uncle Jesse." Luke replied.

00000

Jesse walked in as Judge Hardcastle asked, "Do you have anyone to go your bond on this?"

Jesse replied, "Judge Hardcastle I'm willing to go his bond if I can since I won't be needing to use the farm for Luke." he sighed.

Mark looked at Jesse with a confused look.

Jesse looked at Hardcastle, "Can I have a minute to explain this?" nodding to Mark. Judge Hardcastle nodded 'yes'. Jesse briefly explained to Mark about Luke.

Mark asked, "So he's not going home on this?" He could see the hurt in Jesse's eyes as he answered him making Mark wish he'd not asked the question.

"No." Jesse said simply.

"Jesse I want to thank you, and Luke, for this. You know even if they believe me, my parents always told me if I got myself into trouble I'd have to get myself out so they would never go the bond." Mark sighed. He'd been thinking while Luke was upstairs. He knew if he was bonded out and something else was robbed then he'd be in more trouble. Now, he was thinking of his friend, who was friend enough to ask Jesse to get him out, instead of his own self. Mark did not enjoy being locked in a jail cell anymore than Luke or any other person. He wanted to go home. Could he let Jesse use his farm to go his bond and leave Luke? Could he pass up the chance to walk out of here? He looked at Jesse and said, "I can't let you use your farm for me. I truly appreciate the offer, but I can't walk out of here and leave Luke here. Thank you, Jesse." He turned to Judge Hardcastle, "Your Honor, I have a friend, who is friend enough to asked his uncle to get me out of here. Mr. Duke explained what he has done. I'll be friend enough to stay here with him, besides if something else is robbed like this and I'm here it might just help prove I didn't do it."

Judge Hardcastle looked at the young man in front of him thinking_ 'What has gotten into these young people today?'_ He sighed. He couldn't help but take a bit of a liking to the young man who decided to show his loyalty to his friend. Once again Judge Hardcastle did something unusual, he said, "I'd like to see Mr. McCormick in my office. Court will be in recess. Jesse I'll have them let you know when we return if you want to see Luke."

Jesse said, "Thank you Judge Hardcastle." Jesse addressed his long time fishing friend in a formal manner since they were in Court.

Once in the Judge's Chambers he closed the door and began unbuttoning his robe reveling a shirt with large 'Hawiian print' in bright colors.

Needless to say Mark was a bit surprised to see the older man wearing such a shirt under his robe. As with Luke the Judge tosses Mark a handcuff key saying, "You can take those bracelets off unless you like them. Want a Coke?"

Mark looked a lot confused, but did as instructed and took the handcuffs off and then accepted the Coke.

Judge Hardcastle sat down with a Coke, took a peanut out of a jar and said, "So, kid tell me your side of this." He sat back in his chair to listen as he opened the file on his desk to see the official version while Mark told him his version.

"I had a girlfriend who had been in some trouble. She came to me asking me for help. I took her to the Dixie Inn a couple days ago in my Firebird and assured them she could be trusted." Mark looked up biting his lip. "Yeah, well that's what I told them and believed it at the time. She had to work last night. My Firebird still has some 'bugs' in it so I drove my Dad's pickup when I decided since she was working I'd spend a quiet evening at home since all my family would be gone last night. I ran in to Luke Duke at the Hazzard Garage and asked him to come over to my house. He used to date my sister so he declined to keep down trouble and he said they all were going to the lake for a bit. I went and bought a half gallon of Jim Bean whiskey and went home." Mark paused. "I proceeded to get smashed. I was awaken by my Dad calling me about 7 this morning. When I came down stairs the State Police were there with a warrant to search my house and car. They decided to start with my car. When they opened the door they found a ski mask between the seats. In the glove box cleverly hidden by a loaded .357 Magnum was several checks made out to the Dixie Inn. Now, Judge, I'm not a rocket scientist or anything but come on, IF I had robbed the place would I have left all that evidence so neatly in MY car?"

Judge Hardcastle asked, "Was the gun yours?"

"No. My father cleared that up. We have several .357's. He knew the serial number to be one of his that was kept on the refrigerator." explained Mark.

"Can you explain how anyone could have gotten it AND your car?" asked the Judge.

Mark sighed, "Yeah. It's amazing how clear things can become in just a few hours..." he nodded toward the jail, "down there. My, ah, " he again spit the word, "ah, girlfriend, Sharon Jones knew I kept a spare key in my bumper of the Firebird. She was also with me one evening when I forgot my key. I took the spare key down from the porch light then replaced it back there after opening the house. As for the gun, it was laying there in plain sight on the refrigerator for anyone who walked in to see."

"You are claiming that this Sharon Jones came to your house, took the spare key, got the gun, got the spare key to the car and robbed the place, then returned the car to your house with the gun, mask and checks in the car for the law to find?" asked the Judge.

"I'm saying she had knowledge of the keys which gave her access to the gun and the car. With me in the back of the house drinking I would never have heard her or the car." stated Mark.

"Why did you turn down Jesse Duke's offer to bond you?" asked Hardcastle.

Mark looked the Judge in the eyes, "If he bonds me and something else is robbed like this I'm sure to be blamed. If I'm here, then it's possible it might help me. Besides, Jesse would have bonded Luke first but I think part of the reason he's being stubborn is so Jesse can bond me. He's getting a raw deal too, but he won't let Dixie be hurt anymore even to clear himself. So he's going to plead guilty to this to protect her and so that Jesse can bond me. The only thing I'm guilty of is getting plastered last night, but I'll not leave him here like that when Jesse could have bonded him instead."

Judge Hardcastle handed Mark a shot of liquor to go with his Coke as he continued, "Here drink this with you Coke. Then, we'll put that jewelry back on and we'll go set you bond."

Mark looked skeptical.

"Go on. Or you may have wished you had, by the time all this is over." stated the Judge.

"Ah, yeah." said Mark before downing the drink.

00000000000000

Don't for get to review – There's still a lot more action to follow!


	12. Chapter 12

**Author's Note: ** Please let me know how you like this so far with reviews.

00000000000000

Peggy removed the handcuffs and stepped to the side of the door to let the family talk but she was in between Luke and the only door in the room. In the witness room off from the Court room with Luke were some very upset Dukes and one Davenport. Bo was the first to speak after Jesse went back in for Mark, "Luke! Did you HAVE to do that? Are you CRAZY?"

Standing with his arm around both Daisy and Dixie, Luke replied evenly, "Yes, I did. And, No, I'm not."

Bo voiced what was on the others mind but no one (except Luke and Jesse -- unknown to the others) had talked about . "By saying you're guilty on this you'll..." Bo paused trying to choke the lump in his throat back down to try to talk to Luke in the short time they would have. "Luke, you'll go to jail..." Bo looked up to try to stop the tears that were threatening.

Luke knew his next statement to Bo was likely to upset him, Dixie and Daisy more so than the younger three Duke boys since he was closer to them, so Luke tried to speak with a calmness he didn't feel, "Bo. I know what I'm doing here." He thought,_ 'I think!' _"I know that unless I get one He-- of a break, I won't being going to jail on this, ... but to prison. I'm putting all my marbles in one sack and hoping by doing this now without delaying that I'll at least get some kind of a break but with Hardcastle in there I just don't know."

Luke felt more than saw or heard the girls on both his sides tense up and he could tell they were crying but didn't want him to know it. Frankly he didn't want to know it right now either.

About this time Jesse came back into the room. Luke looking for a distraction from his own situation asked, "What happened?"

Jesse replied, "He's in with the Judge talking like he did to you. Said they'd call me when they came back in." Jesse thought about telling Luke of his friends decision but decided it could wait and that he had enough 'on his plate' that he couldn't control.

Bo said in a pleading voice, "Uncle Jesse, you've got to make Luke here, change his mind."

Jesse said warningly, "Bo ... Now, Luke here, is in a fix ... But, I want you all to understand, sometimes a man has got to make difficult choices in his life. This is one of those times for Luke. He doesn't need us making it more difficult. In this room is family and as family we have got to support each other..."

Bo heard the words that Jesse hadn't said also, _'Not make him feel worse than they knew he did.'_ It was all Bo could do to mask his frustration, but he would try to for Luke's sake. He just hoped they could talk without having to worry about Dixie, Daisy, Jeb, Coy, Vance and even Jesse. Bo knew that the two could say things to each other they could never say to anyone else. He just couldn't understand what Luke was thinking.

There was a knock at the door. Rosco told Jesse that Mark and the Judge were back.

00000

Back in the Court room. Jesse had returned to hopefully help Mark.

"I'll set your bond in case you change your mind." The Judge informed Mark of his right to an attorney and completed the needed paperwork then said, "I'm setting the bond at $50,000 due the the seriousness of the crime. Jesse if he should change his mind and you are still willing to go his bond contact me. I'm sure if you are using the farm we can work something out on the bond."

Jesse said, "Thank you Judge Hardcastle."

Mark also told the Judge, "Thanks."

Mark was escorted back downstairs and the cuffs and leg irons removed. He stepped into the cell and heard the very distinct sound of steel meeting steel as the cell door closed with a clang then the key turned with a clink, locking the cell and Mark inside. Standing alone in the cell he felt his pulse quicken, his heart rate raced as he wanted desperately to call out that he'd changed his mind about not letting Jesse Duke bond him. Then he thought of how Luke would feel for his Uncle to bond Mark, yet he couldn't go home. Mark sighed and thought, _'I can't do it to him. I know I didn't rob anything and I'll fight to prove that but I can't leave Luke when he unknowingly DID do something wrong and is facing it. _He sighed and said lowly to himself, "I'll just have to stick this out for right now."

0000

Judge Hardcastle took the rest of the time looking for a legal loop hole to keep from sending a 'kid' "up the river" that had made a terrible error in judgment. He was compelled to follow the law but was looking for a way to serve justice and satisfy the father yet be fair to the young man. The letter of the law was clear.

Unfortunately, by pleading guilty, the kid was going to do a lot of hard time thanks to the girls father being so bull headed to take this thing to court. Wait, he had one more place to look ...

00000

Rosco knocked, then told Peggy, "Judge said two minutes."

Luke hugged each of his family and Dixie. Then said, "I love you all. Thanks for everything." Then to Dixie only he said, "Remember, I do love you. I will be on your doorstep some day, when the timing is better." He then turned to Peggy so she could replace the cuffs as the others went to the Courtroom.

00000

At 1 pm shape Judge Hardcastle's court was again called to order. Judge Hardcastle spoke, "Lucas Duke, please stand for sentencing." He paused, then continued, "You have plead guilty to the above charges." Making one of the toughest decisions in his career Hardcastle said, "I am sentencing you, ... to the maximum 20 years in prison."

Standing straight Luke heard the sentence that was passed down. He had known he was in serious trouble but had NEVER expected THIS! He felt his knees turn to rubber and his chest tightened making breathing almost impossible. It was all he could do to remain standing, he WOULD NOT give Luther Davenport anymore satisfaction than he was now getting! The rest of the sentence fell on deaf ears as far as Luke was concerned because he didn't hear anything else. He continued to hear Hardcastle saying, "20 years in prison."

Hardcastle continued, "I am also placing a condition that you can not phone, write, or have any contact with Dixie Davenport while incarcerated." The Judge also spouted a lot of Latin gobbledy goop that no one from Hazzard understood. Then said to Peggy, "Mr. Duke is now placed in your custody to await transport to the State Prison."

Luke felt Jesse nudge his arm as Peggy had stepped closer to Luke. His family's and Dixie's reaction were put on hold until Luke was taken downstairs. Mark noticed when Luke came back down stairs he was as pale as a ghost as Peggy uncuffed him. He stepped inside the cell. Mark saw him shudder as the door locked with the same clang, click that he himself had been unnerved by a short time before. After Peggy went upstairs to get the required paperwork from the Judge, Mark asked quietly, "Luke? What happened?"

Luke just stared at the wall as he stood by the bed and quietly said, "It's over."

Mark said, "Well, tell me what happened."

Luke looked his friend in the eyes, "Not now. I can't. ... It's done with. I'll tell you in a bit." Luke sat down on the metal bed with the hard mattress, putting his back to the side of the cell against the bars. He had his heels on the edge of the narrow bunk with his knees pulled up to his chin. He placed his elbows on his knees with his head on his arms. He sat like that for quiet some time before looking at the bars that surrounded his friend and himself. He said barely heard by Mark even though they weren't far from each other, "Twenty YEARS."

Mark looked up at the sound of Luke's voice. He almost said, 'What did you say?' But, then he realized what he'd heard. He couldn't think of one thing to say to his friend as he processed the information, then, began to wonder what exactly his fate would be for a robbery he did not commit...

00000

Judge Hardcastle stopped Jesse outside the Courthouse. "Jesse. Can we talk over a cup of coffee?"

Jesse knew the Judge had just done his job, but he'd given Luke the Maximum sentence when he could have done otherwise. Jesse saw the anger flash in Bo's eyes and needed to head it off so he said, "Bo you take the others, ..." He started to say to the Garage but thought better of that quickly. "To the Boar's Nest get you all a bite to eat and I'll be along shortly then we'll go see Luke." Jesse didn't like the look in Bo's eyes. "Bo. Now." Leaving no room for discussion. To the Judge he said, "Let's go."

At the dinner Judge Hardcastle took the back booth away from the few customers that were in the dinner. He told the waitress, "Two coffees. And bring a pot." After the young lady left them he said to Jesse, "Jesse, we've been friends for a long while. I'm sorry I had to do what I did today. That was the toughest decision I've passed down since becoming a Judge. Not just because Luke is your nephew but because I honestly feel he was telling me the total truth that he didn't know how old Ms. Davenport was and that she didn't know the law." Hardcastle paused as the coffee was served. Then continued, "What I'm concerned with talking to you about now though is something that could indirectly benefit Luke." he paused to let that soak in. He needed something from Jesse Duke and knew now wasn't the time to ask unless he could make it worth Jesse's time to even get him to listen. Hardcastle said, "Mark McCormick. He chose to stay in jail instead of letting you bond him. He is charged with Armed Robbery which is not less than 10 years. I know he says he's innocent and I tend to believe what he's telling me up to this point, of course I'll have to hear all the evidence. The evidence doesn't look good should this go to trial. It seems that if what he is claiming, that he was set up, they did a good job of it. I'd like to make him an offer which could benefit Luke somewhat. If he'd plead to Nighttime Burglary it is a 1-15. We could wrap this up quicker and I could pull a few strings to have them housed closer to home and on a work camp where they would at least be outside quiet a bit. I can probably even get them housed together. Jesse this is a newer place and it's nothing like the old camps like in Osage. You do realize that with Luke's charge he will have to watch his back and it will be worse if he goes to the State prison. At least if they go together they can watch each others backs."

Jesse saw the logic of the Judges plan and did see how this would benefit Luke but said, "Milt how can you think of sending that kid to prison if you believe him?"

He sighed deeply, "Jesse, I have to go with the evidence which even if this goes to a jury they found in his car a loaded gun, a ski mask and checks belonging to the Dixie Inn. He doesn't have a alibi, his car was placed at the scene. He can take the deal and likely be home in a year. Otherwise he'll fight this, most likely loose the case, and spend the next 10 years in prison and without some strings being pulled. The fact a gun was used will keep him inside just like with Luke's charge."

Jesse himself sighed, "I don't like doing this but I see where you are coming from. I don't know if I can make Mark see it or not, but I will explain this all to both them."

Judge Hardcastle said, "Thank you Jesse. I wish I could have done more to help Luke but you heard Luther Davenport, he should be satisfied now. Now I'll do what I can to even the score on Luke's side." He desperately wanted to tell Jesse his whole plan but knew it would loose the effect to explain all his plans now.

Jesse checked the time on his pocket watch. "I'll go get the others and I'll do what I can."

Hardcastle said, "Thanks again. And I am sorry that I couldn't come up with a better solution."

Jesse just nodded as he headed toward the door.

00000

After meeting the kids at the Boar's Nest, they all went to see Luke and Mark at the jail. After letting them visit awhile Jesse sent them out so he could explain what the Judge had said. After all the explaining was done Mark McCormick was not ready to admit guilt to a crime he didn't do, but agreed that he'd think about it.

When Jesse left, he sent Bo back down to talk to Luke and Mark. Jesse knew Luke and Bo were closer than any of his kids and knew that they needed this chance to talk freely without the other kids or himself around.

Due to the extreme length of the sentence Peggy knew that this had about floored Luke. She was glad to let Bo stay for a couple of hours to let them talk. At least if Luke were talking to Bo or Mark maybe he wasn't thinking as much.

00000

Luke may not have been thinking but Mark was. Late that night Luke knew Mark wasn't anymore asleep than he was. He said quietly, "Mark, want to talk about it?"

Mark sighed, still looking at the ceiling, "Luke you know I didn't rob any place. I can't see saying I did when I didn't, but, Da--! I don't want to stay here another 10 minutes let alone 10 years. With the evidence pointing dead at me and no way to prove otherwise, would I be a fool to fight this?"

Luke turned on his side to look at his friend on the bunk by his, "You are asking ME about being a FOOL?" Luke paused, "Mark, you know the Court system here like I do. Hardcastle has a 'reputation'. The evidence against you looks really bad. Even if it goes to a jury they will all be from around here so they will know you've been in a fight or two, you have been known to race and drive a little crazy, most would probably figure you to have tried your hand at moonrunning a time or two..."

Mark said as Luke's thoughts trailed off, "So they'd find me guilty on this because of what they know or suspect about me."

Luke just looked at him for several minutes, then shrugged his shoulders, "I'm just saying that it could go that way. Look at your options: One, you can fight this and loose and get 10 years. Two, you could fight it win and walk. Three, take Hardcastle's deal and know that it's likely you'd be home in a year." Luke paused, then continued, "That's your options, now you just have to figure the odds."

Mark sighed, "Yeah! But I think you missed an option. The one where I take the deal of 1 to 15 and end up doing the 15."

"Yeah! That is something to think on too." replied Luke.

00000

The next morning at the Hazzard Jail found two 'good old boys' that had gotten very little sleep.

NARRATOR: "Ya, know I've seen those two look a lot better than they do this morning."

Peggy brought them coffee which was very welcome. "I'll call over to the Diner for breakfast in a bit."

Mark said, "I think I'd just as soon have more coffee."

Luke seconded that, "Me too. I don't think I could eat this morning either."

"Guys you both know that Uncle Jesse would have my hide on the wall if I let either of you get away without eating. I'll fix us another pot of coffee and I'll call the Diner a little later for breakfast." Peggy said.

Mark took a large drink of coffee and asked, "How hard would it be to arrange a meeting with Judge Hardcastle?"

Luke looked a bit surprised but said nothing.

Peggy also seemed surprised but answered, "It shouldn't be to hard unless he's fishing today. What should I tell him?"

Mark looked from Peggy to Luke then replied, "Just that I'd like to talk to him." Mark wasn't sure how much Peggy knew about the information Jesse had given him about Hardcastle's offer so he simply said, "About what he had Mr. Duke tell me. I think I've made up my mind."

Peggy left to call the Judge. Luke waited until she had reached the top of the steps before saying, "So what did you decide?"

Mark took a long deep breath and sighed heavily before saying, "I want to talk to him but, ... I think, ... I'm going to, ..." he lower his voice barely able to say the rest. "Take his offer."

Luke sat up on his bunk. "Are you sure about that?"

"As sure as I can be. I don't like it, ... but I don't see having much choice." Mark replied pacing the small distance of the cell. "A year sure sounds better than TEN."

Luke said lowly, "Care for TWENTY?"

Mark sighed. "Sh--! I'm sorry, Luke. I'm fuming over a year, and here you are looking, at ... Like I said, I'm sorry.

"Don't be. I know you need to talk this out." Luke said.

Mark sighed heavily, then said, "I just don't want on your bad side since it looks like we're going to be spending quiet a bit of time together."

Luke solemnly replied, "Yeah, looks like we are."

00000

Mark sat across the desk from Judge Hardcastle. They had talked for quiet some time when Judge Hardcastle said, "I really hate what is going on with both you and Mr. Duke. I had to follow the law in his case and Ms. Davenport's father was pushing hard for 'justice' besides I felt like Mr. Duke may be in danger if I'd even had let him out on bond. As for you, I think your a fairly honest young man, but again with the evidence I've seen, ... I think most likely I'd be compelled to find you guilty. I figure that you'd both rather be where you could be outside working to make time go by as to be in a cell all day."

Mark asked the question that had been bothering him since Jesse Duke had told him of the Judge's offer. "So I take the deal, plead guilty to Nighttime Burglary which is a 1-15 years. How do I know I won't end up with the 15 instead of 10 years?"

Judge Hardcastle replied, "Good question. I like someone who thinks things out. I'll put in in the Court order to have you transported to my Court one year from the day you were arrested and I'll reconsider the sentence. As long as you haven't tried to escape or done anything equally stupid then I'll release you at that time."

Mark sat back in his chair to consider all the Judge had said. He sat thinking for several very long minutes before attempting to find his voice. "I'll take your deal. Jesse said you'd arrange for Luke and me to be housed together?"

Judge Hardcastle hated doing this to these two young men, but felt he was doing what he could for them while following the law at the same time. He replied, "I'll put it all in the plea agreement which I'll get typed up for your signature." Hardcastle buzzed Peggy to return Mark to the jail cell.

Mark nodded as he stood to leave the Judge's Office he decided to 'thank' the judge for doing what little he could under the circumstances. His voice threatened to crack as he said, "Thanks." That was all he could manage to say as the thought crossed his mind, _'What has he really done for me or Luke?'_

00000

At the Davenport farm, Dixie had spent several of the LONGEST days of her life. Her father had grounded her to her room, as he put it, **for life**! Cooter looked at her with disapproval and hurt. She knew at some level he blamed her, for causing the lose of one of his closest friends. Her father on the other hand made her feel 'dirty'. She was too embarrassed to call her Mother, and her father had also forbid it. She needed to talk things out with someone but didn't have any friends in Hazzard that would understand this, except the Dukes, who at this point probably hated her. She needed to talk to Luke, yet, the Judge had ordered they have no contact. As she paced the the silent house in the wee hours of the night she asked the question to herself, _'What else could he do to Luke or her?'_ Luke had already been sentenced and she was paying the price of living with her choice to love Luke Duke. She brushed her hair, grabbed a jacket and opened her bedroom window. She had walked to town plenty of times from the farm. She had been in town enough to know that the window outside the jail cells had a large bush growing close by. She hoped she could talk to Luke from outside and be concealed by the bush.

00000

Outside Dixie crossed the Hazzard Square. She could see a faint light from the windows of the cells below the Court house. She slipped silently across the Courthouse lawn and ducked down behind the bush. She waited seeing Peggy setting at the desk.

Luke and Mark were both laying on the bunks, though it didn't look like either was asleep.

00000

Peggy was seating across the room with her feet propped up on desk. She had been reading a book to try to pass the time. She loved this overtime but Rosco wasn't much on relieving her out so she had been awake and on duty for the entire time Luke and Mark had been in jail. She felt her eyes getting heavy as Luke and Mark had gotten quiet. She didn't figure they were asleep. She knew that they both had a lot on their minds. With Mark signing the plea agreement yesterday she had been busy as a beaver making the transport arrangements with the transport team of the work farm Judge Hardcastle had arranged for them both to be sent to. This was no easy task as she HAD to keep it confidential. Luke and Mark all had plenty of family and friends in this County that would be more than willing to try to break the boys out. She knew they didn't need that! She had read the Court orders and even she hadn't been able to make heads or tails out of the Latin in Luke's order. But it took no 'rocket scientist' to know that they were both getting a break just by the Judge pulling strings to make sure they went to the work camp together, not the State Pen. She had left the jail earlier with the excuse of going home for a shower and a nap but in reality had went to bypass the Hazzard Phone Company's operator. She had driven to Chickasaw County where she had a secure phone line without an operator who could over hear every call if she wanted to, or if the price was right. As luck would have it the transport team would be in Hazzard by noon today. She was the only one in Hazzard who knew this. She felt her eyes getting heavy and knew she could not afford the chance of even a few minutes sleep. She decided to go up stairs to get water for the coffee. She got the now empty coffee pot and unlocked the gate going upstairs then locked it back. While she was upstairs she'd check the outside door and make the necessary copies of the Court orders she'd need in the morning.

00000

Luke and Mark both heard Peggy go upstairs. This wasn't unusual and they knew she'd be close by and back soon. They both laid silently lost in their own thoughts.

00000

When Dixie saw Peggy go through the gate she crept closer to the window, giving her enough time to reach the top of the steps before she called very quietly, "Luke."

Luke was sure he imagined hearing his name being called by Dixie until Mark said quietly, "Luke, either I'm hearing you dreams over here OR someone just called your name and it wasn't me."

Mark's statement got Luke's full attention as he sat up quickly.

Dixie said, "Shhhh. Or you two are going to give me away."

Luke was now standing on the bunk. "Dixie what are you doing here? It's the middle of the night!"

"Luke I just needed to talk to you. At the moment you are the only one that knows what I'm going through who doesn't hate me." she said hurriedly.

"Woooh! Slow down there. Who hates you?" he asked in a soothing voice.

"Everyone. Dad, Cooter. Your family is the only ones I feel I could talk to but I know they hate me because I caused all this..." she had so much more to add but was stopped in here tracks by Luke.

He reached for her hand through the bars on the window. He knew Mark would be listening for Peggy. "Dixie, Honey, my family nor yours hates you. I told you if anyone is to blame for this it is me. I should have known better. I did! But I should have been more careful. I guarantee you are just as welcome at Jesse's as you have always been if not more so." He was thinking about suggesting she go to Jesse's tonight but wondered how she had gotten to town. "Dixie how did you get here?"

She let her eyes look away from Luke for only a second as she said, "I walked." Dixie knew Luke would worry about her but she wouldn't lie to him.

Luke had been feeling pretty helpless but now it was really hitting him just how da-- helpless he was. Dixie had walked in the middle of the night to town to talk to him. "Tell me you have your garage keys?"

She shook her head negatively.

Luke was trying to think. He knew the garage well. "Dixie can you get on the roof at the side the garage? The window there isn't locked. Go in and call the farm. Promise me you'll call and have some pick you up after you leave here?"

"Luke that's going to mean waking them up." Dixie protested.

"Blame it on me, but call them for a ride. I don't want you out here walking back to your house at this time of night alone. Dixie I love you too much to have anything happen to you." Luke paused.

Dixie replied, "Luke I love you too. That's why I had to come. Please don't be mad at me."

Luke smiled, "Honey I could never be mad at you. I am so very glad that you did come. I don't know when they will move us now that Mark has accepted the Judge's agreement. I don't figure it will take too long."

"Mark took the deal?" Dixie asked, then continued before Luke could answer. She had hoped that if Mark stood trail that it would mean Luke would be in Hazzard longer. "Luke I wanted you to know something. No matter how long you are gone. I will be there for you when you get out."

Luke felt his heart being ripped from his chest with her statement. He had to tell her how he felt and knew Peggy would be back any minute. "Dixie, Honey, listen to me. I love you. I wanted to marry you. Since I met you I have only wanted your happiness. You are a very beautiful, smart, YOUNG woman. I want only YOUR happiness." Luke squeezed her hands tightly. He wasn't sure he could say what needed to be said, "Dixie, ... Forget me."

As sure as crystal falling to the pavement will break so did Dixie's heart at that moment. "Luke, ... I can NEVER, ... forget you!"

"There is no way I can expect you or want you to through your life away because of this. Because of ME. You need to turn around from here and move on and never look back." Luke could see the pain in her eyes by what he was saying. He wanted her to move on so she'd be happy. He feared she was misunderstanding him. "Dixie, please, make me happy knowing that you are seeking happiness not living in the past. Don't loose out on your happiness waiting for something that will take years to even get a chance to happen IF it gets the chance at all. If and when I get to come home I will be a different person and so will you. Don't wait for me and then find you have waited on someone who has changed. We had our time. It was me that messed that up. Now, you have to move on to give me a chance for what little happiness I can have by knowing you are OK. Promise me, Dixie?"

It was all she could do to say the words she had to say to give Luke the hope he needed. "Yes, Luke. I promise to TRY." She saw his point but still didn't agree with it but would promise at least to try.

Mark hit Luke's leg to let him know Peggy was coming. "Try hard for me. Now you've got to go to the garage and call for a ride. Peggy is coming back. Dixie I do love you and always will." Luke said quietly and hurriedly.

"I love you too, Luke." She said as he kissed her hands before turning them loose so she could get away from the window before Peggy returned.

Luke continued to look out the window watching Dixie as she went to the garage.

00000

Luke continued to look out the window watching Dixie as she went to the garage. Peggy came back into the downstairs just as Dixie had walked away. A few minutes later, as Luke stood on the bunk by the window acting like he was getting some fresh air, he saw the garage light come on. He knew Dixie had made it inside the garage, but still couldn't tear himself away from the window until he knew someone picked her up.

00000

In the garage, Dixie turned on the light to let Luke know she was inside and so she could see to find the phone which was always in a different spot. She picked up the phone.

Maybelle said, "Hello."

"Maybelle, get me the Duke Farm." Dixie asked.

Maybelle replied, "Dixie? It's 2am?"

Dixie wasn't in the mood for Maybelle. "Look, just put the call through, Maybelle."

00000

**The Duke Farm**

Jeb was just slipping quietly into the kitchen so as not to wake anyone. His band had played at the Boar's Nest and it was always late when he came home from playing music. Just as he gotten in the door the phone began to ring. The ringing phone made him hurry to it. Jeb answered the phone, "Duke Farm."

At the same time Jesse, Daisy and Bo entered the living room. It was very unusual for the phone to ring at the Duke Farm this late. It usually meant trouble. It usually meant at least one of the boys was in trouble. Jesse knew Bo, Daisy, Coy and Vance were home. He was relieved to see Jeb coming in as he came out of his room. He knew where Luke was. For a split second fear lodged in his throat as he thought, _'I hope I know where Luke is.' _

Jesse was relieved to hear Jeb say, "Dixie? It's ok. Where are you? ... Sure, I'll be right there. No it's no problem at all, I just got in. See ya in about 15 minutes." Jeb hung up the phone. He turned to see the questions on his family's faces, he said, "Dixie is at the garage. She said that Luke said for her to call us for a ride." He saw relief and worry cross Jesse's face at the same time. He tried to explain what little explanation he had gotten in the short conversation. "She said she had walked to town to see Luke. She must have, if he told her to call us for a ride. Ya'll go back to bed. I'll go get her and take her home." Jeb knew Dixie better than any of them except Luke and maybe Daisy because he and Luke had convinced her to sing occasionally with them and his band. Had Luke not been interested in her, Jeb would have been, but that was out of the question now, she was Luke's girl no matter what. He would never betray any of his cousins. Now, he would just be there for her when she needed someone. He had a feeling things would get worse for her before they got better. _'It was going to be a long twenty years.'_ thought Jeb.

Jesse watched as Jeb headed out the door a little too eager. He said to the others, "Well, I guess we can all go back to bed." He said as he turned to his room. The others also headed back to their rooms. Jesse knew he'd be back in the kitchen making coffee just as soon as the others got settled back down. There was no need in all them loosing sleep, but he knew he'd not be able to go to sleep until Jeb was back and he found out what was going on with Luke and Dixie and for that matter Jeb.

00000

At the garage Dixie was standing in the doorway. She could see Luke still looking out the window. She knew he was watching to make sure she did get a ride home. It was all she could do to stay there and not go back to the jail. She knew it wouldn't take Jeb long to get to the garage.

00000

At the jail Mark, was keeping up idle chatter with Luke. It was obvious to Peggy that they were both on edge. She knew that they both knew it was now, just a matter of time before they would be transported out of Hazzard. Yet, only she knew this would be their last night in Hazzard for quiet a few years. She also could see that the small cell was beginning to 'smother' Luke. He hadn't moved from the window in almost an hour.

Luke continued to watch Dixie standing in the garage door as he then saw Jesse's truck pull up. The lights went out at the garage, then after locking up, Dixie got into the pickup which drove right by the jail window. Luke would have to thank Jeb for coming after her. Luke continued to stand at the window for several minutes before he sat down on the bunk. Mark gave him a questioning look. Luke just nodded 'Yes' that Dixie had been picked up. Luke couldn't shake the feeling that this would be the last time he saw Dixie.

00000000000000

Don't for get to review – There's still a lot more action to follow!


	13. Chapter 13

**Author's Note: ** Please let me know how you like this so far with reviews.

00000000000000

After getting out of town Jeb asked, "So, where to? Home?"

Dixie turned to look at Jeb. She strained to answer, "Do I have to?"

"Well, who am I to tell you that you have to do anything?" Jeb asked, trying to get her to talk to him, "But, don't you think it will only cause even more trouble?"

Dixie asked sadly, "Jeb, how much more trouble can I be in?"

Jeb interrupted by saying in true Duke fashion, "I learned. You NEVER ask questions like that!"

Dixie had to smile just a bit. She had always been able to talk to Jeb, as she could Luke or Daisy, but neither of them were here.

"Do you need to talk?" asked Jeb as they continued to drive in the general direction of the Davenport farm.

Her eyes filled with tears as she shook her head 'yes'.

Jeb pulled into a wide spot. He held her for a long while and let her cry.

Finally, Dixie sat up, and wiped her tears. "I'm sorry Jeb." she sighed, "I did need that. Thanks." she paused to try to collect herself and wipe her tears, "Since this all started, ... I had to be strong for Luke. ... Now, I can't let either Cooter or Luther know I'm crying or they start in on me."

Jeb noticed that Dixie had used her father's first name instead of calling him Dad as she usually did, he said, "That's OK, Dixie. When ever you need a shoulder, I'm here."

"It's just that I'm getting so much he-- at the house you wouldn't believe. This is all hard enough, without Luther and Cooter giving me grief. I was really wanting to stay in Hazzard, but now, I don't know if I can. I hate Luther for doing this to Luke, to me ... with ... out ... Luke ...I just ... don't know ... if ... I can stay ... here." she sobbed still obviously very upset.

Jeb again noted the use of her father's first name, as he said, "Look. I'm not Luke. I can't be him, nor would I ever try, but he is my cousin. I can tell you THIS. No one will bother you around me! I can also tell you, that no one had better try to upset you, in any way in front of any of us Dukes." he paused. He wanted to comfort her but he knew the people of Hazzard too well. She needed to be prepared for what she would face when she went to town and especially back to school next week after the Spring break, "Dixie, you do know this is all going to get worse before it gets better."

She looked at him confused.

Jeb continued, "I know the people here. I know that Luke was wanting to marry you even if he couldn't be with you. I can see his logic, of course we all know Luke has a pretty weird sense of logic." Jeb paused seeing Dixie smile. "Other than your true friends The guys are going to think you are an 'easy' target; the girls will..."

Dixie interrupted, "Not want to 'tarnish' their reputations by being seen around me, even though they have done the same thing years before I did it once."

Jeb nodded 'yes' slowly, relieved that this wasn't coming as a major surprise to her, and at least when things happened she would be prepared for it. "Then you have the older people who will 'act' like nothing like 'this' ever happened to their generation. I know life, especially in a small place like Hazzard, can be very cruel. Everyone knows everyone, which means, everyone knows everyone else's business, then they try to stick their noses into it."

00000

Dawn was breaking as Jesse sat in the living room sipping a cup of coffee, with only the dim light in the kitchen which was left on for Jeb, as he heard the engine of the pickup pull in. A few minutes later he heard voices. He stood up as Jeb and Dixie walked into the kitchen. Both Jeb and Dixie spoke quietly at the same time, "Uncle Jesse ..." They looked at each other, finally Jeb began to explain, "Uncle Jesse, I think Dixie needs to talk to you about what's going on, ..." he paused, seeing the look Jesse gave him. He knew that Jesse would help Dixie in any way he could, once he understood the problem, but right now Jesse was worried because he knew Luther would be even more mad at her for coming here. "Jesse, Luther won't even let her call her Mother ..."

"What?" said Jesse.

Dixie nodded that Jeb had told him the truth. "When you came over to talk to Luther that day I called Daisy. You can ask her, about his reaction when he saw I was on the phone. He scared me for the first time in my life, because he thought I'd called my Mother."

Jesse nodded to Jeb. Jeb headed to his room it had been a long night and looked to be a long day. Jesse asked, "Has he hit you?"

Dixie said, "I think it would have hurt less if he had. No, he hasn't touched me. He just kicked in the door when he saw the phone cord. He wasn't happy that I was talking to Daisy, but he had been scared I'd called Mother. He doesn't want her to know about all this. I think he is afraid he'll loose me that I'll go back home with her. Uncle Jesse if he's so afraid of loosing me, then why is he doing this to Luke and me?"

Jesse began in a friendly manner, "Honey, I think your Dad is so wrapped up in protecting you, that he can't see what he is doing to either of you. It's like he can't see the forest for the trees. Take me and the boys, we would stop at nothing to see that Daisy isn't hurt, but you've seen her, sometimes she doesn't want to be protected. Sometimes its really hard for us to back off and let her learn for herself..."

"But you do!" stated Dixie.

"Well, its taken us a lot of years to know Daisy. Usually, that girl's as helpless as a baby barracuda and can handle things on her own, but, there are times she needs help and doesn't realize it. It is hard to know which is which." explained Jesse, then he added, "Its been some time since you have been around your Dad and Cooter. Give them some time to know you can handle yourself and I bet they will back off and let you do just that."

"How will that help Luke?" she asked.

Jesse replied solemnly, "It may not." Jesse continued, "I feel every bit as helpless in this as you do, if not more so."

"But it was MY fault not yours." Dixie insisted.

Jesse shook his head 'no', "Now, I want you to listen to me, and listen good. What happened, was not your fault. You didn't know the laws. Now, Luke on the other hand did, but he assumed that you were 18. Then, you had the hot shot new Trooper wanting to make a name, so what this all boils down to is a chain of events that didn't end up like any one intended. See? So there is no way you can take the blame for this. Now it's about time for me to start breakfast. You can use the phone to call you Mother if you'd like, while I fix breakfast before the others get up."

Dixie hugged Jesse, "Thank you. I just haven't figured out how to tell her all this."

Jesse advised, "Just start at the beginning. The rest will come."

Dixie nodded as she picked up the phone.

00000

Peggy had learned not to ask Mark and Luke what they wanted for breakfast because they would both tell her just coffee so she called the diner to place their order for Rosco to pick up on his way in to work. It was hard to tell who was the most surprised at the breakfast of pork chops, biscuits, gravy and eggs. Luke and Mark were surprised and a bit suspicious.

Rosco on the other hand almost fainted and said, "Great gobs of goose grease, Boss will have a fit you ordering like this here!"

Peggy waved him off, "It was the 'special'."

"I ain't never known them to have pork chops as the 'special' " said Rosco.

"And they won't AGAIN if you don't shut up and eat." Peggy said lowly.

None of this was missed by Mark and Luke, across the room though, they couldn't actually hear Peggy's remark.

Mark asked as he took a bite of pork chop, "Luke you ever know the diner to have pork chops as a 'special'?"

Luke replied, "Can't say as I have, but I usually don't eat there either. So don't loose your appetite just yet."

"So why are you just picking at your breakfast?" Mark asked.

"I'm, ... ah, ... not." Luke looked at his plate seeing that he had been rearranging the food on his plate rather than eating it. "Ok, so I am. I don't know. Little things, that don't add up to anything, a gut feeling, nothing I can put a finger on."

"Well, if its nothing, then eat. We could set here a couple weeks before they get things in motion. You know Hazzard." said Mark trying to sound convincing.

Luke looked at his friend with the slightest smile, "Thanks. You are right. Why worry about something until we have something to worry about." Luke knew they both had a lot to worry about but he'd eat to make Mark and Peggy happy. He knew he'd hear it from Peggy, if he didn't eat, and then from Jesse once she told him.

00000

Luther Davenport finished his coffee, put his cup in the sink, and looked at his daughter's bedroom door. He had grounded her to her room. Each morning before leaving for the garage he had checked to make sure that she was still there. He knew he'd have to lighten up on her sometime, but he wasn't sure he'd be able to trust her again. Though he'd not admit it, he felt responsible for letting her and Luke get close. He just didn't know how it could have happened without him seeing it. Luther walked to Dixie's bedroom door. He paused before opening the door. For no apparent reason, he turned away from the door, without checking to see if she was still there and headed to the garage.

00000

Dixie nodded as she picked up the phone.

Her Mother's sleepy voice answered, "Hello."

"Mom, I'm sorry to wake you." Dixie said quickly adding, "Nothing is wrong. I'm OK."

More awake now, her Mother said, "I thought you had forgotten my number."

Dixie replied, "I just haven't had a chance to call in awhile. Are you doing anything this weekend?"

"Honey, I can be there to pick you up today." her Mother replied.

This was the offer made each time Dixie had called. "Mom, I don't want to leave Hazzard. I would like to talk to you, but not over the phone if you can come in this weekend."

Her Mother sighed. She had sworn not to return to Hazzard, when she and Luther had separated, but this sounded important to her daughter. "You know that your Father and me will only argue if I come there to see you."

Dixie had a solution. "Hang on a sec." she said into the phone, then went to the kitchen, "Uncle Jesse, I'm trying to talk Mom into coming in this weekend but she says, without knowing what's going on, that her and Luther will only fight if she come there to see me. I'd rather tell her in person what is happening than over the phone."

Jesse Duke looked at the young girl with a smile, "You know that you and your Mother are welcome here and she knows that."

"Thank you. I'll tell her." Dixie went back to the phone.

Jesse stood fixing breakfast as he remembered Dixie's Mother who had been good friends with his wife though she was several years younger. Once the kids had come to live with Jesse and Martha both Luther and his wife had spent a lot of time at the Duke farm. Cooter and Dixie were small then and soon became friends with Bo, Luke and Daisy. Jesse and Luther usually spent most of their time in the barn working side by side on Tilly. Jesse pushed the memories back, those had been good times, now so much had changed.

"Mom why don't you come in and stay at the Duke farm. Luther won't even have to know you are in town if you don't want him to. Please, I'd rather talk to you here than home anyway." Dixie kicked herself for letting it slip out that there was trouble.

"What is wrong? Are you at Jesse's now? Why would you rather talk at Jesse's?" questioned her Mother who had picked up on the fact that Luther was Luther and not Daddy as he had always been to Dixie.

Dixie sighed, she had stuck her foot in it now. "Yes, I'm at the Duke's. Let's just say, me and Luther aren't seeing eye to eye on a couple of things..."

Her Mother interrupted, she had lived in Hazzard long enough to know when someone was dodging telling something. It hadn't taken Dixie long to learn this 'art' she thought, "Dixie LeeAnn Davenport , you tell Jesse I'll be there by this afternoon, if not sooner. I told you that your Father didn't know about girls. Tell your brother..."

Dixie figured she was in this far she may as well tell her Mother at least this much, "Cooter and I aren't talking at the moment. Mom, you may very well agree with Luther, once you hear this, but I want you to know, that I am not ready to leave Hazzard."

"Just stay at Jesse's until I get there. Thank Jesse for me and I'll see you soon. I love you." said her Mother who had already started getting ready to leave for Hazzard.

"I love you too Mom." said Dixie as she hung up the phone she said to herself, _'I just hope you feel the same later.'_

00000

As Carolyn Davenport drove across the county line she tried to prepare herself for seeing Luther again. They had always loved each other, which is why they never divorced. It was just that they couldn't agree on the fact he was making a large part of his money by working on people's cars who ran moonshine. She felt it was wrong to take money that was made illegally. He felt he did an honest job and was being paid for it and where the money came from wasn't important. He never told her that he tried to make sure the moonrunners he worked on at night had more power than the law enforcement agents cars that he worked on during business hours. As she was driving quickly towards town to go to the Duke farm she came up behind a slower moving panel van with State tags on it. There was no where to get around this van right here so she'd have to follow it. As she followed the van she could clearly see the marking on the side of the van as they went through the curves of Hazzard County. It read, 'State Department of Corrections'. Carolyn thought to herself, 'I wonder what they are doing in Hazzard? Probably to pick up some moonshiner or other.'

00000  
Everyone was finishing up their morning chores as Dixie took in a load of dried clothes. Jesse was the only Duke in the house when she said, "Thanks again for letting me and Mom talk here."

Jesse smiled kindly, "You're welcome here anytime."

Dixie smiled and headed to Daisy's room to put up the clothes.

Jesse remembered his promise to Luke. He dried his hands and went into Bo and Luke's room. He walked over to Luke's dresser, setting right in the center of the dresser was a ring box. Jesse picked up the small box, opened it and saw the familiar ring that had been stored for so many years now. He had helped his brother pick it out for Luke's Mother. It was a simple diamond solitaire in a gold band. Jesse had to agree with Luke. It was time this ring saw daylight again and he couldn't have been more pleased with Luke's choice in girls. He just wished it were under better circumstances. When Jesse went into the living room he saw Dixie putting up the kitchen towels. He walked over to her and said, "Luke made me promise to give you something, that he wanted you to have." Jesse handed her the small box. "I helped my brother pick this out for Luke's Mother."

Dixie remembered Luke telling her that Jesse would have something for her. She saw the small box. She was almost afraid to guess what was in the box. She couldn't believe that Luke would really give her a ... No she wouldn't finish that thought because if she did and it wasn't what she was expecting she'd be disappointed. The only thing to do was to open the box. Her hands trembled as she took the box from Jesse. She looked at Jesse and he smiled at her. She took a deep breath and slowly let it out trying to keep her composure. As she opened the box Dixie saw the diamond. She didn't like to cry and had promised herself she wasn't going to cry anymore. All that was lost when she saw the ring. It started with tears of joy when she found her voice and asked, Jesse, "Will you put it on for me? I think my hands are shaking too badly."

Jesse placed the ring on her left ring finger.

Dixie managed to say, "It won't come back off ever." She still had tears rolling down her cheeks when she asked, "Would you mind if I went in Luke's room and try to pull myself together before Mom gets here?"

"You go right ahead. Take your time." Jesse answered. He knew she had not gotten any sleep last night.

Dixie walked into the familiar room where she had spent many nights when Daisy would have several friends over and the boys would sleep in the barn. Among the family pictures on the walls were trophies that both Bo and Luke had won in races, also there were trophies from all the different sports both had played in school, a Confederate flag hung above Luke's bed, and a checked flag above Bo's bed, everything was the same but it felt like something was missing. Dixie sat on Luke's bed looking at the beautiful ring while her tears continued to fall. She laid across Luke's pillow and pulled it close. She had to smile just a bit. Jesse hadn't changed the sheets and the pillow still smelled like Luke's aftershave. She continued to hold the pillow while looking at the ring on her finger. She was now shedding tears of grief for what she had lost.

00000

It was about lunch time when Daisy asked Jesse where Dixie was. Jesse replied, "She went in Luke's room to try to pull her self together before her Mother gets here. Why don't you go check on her. The last time I checked she was still crying." Jesse paused then said, "Daisy, Luke wanted her to have his Mother's engagement ring. I gave it to her a bit ago."

Daisy was surprised but would ask her questions later. For now she nodded knowingly and headed off to check on her friend. When she reached the closed door she gently opened it just enough to see that Dixie was now sound asleep. She pulled the door back together and went back to the kitchen. "She's asleep." Daisy said to Jesse.

Jesse replied, "Good, just let her sleep until she wakes up or her Mother gets here. I was hoping she'd take a nap. She didn't get any sleep last night."

00000

At the jail things weren't so peaceful. Peggy had left the downstairs area and was transferring the appropriate paperwork to the officers from the Dept. of Corrections. With all the paperwork in order all was left was the transfer of the prisoners. Peggy and one of the officers went into the downstairs cell area. She locked the gate behind them. Luke saw them enter while Mark had dosed off. He shook Mark and said, "You better wake up. Looks like it's show time."

Mark sat up seeing the officer from the Dept. of Corrections.

Peggy opened the door and said, "I need one of you at a time out here."

Being more awake Luke stepped to the cell door first.

Peggy locked the cell door back as the Dept. of Corrections officer started his process with Luke. She turned to face Mark while Luke was being processed.

The Officer had Luke to strip, squat and cough, then re-dress in an bright orange jumpsuit. Next, he placed a leather belt snuggly around Luke's waist, then placed handcuffs into the front of belt, next Luke was handcuffed to the belt, finally the officer placed leg irons (shackles) around his ankles.

Peggy opened the cell door for Mark to be processed and then busied herself with bagging up Luke and Mark's personal property. Mark was processed in the same manner as Luke had been. After Mark was cuffed up Peggy opened the gate to the upstairs. Both Luke and Mark were escorted to the waiting officer in the booking area upstairs.

Luke managed to find his voice as they were heading out to the waiting van, "Peggy, when you can, will you call Jesse?"

She tried to give him all the professional reassurance she could by saying, "I had already planned to. Take care, both of you."

Luke and Mark were placed in the panel van that had all the windows blocked off with a mesh screen. They heard the finality of the door being locked. As the van started up and pulled away, both were silent. Each lost in there own thoughts of Hazzard and what laidd ahead of them.

00000

Jesse stepped outside to call the others for lunch when he saw a large Chrysler sedan turn into his driveway. He smiled and said to himself, _'That could only be one person driving that. The more things change around here the more they stay the same.'_

"What's that, Uncle Jesse?" asked Bo who had just stepped onto the porch and hadn't noticed the car yet.

Jesse pointed to the approaching car and said, "Dixie's Mother may be driving a sedan, but she is still driving a Chrysler with an engine in it." Jesse smiled as the car parked and Carolyn Davenport got out. "Well, now, aren't you a sight for sore eyes?"

Carolyn replied, "Well, I'm a most likely some kind of sight! Considering I knew something was going on here and my daughter wouldn't tell me over the phone."

Jeb, Coy, Vance and Daisy had joined Bo, Jesse and Carolyn on the porch. "Well, now there's plenty of time for all that. Do you remember Bo, Jeb, Coy, Vance and Daisy?"

Carolyn Davenport took in the group of teens and young adults. "My, my, I wouldn't have known them had I seen them somewhere else. I've seen Dixie growing up in front of me but I still think of these guys as little like when I saw them last. Aren't we missing somebody? Where is Luke? I remember when these guys use to try to keep up with him and Cooter and then they'd get mad."

The others suddenly got quiet as Jesse side stepped the question. "Well, we'll get to all that in a bit. For now, why don't we go get a glass of Ice Tea and lunch is on the table. Daisy why don't you go wake Dixie." Jesse said holding the door for everyone.

00000

NARRATOR: "Now, Cooter and Luther had both been busy at the garage. Neither had checked on Dixie who was supposed to be in her room before they left for the garage so they weren't aware of Dixie being at the Duke farm. With Luke not being around, they were actually covered up with wrecker calls and repair jobs. Even they had not seen the State van pick up Luke and Mark."

00000  
At the jail Peggy, was finishing up her paperwork and was looking forward to going home for some much needed rest. The only thing left to do before leaving was to call Jesse Duke. She checked the clock it was still too soon to call. She'd find something to do for at least another hour before she called Jesse, to give the transportation crew enough time to be way ahead of anyone.

00000

"Dixie." said Daisy gently.

Dixie woke up easily even though she hadn't been asleep long.

"Your Mother is here." Daisy then continued, "Uncle Jesse has avoided her question about where Luke is to give you time to explain everything at your own time." Daisy explained.

Dixie let out a deep sigh. "Whew. I'm glad he did that. It could have been bad for her to find out about Luke first without giving me time to even explain that we had realized we cared for each other."

Daisy nodded to her hand, "Well, you better talk quick. I'm sure it won't take your Mother or the guys long to spot that."

Dixie looked at the ring on her hand and smiled, "You are right about that. I'll just have to not let them see it right away."

Daisy had taken a wet wash cloth with her for Dixie. "Here, let's wipe your eyes before going out there."

With Dixie's hair combed and face washed she was ready to face the others. She thought, _'Well, as ready as I'll ever be!'_

00000

Dixie took her seat at the table. Blessings were said by Jesse. Dixie poured a glass of tea while the others filled their plates of sandwich goodies and chips. She reached for a couple of chips to put in her plate. As the other ate she nibbled on a chip.

Bo said, "Come on Dixie that can't be all you're eating." this was followed by and "Ouch!" as he had been kicked under the table by both Daisy and Jesse!

Dixie knew the rules of the Duke house well -- _'You were welcome to anything they had to eat but don't put it on your plate if you weren't going to eat it. Wasting food is a sin.'_ She said, "For right now, yes, I think chips will do just fine."

The other two kicks to Bo's leg were enough to keep his mouth shout for now too!

00000  
After lunch Dixie and Carolyn headed toward the front porch. The younger Dukes headed off to complete their chores before dinner. Jesse said, "I'm right here if you need me Dixie."

Dixie nodded her thanks.

Carolyn Davenport looked to Jesse with concern.

00000

Carolyn Davenport knew the Dukes well enough to recognize that the Dukes were giving her and her daughter some space. She was also sure they knew about whatever was going on with Dixie. She took a drink of Jesse's famous Ice Tea then said sweetly, "Now, Honey what in the world is going on?"

The last several days had been pure he-- for the sixteen year old. She needed for her Mother to understand but wasn't at all certain that she would. Looking into her Mom's eyes she tried to form the words she needed to say in just the right way so that her Mother may side with her and Luke. "Mom? How old were you when you started dating?"

Her Mother looked at her knowingly. She figured that Dixie and Luther had gotten into it over her wanting to date. _'He could be so unreasonable.'_ she thought. But for Dixie to call her all the way to Hazzard there **HAD **to be more. She'd play along to find out what was going on, "You know, your Father is the only boy your Grandfather, my Dad, would let me go out with?"

Dixie nodded _'yes'_.

"Well, times were different back then. More importance was placed on being a good housekeeper and cook than finishing school. People started families much sooner then." Carolyn had always put school high on Dixie's list of things that she needed to do well in.

"Mom, I know how important it is for me to do well and finish school. You are dodging my question." stated Dixie.

Carolyn smiled. Her daughter had always had a good head on her shoulders and was very straight forward. "Ok, I was 15 the first time your Dad took me to the movies."

This was about what Dixie had figured though the subject had been dodged by her Mother. "How long did you date?"

"Look, whatever happened with your Father and me happened. It obviously wasn't right or we'd be together." Carolyn insisted.

Dixie wouldn't let this rest now. "Mooommmm! You two may have separated because you didn't like him working on 'moonrunners' but you both love each other or you would have divorced by NOW!" Before Carolyn had a chance to regain her thoughts to argue with her daughter, Dixie continued. "I know you were JUST 18 when Cooter was born ... so you couldn't have dated long..."

Seeing Dixie was about to box her into answering she figured the truth was less damaging at this point than any conclusion Dixie may draw. "We were married when I was 17. Your Father was 19. Cooter was born eleven months AFTER we were married."

"Ok, so in about a year, year and a half you two knew you loved each other, were married, and started a family." Dixie stated.

"Yes. I still ... " she was silenced by Dixie's finger held to her lips.

"Ok, I've been here over a year now. There is this guy that has been around Cooter and the garage for years, so Luther knows him well. He drove the wrecker some and helped out at the garage. With me being around the garage since I've been here, it was only natural that we got to know each other. I was even allowed to ride the wreck on calls and to pick up parts with the guy..."

It was Carolyn's turn to interrupt. "So, who is this 'guy'?"

Dixie said, "Hear me out?" she paused. Her Mother remained silent to here all Dixie's story.

"Anyway, we talked. Sometimes about cars, sometimes about school, sometimes about nothing. Then, there was the day a guy asked me out. Luther let me go. Neither him or Cooter know this, but the other guy was driving the wrecker that night. I had been given the _'put out or get out'_ routine, so I had gotten out of his car in the rain and was walking home, when the wrecker pulled up. I was given a warm jacket, taken home and made to take a hot shower while he gathered me dry clothes, put them by the bathroom door and made hot chocolate. He was afraid the other guy would come to the house before Luther or Cooter got home so he stayed, watching TV until it was about time for them to come home. Nothing out of the way happened and I found out later that he had voiced his objections to Luther about him letting me go out with that creep. There was a fight at the Boar's Nest awhile later between the two guys over the incident with me. I felt really bad that I had been the cause of the guy who drove the wrecker going to jail." Dixie paused to see her Mother's reaction.

It was clear she wasn't happy about Dixie apparently caring for someone who had went to jail, even if it was because of her.

When the look passed, Dixie continued, only slightly more unsure of herself now. "Just to be friendly and because I felt bad I had written him a couple of letters while he was in jail. I was at his house when he returned from the jail. I was telling him about how bad I felt because of what had happened. He told me it wasn't MY fault it was the creeps fault for acting like that. ... Well, during this, ... we found ourselves, ... looking into each other's eyes, ... the next thing I knew we were kissing. This had been my very first kiss. A short while later, I had my birthday, which everyone made such a big deal about. He got the idea that I was 18 not 16. We were going home one night from the Boar's Nest. Luther had let him drive me home. He suggested a drive around the lake..."

"He ran out of gas?" Carolyn said sarcastically.

"No!" Dixie exclaimed. She felt the tears building behind her eyes but was determined not to cry as her face turned beet red, "But, ... well, ... ah, ... we did ah, ... end up in the back seat..."

Carolyn was trying to be patient and not judgmental because she had a feeling that Dixie would shut her out just like she had her Father.

Dixie looked her Mother straight in the eye. "Yes, we did. Neither of us would have if we weren't sure that we LOVE each other." she let that sink in, then continued, "The problem is that, that's about the time the State Police showed up. They, nor Luther took it real well, after we were ID'd and it was learned that I was 16 and he is, ... ah, ... um, ... twenty."

Carolyn recognized now, she thought, why she was called, but asked again, something that was bothering her, "Who is this 'guy'?"

Dixie looked her Mother in the eye once again and said, "Luke Duke ... and we love each other."

**00000000000000**

**Don't for get to review – Now, we are getting close to where I've left off writing ... any ideas are welcome ... please be patient as updates may take longer now!**

**Figured this was a nice cliff hanger to stop with. Yes, I'm evil! Sorry! Please message me with ideas and also review. Thanks!**


	14. Chapter 14

Carolyn Davenport was not expecting THAT! She was so shocked that she could not hide her surprise. She stood straight up, looked at her daughter who appeared much older than a mere 16, then she turned away to TRY to get a grip on her own emotions before she spoke to Dixie. She stepped to the front door and said, "Jesse? Would you mind coming out here for a bit?"

Dixie watched her Mother very closely trying to gage her response. She asked Jesse to join them this may not be good.

Uncle Jesse came out on the porch. "What can I do for you Carolyn?"

"Maybe I missed something in Dixie's explanation as to why I'm here and I might need your help controlling my temper." she said still not speaking to Dixie.

"Well, now I'm not sure how I can help but I'll do my best. As for tempers, I think there been far too many turned loose on this. Now, for starters, like I've told Luke and Dixie I can't ab hold what they did, but like I told Luther what's done is done." Jesse paused, "Our families have been close for years and believe me if this was Daisy the young man would be paying dearly but not like Luke is."

"Jesse I know he's your nephew. I've known him since he's been in this world and I've always loved him as I have all the kids." Carolyn paused, thinking, "Did he just run off or has he even made an offer to make this right? Where is he? I'd like to hear his side of this."

Jesse looked at Dixie. "You didn't finish the story?"

Dixie just bit her lip and shook her head. "No. No, ... I ah, hadn't gotten that far only that the Troopers showed up and that them or Luther were happy about it. Mom, Luke has asked Luther to let us get married. He even asked the Judge in Court to over rule Luther which the Judge said he couldn't do..."

"Judge?" Carolyn asked. She figured that between Jesse and Luther they could have worked this out without getting a Judge into it.

Jesse took over the explanation, "See, they charged Luke with Statutory Rape because of the age difference..."

"Oh, no!" Carolyn explained. Though she wasn't happy about the whole thing either she couldn't believe this. "Luther stood by and let that happen? As close as we've all been?"

With spite Dixie hissed, "No, he didn't just let it happen he pushed for it to happen!"

"So where is Luke now?" Dixie's Mother asked.

Jesse spoke up, "He's been in jail since this happened. He turned down bond being set and plead guilty to keep Dixie from having to undergo the embarrassment of the tests to prove he was guilty or innocent. Luke also told me that he thought Dixie was 18 and she didn't realize how much trouble her being 16 could cause him."

Carolyn wasn't happy with her daughter or Luke but from just the little she was hearing it sounded like Luke was trying to make up for this. "Tell me everything. Then, I'm going to town and I plan to have a long talk with Luke and then I plan to have it out with a certain husband of mine!"

Jesse started to begin when the phone rang. "I'll be right back." He went just inside the door to answer the phone. Carolyn and Dixie could hear his end of the conversation. "Duke Farm."

Peggy shook her head. This was going to be the hardest phone call she'd made since she had been working as a Correctional Officer. "Mr. Duke, this is Sgt. Blevins from the Hazzard County Jail."

Jesse hoped she was calling to ask him to bring something for Luke. "Yes, Ma'am."

"Mr. Duke, Luke asked me to call you. Department of Corrections picked Luke and Mark up earlier today. I'm sorry that I had to wait before calling but for security reasons it couldn't be helped." She explained.

It was all Jesse could do to find his voice, "I understand. Thank you for calling."

Peggy said, "Mr. Duke I'm sorry to have been the one to call. Also, Luke had some personal property here you can pick up anytime."

Jesse said, "I'll be down later today. I'm glad it was you that called, my boys have always spoken well of you. Thanks again." Was about all Jesse could manage to say as he wiped a tear from his cheek as Dixie and Carolyn came into the house. Putting his handkerchief away Jesse told Carolyn. "Looks like that talk with Luke is going to have to wait. Department of Corrections has already picked him up."

Dixie didn't wait to hear all of Jesse's sentence she just turned and bolted out the front door and headed across the field.

Carolyn looked at her with concern and started out the door.

Jesse stopped her. "Let her be a spell. I'll send one of the kids after her if she doesn't show up in a bit."

00000

Handcuff and shackled the van ride to where ever they were going seemed endless for Luke and Mark, but unfortunately it was not endless. Though they couldn't see much from the paneled van, they could see way too much as the van rolled up to the high fences topped with several layers of razor wire. Had anyone been watching, they would have seem both Luke and Mark swallow hard, set their jaws, and square their shoulders for what waited ahead of them.

The van made it's way through two main gates and continued for quiet a distance before passing through two more gates. They would later learn that the reception area for the prison and work camp (where they would be) used the same intake area as an intimidation method. Once out of the van other than the massive fences and buildings it was apparent this place was located on a section of flat land that appeared to go on for miles upon miles. In the intake area was the highest sections of double fencing in the entire place. Luke and Mark were taken into the intake area, searched, showered, sprayed, then issued their clothes and linen. Finally they were taken down a massive hallway to were they would later learn was the receiving area for the work farm which was totally separate and much smaller than the prison. They were placed in a cell only slightly bigger than the one in the Hazzard County jail which had two bunks, a toilet area, and one piece metal desk seat which was of course bolted down. They were told they would be housed here for at lease thirty days for processing and orientation before they would be put on work crews on the grounds and then later they could be placed on crews outside the grounds.

Once they were basically alone for the first time since leaving Hazzard Mark spoke for the first to Luke without worry of what the guards would think. Neither wanted to give them the satisfaction of appearing worried or intimidated. "Sh--! This place is bigger that Hazzard!"

Luke sighed heavily, "I know. What have we got ourselves into?"

00000

It was almost supper time and Dixie hadn't showed up back at the Duke farm. Jesse walked on to the front porch trying to act unworried. The closest nephew there was Jeb. "Jeb, can you find Dixie?" There was no need in Jesse explaining to Jeb what had happened. He saw her leave. Then, Jesse, had the unpleasant task of telling the others that Luke had been transported out of the County. Other than Dixie, Jesse knew he'd have a time with Bo for quiet sometime.

Jeb stood up, "I think maybe I can." he headed off to check the barn and found nothing. After checking several spots he decided to try the back forty as a hunch. Sometimes Luke would go there if he was feeling down, but Jeb didn't think he'd shown it to her, but then there was a lot of surprises he was finding out lately. As he climbed the fence into the back forty he could barely make out a shadow near the base of an old Oak tree by the stream than ran through the property. He very slowly and quietly made his way to the tree. When he was only inches away from Dixie, he said, "Dixie." very quietly. "Can I join you?"

She never took her eyes off the water, just nodded, 'yes'.

They sat there staring at the water for a long while without saying anything. Then, Jeb figured he'd better get her back to the house before they were worried he hadn't found her. "Dixie ..."

Before he could say more, she turned and looked at him, "Why? Jeb, I really love him. Twenty years or two hundred won't change that ... Why is my Father doing this to me? and to Luke?"

Jeb sighed, "Come here." He held out his arms for her. She found herself holding on to him like her life depended on it, yet she didn't not shed the first tear. Jeb knew her love for his cousin. Dixie knew Jeb's Duke loyalty to Luke. They both understood they could never be boyfriend and girlfriend but it was this moment they bonded with each other in what would remain even through years of separation a very close friendship. Jeb vowed to himself and to her (and later he would also write Luke) that as long as she was near him nobody would hurt her in anyway just as if Luke were here himself to protect her.

00000

At the house, Jesse and Carolyn went through the motions of fixing supper knowing that no one was going to feel much like eating.

They heard the 'kids' begin to fill the porch. Coy and Vance were on the steps. Daisy had taken Jesse's rocker where she often went when she needed to feel comforted. Jesse looked out the living room window at the three. He said to Carolyn, "It's going to be a long night. Still no sign of Jeb and Dixie and I haven't seen Bo since, well, ..."

Carolyn placed her hand on Jesse's shoulder. "They are close, Jesse. It will take time."

Jesse nodded as he opened the screen door he could see Jeb and Dixie walking up the yard, about that time Bo came out of the barn looking like his chin was going to drag the ground. When they got to the porch Jesse said, "Supper is sandwiches. The table is set when you all feel like eating. You all need to eat something."

Coy and Vance being growing boys headed to the kitchen. Daisy said, "Come on Dixie."

Dixie went with Daisy followed by Jeb.

Bo remained on the swing.

Carolyn took Jesse by the arm. "Come on Jesse. Take your own advice."

Jesse nodded, "Bo are you going to join us?"

Bo voice was barely recognizable. "Thanks, Uncle Jesse, but I just don't think I can keep anything down yet. Maybe later. I promise."

Jesse nodded, as he and Carolyn walked in Daisy was trying to get Dixie to let her make a sandwich. All she could manage to get her to put in her plate was a few chips and a half of glass of pop. Jesse of course noticed that Daisy also only put chips on her dish. Jesse and Carolyn were making yet another pot of coffee when Dixie set her plate down. Carolyn noticed she was looking a bit 'green'. Her nerves had gotten the best of her and her stomach refused to hold any food down as she bolted to the bathroom. Again, Jesse, stopped Carolyn as he saw Jeb head out after her. Since she had left the door to the bathroom open Jeb went in still leaving the door open as he reached for a towel and sat on the edge of the tub.

00000

Later on the front porch Jesse said quietly to Carolyn, "I really hate this. There is a lot of growing up going on out here today and I can't do a, ..." Jesse paused, and rubbed his tired face, " darned thing to make it any easier on any of them here, ... or, ... the one that ain't here. I see the pain they are going through and we all have each other. Luke is alone except for Mark McCormick."

Carolyn looked puzzled, "Mark? Mark who?"

Jesse waved his hand. "Luke has a friend. Actually, he was almost engaged to Mark's sister at one time. It seems they picked the same time to get into trouble over their heads. Judge Hardcastle made a deal with Mark that if he'd plead guilty instead of a trial that he'd see they were put together at a 'work farm' instead of a prison."

Though Carolyn had been out of Hazzard for years she still felt very close to Jesse and his family. "I'm sorry, Jesse, if I had known, maybe there is something I could have done. Is there anything I can do now? Would it do any good to 'convience' Luther to drop the charges? or talk to the Judge?"

Jesse patted her hand. "I think we are way past that now, but thanks."

00000  
The night was long in Hazzard for Bo and Dixie and the others.

00000

It was longer still at the work camp for Luke and Mark, being locked into a small unfamiliar place, with all the strange sounds of the 'prison' or work farm or whatever polite society named it. It was still a place that 'housed' those that society didn't want. Both Luke and Mark were well aware they were now apart of this group, that seemed to wake up in the evening and sleep the day away, if they weren't on a work crew.

Work. Luke would be glad for work to busy his mind. Mark would even be glad for the distraction. This too, would have to wait, for now all there was to do was to stare at the three cedar block walls, cement ceiling and floor, and the God awful view of the steel barred front of the locked cell and listen to those society had 'thrown away'... yet they were thankful the door was locked and it was only them inside the cell...

00000

Bo turned over for what seemed like the millionth time since going to bed. He knew when he had said he was going to bed that he wouldn't sleep but at least he could be alone with his thoughts without everyone trying to avoid the subject that was one everyones mind. He looked at the empty bed beside him. It just wasn't right for Luke not to be here. Sure, it had been empty since Luke had been in jail, but it was different with him being in the Hazzard Jail. Now, he was gone. He was gone to who knew where and Bo felt more alone than he had in years. Bo looked at the clock. It was 2am. The house was quiet but he knew he wasn't the only one awake. He slide on his jeans and quietly made his way to the front porch steps. He looked up at the stars. The stars he pretty much knew that Luke was unable to see tonight.

00000

Daisy and Dixie were also awake. Dixie had curled up in the rocker with her feet in the seat and her arms locked around her legs. "Why?" she mumbled more to herself than to Daisy. "How could they call what happened at the lake rape? Just because Luke is older? He was a sight more gentle than that creep Tommy was the night he wanted to force me into it and I walked."

Daisy looked at Dixie surprised, "What?"

Dixie sighed, "Yeah, you remember when Luther 'let' me go out with him?"

Daisy nodded 'yes'.

"Well, he had started 'pawing' me and told me to 'put out or get out' -- I got out and started walking. Luke happened by in the wrecker and took me home. He stayed with me for several hours with out so much as trying anything because he was afraid Tommy would come to the house while Cooter or Luther wasn't home. If you remember after that Luke and Tommy got into a fight..." Dixie was interrupted.

"That's what that was about?" Daisy asked surprised

Dixie nodded with tears in her eyes, "Yeah, he went to jail then because of me too!"

"Sugar, Luke knew what he was doing with Tommy." Daisy said trying to sound convincing she continued, hoping her voice wouldn't give away her doubt. "And, he knew the decisions he made this time were best for you."

"Daisy how can you say that? How was him getting the maximum sentence by admitting what we did best for me?" Dixie asked, not believing that Daisy could truly feel this way.

"Honey, even if he'd fought this tooth and nail it wouldn't have changed his situation. I think Luke felt like by admitting he was guilty he thought things may have been better for him. But, he knew that by admitting to this it would save you a lot of embarrassment. He did what he could. He did all he could do for both of you." Daisy tried to sound convincing, but it was hard for her to think like she was trying to get Dixie to think. "Come on. It's been a long day. What do you think about trying to get some rest?"

"That neither one of us is going to get any sleep." Dixie said flatly.

00000

Jesse Duke sat in his room holding the family Bible that he was trying to concentrate on without much luck. He had to be strong for his family. His entire family. He had turned to the Bible as he often did in times of trouble as a source of comfort, but tonight even this brought him little comfort. Looking out the window, heavenward, he said, "Watch over my boy and keep him safe."

00000

The youngest of the Dukes were also awake though Jeb was trying to act like he was asleep hoping that Coy and Vance would go to sleep so he could have some time to himself.

Coy asked Vance, "What do you think it's like being in jail?"

Vance replied to Jeb's relief, "I think, I don't want to find out."

Jeb could stay silent no longer, "I think that our name is Duke, we live in Hazzard County and I pretty much figure we'll all get to find out, far to soon. Now, go to sleep. Luke wouldn't want you all losing sleep on account of him."

Vance said, "And he would want you and Bo and Daisy and Uncle Jesse and Dixie losing sleep?"

Being the oldest in the room Jeb snapped at Vance just a bit, "Do as I say not as I do." Then he realized how sharp his voice had been. "Look, guys I'm sorry. No, Luke wouldn't want any of of losing sleep because of him. We're all family here and we need each other. Now more than ever."

Coy being the youngest asked, "So if we need each other more than ever now, who does Luke have?"

Biting his lip hard Jeb sighed and replied, "Us." then he explained, "There may be distance between us but Luke still needs us. It just might have to be through letters or cards but we have to let him know we care about him without making him worry about us. And, we have to let him know we are stepping up to do his share around here so he won't worry about Uncle Jesse. Now let's get some rest so we can do our chores and Luke's tomorrow without having to be asked to." Jeb laid silently for a few seconds before he voiced said, "Guys, I love you."

The three knew that they loved each other but they were at the age it had been said less lately. Vance was the first to answer, "I love you two, too."

Finally, Coy said in a voice barely above a whisper, but his two cousins heard it loud and clear, "I love ya'll too."

They both caught the sniffle that followed.

00000

_** NOTE : I probably should have mentioned this before, but I will do it now. --The sentencing for Luke and Mark were fictional and doesn't apply to any State. -- As we all know THINGS are different in Hazzard! Especially, the section of Luke's court order that the Judge put in Latin!**_

00000

Carolyn Davenport also was awake starring at the ceiling of her room at the Hazzard hotel, where she had insisted on staying. She knew the Dukes had far to much going on to have 'company', but she had let Dixie stay with Daisy.

She had talked to Luther that day. She had no more luck than Jesse Duke had when he tried to get him to see that what was done was done. She saw how much her only daughter was hurting. She could also see how much older her 'baby girl' had seemed. She was sure that Dixie thought that she loved Luke Duke. Carolyn also felt that Luke would stop at nothing to see Dixie not hurt. He'd proved that to her by going to prison to protect Dixie from the embarrassment and shame of the tests that would have had to be ran on her to prove him not guilty. Even with the slim chance that the tests may not prove his guilt, Luke had refused to make Dixie go through with them. He had signed his own one way ticket right to prison. He had asked to marry Dixie, with no strings attached. Just what else could a parent ask for from him, except that it never have happen, but no one could change that now.

Carolyn would get his address and write him a long letter tomorrow, since she hadn't had the chance to talk to the young man that should have been her son-in-law, and would have been if she'd had any say so about the matter.


	15. Chapter 15

**Author's Note: **Please let me know how you like this so far with reviews.

00000000000000

Luke laid on his bunk in the well lit cell, even though it was late night. He was use to his room at the farm being so dark that you couldn't see your hand in front of your face unless there was a full moon out. He laid wide awake. He had only vaguely considered ever being here, before this incident. He had figured, if he ever found himself in prison that it would have been for running moonshine. Luke spoke softly to Mark, he knew he was also still awake, "Ya know sometimes I've thought about this possibility, but I figured it would be because I was caught with a load of Jesse's finest."

Mark had been alone in his own thoughts listening to the 'goings on' inside the prison. He liked to think that he and Luke were 'tough' guys, but in reality, they were a couple of young, innocent faces that screamed 'victim'. Mark heard Luke's statement, and answered, "Well, I never thought I'd be here for shine, or this. But, if I were you, the moonrunning tale is the word I'd put out, from the sounds of this place. I just don't think they'd understand your situation."

Luke swallowed the massive lump in his throat, "Thanks. Actually, that's what I'd planned to do. Good to know you'll back me in it. Besides, I know that business well enough for it to be possible."

00000

Luke and Mark first sleepless night was over when the hallway lights brightened as breakfast was served to the cells. Being the intake area, the inmates weren't even allowed out of their cells for meals. The plastic trays were handed in through a slot in the bars. Luke and Mark just looked at each other as they saw their breakfast. They were both sure that it was not a Jesse Duke breakfast. On their plates were 2 hard boiled eggs, 2 slices of toast, 2 pieces of what a appeared to be bacon, a large spoon on jelly and butter, milk and coffee.

As the food cart moved to the next cell, Luke said, "And you said it couldn't get worse that supper last night."

Mark replied, "It didn't. At least I know what this is supposed to be." He took a bite of the bacon. It looked like bacon, it smelled like bacon, but it didn't taste like bacon.

00000

Jesse was up and had coffee made before the sun was up. He decided to let the kids stay in bed a bit longer this morning as he knew they were up late. He took his cup of coffee and headed out to the front porch. He opened the screen door quietly to keep from waking the kids. Then he saw Bo setting on the steps looking towards where the sun should be rising any minute now.

Jesse said gently, "Bo? What time did you get up?"

Bo cleared his throat as he replied, "About 2 am, when I knew that I wasn't going to be able to sleep."

Jesse nodded, "Why don't you try to get a couple hours rest at least before breakfast."

Bo shook his head, "No, thanks, Uncle Jesse. I'll just get me a shower before I start mine and Luke's chores. I think I'll skip breakfast too, if you don't mind."

Jesse did mind, but decided to go a little easy on him, "Son, not eating and sleeping won't do Luke any good and it sure won't do you any good either. At least come to the table and be with us. Meal time is a family time and we're still a family. We owe it to Luke to still be a family when he returns."

Bo choked back his tears as he asked, "Do you really think any of us will still be on this farm in twenty years?" His tears betrayed him as they ran down his cheeks.

Jesse said with just a bit of an edge to his voice, "Well, I sure plan on being here. And, I expect where ever you all are then, there's not a one of you that won't be here when Luke comes home."

Bo dropped his head, and added just above a whisper, "If Luke comes home."

Jesse said sternly, "Beauregard Duke! You underestimate your cousin. He will be home. Luke is tougher than you or him knows right now."

"Uncle Jesse, he's in prison and a lot can go wrong to keep him from coming home." Bo said with his head still hung.

"We've got to believe he will be home and encourage him as best we can to help him come home to us." Jesse said in hopes of encouraging Bo himself.

Bo just nodded as he headed for the shower.

00000

Jeb was the next Duke to bring coffee to the porch in the early morning air. "I thought I heard voices, then I smelled coffee, and when I heard the shower I knew someone was awake besides me.

Jesse replied with a nod, "Bo's in the shower. Found him on the steps when I came out."

"I figured he'd be in a bad way. I was going to see about him last night, but figured I was doing just as much good keeping Coy and Vance at least quiet." Jeb replied.

Jesse looked at him with worry, "Are they Ok?"

Jeb replied with a sigh, "Yeah," he shrugged his shoulders, "I guess they are in the 'cowboy and Indian' stage. They were wondering what it was like to be in jail. I told them that as long as they are in Hazzard and their name is Duke, they are likely to find out."

Jesse sighed louder than he intended, "I'd say the chance is there, alright. Let's get things started in the kitchen."

Jeb replied, "Yes, Sir."

00000

NARRATOR: "It's been sorta quiet around these parts since Luke and Mark were sent to that work farm. By my recollection it's been near to six months ago.

Dixie has returned to school where her friends have supported her. But, of course there are always the ones that want you to think they are your friends. They have managed to say a few things which has caused a scuffle or two at school and also at the Boar's Nest. Old Rosco's even looked the other way a time or two when Cooter or one of the Dukes, usually Jeb, has been pushed to adjust an attitude. Now, Bo, well, he still seems lost without Luke. He's not use to being the one Jesse counts on to set a good example for the kids. He's also stepped up to take Luke's place helping Jesse both with the farm and the moonshine. Daisy has stuck by Dixie and has helped handle the girls who had something to say about either Luke or Dixie. Dixie's mother talked until she was blue in the face trying to get Dixie to go back home with her. Dixie refused to run from this and with the coming of summer break things calmed down quiet a bit. She had spent much of her time at the Dukes' instead of the garage or her Father's farm. The entire family wrote Luke and Mark regularly and always included a brief note about Daisy's 'friend', since Dixie couldn't write Luke.

All was pretty much OK for Dixie until school started again. She had spent most of the summer only around the Dukes and Cooter who still wasn't himself around the Dukes. Still wearing Luke's ring, Dixie walked into Hazzard High School's gym to sign up for the Cheerleader's Squad, which she had been the Captain of last year. This should only be a formality for all the girls who were on the squad last year. As Dixie entered the gym it fell silent, but she was use to the conversation lagging when she walked into a room.

She had taken out her pen to sign the sign in sheet when Ms. Brown said, 'Ms. Davenport, I need to see you a minute in my office.' They left the gym together. Once in Ms. Brown's office she began, 'Dixie I'm really glad to see you back this year, but I hate to be the one to tell you that there have been several parents approach the school about you. I've always like you and Luke Duke, but the matter remains, that parents don't want their daughter's reputation in question. They have refused to let the other's cheer this year if you are on the squad. I know this may not be fair to you and I'm sorry, but having a squad without you is better for the school than only having you as the squad. I'm really very sorry, but with that whole mess being so public there's nothing else I can do.'

Dixie just turned around, walked right out of the office, out of the school, to the Davenport farm where she called her Mother. 'Mom, ... I've done all I can do to stay here and put this all past me, but they won't let me. They won't even let me cheer this year. ... Come get me. ... I'll be packed when you get here. I promise I'll never ask you to let me stay again. ... **I promise I'll never come to Hazzard _AGAIN! ' _**With that said Dixie packed her bags, when her Mother arrived she got her things from the Dukes while Jesse was working the fields and the others were in school. She left a long note for Jesse and the others and in it she asked them not to tell Luke about her leaving figuring it would be worse for him if he knew this were bad enough to cause her to leave. She asked that he be told that she was trying to do as he asked.

Mark and Luke wrote less regularly, but Mark always included messages from Luke by telling them to tell Jeb's singing partner whatever it was to be said. Mark had only thought he'd seen Luke at his worst, until the message came back that Dixie was not pregnant. It seemed to Mark that whatever small bit of hope that had been keeping Luke going was stomped almost completely out. Fortunately, it hadn't been long after that the both Mark and Luke were given a jobs, which at least kept their hands busy. Luke seemed a little better since they had been working, though it was still inside the building. They would have to work inside the building for at least thirty days before going to work outside. Then, they would be there another thirty days on the inside of the fence before they could be considered for the jobs outside the fence and there was usually a wait after being cleared. Finally, after five months Luke and Mark were told they would be working with the outside crews tomorrow. Mark didn't like the look of satisfaction he saw on Luke's face. It was a little over three weeks since they had stated working that Mark learned why he didn't like the look on Luke's face..."

00000

It was getting quiet or as quiet as you can expect it to get in a prison when Luke turned onto his side and looked at Mark who was at the small desk in the cell. "You may not want to hear all this, but you need to know that you may not want to be working real close to me tomorrow." Luke let the statement fall and waited.

Mark had stopped writing, bit his lip, dropped his head, before letting out a loud sigh, "Luke." was all he said.

"Listen, I've got a plan. It very well may not work, and you've got more riding on this than me, so I'll understand if you tell me to just shut up now." Luke said.

Mark replied quietly, "No, I'm not going to tell you to shut up. I want you to talk to me and tell me what it will accomplish, other than getting in more trouble or maybe killed." He saw the look that came across Luke's face. It was blank. Uncaring. Every bit of emotion was gone as he began to speak...

"What difference does it make? I won't get out of here until I'm forty plus, now. Do you think I'll have anything to go back to?"

_'Oh brother!'_ Mark thought, _'he's in a bad way and I've got to try to figure out what to say in the next seven hours to make him change his mind.'_ Mark took in a deep breath and said, "Luke that farm has been in the Duke family for two hundred years. I've heard Jesse say that before. You know Jesse will be right there waiting for you and no matter what, Bo and the others will be there when you get home. Hell, if I make it home first I'll even be there. Besides, what am I supposed to do if you aren't here?"

"You'll manage just like I will when you go before Hardcastle in another six months and walk away from all this." Luke said. He was glad that Mark would be going home. No one should be here and he fully realized it could be very worse. Luke had made up his mind that he wasn't going to stay here without seeing Dixie again.

"Look, I know I was being selfish but Luke think about what it will do to Dixie, Jesse, Bo, all of them if you pull this off, especially if it turns out bad. Come on Luke, you know things were just getting calmed down for Dixie. You know she should be starting school what? This week? You know they will figure you'll be heading straight for her. If your plan works they will be waiting for you." Mark had begun one of the five longest nights of his life and when breakfast was served he still wasn't certain the Luke wouldn't make good on his plan.

00000

NARRATOR: "You know life is funny. It seems we can all just go clicking right along without missing a beat, but when things start flying apart,everything goes hay wire all at once.

See it was the same early morning that Mark is trying to talk some sense into Luke that Dixie had left Hazzard. But I think there's still a few surprises to come ..."

00000

The guard came to the cell and said, "Duke, McCormick. Let's go."

Luke and Mark exited the cell and turned right toward where they exited for work detail.

The guard looked at them a bit confused, "This way." he said pointing the opposite direction.

Looking rather confused themselves, the guys let themselves be directed up the large hallway and out a door they had never exited before. They were a bit surprised to be taken back to the intake area. They were directed to strip out and dress in orange rather than the prison gray they were wearing. The guard put on them both a leather belt with handcuffs attached, handcuffed them and then placed shackles on them both. They were then directed out to a second and third officer who put them in a transport van.

After the van cleared the front gate of the prison, Luke asked, "Ah, I take it we're not working today?"

The driver replied, "Well, if you want to go to work and stand up the judge, ... we'll go back and I'll let explain that to him."

Mark and Luke looked at each other and asked together, "Judge?"

The officer that was the passenger replied, "Yeah, you know, Judge Hardcastle. He sent in this transportation order three times in the last two weeks. You all got a copy." He said like it were a fact.

Mark replied, "No. The last order I got from him was the one that got me here."

The driver groaned and said to the other officer, "Those people in records are absolutely useless. See if these guys weren't workers they wouldn't have been ready to go and we'd been late again getting out of there." then to Mark and Luke, "When records gets these orders they are suppose to send you a copy of it. We've had problems lately with them not doing so. Sorry about that fellas."

Right about then it hit Luke just how close he had come to making an escape attempt. He found himself break out in a cold sweat. Though, he had no clue why the judge was asking for him now but he was sure glad it was before he'd made his try rather than after.

Mark saw Luke suddenly go pale and figured what he was thinking. He simply said, "Add this little trip right on the bottom of that long list of things I gave you last night." Mark was surprised to at this unexpected trip. He hadn't expected this for another six months.

00000

In Hazzard County the van pulled up to the Courthouse, Luke was the first out of the van and couldn't help but steal a glance toward the garage. Busy as usual but no sign of any one, especially Dixie.

To both Luke and Mark, Hazzard never looked and smelled so good.

Inside, they were taken right back to the judges' office without so much as even getting to see Rosco or Boss Hogg for that matter.

Judge Hardcastle instructed the transportation officers to remove the handcuffs from Luke and Mark and wait outside. Once the officers had given the judge the requested paperwork they exited the office. "Well, let's have a look at these papers and we'll get on with this." After several minutes Hardcastle said, "Well, I see that you've both been working and it appears doing well. I'm pleased to see that there have been no problems. Now, before we go on record here today, I'll explain a few things to you. As you saw, no one knows about these hearings today but us and the Department of Corrections. I arranged that for a couple of reasons. First, I knew if there had been problems of any kind that seeing everyone would have made it much harder for you to go back. Secondly, I didn't want to give anyone the chance to object to what I have planned for today. Thirdly, I did it to peeve Rosco off." he said with a grin.

They all enjoyed a laugh. For Mark and Luke it was the first genuine laugh they had had in six months.

Hardcastle reached in his desk and poured two large shots of Jack Daniels, handed them to Mark and Luke, and took his seat on his desk. He noticed that both young men's hands were just a bit shaky as they took their drinks into their hands. "Drink up."

Both had learned from being in his court that this was not done often but when it was it wasn't a trick, so the both eagerly took the drink, finishing it in one drink.

Hardcastle almost got up and refilled their glasses right then, as he saw how nervousness they both were feeling, but he opted to wait just a few more minutes. "Ok, so I take it that you all learned that there are worse places than Rosco's lockup?"

It was Luke that spoke first, "I'd give about anything to be back in this jail."

Mark quickly seconded this, "Me, too."

Hardcastle got a glum look on his face and said with concern, "Humm, really. Well, I can do a lot of things but that, well, it's probably too late for that. I didn't know how attached you were to being locked up twenty four hours, seven days a week." He shook his head and studied the situation, "I would have figured that you'd much rather be home than in any lock up. I wasn't aware that you could become institutionalized so quickly. I'm sorry boys." He had said all this so quick that Mark and Luke were having a hard time understanding what was going on.

Mark asked, "What?"

Luke said, "Sorry, for what?"

Hardcastle reached on his desk and picked up two neatly typed pages and then, continued, "I said, I figured that you both would rather be home than locked up." he clucked his teeth, and finished his sentence, "I guess I'll just have to tear up these release orders."

Both Mark and Luke's mouth's dropped wide open as Hardcastle explained. "See, fellas, I had to satisfy justice by finding you all guilty because of your pleas, but the evidence would have been there anyway. So, to also satisfy Mr. Davenport and the Hotel owners I sentenced you according to State code, but they are experimenting with this new program called 'shock incarceration' in other places where someone is sentenced under the guidelines. If they do well, they are released in a fraction of the time. If they don't well, then they finish the time as sentenced. I'm really glad there was no incidents with either of you."

As Hardcastle talked, Mark saw Luke go ghost white. Hardcastle hadn't said it, yet, but they knew he was holding the key to their freedom in his hand on those papers.

"I hadn't intended to do this for another six months, but I'll be leaving for California soon. This will be my last official duty before I take a few days to fish and relax before I head back home. I've been here too long and it's time I get back there. Besides there are far more criminals out there. It's not any fun doing this job when legal isn't always totally right. I wish you both well, stay out of trouble. Luke, there is one thing I will have to hold you too, breaking it will get you sent right back to the prison side of that work farm. Dixie is still under age. Have no contact with her until after she turn eighteen which shouldn't be long now." Hardcastle stated.

"Isn't that going to be quiet impossible with Hazzard being so small?" Luke asked.

Hardcastle dropped his eyes for just a second before asking. "I'm sorry, but I found out just a short while ago that she has left Hazzard."

Luke felt as though he'd been kicked.

Hardcastle said, "I had no idea about this until just a bit ago. I am sorry, but it should make things easier for you to not run into her."

Luke said very lowly, "Yeah, yeah it will."

Hardcastle said sternly, "Luke, it's in the order. I might be in California, but any judge anywhere can send you back if you violate this order. Hasn't it been hard enough on everyone concerned already. If you violate this section of the release order there will be no second chance, no parole, nothing. It will be the entire twenty years locked up. It's that or just stay away from her what about eighteen months? Then, you both will be able to make your own choices and you'll be back home in your own bed tonight. Don't be stupid."

Mark jumped in, "Luke there is nothing to think about here. You'll be free today and for the rest of the twenty years that you thought you'd be locked up."

Both saw the tension drain from Luke's body as he sighed, "Yeah, you are both right. Judge, you are really going to make this 'go away'? You can do that?"

Hardcastle replied, "As long as you agree to stay away from Ms. Davenport, I am. Yes, I can do that. I am even sealing the record on this like we do for juvenile's. You plead guilty to a crime that a lot of people elsewhere wouldn't understand what really happened. Unless you break this by contacting Ms. Davenport, it will never show up on your record anywhere, nor will it stop you from gaining employment or joining the military should you consider it in the future." The judge took in the young men in front of him. "I take that we all understand each other?"

Both nodded their agreement.

"Well," he said reaching for the bottle of Jack Daniels, he pour three glasses and passed tow to Mark and Luke along with their release papers, "You are both officially released from custody of the Department of Corrections and I am now officially resigned. Cheers." He raised his glass to the young men.

They also raised their glasses.

"Now, we'll get those guys in here to get their remaining jewelry. I'll give them a copy of these orders and I'll drive you out to Jesse's so you can get out of those orange jump suits and maybe I can talk Jesse into going fishing with me.

**00000000000000**

**Don't for get to review – Epilogue will follow. Thanks!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Author's Note: ** Please let me know how you like this so far with reviews.

00000000000000

EPILOGUE

Judge Hardcastle may be gone from Hazzard but he's not forgotten. He returned to his deceased wife's estate in California. He later became a Superior Court Justice.

Luke Duke kept his word not to try to contact Dixie until she was eighteen, even to tell her he was free. But, the way news travels, he was sure she knew well before her birthday, but she didn't contact him either. The last passed on word he had was that she was trying to do as he'd asked her to – to forget him. Maybe she had. Life in Hazzard wasn't quiet the same for Luke, so when his country needed him he joined the Marine Corp to do his part.

Mark McCormick figured things in Hazzard were a bit to hot for him so he went chasing races in Florida. He even dreamed of making racing in a big way, maybe he'd even get a 'ride' that would take him to California.

Life in Hazzard was back to 'normal' and soon the Dukes and Cooter worked out their differences and were closer than friends could possibly be. In Hazzard County, like everywhere else, if it don't kill you, it only makes you stronger.

As for Dixie, word may have been out about Luke, but it didn't reach her. Each thought the other had told her. She still wore his ring and went through the motions of 'moving on' but there was a still a place for a blue eyed farm boy from Hazzard County and none of the guys who asked her out could measure up to Luke Duke.

000000000000000

Author's note: If you liked this story, let me know! There is a continuation that can be posted if anyone wants to see IF Luke and Dixie EVER get together! Please review!


End file.
